Enredada pelo Prazer
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: O empresário multimilionário, Edward Masen, não tinha escrúpulos nos negócios. Pegava o que queria e quando queria. Sempre fora bem sucedido e apenas com 29 anos já era um dos homens mais ricos da atualidade. Ele também não tinha escrúpulos quando se tratava de mulheres. E isso não o impediu quando se viu interessado pela filha de seu sócio.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Eu estava nervosa.

Tudo bem eu estava em casa, mais precisamente na piscina, meu pai não estava, empregados só apareceriam se fossem chamados. Ainda sim eu não consegui relaxar.

- Vamos Bella, não seja tão puritana. – falou Rose rindo de mim e bufei.

- Fácil falar. Você é uma loira peituda espetacular, e eu uma nanica com peitos minúsculos. – ela rolou os olhos pegando o bronzeador do chão.

- Isabella, para fazer topless não importa o tamanho do peito. Ou a cor do cabelo.

Sim, claro. Quando você é uma modelo de roupa de banho com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e corpo perfeito. Já o que eu uma baixinha de cabelos e olhos castanhos sem graça, tinha a mostrar?

- Foi uma péssima idéia. – voltei a resmungar e ela riu enquanto passava bronzeador nos seios.

- Argh, você é muito puritana. – ela voltou a reclamar e me levantei da cadeira onde eu estava deitada de bruços, lógico que o biquíni que estava desamarrado caiu e meus seios ficaram nus.

Ok não tem ninguém aqui. Ainda sim corei quando uma brisa soprou fazendo meus mamilos endurecerem.

- Eu... Eu não sou puritana. – olhei feio pra ela que somente riu de mim.

- Ok. Então pare de reclamar e passe mais bronzeador, você está muito pálida.

Movi meus lábios remedando ela e fiquei de pé de costas para piscina, eu nunca pensei como seria tem um ataque cardíaco, um AVC ou que fosse, mas eu acho que estava tendo um agora mesmo.

Meu sangue gelou, minha respiração falhou, minhas pernas bambearam, meu estomago embrulhou e minha boca se escancarou.

Havia um homem me olhando. Mais precisamente ele olhava meus peitos. E não era qualquer homem, era um deus grego em forma de homem, um terno caro caindo perfeitamente alinhado no corpo alto e másculo de ombros largos, o rosto forte com um queixo quadrado, nariz perfeito, lábios tentadores, seus olhos pareciam escuros e intensos enquanto me encaravam. E não encaravam a mim, mas sim aos meus peitos.

Corei violentamente e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, ele lambeu os lábios e seus olhos intensos viraram para mim, ele sorriu um perfeito meio sorriso e passou uma mão pelo cabelo acobreado o deixando bagunçado.

Deus! Topless era definitivamente uma péssima idéia!


	2. Capítulo Um

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**Capitulo Um**_

- Teremos um convidado. – papai anunciou durante o jantar. Rosalie e eu nos entreolhamos e esperamos ele continuar.

- Quem? – Rosalie, não agüentou esperar ele dar um gole em seu vinho, a curiosidade sempre mandou nela. Papai riu e colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

- Edward Masen.

- Quem?

- OMG! Mentira? – os olhos dela brilhavam e olhei curiosa para meu pai.

- Quem é ele? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse retardada e falou antes que papai tivesse chance.

- É só o homem mais lindo e rico da atualidade.

- Não entendi. O que tem demais? – ela olhou pro céu como se pedisse a Deus paciência e vi meu pai rindo. A olhei esperando que continuasse.

- O que tem demais? O que tem... Isabella se tranca num convento que você ganha mais. Imagina só Edward Masen seria o marido perfeito pra mim!

- Rosalie... – meu pai começou serio e ela sorriu docemente.

- Seria perfeito papai, eu e seu sócio casados. Eu seria a mulher mais rica e famosa do mundo. – seus olhos brilhavam, rolei os olhos e voltei a comer.

- Quando ele vem? – perguntei ao meu pai ignorando Rose, que já sonhava acordada com seu futuro casamento.

- Por esses dias. Temos alguns assuntos a resolver e ele virá de Londres, e o convidei para ficar em casa.

- Hmmm. – fingi interesse e continuamos a conversar sobre amenidades. Eu não estava gostando muito da vinda desse cara pra nossa casa. Preferia que ele ficasse em um hotel ou coisa assim.

Ter um estranho em casa não era legal, desde a morte da minha mãe sempre fora, somente eu meu pai Carlisle Cullen e Rosalie minha irmã mais velha. Nossa mãe havia morrido em um acidente de avião enquanto viajava para Paris, em uma de suas viagens como modelo. O avião dela caiu e nossa família diminuiu. Agora éramos o três mosqueteiros e não gostava nada de termos um intruso em casa.

Tudo bem, ele só seria visita, e eu estava sendo completamente irracional. Mas ainda sim, algo me dizia que a visita desse tal Edward Masen, não seria coisa boa.

- Bella? – senti a mão de papai na minha e olhei para ele sorrindo.

- Sim?

- Se você quiser digo a Edward para ir para um dos nossos hotéis... – ele começou e o interrompi. Eu não devia prejudicar os negócios do meu pai por bobeiras minhas. Mesmo que os hotéis que ele era dono fossem os melhores do mundo. Eu sorri e falei animadamente.

- Que nada pai. Vai ser legal. – ele sorriu e apertou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

- Obrigada querida. – falou baixinho e ambos olhamos para Rose que ainda falava animadamente sobre Edward Masen.

Contive uma careta e tentei em me concentrar em meu jantar. Melhor do que ficar ouvindo as asneiras de minha irmã.

Depois do jantar, meu pai se trancou no escritório como sempre para fazer ligações para seus sócios de outros países, fiquei na sala de TV e Rose foi para a garagem. Sabia muito bem o que ela fazia na garagem essa hora da noite.

Só imagina se ela pretendia manter o amante, o nosso motorista Emmett, mesmo depois do casamento com Edward Masen. Deus até eu já entrei nas loucuras de Rose.

Desliguei a TV entediada e fui para meu quarto, subi as grandes escadas da nossa mansão clássica que ficava nos bairros nobres do interior de Nova York. Cheguei ao meu quarto que ficava no terceiro andar que só tinha dois quartos, olhei a decoração toda em lilás e roxo, e deitei em minha cama sem me trocar.

Meu pensamento ainda estava no tal Masen. Algo dentro de mim, dizia que essa visita dele não seria nada legal. Resolvi afastar os pensamentos e dormir. Amanhã teria aula, e não queria chegar à escola com olheiras.

[...]

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o anuncio de papai, e nada do seu convidado. Rosalie estava irritada, havia se arrumado todos os dias a espera dele, bem se arrumado mais que o normal. Quem deve ter gostado era o motorista.

Enfim, o sócio do papai já estava esquecido nessa casa, papai disse que ele teve problemas em Londres, por isso ainda não veio. Nós na verdade nem o esperávamos mais. O que deve ter nos feito fazer essa loucura.

Tudo bem que começou com um simples.

"- Hey irmãzinha vamos tomar um sol à beira da piscina?"

Lógico que eu aceitei. Tomar sol com a minha irmã mais velha não devia ter nada demais. Era o que eu achava.

Eu estava nervosa.

Tudo bem eu estava em casa, mais precisamente na piscina, meu pai não estava, empregados só apareceriam se fossem chamados. Ainda sim eu não consegui relaxar.

- Vamos Bella, não seja tão puritana. – falou Rose rindo de mim e bufei.

- Fácil falar. Você é uma loira peituda espetacular, e eu uma nanica com peitos minúsculos. – ela rolou os olhos pegando o bronzeador do chão.

- Isabella, para fazer topless não importa o tamanho do peito. Ou a cor do cabelo.

Sim, claro. Quando você é uma modelo de roupa de banho com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e corpo perfeito. Já o que eu uma baixinha de cabelos e olhos castanhos sem graça, tinha a mostrar?

- Foi uma péssima idéia. – voltei a resmungar e ela riu enquanto passava bronzeador nos seios.

- Argh, você é muito puritana. – ela voltou a reclamar e me levantei da cadeira onde eu estava deitada de bruços, lógico que o biquíni que estava desamarrado caiu e meus seios ficaram nus.

Ok não tem ninguém aqui. Ainda sim corei quando uma brisa soprou fazendo meus mamilos endurecerem.

- Eu... Eu não sou puritana. – olhei feio pra ela que somente riu de mim.

- Ok. Então pare de reclamar e passe mais bronzeador, você está muito pálida.

Movi meus lábios remedando ela e fiquei de pé de costas para piscina, eu nunca pensei como seria tem um ataque cardíaco, um AVC ou que fosse, mas eu acho que estava tendo um agora mesmo.

Meu sangue gelou, minha respiração falhou, minhas pernas bambearam, meu estomago embrulhou e minha boca se escancarou.

Havia um homem me olhando. Mais precisamente ele olhava meus peitos. E não era qualquer homem, era um deus grego em forma de homem, um terno caro caindo perfeitamente alinhado no corpo alto e másculo de ombros largos, o rosto forte com um queixo quadrado, nariz perfeito, lábios tentadores, seus olhos pareciam escuros e intensos enquanto me encaravam. E não encaravam a mim, mas sim aos meus peitos.

Corei violentamente e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, ele lambeu os lábios e seus olhos intensos viraram para mim, ele sorriu um perfeito meio sorriso e passou uma mão pelo cabelo acobreado o deixando bagunçado.

Deus! Topless era definitivamente uma péssima idéia!

- O que foi Bella? – ouvi a voz de Rosalie e olhei para ela em pânico, ela levantou e seus olhos caíram sobre o homem, esperei seu grito, mas ao invés disso ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Edward Masen. – falou alto o que fez o homem sorrir e se aproximar de nós, observei seus passos elegantes, na verdade eu só conseguia olhar para seus pés. Estava me sentindo muito envergonhada, já Rose nem parecia se importar de estar seminua.

- Rose – adverti com os olhos arregalados olhando diretamente para seu peito, ela somente riu e me olhou.

- Você não está melhor do que eu querida irmãzinha. – corei violentamente ignorando o tal Masen, fiquei de costas e tentei colocar o biquíni apressadamente, sem muito sucesso.

Senti um toque quente em minhas costas e tremi, uma carga elétrica correu por meu corpo e me senti extremamente quente. Minhas mãos caíram inertes ao lado do meu quadril.

- Eu te ajudo. – uma voz rouca sussurrou contra minha nuca e um arrepio passou por minha espinha, engoli em seco, seus dedos longos rapidamente faziam o laço do meu biquíni.

Minha pele estava formigando, sentindo seus dedos quentes roçando contra minhas costas, me sentia ofegante, na verdade nunca tinha ficado tão perto de um homem. A não ser meu pai, eu nunca havia namorado, ou ficado perto de garotos. Deus! Nem beijar eu sabia, e aqui estava eu sentindo meu corpo todo pegando fogo, só por que aquele cara estava me tocando.

- Prontinho. – ele sussurrou e seu hálito quente bateu em minha nuca e me afastei rapidamente.

- O – Obrigada... – parei de falar quando seus olhos verdes me encaravam, e abaixei o rosto rapidamente. – Com licença. – murmurei e corri para longe da piscina.

Entrei em meu quarto tremula e recostei contra a porta. Minha respiração estava errática e minhas pernas bambas. Coloquei a mão em meu peito, sentindo meu coração disparado.

Senti batidas contra a porta e me afastei a abrindo dando de cara com Rose. Ela sorriu e entrou se jogando em minha cama.

- Deus do céu misericordioso, você viu aquele homem irmãzinha? – corei e fiquei de costas pra ela a procura de alguma roupa.

- Sim. E ele não tem nada de mais. – falei rápido revirando a minha gaveta, serio não tinha roupas descentes aqui, tipo... Sei lá, um hábito. Continuei revirando minha gaveta e ouvi Rosalie resmungando.

- Você tomou sol demais, Bellinha? Aquele homem é um Deus grego da beleza, eu estou arfando só de ter ficado perto dele.

"Deus, eu também." Pensei, mas afastei esses pensamentos e dei de ombros.

- Não exagere Rose. – ela já ia abrir a boca pra protestar, sai rapidamente do quarto, não precisava ficar pensando em Edward Masen. Já bastavam as sensações que ele causou em meu corpo. Eu ainda estava zonza.

Desci as escadas, pois precisava de um copo de água gelada. Na verdade precisava de um banho gelado, mas Rose ainda estava no meu quarto, então me contentaria com a água. Ou me jogar na piscina quem sabe.

- Olá. – a voz rouca me fez tremer e olhei para os pés da escada onde ele estava parado e sorrindo de canto, vi que seus olhos percorriam meu corpo de cima a baixo e lembrei que ainda estava de biquíni. Merda!

- Pois não senhor? – falei baixo e ele arquear uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Bem, senhorita, até agora ninguém me mostrou meu quarto.

- Oh. Desculpe, esperávamos o senhor semana passada. – falei um pouco irritada e ele sorriu.

- Sim, mas tive assuntos urgentes em Londres.

- Claro. Vou chamar alguém para mostrar seu quarto.

- Você não pode me mostrar? – ele me olhou intensamente e baixei os olhos.

- Uma das empregadas mostra... – comecei, mas ele se aproximou de mim, e me calei.

- Prefiro que você me mostre. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, e mordi os lábios.

- OK. – suspirei em derrota e me virei subindo as escadas. – Por aqui. – ouvi ele me seguir e fiquei em silencio enquanto chegávamos ao segundo andar. Onde ficavam os quartos do meu pai, o de Rose e um dos quartos de hospedes.

Empurrei a porta de frente para o quarto de Rose e ele entrou. O segui ainda em silencio, vi ele colocar uma mala grande sobre a cama, e o encarei confusa, e ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

- Só uma mala? – ele sorriu me encarando e lambeu o lábio inferior.

- Bem, Carlisle me convidou para passar um mês pelo menos. Mas em uma semana eu resolvo tudo.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu mais e se aproximou de mim, me encostei contra a porta e ele passou o dedo no vale entre meus seios e ofeguei.

- Mas uma semana não é o suficiente afinal. Talvez tenha que ficar mais, muito mais.

Tremi com suas palavras e ele se aproximou mais, me senti ansiosa e movi a boca pensando no que dizer, mas minha mente estava em branco, senti seu corpo colado ao meu, e mesmo sobre suas roupas, senti um fogo em toda minha pele.

- BELLA! – ouvi Rose gritar e suspirei aliviada saindo o mais rápido possível do quarto e corri para meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta e sentei no chão abraçando meus joelhos. Deus o que aquele homem fez comigo? Fiquei alguns minutos naquela posição, até alguém vir bater em minha porta.

- Quem é? – resmunguei ainda no chão e ouvi a voz de Rose.

- Bellinha. Venha, vamos almoçar.

- Não estou com fome.

- Bella, vai fazer desfeita para nosso convidado?

- Rose, pare de drama. Sei muito bem que vai adorar passar um tempo sozinha com ele. – ela riu.

- Verdade. Vou dizer que está indisposta. Peço para Sue te trazer um lanche.

- OK. – esperei mais alguns minutos, e quando ela estava longe o suficiente levantei e comecei a tirar as roupas e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho gelado, deixando a água fria refrescar minha pele quente. Lavei os cabelos e voltei para a cama me jogando nela, só de toalha.

Fiquei lembrando aquele homem me olhando com seus olhos verdes penetrantes e me senti nervosa. Sabia que a vinda desse cara não ia ser coisa boa. O jeito que ele me olhava, ou como me tocou... Argh! Fechei os olhos tentando afastar qualquer pensamento de Edward Masen.

- Bella, Bella... – ouvi meu nome ao longe sendo chamado e algumas batidas. Abri meus olhos, sonolenta e levantei toda desgrenhada. Corri até a porta e dei de cara com meu pai que me olhava preocupado.

- Oi papai. – ele sorriu e riu ao ver meu cabelo.

- Teve um bom descanso? – tentei ajeitar meu cabelo sorrindo, e ele riu baixinho. – Você está bem?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Rose disse que passou a tarde toda no quarto.

- Ah... – minha mente voltou para a tarde e apertei a toalha contra meu peito. – Não foi nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Desculpa não fazer sala para seu amigo... – comecei, mas ele sorriu.

- Não se preocupe querida. Rosalie, o manteve ocupado a tarde toda. Acho que nem sentiram sua falta.

- Que bom. – murmurei amargamente e nem soube por que.

- O que você achou de Edward? – dei de ombros indo para minha cama, meu pai entrou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Não sei. Nem falei com ele direito. – corei de leve e mordi os lábios, eu odiava mentir, ainda mais para o papai. Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão na dele.

- Espero que se de bem com ele. Edward é muito importante para a filial em Londres que planejo abrir. Vamos fazer uma fusão das duas empresas e deixar de ser somente Cullen's.

- Sério? – ele assentiu.

- Seremos "C&M Hotéis".

- Nossa. Parece grande.

- Sim. O mercado em Londres é mais difícil, assim como algumas das principais cidades da Europa. Mas em parceria com Edward, o mundo se abrirá mais facilmente. Sabe que na America nos estamos bem, mas eu quero expandir. – sorri e fiquei ouvindo meu pai falar animadamente sobre seus planos futuros.

Desde que Renée morrera, seus hotéis eram tudo que ele tinha. Ele se agarrara a isso, fazendo seu negocio cada vez maior. Ele ainda era um pai dedicado, e se preocupava muito com meu futuro e o de Rose. O que era um dos motivos dele se empenhar tanto. Iria deixar os hotéis para nós, e queria deixar um grande patrimônio.

Suspirei pesadamente, não podia reclamar do Masen agora. Mesmo que o cara, estivesse descaradamente me cantando. Meu pai falou por mais algum tempo, mas só metade da minha mente estava ali. Os outros 50% da minha mente estavam no que eu faria se Edward tentasse algo.

Meu pai se despediu de mim com um beijo na testa e tentei dormir. Mas havia dormido a tarde toda. Cansada de rolar na cama, vesti uma camisola rosa bebê cheia de babadinhos que batia em minhas coxas e minha pantufa de coelhinhos.

Sai do quarto em silencio e desci para a cozinha. Não havia comido nada. Nem quando Sue trouxe um lanche e agora a fome bateu. Cheguei à cozinha e sem acender a luz abri a geladeira pegando um pote de sorvete de chocolate e fechei a geladeira, fui até o armário pegar uma colher e um pacote de biscoito de chocolate.

Sentei na bancada da cozinha, minhas pernas balançando, enquanto tomava sorvete, e às vezes molhava um biscoito no sorvete. Estava lambendo a colher quando a luz acendeu e um par de olhos verdes focou em mim e engoli em seco. Ele fixou o olhar em minha boca e a fechei rapidamente.

- Lanchinho da meia noite?

- Sim. – sussurrei e ele riu indo até a geladeira, observei que ele usava somente uma calça de moletom folgada e seu peito estava nu. Afastei o olhar rapidamente de suas costas nuas e voltei a comer meu sorvete.

Ele fechou a geladeira com a garrafa de leite e mãos e me olhou atentamente enquanto tomava um gole direto da garrafa. Tentei abaixar o rosto, mas meus olhos fixaram em sua boca e continuei lambendo a colher distraidamente. Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e colocou a garrafa sobre o balcão ao lado das minhas pernas e afastei o olhar.

- Você parece uma menininha. – murmurou e olhei para ele com curiosidade. Ele riu e tocou minha coxa com um dedo e subiu e desceu por minha perna. – Uma menininha travessa.

- E – Eu? – ele sorriu de canto e assentiu.

- Oh sim. Muito, muito travessa. Mais não se preocupe neném, eu gosto das travessas.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Capítulo Dois_**

- Oh sim. Muito, muito travessa. Mas não se preocupe neném, eu gosto das travessas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ele riu. Seu dedo em minha coxa logo se transformou na mão inteira que subia e descia sem pudores algum por minha perna e senti meu corpo em chamas mais uma vez. Eu precisaria de outro banho gelado. Seu polegar então roçou no interior da minha coxa e minhas pernas tremeram, queria levantar e sair correndo, mas com certeza eu cairia se o tentasse.

Permaneci quieta e ofegante e senti mais pressão de sua mão, levantei o rosto e ele me encarava serio. Engoli em seco e ele se aproximou mais de mim e afastou minhas pernas ficando entre elas. Meu corpo tremeu ao tê-lo tão perto de mim, e senti as mãos dele em minhas coxas.

- Diga neném, você tem um namorado? – fiquei em silencio e ele pareceu ficar bravo e uma de suas mãos afastou da minha coxa e segurou meu queixo. - Neném, eu não gosto de me repetir.

- Não. – falei apressadamente e ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Bom. Algum ficante, ou paquera?

- Não. – ele sorriu e sua mão que estava em meu rosto desceu pelo meu pescoço, trilhando um caminho por minha pele, deixando um rastro de fogo, pelos meu pescoço e clavícula, em seguida seus dedos roçaram nas laterais dos meus seios e ofeguei alto.

- Muito bom neném. Agora seja honesta, você já esteve com algum homem? – baixei meus olhos, corada e fiquei em silencio, senti que ele apertava meu seio e o olhei alarmada.

- Neném?

- Não.

- Virgem? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e assenti, ele sorriu mais. – Quantos anos?

- 17. – sussurrei e esperei ele se afastar ao perceber que eu era menor de idade, mas só o senti segurar minha bunda e me puxar mais para a beirada do balcão.

- Hmmm, realmente um neném.

- Eu – Eu acho melhor ir dormir... – falei meio gaguejando e senti-o pressionar mais seu corpo no meu.

- Neném, eu mandei você se mexer? – mordi os lábios e ele sorriu.

- Não. – sussurrei baixinho, sua mão subiu para meu ombro e abaixou à alça da minha camisola, ele encostou o rosto ali e suspirou cheirando minha pele e me deu um beijo demorado no local.

- Ah minha menininha travessa. Tenho muito para lhe ensinar.

- Ensinar? – ele sorriu malicioso e mordiscou meu ombro.

- Oh sim, neném. Você é uma menininha travessa. Mas não se preocupe, logo você será muito obediente. – fiquei sem saber o que falar, ou o que fazer, ele riu e sua mão foi até meu queixo e me puxou para mais próximo dele.

- Agora você pode ir dormir neném. Mais amanhã eu quero você na piscina usando seu biquíni minúsculo novamente.

- O que? – falei ansiosa e ele sorriu mais.

- Neném, não me faça te castigar.

- Ca – Castigar? – Deus! Aonde eu fui me meter.

- Isso mesmo, minha menininha travessa. Agora de um beijinho de boa noite no tio Edward. – corei e ele riu puxando meu queixo e roçou seus lábios nos meus. Meu corpo ficou em chamas com o contato, sua língua lambeu meus lábios e em seguida lambeu o cantinho da minha boca.

- Hmmm, chocolate. Você adora me provocar não é neném?

- Não... – comecei, mas ele sorriu e acariciou meus cabelos e beijou minha testa.

- Vá descansar neném. E não se esqueça do biquíni. – ele segurou minha cintura e me colocou no chão. Meu corpo roçou no dele e minhas pernas tremeram. Ele me segurou alguns segundos, com certeza, imaginando que eu iria ao chão se ele não me mantivesse em pé. Quando ele finalmente me soltou corri para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Recostando-me nela.

Neném?

Menininha travessa?

OMG! Ele era um pervertido!

E o pior eu estava molhada, somente sua voz fizera isso comigo?

Fui até o banheiro, precisava de um banho frio e urgente. O que esse homem pretendia? Ele não pensava em meu pai? E se ele nos pegasse? Ele era doido só podia!

E ainda me queria de biquíni. Mas nem morta que eu iria... Argh.

Voltei para o quarto e me joguei na cama só de toalha mordendo os lábios. E se ele viesse com o tal castigo? E qual seria o castigo? Mas eu não queria descobrir também.

Adormeci em meio a sonhos estranhos onde eu estava presa a minha cama e ele sobre mim. Batendo-me com um chicote, e o pior eu estava adorando. Acordei ofegante e molhada, merda, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nem parecia eu.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro, lavei os cabelos e quando fui pegar alguma roupa lembrei-me das palavras dele, do nosso encontro da noite passada. Hoje era domingo e eu sabia que meu pai e Rose deviam estar no clube. Eles iam todos os domingos, não me acordavam, pois eu odiava acordar cedo de domingo, ficava em casa e se desse vontade eu ia. Os empregados estavam de folga.

Será que ele estava em casa? Talvez Rose não quisesse ir, para ficar com ele. Ou meu pai tenha arrastado ele pra ir ao clube. Mesmo assim peguei o maldito biquíni e o vesti. Vesti um roupão de banho por cima e desci as escadas.

A casa estava bem silenciosa, fui até a cozinha e peguei um iogurte na geladeira e o tomei rapidamente. Joguei a garrafinha no lixo e fui para a área da piscina lambendo os lábios, e pensando em dar uns mergulhos e ir almoçar no clube com Rose e papai.

Parei de andar quando o vi sentado em uma espreguiçadeira usando somente uma bermuda fina e lendo o jornal. Ele abaixou o jornal e sorriu para mim me chamando. Hesitei por um momento, mas ele me olhou serio e corri até ele que sorriu e jogou o jornal no chão e sentou mais confortavelmente.

- Bom dia neném.

- Bom dia. – falei baixo e ele lambeu os lábios.

- Tire o roupão. – ordenou e obedeci rapidamente. Serio por que eu o obedecia assim? Eu devia gritar na cara dele que ele não era o meu dono. Mas eu só conseguia obedecer assim que ele abrisse a boca.

Ele avaliou meu corpo com o biquíni curto e sorriu malicioso e deu um tapa em seu joelho. Sem nem pensar sentei em seu joelho e ele sorriu acariciando meu corpo.

- Você é linda neném. – passou os dedos pelas minhas bochechas e pescoço, meu corpo esquentava a cada pedaço de pele que ele tocava. – Tão macia e cheirosa. – ele colocou a cabeça em meu pescoço e sentiu meu cheiro. - Muito linda minha menininha travessa. – mordi o lábio e ele suspirou e continuou fazendo carinho em minha pele descoberta.

- Quantos anos o senhor tem? – perguntei baixinho e ele parou de me tocar por alguns segundos. Achei que ele ia ignorar a minha pergunta, mas ele falou enquanto voltava a me acariciar.

- 29.

- Tudo isso. – ele se afastou um pouco e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Achou que fosse mais velho? – corei e mordi os lábios enquanto murmurava.

- Mais novo. Talvez a idade da Rose.

- Quantos anos sua irmã tem?

- 25.

- Boa idade. Ela apronta muito? – eu ri.

- Bastante. – tampei minha boca e ele riu.

- O que?

- Eu não devia falar assim dela. Ainda mais por que estragaria os planos dela.

- Que planos?

- Te conquistar... Merda. – tampei a boca de novo e ele riu alto sengurando minhas mãos beijando-as.

- Não importa neném, eu não quero sua irmã.

- Por que não? Ela é modelo, e muito mais bonita do que eu.

- Eu não acho. Alem do mais, eu já disse que gosto das travessas.

- Eu não sou travessa. – resmunguei cruzando os braços e ele sorriu e me puxou mais para seu colo, senti um volume sobre minha bunda e gemi baixo.

- Oh é sim. Muito travessa.

- Não sou. – resmunguei baixinho e seus braços me envolveram.

- Não importa neném. Diga a sua irmã que a única Cullen que me interessa é você. – ele piscou e baixei os olhos com um sorriso idiota.

Sim eu sei. Eu estava reclamando há um minuto atrás. Mas nunca ninguém preferiu a mim, sempre Rosalie roubava os holofotes. Também, ela é uma loira espetacular, e eu uma baixinha sem graça.

Mas por algum motivo ele não me via assim. E isso me assustou e me excitou ao mesmo tempo. Senti o nariz dele em meu pescoço e suspirei jogando a cabeça para o lado. Ouvi sua risada baixinha e em seguida sua boca em minha pele.

- Minha menininha travessa. – murmurou contra minha pele e meu corpo todo arrepiou, eu já estava fervendo aqui!

Senti as mãos dele em minhas costas e o laço do meu biquíni se desfazendo e suspirei.

- Faria um topless para mim? – mordi os lábios e ele continuou me olhando.

- Acho que não.

- Não precisa ter vergonha neném. – ele continuou desamarrando meu biquinho e o tirou, tampei os seios rapidamente e o ouvi suspirar.

- Neném. – ele usou sua voz autoritária novamente e baixei os braços sem pensar. Olhei para cima, sentindo meu rosto alcançando altos níveis de vermelhidão. Sua mão tocou a lateral dos meus seios, subindo e descendo por meu corpo.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, suas mãos grandes apertaram minha cintura e uma subiu mais acariciando meu peito.

- Seus seios são lindos, neném... Queria chupá-los por horas, você deixaria? – ele estava mesmo me pedindo? Olhei para ele que sorria e sua mão já subia acariciando o bico, que ficou duro na hora.

- Eu... Eu...

- Já teve esses lindos seios chupados, neném? – neguei rapidamente e ele sorriu. – Claro que não. - ele abaixou o rosto e passou o nariz em meu bico, suspirei me movendo em seu colo. Ele gemeu e mordeu de leve o bico do meu seio e soltei um gritinho.

- Neném, está me provocando?

- Não... – falei apressadamente e ele sorriu chupando meu seio. – Oh...

- Está sim, mexendo esse rabinho no meu colo.

- Eu... – arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu.

- Faz de novo minha menininha travessa. – fiquei estática sobre seu colo, ouvi ele suspirar.

- Neném... – sua voz ficou seria e mordi os lábios.

- Eu não sei... – falei olhando para baixo e corei ao lembrar que estava com os seios à mostra, corei, senti seus dedos em meu queixo levantando meu rosto e corei olhando para seus olhos verdes intensos.

- Neném, não precisa se preocupar. Tio Edward vai te ensinar.

- Vai? – ele sorriu mais e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

- Vou minha linda. Vou te ensinar tudo.

- Ok. – ele bateu com a palma de leve na minha perna.

- Agora vá se vestir, vamos almoçar no clube com seu pai.

- Vamos? – ele suspirou e começou a levantar, sai do seu colo para não cair.

- Neném, você tem que parar de questionar tudo que digo.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei e ele segurou meu queixo me fazendo me olhá-lo e deu um selinho em meus lábios.

- Boa menina. Agora vá se vestir. – assenti e sai dali rapidamente.

Corri para meu quarto e encostei-me na porta respirando fundo. Coloquei a mão sobre o peito com falta de ar. Deus o que eu estava fazendo? Por que deixava ele me dominar assim?

Mordi o lábio e lembrei de como meu corpo ardia e das sensações que ele me causava quando me tocava. Afastei os pensamentos e corri para me arrumar antes que ele voltasse e brigasse comigo...

Parei e pensei em como eu estava submissa a esse estranho. Qual o seu problema Isabella? Edward Masen é meu problema. Resmunguei pegando um biquíni, uma regata e uma bermuda jeans curta. Joguei tudo sobre a cama e fui tomar um banho frio, pra ver se apagava esse meu fogo!

Amarrei o cabelo em um coque folgado e entrei embaixo do chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, lavei o corpo e sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha, soltei meus cabelos passando os dedos pelas mechas, mas parei ao vê-lo sentado em minha cama, ele olhava atentamente meu biquíni branco com bolinhas cor de rosa. Estava usando uma camisa pólo branca e calça jeans. Deus ele estava lindo!

Ele levantou os olhos quando me viu, ele parecia bravo e mordi o lábio ansiosa.

- Aonde você vai com isso? – levantou o biquíni no alto e corei.

- Ao clube? – falei mastigando o lábio já e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Isabella. – ele levantou e veio até mim. – Você vai com o que ao clube?

- De- de maiô? – ele sorriu e foi até minha cômoda e começou a fuçar minhas gavetas. Que intrometido, pensei, mas não me atrevi a dizer nada. Só fiquei lá olhando com um bico e ele sorriu enquanto tirava um maiô vermelho e me mostrou.

- Vai ficar linda nesse, neném. – fui até ele e peguei o maiô, ele suspirou e segurou meu pulso. – Não fique chateada, eu só não quero ninguém olhando o que é meu, pode usar seus biquínis, mas só quando estiver comigo.

- Sim senhor. – falei irritada e ele suspirou.

- Isabella, mais respeito. – cruzei os braços, irritada e o olhei desafiadoramente.

- Não gosto que mandem em mim. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

- Eu só estou cuidando de você. Mas se você realmente quiser, eu paro. – seus olhos verdes me olhavam com uma intensidade esmagadora e baixei a cabeça sem saber o que fazer. - Isabella. – ele chamou e olhei.

- Eu... – ele suspirou e me abraçou beijando meus cabelos.

- Minha menininha travessa, eu só quero o seu bem. – acabei suspirando e o abraçando. Eu sou muito tonta mesmo. Ele beijou minha testa e me soltou.

- Agora vá se vestir que já está tarde.

- Ok. – peguei o maiô e fui para o banheiro. Sai já vestida e ele sorriu me entregando o resto das roupas, olhei para a bermuda e sorri.

- Não vai me mandar usar um vestido que cubra minhas canelas? – falei com assombro e ele sorriu.

- Não me de idéias neném. – arregalei os olhos e ele piscou pra mim, abaixei o rosto sorrindo e terminei de me vestir. Ele admirou meu corpo e me chamou para sentar em seu colo.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada. – corei e ele acariciou minhas bochechas.

- Vai pegar mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Então vamos. – ele deu um tapinha na minha coxa e levantei, saímos do quarto com ele minha mão e sorri olhando para meus pés. Fomos para garagem e ele escolheu um volvo prata entre os carros do meu pai e peguei as chaves pra ele que ficavam ao lado da porta da garagem.

Ele abriu a porta pra mim e entrei, colocando o cinto enquanto ele entrava e ligava o carro, esperamos a porta abrir e logo estávamos na estrada, fiquei olhando pela janela, sentindo o vento em meus cabelos.

Edward dirigia sem me perguntar nada. Meu pai devia ter explicado pra ele como chegar lá. Fiquei olhando a paisagem o sol estava alto, devia ser perto do meio dia. Rose e papai almoçariam logo. Fiquei pensando como seria ver Rose se jogando em cima de Edward e me movi desconfortável.

Isso não ia acabar nada bem.


	4. Capítulo Três

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Três

Edward estacionou o carro e veio abrir a porta para mim, sorri toda boba pra ele e aceitei sua mão. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos fechando a porta e me puxando para a entrada do clube.

Entramos na recepção e passamos direto, assim que o recepcionista me viu acenou freneticamente. Sorri para Tyler, ele trabalhava no clube aos fins de semana, tínhamos algumas aulas juntos, era o típico nerd bolsista, mas ele era legal, sempre me ajudava com os deveres.

Senti Edward me abraçar pelos ombros e o sorriso de Tyler desapareceu, olhei rapidamente para Edward, e o vi olhando mortalmente para o garoto. Suspirei e o puxei para longe dali.

- Era mesmo necessário? – resmunguei enquanto entravamos na grande área verde e caminhei pela estrada de pedras, até o restaurante do clube.

- Sim, era. Ainda mais quando ele estava olhando para a minha menininha... – soltei sua mão irritada e andei apressada para longe dele, ele me alcançou antes que eu desse cinco passos e me puxou me virando para ele. Ofeguei quando meu peito chocou com o seu e vi seus olhos.

- Isabella, eu não gosto de ser deixado falando sozinho. – bufei e evitei seus olhos intensos.

- E eu não gosto de ser chamada de menininha travessa. – ele sorriu e afagou minha bochecha.

- Você fica linda zangada, minha menininha travessa. – estreitei os olhos pra ele que sorriu mais e beijou minha testa. – Agora se comporte que eu te recompenso mais tarde. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu lindamente piscando pra mim em seguida.

Assenti meio tonta com seu sorriso e ganhei um selinho. Suspirei quando ele me soltou e agarrou minha mão, voltamos a andar. Estava me irritando já, ele ficava mandando em mim, me tocando e nem me beijava de verdade...

Merda, lá estava eu viajando de novo! Serio Isabella, qual o seu problema? Olhei de esguelha para ele que olhava o clube enquanto caminhávamos e suspirei. Meu problema era lindo. Mas não prestava, ia acabar me arranjando confusões.

Chegamos ao restaurante e fomos para uma mesa vazia no fundo, sentei e ele sentou ao meu lado, colocando o braço sobre os meus ombros. Rolei os olhos e comecei a olhar o cardápio.

- Com fome, neném?

- Sim. – respondi automaticamente e ele sorriu levando minha mão aos seus lábios e beijou meus dedos.

- Estou faminto também. – ele me olhava com malicia e acho que ele não falava de comida. Corei e voltei a olhar o cardápio, senti beijos atrás da minha orelha e suspirei, até lembrar onde estávamos.

- Senhor, por favor... – ele suspirou e ficou próximo olhando o cardápio comigo.

- Ok, vou me comportar. – ri baixinho, não passou nem um minuto e o senti mordiscando minha orelha.

- Edward! – quase gritei e ele segurou meu queixo.

- Não tenho culpa se você fica me provocando. – falou sorrindo e o encarei estupefata.

- Eu?

- Sim, agora se comporte neném, ou lhe darei umas palmadas. – abri a boca em choque e ele pegou o cardápio da minha mão. – Hmmm, o ravióli parece bom. Quer um neném?

Mais era muito cara de pau mesmo, assenti ainda o olhando como idiota e comecei a brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo, senti seu dedo se enrolando em meu cabelo, mas tentei ignorá-lo.

- O que você quer fazer depois do almoço? – ele perguntou me fazendo esquecer meu cabelo para olhá-lo. Mordi os lábios pensando e ele sorriu esperando.

- Podemos nadar, ou ir à sauna, ou jogar tênis...

- Isabella. – sempre que ele falava meu nome inteiro parecia um pai dando bronca e como sempre me calei na hora.

- O que?

- Eu perguntei o que quer fazer. Não as atividades do clube.

- Oh. – ele sorriu e me olhou esperando. - Podemos nadar? – ele pensou por um momento e mordi o lábio de antecipação.

- Acho que podemos. Contanto que você não saia da minha vista, minha menininha travessa.

Abri a boca para contestar, quando vozes familiares encheram o ambiente e me afastei rapidamente de Edward. Ele me olhou confuso, mas desviou o olhar ao ouvir alguém o chamando. Segui seu olhar e vi Rosalie eufórica.

- Edward.

- Srta. Cullen. – a vi fazer uma careta e ri internamente. Toma! Eu sou o neném dele. Minha vitória pareceu amarga ao lembrar como ele me chamava. Se bem que pela cara de Rose ao sentar de frente para ele, aposto que ela adoraria ser a neném dele. Mas era eu, há toma de novo!

- Edward. Achou fácil o clube? – meu pai falou enquanto me dava um beijo na testa e sorri para ele.

- Sim Carlisle. Bella foi uma excelente guia. – Rosalie me olhou com os olhos duros e a olhei confusa. Antes que eu perguntasse o que tinha de errado, meu pai sentou e começou a falar animadamente com Edward.

Rosalie bufou e pegou o cardápio olhando o que tinha e meu pai ainda conversando fez o mesmo. Eles falavam sobre negócios, e no momento isso não estava me interessando muito. Coloquei o cotovelo na mesa e apoiei o queixo me sentindo entediada.

- Algo errado, neném? – ouvi a voz de Edward, me ajeitei e vi que meu pai e Rose falavam com o atendente.

- Entediada. – murmurei colando minhas mãos sobre meu colo e olhei de esguelha pra ele.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso.

- Como? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu. Fiquei com um pouco de medo desse sorriso, ele abriu a boca, mas meu pai voltou a conversar com ele. Suspirei vendo que ele só estava brincando comigo, e olhei para janela. Meus olhos saltaram ao o sentir segurar minha mão sobre a mesa.

Olhei para ele que ainda falava com meu pai como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Seu polegar fez círculos nas costas da minha mão, ele a segurou e colocou sobre sua coxa virada para cima, seus dedos traçavam as linhas da palma da minha mão, subindo e descendo.

Movi-me desconfortável e vi Rose me olhando e sorri para ela o melhor que eu podia. Pela sua cara, o meu sorriso não foi convincente. Abaixei o rosto o sentindo pegar minha mão e colocar sobre algo quente e duro... Meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para ele que mantinha um pequeno e travesso sorriso.

- Então Edward, o que acha de ir a um tour hoje, eu conheço ótimas boates. – ele sorriu.

- Aposto que conhece. – ela sorriu e ele se voltou pra mim. – O que acha? Quer ir? – mordi o lábio e sorri, por ele ter me convidado, mas alegria de pobre, no caso de "adolescente", dura pouco.

- Bella não pode, ela é menor.

- Oh, que pena.

- É não da. – murmurei e ele me olhou interrogativamente, dei de ombros e o nosso almoço chegou.

Tirei minha mão da coisa de Edward. Seja lá o que fosse a coisa... Bem eu fazia idéia do que era, mas não queria dar nomes.

Comecei a comer meu ravióli rapidamente. Enquanto eles conversavam, me senti uma criança, talvez eu fosse mesmo só um neném, ou uma menininha. Minha fome passou e me senti desanimada para continuar ali. Larguei os talheres e olhei para meu pai que parou de falar na hora em que pegou meu olhar.

- Pai, posso sair?

- Claro querida. Acho que vi Alice aqui.

- Vou procurá-la. – me levantei e vi o olhar serio de Edward, mas Rosalie se sentou no meu lugar conversando com ele e isso fez com ele deixasse de me olhar. Um pouco amuada sai apressadamente dali.

Sabia que ele iria preferir Rosalie, eles sempre a preferem. Com ele não seria diferente. Afinal eu sempre seria a neném. Pensei com amargura e fui para a área da piscina, Alice devia estar lá estrelando algum biquíni novo.

Assim que entrei a vi rapidamente, que dizer não foi muito difícil de achá-la. Havia um grupinho na área da piscina e Alice estava ali, no meio de quatro garotos, pude ouvir sua risada alta.

- BELLA! – ouviu o seu grito e sua mão se movendo freneticamente acenando para mim, sorri e corri até ela. Como sempre ela estava linda, seu corpo pequeno estava seminu, usando um mínimo biquíni rosa fio dental, seus cabelos curtos e espetados e olhos verdes. Alice parecia uma fadinha com feições miúdas e delicadas.

- Hey Alice.

- Bellinha, conheça meus novos amigos. Jasper, Alec, Seth e Mike. Rapazes essa é Isabella.

- Bella. – falei acenando.

- Não seja tímida. Tire essa roupa e venha tomar um sol conosco. – Alice falou bem humorada e ri enquanto tirava o short e a regata, ficando com o maiô vermelho.

- Quem me ajuda com o protetor? – falou Alice animada e ouve vários gritos de "eu", ela escolhei Jasper. Ele era alto e forte, com ombros largos e cabelo loiro dourado encaracolado um pouco comprido, seus olhos eram azul escuro.

Alice parecia bem derretida por ele, o que me fez sorrir e sentar em uma espreguiçadeira. Um dos rapazes sentou ao meu lado, o loiro de olhos verdes, era forte também, mas bem mais baixo que Jasper.

- Quer ajuda pra passar protetor também? – falou malicioso e senti uma sombra sobre mim.

- Ela já passou. – ouvi a voz dura e levantei o rosto vendo Edward olhando feio para o tal de Mike.

- Oh... er... eu...

- Sim eu já passei. Obrigada de qualquer modo. – me levantei e agarrei a mão de Edward o puxando para longe dali. Vi Alice me lançar um olhar confuso, e lancei um de volta, dizendo que depois conversávamos. Ela deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção ao rapaz atrás dela.

Caminhei com Edward para uma área um pouco afastada da piscina, e ficamos na sombra de uma árvore. Olhei brava para ele, e vi que ele parecia bem zangado. Toquei seu rosto e ele me olhou serio.

- Isabella. – mordi o lábio.

- O que?

- O que eu disse sobre ficar longe da minha vista?

- Oh. Eu não queria ficar mais lá... – comecei a me explicar, vi ele suspirar.

- Não ligue para sua irmã. Não é só por que ela se joga em cima, que eu irei segurá-la. Meus braços já estão ocupados. – ri da sua frase e ele bufou.

- Desculpe.

- Eu não gostei daquele monte de marmanjos em cima de você.

- O que? Não tinha... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu nem os conheço. Eles estavam com Alice.

- Quem é Alice?

- Minha amiga. Da escola. – ele mordeu o lábio e suspirou me puxando de encontro ao seu peito.

- Eu não gostei de qualquer jeito. Você é minha, agora neném. – ele aproximou mais e seu hálito bateu contra meu rosto, fechei os olhos esperado um beijo, mas senti somente um beijo de leve na testa.

Quando abri os olhos ele me olhava atentamente, mantinha um sorriso brincando no rosto e corei. Ele beijou minhas bochechas e sorri como idiota.

- Você ainda quer ir para a piscina? – mordi o lábio.

- Você vai junto? – ele sorriu.

- Claro alguém tem que ficar de olho em você.

Mordi o lábio para evitar meu grito. Merda eu tava gostando demais da atenção dele em mim. Isso não ia prestar.

Voltamos para a piscina. Alice ainda estava com os rapazes, mas Edward nem me deixou chegar perto. Agarrou meu braço e me puxou para a água. Ele começou a tirar as roupas e meu rosto adquiriu um tom muito vermelho. Ele jogou a camisa em uma espreguiçadeira e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver que eu encarava seu corpo como uma tarada.

Também, o peito dele era largo e forte, e seus olhos e braços... Deus, que homem lindo! Ela tirou a calça ficando só de sunga preta e mordi o lábio ao ver suas coxas grosas e bem torneadas. Ele colocou as coisas em uma cadeira e agarrou minha mão me levando para a água.

Acabei olhando suas costas fortes e sua bunda. OMG! Corei mais ainda e olhei para cima. Sem que eu esperasse, ele me pegou no colo e ofeguei.

- Oh... – ele riu e olhou para a piscina. – Você não se atreveria... – mal terminei de falar ele pulou comigo.

A água me cobriu e levantei cuspindo água e olhando feio pra ele que riu e me abraçou. Enquanto afastava meu cabelo do rosto.

- Divertido, não é neném? – rolei os olhos e mergulhei para ajeitar o cabelo, quando voltei, ele estava muito perto.

- Você está muito perto. – falei em voz alta e ele sorriu.

- Eu sei. Você não gosta?

- Eu... Eu... – abaixei o rosto e senti seus dedos em meu queixo.

- Vamos nos divertir neném. – rolei os olhos e flutuei sobre a água. Ele ficou ao meu redor mergulhando de vez enquanto, a água deixava seu cabelo escuro, algumas mexas caiam sobre os olhos, o que o fazia passar a mão no cabelo toda hora apara afastar o cabelo do olho. Acho que já era a vigésima vez que ele passava a mão no cabelo quando ele bufou.

- Acho que vou cortar essa merda.

- Não. – eu quase gritei e ele me olhou sorrindo. – Quer dizer... Bem... Sabe seu cabelo é muito bonito... Er... – ele riu e me abraçou.

- Ok, se você gosta dele. Vai ficar assim mesmo. – mordi o lábio rindo. Meus lábios deviam estar inchados já. Mas eu não conseguia parar.

Ficamos nadando mais um pouco, mergulhei sentindo minha pele quente e quando levantei, vi Rose sentada onde estavam as roupas de Edward. Meu pai não estava muito longe, conversava com alguns amigos. Vi Rosalie acenar freneticamente para ele e bufei. Ele se aproximou de mim e me afastei mais.

- O que houve neném?

- Você vai à boate com Rose? – ele mordeu o lábio e senti vontade de chorar.

- Isabella.

- Espero que se divirta muito. – falei apressadamente e nadei para a outra borda. Ele levou um momento para perceber e veio atrás de mim. Mas não dei chance a ele, corri para fora da piscina e fui até meu pai.

- Hey, se divertindo querida?

- Claro.

Cumprimentei os amigos do meu pai que me abraçou pelo ombro, enquanto continuava falando com os outros. Olhei de esguelha e vi Edward se vestindo com uma carranca. Ele parecia bravo. Mas eu não estava ligando, ele que resolveu sair com ela!

- Pronta pra ir pra casa? – ouvi meu pai sussurrando e sorri para ele.

- Claro.

- Até logo. – ele se despediu dos amigos e fomos até Edward e Rose. Ela tagarelava sobre algo, mas ele não parecia estar prestando atenção nela. Evitei olhar pra ele e me afastei do meu pai para pegar minhas roupas.

Alice estava ainda com o tal Jasper e só acenei pra ela. Vesti-me rapidamente e corri para o lado do meu pai. Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento, vi Edward me olhando e no desespero, me agarrei ao meu pai.

- Posso ir com você papai?

- Claro amor.

- Rose, vá com Edward. Caso ele se perca. – Edward riu, mas seus olhos ainda eram intensos e corri para o carro do meu pai.

Não vi quando eles saíram, mas vi que saíram na frente. Meu pai dirigia com calma. Ele parecia curioso e me olhava a cada minuto.

- O que? – perguntei rindo e ele sorriu.

- Você parece estar se dando bem com Edward.

- O que?

- Eu vi vocês na piscina.

- Ah, sim. Ele é bem legal. – falei sorrindo amarelo e meu pai riu.

- Rosalie parece estar se empenhando para chamar a atenção dele.

- Pois é. Acha que ele ta interessado? – perguntei evitando seu olhar e o ouvi rir.

- Nem um pouco. Mas sabemos como é Rose, ela não vai desistir fácil.

- Você não se importa?

- Com o que?

- Com sua filhinha dando em cima do seu sócio. – ele riu e segurou minha mão. Vi que já estávamos em frente à garagem de casa.

- Bem, Rose já é uma mulher e está na hora de sossegar. Já a senhorita, espero que só comece a namorar depois dos 30.

- PAI! – arregalei os olhos e ele riu.

- Não culpe um pai por tentar! – rimos e saímos do carro. – Parece que seremos só nós dois hoje.

- Verdade. – murmurei triste e senti um beijo na testa.

- Que tal um filme mais tarde. Só nós?

- Vou adorar pai. – ele sorriu e entrou pra dentro.

Um pouco chateada subi para meu quarto, assim que abri a porta parei em choque.

- O que faz aqui? – ele estreitou os olhos e encostei-me à porta.

- Isabella. – sua voz era séria e seus olhos pareciam furiosos. – Feche a porta. – ele falou firme e o obedeci imediatamente. Ele respirou fundo e se sentou mais confortavelmente em minha cama. – Venha até aqui.

Fui quase correndo e ele sorriu em aprovação. Sério eu parecia um cão. Só faltava ele jogar um osso e eu ir pegar. Fiquei parada em sua frente e ele bateu com a mão em seu colo e sentei rapidamente.

- Minha menininha travessa, não sabe a vontade que estou de te dar umas palmadas agora mesmo.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Quatro

- Minha menininha travessa, não sabe a vontade que estou de lhe dar umas palmadas.

Engoli em seco e ouvi ele suspirar e acariciar meu cabelo.

- Por que é tão teimosa? Não entende que fugir não vai adiantar nada?

- Eu...

- Isabella. – me calei e ele sorriu. – Muito bem. Sei que está chateada, mas sabe que não ligo para sua irmã. – ele aproximou o nariz do meu pescoço e passou ele pela minha pele. – Só quero você, neném.

Suspirei e fiquei mole sobre seu colo, seus braços me rodearam e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. Ainda não conseguia entender o que esse homem tinha. Às vezes o odiava de morte, mas amolecia como uma idiota quando ele vinha me agarrando e ainda sim, sentia que ele só estava brincando comigo.

- Agora vá tomar um banho. – sai de seu colo e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos. – Eu vou sair com Rose... – comecei a olhar feio pra ele e ele me puxou para seus braços, cai desajeitadamente em seu peito e ele me abraçou com força. - Não fique brava neném. Nós só vamos a uma boate. Prometo voltar antes da meia noite. – falou divertido, e bufei. - O que eu posso fazer pra você acreditar em mim?

- Não tem nada. É melhor você ir logo. – ele me olhou atentamente e assentiu.

- Está bem Isabella. – ele me colocou na cama e se levantou. – Nos vemos amanhã, na piscina novamente...

- Eu não posso. – falei rápido e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

- Aula.

- Hummm. Ok, eu irei ver algumas coisas com seu pai e irei te buscar. Que horas você sai?

- Não precisa...

- Isabella.

- Há uma da tarde.

- Perfeito. Almoçaremos juntos. – ele foi até a porta e segurou a maçaneta mais não saiu, olhei para o outro lado, ainda irritada e ouvi ele suspirar e em seguida o barulho da porta. Voltei a olhar e ele havia ido, agi como uma idiota, uma criança mesmo.

Mas me encheu de ódio ele vir ficar comigo, mas vai sair com ela. Afundei o rosto no travesseiro me sentindo miserável e idiota. Talvez ele nem quisesse me ver mais. Era bem provável que ele acabasse a noite na cama de Rose e eu ficaria a ver navios. Tudo por que eu agi como uma criançinha mimada. Um neném!

[...]

- Chegamos Srta. Cullen.

- Emmett, me chame Bella. – resmunguei pela enésima vez e vi um sorriso envergonhado no rosto bonito do nosso motorista. Não sei por que ele era tão formal.

- Desculpe Bella.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu venho te buscar hoje? – pensei por um momento antes de responder. Edward disse que viria, mas eu não sabia se ele ainda vinha. Ele podia perder a hora, ou estar na cama com Rose... – Bella? – a voz de Emmett me fez afastar as imagens nada agradáveis e sorri.

- Não precisa, vou sair com Alice. – menti e ele assentiu.

- Tudo bem. – sai do carro com um aceno e ajeitei a minha mochila nas costas, caminhei através dos portões do colégio Jeferson's, e não demorei a ver Alice rodeada de garotos.

Quem visse pensaria que Alice é algum tipo de vadia, não importa aonde ela ia tinha garotos a sua volta, mas era somente parte do carisma dela. Ela era uma pessoa que chamava a atenção.

Assim que ela me viu acenou freneticamente como sempre e ignorou os rapazes a sua volta vindo até mim. Nos abraçamos e saímos de braço dado para nossa sala.

- Então conte-me tudo e não esconda nada.

- O que? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Bella, não se faça de tonta! Divida comigo. Quem era aquela gostosura ambulante que não saiu do seu lado ontem?

- Oh. – corei ao lembrar de como ele ficou comigo na piscina e Alice bufou.

- Oh? Eu preciso de mais detalhes!

- Ele é o sócio do meu pai, Edward Masen.

- Meu Deus, Edward Masen, só de ouvir o nome acho que vou gozar.

- Alice! – a repreendi olhando para os lados, felizmente ninguém reparou nas suas palavras.

- Não seja tão puritana Bella.

- Não sou puritana. – resmunguei e ela riu.

- É sim meu bem. – olhei feio pra ela.

- Se sou tão puritana por que deixei Edward ver meus _peitos_? – falei a ultima parte em um sussurro e me arrependi na hora.

- Como é que é?

- Nada. Vamos para a aula. – andei apressadamente, mas ela me alcançou e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você realmente deixou?

- Foi mais um acidente.

- Mesmo?

- Claro que sim. Não sei como, mas Rose me convenceu a fazer topless na piscina e para minha infelicidade ele chegou bem quando eu estava com os faróis apontados. – resmunguei corando como o inferno e ela riu alto.

Com raiva fui para a sala sem ela e me sentei na mesa de sempre, ela me alcançou e sentou ao meu lado ainda rindo. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito e a vi suspirar.

- Desculpe Bellinha, mas o modo como você falou...

- Ok.

- Então era por isso que ele estava se esfregando em você ontem.

- Ele não estava? Estava?

- Oh sim. Ele definitivamente estava, e parece muito interessado em você.

- Você acha? – falei esperançosa e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Sim, sabe para que eu fique longe dele.

- Me engana que eu gosto. Você está caidinha por ele.

- O que? – antes que eu pudesse argumentar mais a professora chegou e não tivemos mais chances de conversar.

O resto do dia foi cheio, Alice tentou voltar ao assunto, mas não lhe dei chances e no intervalo ela estava rodeada dos seus garotos o que me garantiu sossego. Infelizmente ela conseguiu me pegar na saída.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não. – resmunguei e ela suspirou.

- Não fique brava Bellinha, eu só estou empolgada de você estar gostando de alguém.

- Eu não gosto dele. – me defendi e Alice abriu um grande sorriso.

- Mas ele definitivamente gosta de você. – falou cheia de si, e a olhei, mas ela não olhava pra mim, segui seu olhar e ele estava recostado no Volvo prata que usamos ontem.

- Como ele sabia aonde eu estudava? – resmunguei baixo, mas Alice ouviu.

- Quando um cara está interessado ele pergunta por ai. Beijinhos Bellinha, a gente se vê amanhã, não se esqueça de que quero saber tudo. – ela saiu animada em direção ao seu carro e bufei indo até ele.

- Boa tarde, neném.

- Oi senhor. – ele deu um lindo sorriso e pegou minha mão e me puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

- Não minha menininha travessa. Você deve me cumprimentar com um beijo. – olhei ansiosa para ele que escovou seus lábios contra os meus e se afastou. Suspirei e ele me olhou confuso.

- Achei que não vinha. – falei para não deixar ele me perguntar o que havia de errado e ele sorriu.

- Eu disse que vinha. Pronta para almoçar?

- Claro. – ele me olhou atentamente e suspirou se afastando e abriu a porta pra mim, entrei e coloquei o cinto esperando ele dirigir. Não me virei para ele quando ele ligou o carro ou quando perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Se divertiu com Rose?

- Sim, sua irmã é muito peculiar. – virei para ele e estreitei os olhos.

- Você dormiu com ela?

- Neném, se eu decidisse passar a noite com sua irmã, dormir seria a ultima coisa que faríamos. Mas se você quer saber se eu transei com ela, a resposta é não. – corei e voltei a olhar para a estrada.

- Então, aonde vamos almoçar? – olhei para ele que sorria.

- Esperava que você escolhesse.

- Podemos ir ao shopping?

- Se desejar neném.

- Shopping então.

- Quer ir ao cinema também? – mordi o lábio e ele sorriu.

- Pode ser.

- Ótimo, teremos uma tarde cheia. – ele piscou pra mim e nos guiou para o shopping.

[...]

- Tem certeza que quer comer aqui? – falou olhando para a lanchonete e ri.

- Sim.

- Não prefere um restaurante?

- Aqui está bom senhor. – ele fez uma careta.

- Está bem Isabella. – ele me entregou o dinheiro e foi se sentar, enquanto eu comprava os lanches, voltei pouco depois com dois hambúrgueres, coca e batata.

Comemos em silencio, estava com vontade de fazer milhões de perguntas para ele, mas não sabia o que perguntar, e tinha medo de ele se ofender. Suspirei e tomei minha coca, ele tocou minha mão sobre a mesa e o olhei.

- Ainda está chateada por ontem, neném? – mordi o lábio.

- Não gosta mesmo de Rose? – ele respirou fundo e apertou de leve minha mão.

- Sua irmã é muito bonita, uma mulher agradável, mas ela não faz o meu estilo.

- E qual o seu estilo?

- As travessas. – corei e ele riu.

- Não sou travessa.

- Oh é sim, neném. Vive me provocando, com esses lindos olhos e essa boca carnuda. – mordi o lábio e o olhei com determinação.

- Então por que não me beija? – ele me olhou serio.

- Por que quando o fizer, não poderá mais me dizer não neném. – engoli em seco.

- Oh. – foi só o que consegui dizer, ou pensar. Senti seu aperto mais forte e olhei em seus olhos.

- Quer neném, quer que lhe beije?

- Eu não sei. – falei confusa e ele sorriu de canto.

- Vive me provocando neném. Não se preocupe logo me pedirá. – ele piscou e voltou a comer.

[...]

Quando entrei em casa já era noite alta, Edward me seguia em silencio. Havíamos ido ao cinema como ele me prometera e vimos um filme de minha escolha. Escolhi qualquer romance, era difícil ver algum filme quando tinha ele tão próximo.

Ainda mais com a mão em minha coxa fazendo círculos com o polegar. Mas ele não removeu a mão um segundo sequer, pelo menos até o filme acabar, o que tornou impossível entender alguma coisa que passava.

Comecei a subir as escadas, e senti sua mão em meu pulso voltei para ele que sorria malicioso. Mordi o lábio olhando para meus pés e seus dedos seguraram meu queixo me fazendo olhá-lo.

- Está com sono, neném?

- Não. – falei sem pensar e ele sorriu.

- Ótimo. Vou até a biblioteca, vá trocar de roupa e desça para me fazer companhia.

- Eu...

- Isabella!

- Ok. – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Boa garota. – fiquei olhando ele se distanciar com a boca aberta. Bufei e fui para o meu quarto e tirei o uniforme da escola indo para o banheiro.

Vai esperando Edward Masen! Sorri enquanto lavava os cabelos, ele podia esperar sentado, por que em pé ia cansar.

Sai do banho e vesti meu pijama, uma bermuda folgada e uma blusinha soltinha. Sentei na minha cama e cruzei as pernas.

- Eu não vou. Ele que espere sentado. – resmunguei balançando a perna nervosamente. Ele ia aprender a não me chamar de boa garota, como se eu fosse seu cãozinho.

- Espere sentado Edward Masen.

[...]

- Pode entrar. – abri a porta timidamente e ele sorriu. – Feche a porta neném. – fechei passando a chave e encostei-me nela.

- Desculpe a demora.

- Tudo bem, eu estava lendo alguns e-mails. Venha sente aqui. – ele bateu em seu colo e fui rapidamente.

Sentei-me em seu colo, e ele me rodeou com um braço e continuou digitando no computador, olhei para a tela, e ele respondia um e-mail digitando rapidamente, e desligando a tela e olhou para mim.

- Por que demorou?

- Eu não vinha. – ele sorriu e afastou meu cabelo do rosto e me fez olhá-lo.

- Por que mudou de idéia?

- Eu... Eu não sei.

- Você está confusa, neném? – assenti e ele suspirou e beijou meus lábios. – Não se preocupe minha menininha travessa, o titio Edward, vai cuidar de você. – corei e ele sorriu e sua mão desceu por meu rosto até meu ombro e abaixou a alça da minha blusinha, tremi de leve e suspirei quando ele fez o mesmo com o outro lado.

- Tire. – mandou e obedeci imediatamente. Ele sorriu e passou o dedo no bico do meu seio e suspirei, meu mamilo ficou durinho e ele sorriu abaixando o rosto soprando o bico. - Tão linda neném. – mordi o lábio sentindo sua língua brincando com o bico, com um e depois outro, minha respiração já estava falha. Ele chupou o bico e mordiscou em seguida.

- Oh. – ofeguei e ele riu.

- São tão lindos neném. Eu poderia passar o dia admirando esses seus lindos biquinhos. – corei e ele sorriu e me levantou do seu colo. – Tire. – ele tocou a beirada do short e obedeci.

Eu usava somente uma calçinha de algodão rosa e vi ele suspirando. E passar sua mão grande na minha vagina. Corei vermelho brilhante, pois além dele estar me tocando eu estava molhada.

- Você é tão inocente minha menininha travessa, odeio tirar isso de você. – ele me puxou mais para perto, e fiquei entre suas pernas, sua mão ainda passeava com entre as minhas coxas e minha respiração estava ofegante.

Edward afastou minha calçinha e tocou a pele nua, tremi e ele riu baixinho. E começou a descer minha calçinha. Levantei uma perna de cada vez o ajudando e o vi sorrir.

- Muito bem, neném. – mordi o lábio me sentindo muito vermelha por estar nua na sua frente. Ele sorriu e levou minha calçinha ao nariz. – Você é tão cheirosa neném.

- Oh... – ele riu e bateu em seu colo e sentei rapidamente. Ele passou a mão por minha coxa e afastou minhas pernas colocando a mão entre elas.

- Você é tão quente Isabella. – seu dedo roçou meu ponto sensível e mordi o lábio com força. – Olhe como seu pequeno clitóris está durinho. – ele aproximou a boca da minha e mordiscou meu lábio inferior.

- Você gosta neném? – ele beliscou meu ponto sensível e gemi. – Gosta quando toco seu pequeno botãozinho?

- Sim. – ele sorriu e continuou esfregando.

- Você gostaria que eu o chupasse neném? – abri os olhos em choque e ele riu sua risada rouca e provocante, ele beijava meu pescoço enquanto continuava a me provocar. - Gostaria não é minha menininha travessa? De sentir minha língua e meus dentes mordiscando seu pequeno clitóris, enquanto meus dedos entravam e saiam da sua melada bocetinha. – ofeguei quando ele passou a ponta do dedo pela minha vagina.

- Tão meladinha neném. Ansiosa por sentir tudo que eu posso te dar. E eu vou te dar neném. – ele entrou um pouco mais com seu dedo e gemi alto.

- Oh Deus... – ele riu e afastou a boca da minha pele e tirou seus dedos de mim e sorriu chupando a ponta.

- Eu não quero mais que use calçinha Isabella.

- O que? – falei corando e ele sorriu.

- Eu quero sentir essa bocetinha molhada e quente sempre que eu quiser, e as calçinhas nos atrapalham neném. – mordi o lábio sem saber o que dizer e ele sorriu. – Boa menina, eu gostaria que usasse mais saias também. Quero sentir seu calor quando sentar em meu colo.

- O senhor já está abusando. – reclamei e ele sorriu.

- E nada de senhor. Sou Edward, quero ouvir meu nome quando você gemer para mim. Quero que grite meu nome quando chegar ao ápice do prazer, minha menininha travessa.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

- E nada de senhor. Sou Edward, quero ouvir meu nome quando você gemer para mim. Quero que grite meu nome quando chegar ao ápice do prazer, minha menininha travessa.

- O – Ok. – ele sorriu e me ajudou a se levantar e me ajudou a colocar as minhas roupas. – A calçinha. – falei baixinho, mais ele negou.

- Não minha menininha travessa, ela é minha agora.

- Por quê? – ele se aproximou de mim e beijou minha garganta, sua boca subindo sensual e lentamente pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Para que eu possa acariciar meu pau com ela neném. Imaginando como será quando eu estiver esfregando meu membro na sua pequena bocetinha.

Ofeguei me afastando dele, e vi um sorriso safado em seu rosto. Ele me puxou para perto e beijou meu lábio inferior, e em seguida o superior, lambeu meus lábios e beijou o canto da minha boca.

- Hora de dormir neném. Você tem aula amanhã? – um pouco zonza movi a cabeça e ele riu.

- Que pena neném. Amanhã eu não posso te buscar. Te recompenso a noite está bem? – assenti ainda tonta e ele riu e apertou a minha bunda. – Vá agora minha menininha travessa.

- Ok. – sai meio trôpega da biblioteca e caminhei para meu quarto. Assim que entrei tranquei a porta encostando-me nela. Meu coração batia rápido e minha respiração estava ofegante.

OMG! O que havia de errado comigo?

Por que eu continuava deixando-o fazer o que quisesse comigo? Eu me sentia tão vulnerável quando ele me tocava, ou me chamava de neném. Argh! Eu estava ficando louca. Eu precisava fazer algo.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho gelado, meu corpo estava em chamas, se eu ficava assim com seus toques, imagina quando ficássemos nus, pele com pele. Eu ia morrer de combustão espontânea.

Sai do banheiro depois de um banho demorado e vesti meu pijama sem a calçinha. Meu rosto ardeu ao lembrar o que ele faria com a minha calçinha nesse momento. Mordi o lábio esfregando as coxas tentando apagar essa necessidade, esse fogo que estava me corroendo, e que com certeza ele saberia como apagar.

[...]

- O que acha Edward? – Rosalie olhava esperançosa para ele através da mesa de jantar. Mordi meu lábio esperando para saber qual seria sua resposta para o convite de minha irmã.

Nós não havíamos nos visto o dia todo. Eu havia ido para a escola e enfrentado outra maratona de perguntas de Alice, e quando cheguei ele ainda não havia voltado. Ele havia passado o dia com meu pai, e eu confesso estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

Mas Rose chegou antes dele, e assim que ele chegou, ela grudou nele que nem carrapato e eu não consegui um momento com ele. Fiquei na sala vendo TV, e vendo ela tagarelar sobre as boates mais badalas de Nova York. Agora estávamos jantando e ela tentando convencê-lo a sair com ela novamente.

- Desculpe Rose. – ele segurou a taça tomando um gole de vinho. – Mas tenho algumas ligações a fazer. – ela amuou e sorri de canto.

- Que pena Edward. – ela sorriu e olhou alegremente para ele. – Mas semana que vem tem uma inauguração, e o senhor não terá desculpas. – ele sorriu.

- Claro, será uma honra acompanhá-la. – meu sorriso se desfez e a fome passou, soltei os talheres e olhei para meu pai.

- Posso subir?

- Está bem Bella?

- Sim, papai. Só perdi a fome. – ele sorriu e apertou a minha mão.

- Claro querida. – ele beijou minha mão e pedi licença saindo rapidamente dali. Estava me sentindo enjoada, só de imaginar ele dançando abraçadinho com Rose, senti meus olhos úmidos e sequei o rosto rapidamente. Tirei minhas roupas e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho quente e sai enrolada em uma toalha de volta para o quarto, quase cai ao vê-lo deitado confortavelmente em minha cama.

- O que faz aqui? – falei baixo e ele me chamou com o dedo.

- Estava com saudades da minha menininha travessa. – sorri um pouquinho e fui rapidamente até ele, sua mão segurou a minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos. – Sente-se aqui comigo. – ele pediu e mordi o lábio.

- Deixe-me colocar alguma roupa...

- Não. – falou serio e sentei rapidamente, ele passou o dedo sobre o lugar que prendia a toalha e ela se soltou deslizando pelo meu corpo. Corei ao ficar nua diante dele, sua mão acariciou a lateral do meu corpo e tremi.

- Deite comigo neném. – mordi o lábio olhando para seu corpo, ele usava uma camiseta pólo e calças jeans, meu estomago deu uma cambalhota.

- E você, não vai tirar? – apontei sua camisa e ele sorriu.

- Você quer neném, quer me ver sem minhas roupas? – eu corei vermelho brilhante e abaixei a cabeça constrangida, senti seus dedos em meu queixo levantando meu rosto. – Então me peça.

- Ti – Tire. – ele riu e sentou tirando a camisa e jogando-a no chão, fiquei babando em seu peito forte e largo, ele voltou a deitar e me puxou com ele, nossas peles coladas fizeram meu corpo quente e minha respiração acelerada. Edward puxou meu corpo e ficamos de frente um para o outro, sua mão subindo e descendo pela lateral do meu seio.

- É tão bom senti-la neném, você gosta?

- Gosto. – falei baixinho e sua mão subiu segurando meu rosto, seus olhos verdes pareciam mais escuros, me olhavam com intensidade sufocante.

- Quer um beijo neném?

- Quero. – ele riu baixo e aproximou seu rosto do meu, fechei os olhos fazendo um biquinho e ele riu e soprou sua respiração quente em meu rosto. Entreabri os lábios suspirando e senti seus lábios contra os meus.

Ele sugou meu lábio inferior, chupando e mordiscando, depois fazendo o mesmo com o superior. Gemi baixinho sentindo sua boca na minha, ele gemeu também e beijou meus lábios, agora pressionando mais firmemente os meus, me beijando com ardor, senti sua língua empurrando meus dentes tentando invadir minha boca, e a aceitei rapidamente.

Sentir sua língua foi muito melhor que só seus lábios, sua língua enrolou na minha e o mundo pareceu girar por um segundo, sua mão escorregou para minha nuca me puxando mais para ele, as minhas agarravam seus ombros, nossos peitos estavam colados e meu corpo estava em chamas.

Eram milhões de sensações diferentes e todas ao mesmo tempo, corpos e lábios colados e eu nem lembrava onde estava ou qual era meu nome. Nossos corpos estavam tão colados que comecei a sentir sua ereção, seu membro irradiando calor diretamente em minha entrada e gemi afastando nossos lábios.

Nos encaramos ofegantes e ele sorriu e beijou minhas bochechas e testa. Sua mão acariciando meu cabelo, suspirei fechando os olhos apreciando seu toque.

- Você ainda está chateada, neném?

- Eu não estava... – comecei, mas me calei com seu olhar duro e bufei.

- Eu não gosto de Rose te cercando. – admiti e ele riu e puxou meu corpo para cima do seu, meu peito pressionou no seu e suspirei, uma de suas mãos me envolviam me segurando firmemente pressionada contra ele e a outra passeava pelo meu corpo.

- Não fique chateada neném, sabe que só quero você. – ele beijou meu rosto e voltei a fechar os olhos, sua mão que estava nas minhas costas correu por meu corpo e suspirei.

Sua mão continuou descendo até chegar ao meu bumbum e o apertou puxando de encontro a sua ereção, gemi me esfregando nele e seus lábios voltaram aos meus. Sua boca macia colando na minha, seus lábios moldados aos meus, e sua língua enroscando na minha, gemi em abandono agarrando seus cabelos e meu gemido se tornou mais pronunciado ao sentir sua mão roçando em minha intimidade.

- Edward... – engasguei contra seus lábios, minha respiração saindo em arfadas, ele riu e voltou a me tocar, seu dedo deslizando em minha entrada úmida e pulsante. - Oh... – meu corpo ficou mole sobre o seu e sua boca atacou meu pescoço distribuindo beijos e lambidas em minha pele.

- Que bocetinha molhada neném. É por mim? – ele deslizou em meu interior e quase gritei, mas mordi os lábios.

- Edward...

- Molhadinha, assim que eu gosto neném, sempre fique molhadinha pra mim.

- Deus... – meus olhos reviraram quando ele acrescentou mais um dedo e meu centro pulsou com força. Ele nos virou de repente e seu corpo grande estava sobre o meu, ele sorriu malicioso e abaixou o rosto para meu pescoço, seus dedos ainda em mim.

- Venha neném, quero ouvir você gemendo meu nome, enquanto te fodo com meus dedos.

- Edward... – gemi alto e sua boca desceu mais e lambeu meu peito, ele colocou mais um dedo e ofeguei por ar.

- Isso neném, tão apertadinha e molhada. Imagina quando for meu pau, pulsando na sua bocetinha.

- OMG! – gritei e ele tampou minha boca.

- Não neném, nada de escândalos. Não queremos que todos venham aqui, e vejam o quanto você se diverte com meus dedos. – ele piscou e gemi novamente, mordi os lábios e seu polegar pressionou meu clitóris.

- Oh Edward... Não pare... – falei abafado por sua mão e ele a afastou sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe neném, não vou parar. – sua boca voltou para meu seio, mordiscando os mamilos, chupando e lambendo, meu corpo pulsava e se arqueava cada vez mais para ele.

- Oh... Hmmm... – eu gemia sem fôlego, sentindo suas caricias mais intensas, sua boca começou a descer, pela minha barriga, lambendo a pele enquanto descia cada vez mais. - Edward... – gritei quando sua boca chegou ao meu centro e ele soprou me fazendo quase gritar e meu corpo arqueou em direção ao dele.

- Calma neném, eu vou dar o que você quer. – eu ofeguei, meu centro pulsava forte e meu baixo ventre se contraia, minha respiração estava alta e meu corpo queimava.

Mas quando sua língua encontrou meu centro eu gritei e mordi os lábios sentindo o gosto de sangue em minha boca, meu orgasmo veio forte e ele continuou me lambendo, chupando meu prazer e gemi baixinho.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou estava mole e caída sobre a cama, quando meus olhos se abriram ele tinha um sorriso muito satisfeito e corei. Ele labéu os lábios e meu rubor aumentou consideravelmente.

- Uma delicia neném.

- Er... – ele riu e se deitou sobre mim. Seus lábios roçaram nos meus e suspirei.

- Realmente deliciosa neném, e não vejo a hora de avançarmos mais.

- Mais? – meus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu mais.

- Com certeza, eu ainda nem comecei neném.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Abri meus olhos na manhã seguinte nem acreditando no que havia acontecido. Eu deixei ele colocar seus dedos 'lá', e Deus a boca também, eu nunca havia sentido nada assim antes, e foi bom, muito, muito bom.

As palavras dele não saiam da minha cabeça, ainda nem começamos, teria mais? Eu queria mais? Eu nem sabia o que eu queria direito. Mas só ao lembrar das sensações que ele causou no meu corpo eu definitivamente queria mais.

Cobri meu rosto que estava extremamente quente e senti vontade de gritar, depois de alguns minutos me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Edward havia saído pouco depois de me dar mais alguns beijos. Um sorriso idiota veio para meu rosto. Ele me beijara.

OMG! Foi incrível, quando sua boca tocou na minha pensei que ia desmaiar, foi perfeito, foi... Foi... Indescritível.

Tomei um banho rápido fazendo minha higiene matinal e fui para o quarto vestindo meu uniforme a saia azul que batia nos joelhos, a camisa branca e amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, vesti meus tênis e peguei minha mochila e desci.

Ao chegar à sala de jantar, ouvi a voz animada de Rosalie e entrei sorrindo imaginando ela tagarelando com papai, mas parei ao ver que ela falava com Edward.

- Bom dia, irmãzinha. – ela me cumprimentou e sorri fraquinho e me sentei colocando a mochila aos meus pés. Edward estava de frente para mim, e Rose ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Isabella. Dormiu Bem?

- Sim Sr. Masen. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei. – Sim Edward. – ele sorriu torto e baixei o rosto evitando seu olhar.

Comecei a me servir e Rose continuou falando com ele e mantive minha cabeça baixa, estava vermelha e quando vi seus dedos tamborilando na mesa, lembrei da noite passada e se possível meu rosto devia estar mais vermelho.

- ... Não é Bella?

- O que? – levantei a cabeça de repente e Rose sorriu.

- O jantar beneficente que vamos todos os anos, não acha que Edward devia ir conosco.

- Hmmm... – mordi o lábio e vi Rose bufar e me olhar insistentemente.

- Bem, Edward não vai ficar muito tempo, e o baile é só daqui dois meses, mas tenho certeza que você será bem vindo aqui em casa. Não é Bella? – abri a boca e fechei novamente e olhei para Edward.

- Eu não acho boa idéia Rosalie. Ficar em sua casa tanto tempo.

- Que nada, nós adoraríamos tê-lo aqui, não é Bella? – Rosalie me olhava insistentemente e sabia muito bem por que ela o queria aqui, meus olhos acabaram indo em direção a Edward e ele parecia ansioso por minha resposta e pigarreei antes de falar.

- Gostaria muito que você ficasse. – ele sorriu e corei, olhei Rose que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Conosco, ficasse conosco. – me corrigi e vi Rose sorrir.

- Sim, papai não se importará.

- Com o que não me importarei? – meu pai perguntou entrando na sala e sentando na cabeceira da mesa.

- Com que Edward fique conosco até a festa beneficente.

- Será uma honra tê-lo mais tempo Edward. – Edward sorriu.

- Obrigada Carlisle.

- Ótimo assim você estará para o aniversario de Bella.

- Aniversario? – meu pai sorriu animado e pegou minha mão sobre a mesa.

- Sim, minha menininha fará 18. – Edward me olhou e corei olhando para meu pai que sorria. – Faremos uma grande festa. – piscou para mim e sorriu.

- Claro, claro. Já está na minha hora. – falei me levantando e Edward fez o mesmo.

- Gostaria de uma carona Isabella? – mordi os lábios e olhei para meu pai que sorria.

- Claro. – murmurei tentando parecer indiferente, mas Edward sabia que eu não era, podia ver ele me olhando e beijei a bochecha de meu pai. – Até mais tarde papai.

- Não venho para o jantar querida.

- Tudo bem.

- Rose vou levar meu carro hoje. Se precisar de Emmett ele está livre. Bella tem pintura hoje. – assenti e me despedi deles e sai com Edward me seguindo.

Fomos para a garagem e ele pegou a chave do volvo liberando o alarme e entramos em silencio, ele dirigiu por alguns minutos e sem que eu percebesse sua mão estava em minha coxa.

- Como foi sua noite, neném?

- Er... Boa? – ele riu e apertou minha coxa.

- Foi quente? – assenti e ele sorriu e sua mão subindo por dentro da minha saia, suspirei asperamente e ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando chegou a minha calçinha.

- Neném, pensei que havia dito que não queria que você usasse calçinhas?

- Eu... Eu vou a escola, e se alguém ver? – ele ponderou e sorriu.

- Está certo, mas a quero a noite no meu quarto... E sem a calçinha. – corei vermelho brilhante e ele sorriu. - Você adora me provocar minha menininha travessa. – ele riu e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Não... – comecei mais ele negou.

- Sim você faz, com ele delicioso rubor, sempre me provocando. – ele parou o carro em frente à escola, mas não destravou a porta.

- Edward... – comecei, mas me calei ao ver seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Venha aqui neném, eu não ganhei meu beijo de bom dia. – dei uma risadinha nervosa e me aproximei dele, seu hálito morno bateu meu rosto e suspirei fechando os olhos.

Senti seus lábios em meu lábio inferior e em seguida no superior, chupando levemente minha boca, a língua contornou meus lábios e senti uma descarga elétrica em minha pele. Suspirei entreabrindo os lábios e sua boca se moldou a minha, se movendo, chupando e lambendo meus lábios, a língua deslizando em minha boca sugando-a.

Gemi contra seus lábios e senti suas mãos em mim me puxando para mais perto, abracei seu pescoço suspirando contra seus lábios e me afastei quando respirar se tornou vital.

- Ow. – ofeguei e ele sorriu.

- Gostei do meu beijo neném. Quero outros mais tarde. – ele sorriu e sorri mordendo meu lábio, suas mãos desceram mais acariciando as laterais do meu corpo e gemi baixinho. - Sempre me provocando neném. Sabia que sonhei com esses gemidos, ouvindo eles enquanto me tocava usando sua calçinha. – corei absurdamente e ele riu.

- Usou?

- Oh sim, meu pau pulsou só de sentir o cheiro doce da sua excitação, agora mesmo ele pulsa neném, louco para me enterrar em você.

- Você vai?

- Em breve, seja paciente neném. – ele murmurou e mordiscou minha orelha. – Agora vá, e não se esqueça, a quero no meu quarto depois do jantar, sem calçinha e usando esse lindo uniforme de colegial safada.

- Edward. – arregalei os olhos e ele riu.

- Sim neném, eu quero, quero vê-la com ele, para me provocar mais. – mordi o lábio e assenti.

- Ok.

- Boa garota. Agora vá. – ele mandou e destravou as portas, sai rapidamente do carro e agarrando minha mochila firmemente eu corri para os portões da escola.

Alice não estava à vista então corri para a sala, devia estar atrasada, cheguei junto com a professora e corri para meu lugar, onde Alice me olhava curiosa e dei de ombros.

- Quero saber tudo. – ela sussurrou e a ignorei, mas sabia que depois não teria escapatória.

[...]

- Vamos me conte tudo.

- Tudo o que? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para o almoço e Alice suspirou.

- Isabella Cullen, há quantos anos nos conhecemos?

- Nem lembro mais.

- Exatamente, desde o berço. E como uma amiga que te conhece desde a época das fraudas, eu sei muito bem que algo aconteceu. – rolei os olhos e segui para a fila do almoço.

- Você está exagerando Alice, não aconteceu nada. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim e mordi o lábio e corei, o que fez ela sorrir presunçosa.

- Está bem, não me conte. Mas quando quiser conversar eu estou aqui.

- Valeu Alice. É só muito confuso sabe?

- Fala do cara bonitão? – ela perguntou e assenti enquanto pegávamos o almoço, pagamos e fomos para uma mesa vazia, nos sentamos e suspirei antes de continuar.

- Sim ele mesmo. Ele é sócio do meu pai, ou vai ser, e ele fica bem... – corei mais ainda olhando para meu prato e Alice riu.

- Sei. Mas ele não fez nada contra sua vontade, fez?

- Não, ele é perfeito, lindo e mandão e... – ela riu.

- E te deixa louca.

- Isso. Não sei o que fazer.

- Mas o que ele já fez? – corei intensamente e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês?

- Não, mas quase. Sabe ele meio que... Hum, sabe com a boca... – minha pele devia estar parecendo o letreiro do MacDonald's, olhei para Alice que me olhava com olhos arregalados.

- OMG! – ela gritou.

- Alice! – ela corou quando viu algumas pessoas a olhando e abaixou a voz.

- OMG. De verdade? E como foi?

- Muito bom. Mas ele disse que vai me ensinar mais coisas.

- É essa a preocupação? Você não quer?

- Eu... Acho que é esse o problema. Quando Edward me toca eu nem lembro meu nome, e ele fica mandando em mim, não gosto disso, mas é mais forte do que eu.

- UAU.

- O que eu faço Alice?

- Aproveita.

- Alice! É serio.

- To falando serio. Você já olhou pro homem, ele deve deixar sua calçinha molhada só de te olhar. – eu ri.

- Ele me mandou encontrar no quarto dele hoje.

- Você vai?

- Eu acho que sim. Se não for duvido nada que ele apareça no meu quarto.

- Ele é bem mandão hein!

- Muito. E me irrita como eu obedeço como um cachorrinho. – resmunguei e ela riu.

- Não se preocupe, acho que é o magnetismo dele. O homem exala poder e força, acho que qualquer mulher faria o que ele mandar.

- Hmmm. – resmunguei e ela estreitou os olhos.

- O que há? – bufei e larguei meu garfo à comida devia estar fria mesmo.

- Me irrita ver Rosalie se jogando em cima dele.

- Oh...

- Ela pretende que ele seja seu futuro marido ou algo assim. – falei rápido e vi Alice sorrindo. – O que?

- Você está com ciúmes.

- Não mesmo.

- Sim, sim.

- Talvez. Argh, eu só... Sabe como Rosalie atrai homens onde ela passa, e bem é estranho Edward tão interessado em mim. E se ele estiver com ela e comigo.

- Bem primeiro, pare de se desvalorizar, você é linda. Segundo se Rose estivesse com ele, ela estaria esfregando na sua cara que o tem.

- Verdade. – sorrimos.

- E o que vai fazer agora?

- Não sei. Eu nunca sei o que fazer. – bufei e ela sentou ao meu lado me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Bem seja o que for, lembre-se de manter calçinhas extras.

[...]

Cheguei em casa já passava das seis da tarde, a casa estava silenciosa e parei uma empregada que estava indo para a cozinha.

- Boa noite Maria, cadê todo mundo?

- Boa noite senhorita. Seu pai ligou e disse que jantara com alguns clientes, sua irmã ainda não chegou e o Sr. Masen está no quarto dele.

- Ele já está aqui? – mordi o lábio e ela assentiu. – Obrigada.

- Vai jantar Srta. Bella?

- Não, eu faço um lanche mais tarde Maria. – a moça assentiu e voltou para onde ia e corri para meu quarto.

Assim que entrei pensei em ir tomar um banho, mas minhas pernas não se moveram, sem acreditar no que estava fazendo tirei a calçinha e joguei no cesto de roupa suja e fui para o quarto dele. Minhas pernas tremiam um pouco enquanto descia as escadas até o segundo andar. Cheguei até a porta e bati levemente enquanto olhava para os lados, ouvi a voz dele murmurar um "entre" e entrei rapidamente me encostando na porta. Ele estava sentado sobre a cama com um note book no colo e vestindo somente uma calça de moletom.

Ele levantou o rosto e sorriu seu sorriso torto e fechou o note e colocou ao seu lado, e bateu em sua perna. Sorri timidamente e fui até ele. Edward me puxou para seu colo e me abraçou, seu nariz correu por meu pescoço e suspirou contra minha garganta.

- Senti saudades neném.

- Sentiu?

- Oh sim, muitas saudades da minha menininha travessa. – rolei os olhos e senti sua mão na minha coxa, ela começou a subir um pouco entrando pela minha saia e ofeguei quando chegou perto da virilha.

- Você foi uma boa menina?

- Acho que sim. – sussurrei e ele riu.

- Vamos ver. – murmurou soprando beijos em minha pele e sua mão subiu mais, me senti úmida enquanto sua mão se arrastava lentamente para dentro da minha saia, chegando até o interior das minhas coxas e passando a mão grande.

Ofeguei alto e ele sorriu contra minha pele e os dedos encontraram meu centro e passou a ponta do dedo, quase saltei do seu colo e ouvi um gemido.

- Boa menina. Merece até um presente.

- Presente? – olhei pra ele ofegante e assentiu enquanto movia seu dedo um pouco mais dentro em meu calor.

- Oh sim, o que você quer neném? – mordi os lábios e sorri maliciosa.

- Uma pulseira de brilhantes. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri. – O que? Você que ofereceu. – ele riu e em um movimento rápido me virou na cama e ficou sobre mim.

- É isso que quer neném? – ele arrastou o nariz pelo meu pescoço e gemi.

- Humrum. – ronronei sentindo sua mão ainda dentro da minha saia e sua boca próxima a meu ouvido, ele mordiscou o lóbulo e chupou.

- Ok, você ganhará uma. – arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu.

- Eu estava brincando Edward.

- Mas eu não minha menininha travessa. – ele levantou um pouco e seu sorriso ficou safado. – Venha quero te ensinar mais coisas.

- Mais? – ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Sim, hoje vou deixar você brincar um pouco. – mordi o lábio e o encarei confusa.

- Brincar com o que? – ele ficou de pé e sorriu mais amplamente e puxou as calças para baixo.

OMG!


	8. Capítulo Sete

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Sete

- Brincar com o que? – ele ficou de pé e sorriu mais amplamente e puxou as calças para baixo.

OMG!

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo nu na minha frente e ele sorriu e voltou a se deitar na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Sou todo seu neném. – olhei para seu corpo sentindo meu rosto extremamente vermelho.

Seu peito e ombros era impressionantes fortes e largos, sua barriga lisinha com um tanquinho perfeito, assim como as pernas musculosas e o seu... Deus, era grande e grosso, e bonito. Mordi o lábio, ansiosa, e ele riu.

- Venha aqui neném. – fui para mais perto dele, e sentei bem ao seu lado, ele pegou minha mão e beijou as pontas dos meus dedos e em seguida colocou a mão em sua barriga.

- Sou seu, minha menininha travessa. – mordi o lábio e ri nervosamente.

- Ok. – passei a mão por seu peito e ele suspirou, rodeei seu mamilo e vi que ele ficava duro assim como o meu.

Achei curioso e continuei tocando sua pele, vendo ele se arrepiar conforme eu descia minha mão. Vi ele respirar pesadamente quando minha mão chegou ao seu membro e evitei seu olhar enquanto o tocava. Estava quente e tremeu sob meus dedos e afastei a mão.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa neném. – ele pegou minha mão e colocou de novo sobre sua ereção e mordi os lábios, observando.

- É quente. – murmurei sobre a respiração, e ele riu. – E grande.

- Obrigada neném. – falou presunçoso e corei.

- Não era um elogio. – murmurei e ele riu.

- Vamos continue. – pediu e um pouco nervosa, acariciei seu membro que voltou a tremer e ele gemeu e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

- Agora segure. – com a mão sobre a minha segurei seu membro mais a minha mão não o envolvia inteiro, mordi os lábios e um pensamento me passou e corei vermelho brilhante. – O que foi neném? – eu encarava seu membro, mas quando ele me perguntou eu olhei em seus olhos e meu rosto ficou mais quente.

- Você, bem hum... O senhor vai...

- Fale Bella.

- Vai fazer sexo comigo? – ele me deu aquele sorriso torto com um olhar malicioso e meu corpo todo devia estar vermelho, por que eu estava muito quente.

- Claro neném, mas não hoje, você ainda não está preparada, titio Edward tem que te ensinar muitas coisas. – ele piscou pra mim e abaixei os olhos.

- Hehe, ok. – olhei para seu membro e voltei a olhar pra ele. – Não vai caber. – ele riu.

- Vai sim neném, te garanto que vai. Agora me aperte. – apertei levemente seu membro que parecia cada vez mais quente e grande, ele segurou minha mão e a moveu. – Assim neném. – ele fechou os olhos gemendo e tirou a mão, fiz como ele mandou, com minha mão subindo e descendo.

- Vem aqui Bella. – ele chamou e me puxou para cima dele, sentei sobre suas coxas com uma perna de cada lado, eu estava sem calçinha e o calor do copo dele ia diretamente para minha entrada, suspirei e ele sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelas minhas coxas subindo e descendo.

- Você me quer neném? – ele falou com a voz rouca e macia, as mãos entrando pela minha saia e massageando o interior das minhas coxas, quase tocando naquele lugar.

- Hmmm. – gemi e ele riu e tocou o dedo em meu clitóris e ofeguei.

- Perguntei se me quer minha menininha travessa. Quer que eu seja só seu? – olhei pra ele corada e mordi o lábio.

- Só meu? – ele sorriu e deslizou um dedo em mim, ofeguei e espalmei as mãos no seu peito, seu membro ficou perto da minha entrada e podia sentir o calor.

- Sim, serei só seu, se você me pedir.

- E – Eu... – mordi o lábio e ele parou de me tocar.

- Quero uma resposta Isabella.

- Ok. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Fale neném, quero ouvir você dizer. – corei violentamente, eu iria mesmo dizer. Bem se eu dissesse, ele não poderia mais sair com a Rose. Sorri com o pensamento e falei baixinho.

- Quero que seja só meu. – ele sorriu amplamente e colocou mais um dedo em mim e começou a movê-los, para dentro e pra fora, seu polegar pressionando meu clitóris, gemi baixo e agarrei seus ombros.

- Sim neném, sou todo seu. E agora você é minha também. – olhei em seus olhos e ele sorria malicioso. Deus o que esse homem ia fazer comigo? Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos e seu sorriso ficou maior, ele tirou os dedos de mim e agarrou minha bunda e me puxou mais para frente, seu membro ficou de frente a minha entrada e gemi com a sensação.

- Você é tão quente neném. – ele gemeu e esfregou seu membro em mim, meu corpo ficou mole com a sensação, era bom e quente. Ele continuou me esfregando nele, seu membro quente roçando contra minha entrada e gemi baixinho, ele sorriu e sua mão apertou minha bunda, senti a ponta de seu membro no meu clitóris e gemi, ele começou a esfregar em mim e nos virou na cama e ficou sobre mim.

- Tire a camisa. – ele falou me olhando atentamente e acenei rapidamente e comecei a desabotoar, ele ficou em silencio observando, seu membro ainda embaixo da minha saia e roçando em mim, gemi e parei de tirar a camisa.

- Isabella.

- Você está me distraindo. – eu reclamei e ele sorriu e ficou parado, engoli em seco e tirei a camisa do uniforme rapidamente e joguei no chão.

- O sutiã também. – assenti e o tirei e o deixei escorregar pelos braços, e passou os polegares nos mamilos que ficaram duros na hora e suspirei. Ele sorria e abaixou o rosto e lambeu o bico, gemi fechando os olhos e a língua dele rodeou o mamilo e sugou, seu membro estava pressionado em meu clitóris, meu corpo se arqueou em direção ao dele e seu membro pressionou contra meu clitóris e gemi.

- Adoro seus seios neném. Tão lindos e suculentos, podia os chupar o dia todo. – ele sorriu enquanto lambia um depois o outro, e às vezes tentava o colocar inteiro na boca, minhas pernas tremiam e o calor já corria por todo o meu corpo, suas grandes mãos apertaram os meus seios os deixando bem juntos e voltou a chupá-los, fechei os olhos com meu corpo tremendo e minha excitação escorrendo por minhas pernas e molhando seu membro, ele soltou meus seios e começou a descer beijos pelo meu corpo, sua boca sugando cada pedaçinho da minha pele no caminho.

- Edward... – gemi sentindo a língua em meu umbigo e agarrei seus cabelos, ele levantou o rosto e nossos olhares se encontraram. Suas mãos levantaram a minha saia a enganchando na minha cintura.

- Você gostou neném? Gostou quando a toquei aqui. – ele passou um dedo em minha entrada e arfei.

- Edward...

- Ou gostou mais quando eu lambi sua doce bocetinha? – ele sorriu e passou a língua em minha entrada. Arfei arqueando meu corpo e ele riu contra minha entrada e soprou.

- Hmmm, adoro o seu cheiro, e o seu gosto... – ele ronronou e abaixou a cabeça entre as minhas pernas e chupou meu clitóris, mordi os lábios para abafar o grito, sua língua brincava com meu clitóris e tampei a boca para abafar os gemidos.

Eu estava pulsando, minha entrada escorria cada vez mais, mas cheguei ao ápice quando ele moveu a língua e entrou em mim, sua língua me penetrando me fez pulsar e gozar em sua boca, ele continuou me lambendo e minha respiração foi se acalmando. Ele se ajoelhou na cama lambendo os lábios e olhei pra ele, ele piscou pra mim enquanto massageava seu membro.

- Quer me ajudar neném? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentei sentindo meu rosto em chamas.

- O – o que eu faço? – ele sorriu largamente e sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão.

- Me acaricie. – fiz o que ele mandou e minha mão subia e descia por seu membro, ele gemeu. – Com as duas mãos.

Obedeci me agachando um pouco e continuei massageando seu membro, minhas mãos subindo e descendo, ele me olhou e com uma mão massageou suas bolas, e com a outra beliscou o mamilo do meu seio.

- Edward... – ofeguei e ele riu.

- Não pare neném. – ele ordenou e seus olhos se cravaram em mim. Seu membro pulsava em minha mão e ele fechou os olhos, sua mandíbula estava travada e sua respiração arfante.

- Chega. – ele ordenou e obedeci imediatamente. Ele se levantou e beijou minha testa. – Eu já volto, tire a saia.

Ele sumiu pela porta aonde ficava o banheiro e levantei com as pernas tremulas e tirei a saia rapidamente. Ele demorou alguns segundo e percebi que estava nua na cama dele, me enrolei nos lençóis e fechei os olhos.

Deus! O que eu tinha feito, eu nunca havia tocado um membro, eu nunca havia visto um. E hoje eu havia masturbado ele, deixado ele se esfregar em mim. Eu nem me reconhecia mais, afinal mesmo eu negando eu era uma puritana.

Relaxei nos meios dos lençóis com cheiro de Edward e senti a inconsciência me tomar.

Senti beijos em meu pescoço e mãos em meu corpo, abri os olhos e a luz do sol me fez fechá-los novamente. Mas os beijos continuavam e sorri.

- Para. – resmunguei e ouvi uma risada rouca em meu ouvido.

- Vamos acordar dorminhoca, você tem aula hoje. – abri um olho e olhei em volta. Onde eu estava? Levantei de repente e olhei para Edward que estava usando uma calça social e a camisa branca aberta.

- Eu dormi aqui? – ele se aproximou e beijou meus lábios de leve.

- Sim, e foi extremamente agradável passar a noite com você. – corei e ele piscou pra mim e levantou e continuou se arrumando.

- Vamos dorminhoca, levante-se ou vai perder a hora.

- Vai me levar hoje?

- Sim. Vá tomar um banho e se troque para tomarmos café. – ele mandou e obedeci sem hesitar. Já estava acostumada com ele mandão mesmo. Peguei as minhas roupas e comecei a vesti-las apressadamente e peguei meus sapatos e já ia sair quando ele segurou meu braço.

- Não está esquecendo de nada? – pensei por um minuto, eu não tinha vindo de calçinha e o sutiã estava em minha mão.

- Não. Acho que não. – ele rolou os olhos e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo forte.

- Meu beijo minha menininha travessa. – eu ri e enlacei seu pescoço. Ele me ergueu e sua boca colou na minha, seus lábios moldando se aos meus com perfeição, gemi baixinho sentindo sua língua lambendo meus lábios e abri a boca recebendo sua língua, ele a enroscou na minha provando cada canto na minha boca e gemi baixinho apertando seu cabelo com força. Ele separou nossos lábios e deu um selinho de leve nos meus e sorriu.

- Bom dia neném.

- Bom dia. – falei meio zonza e ele riu. – Agora seja uma boa menina, e vá se arrumar, não quero sair tarde.

- Ok. – ele me colocou no chão e sai meio cambaleante do seu quarto corri para o meu.

Tirei as roupas rapidamente e corri para o chuveiro, tomei um banho rápido sem lavar os cabelos. Fiz minha higiene e vesti o uniforme e penteei os cabelos e amarrei em um coque folgado. Já ia sair do quarto quando um pensamento maligno passou pela minha mente.

Tirei minha calçinha e coloquei na mochila, eu a vestiria no banheiro quando chegasse à escola. Minhas bochechas ficaram muito quentes. Deus eu estava mesmo uma menina travessa.

Rindo como uma idiota eu desci as escadas e encontrei Edward olhando para o relógio, ele sorriu ao me ver, e fui apressada até ele. Sua mão agarrou minha cintura e seu nariz roçou em meu pescoço subindo e descendo.

- Hmmm, que menininha cheirosa. – eu dei uma risadinha e ele beijou minha garganta, ouvi passos e o empurrei e ele riu.

- Você já tomou café? – perguntei enquanto caminhava para a mesa e ele negou.

- Não. Estava te esperando.

Nos sentamos e comemos em silencio, ele estava ao meu lado e ficava fazendo carinho com as pontas dos dedos na minha garganta. Eu comia com um sorriso bobo no rosto e olhava de esguelha pra ele que não tirava os olhos dos meus seios.

- Para de olhar. – eu resmunguei e ele sorriu.

- Estava pensando em ontem, quando os tive na boca. – meu rosto ficou rubro e ele sorriu e colocou a mão na minha coxa, sua mão subindo e descendo. – Mais gostei mais e colocar a boca aqui. – ele subiu a mão e tocou meu sexo, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao me sentir nua e sorriu malicioso.

- Ah minha menininha travessa, quer me provocar? – eu ri baixinho, mas engoli em seco ao sentir seu dedo em meu clitóris.

- Edward... – ofeguei e ele pressionou o polegar enquanto o outro dedo roçava na minha entrada, arfei e apertei sua coxa quando ele deslizou um dedo lá dentro.

- Quer que coloque outro? – ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e gemi.

- Si – sim. – ele mordiscou atrás da minha orelha e mergulhou outro dedo em mim, meus olhos reviraram e ouvi passos altos, e afastei sua mão.

- Bom dia. – Rosalie entrou na sala animada e sentou na cadeira de papai, ambos dissemos bom dia e tomamos café em silencio. Não demorou muito para ela voltar a falar de festas e baladas que Edward não podia perder e revirei os olhos.

- Você vai amar a festa dos Newton, Edward. E nem adianta dizer não você será meu par. – falou animada e sorri esperando ele a recusar.

- Será uma honra Rosalie.

O QUE? Minha mente gritou e olhei para ele que sorria amigavelmente e bebia seu café. Levantei abruptamente e ambos me olharam.

- Estou atrasada pra escola. – falei rapidamente e peguei minha mochila e corri para fora dali.

Mentiroso. Safado. Hipócrita...

Sai pensando em todos os insultos que ele merecia. Disse que era só meu, mas fica saindo com a minha irmã. O que ele pensa que eu sou? Alguma idiota? Mas ele vai ver só, a próxima vez que ele vier com um "neném" ou "menininha travessa" vou o mandar enfiar esses apelidos aonde o sol não chega.

Cheguei à garagem e antes que fosse atrás de Emmett, senti uma mão em meu pulso, mas não me virei, sabia muito bem quem era minha pele ficou quente e afastei o pulso.

- Isabella. – virei pra ele brava e ele sorria.

- Seu... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei.

- Minha menininha travessa, o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? Você estava aceitando as insinuações de Rose, e ontem prometeu que era só meu. – resmunguei com ódio e ele riu e me abraçou e me ergueu a altura dos seus olhos.

- Eu sou seu neném.

- Então por que estava dando bola pra Rose? – ele rolou os olhos.

- O que você quer que eu diga Isabella. Desculpe Rosalie, não poderei ser seu par, por que estou desfrutando de sua virginal irmãzinha. – minhas bochechas ficaram quentes e ele sorriu.

- Edward! – ele riu e beijou de leve meus lábios.

- Eu não sou um adolescente Isabella. Eu entendo que você só tem 17, e que tudo que estamos fazendo é novo pra você. Mas de uma coisa eu posso garantir, eu não ficarei com outras mulheres. Eu sou seu Isabella, assim como você é minha. – ofeguei e abracei seu pescoço.

- Mas eu não quero você saindo com Rose. – ele respirou fundo.

- Está bem, vamos agora mesmo falar com seu pai.

- O que? Ficou louco? – ele sorriu e me colocou no chão.

- Sim, desde que coloquei os olhos em você eu estou completamente louco minha menininha travessa.


	9. Capítulo Oito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Oito

- Sim, desde que coloquei os olhos em você eu estou completamente louco minha menininha travessa. – ofeguei e ele sorriu e escovou os lábios contra os meus. – Vamos falar com seu pai?

- E – Eu... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei. – Quer dizer... Bem eu não sei.

- Está confusa neném? – assenti e ele suspirou. – Temos tempo, conversaremos mais tarde. Agora vamos.

[...]

Edward me deixou na porta da escola, não sem antes me dar outro beijo que me fez sair do carro com as pernas bambas.

Não nos falamos mais depois. Na verdade eu não sabia o que dizer, e ele não quis prolongar o assunto. Entrei na escola e fui direto para o banheiro, estava super incomodada de ficar sem calçinha. Já vestida fui para o refeitório, e vi Alice que acenava animada para mim, corri para ela.

- Oi Bellinha.

- Oi Alice, quais as novidades?

- Meu bem, ultimamente quem tem novidades quentíssimas é você. – eu corei e as imagens da noite passada inundaram a minha mente e Alice sorriu maliciosa.

- Oh... Sem comentários.

- Sua má. Ok direi as minhas novidades, já que você não quer dividir as suas divertidas comigo. – ela fez um biquinho e ri. – Enfim, festa no sábado eu e você, linda.

- Festa aonde?

- Lembra dos rapazes que conhecemos na piscina?

- Acho que sim.

- Lembra de um Deus linderrímo, e com um corpo... – ela se abanou e rolei os olhos.

- Foco Alice.

- Desculpa. Então, o Jasper tudo de bom, nos convidou.

- Quer dizer, te convidou.

- Bella meu amor, somos amigas, se ele me convida você está automaticamente convidada também. Se ele me quer, tem que levar você, faz parte do pacote. – ela piscou e ri.

- Eu posso levar alguém?

- Ah sua safada, quer arrastar aquele pedaço de mal caminho com você em? – ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

- Talvez. – suspirei e ela me olhou preocupada.

- Tem certeza que não quer me contar o que houve?

- É Rose.

- Oh.

- É, ela fica se jogando em cima dele. É tão... Argh. – Alice riu e bufei. – O que eu faço Alice?

- Bem, ou você fala pra ela que está interessada no Sr. Sexy. Ou você agüenta calada e ri das tentativas ridículas dela de chamar a atenção dele, enquanto você aproveita daquela gostosura de homem.

- Você é louca. – ela sorriu e ouvimos o sinal batendo e fomos para a aula.

[...]

Quando finalmente as aulas acabaram sai apressada. Edward havia prometido vir me buscar e me vi ansiosa para vê-lo. Apesar de nunca admitir, eu estava começando a gostar dele.

Ele me fazia sentir coisas novas, sensações que nunca pensei sentir, mas ao mesmo tempo era mais. Eu gostava de vê-lo sorrir seu sorriso safado, e adorava seu olhar intenso sobre mim, e até os apelidos que ele me dava eu já estava acostumada com eles.

Caminhei pelo estacionamento e foi fácil achá-lo no meio da multidão, seus ombros largos e seu cabelo bronze o faziam se sobressair. Fui apressadamente para ele que sorriu assim que me viu, parei em sua frente sem saber o que fazer e ele sorriu me puxando para seus braços.

- Olá neném.

- Oi. – ele abaixou a cabeça e seu rosto ficou bem próximo do meu, sua respiração bateu em meu rosto me fazendo suspirar e fechar os olhos, seus lábios tocaram os meus em seguida e gemi baixinho quando sua língua traçou meus lábios.

Edward me apertou em seus braços e abracei seu pescoço, a língua urgente invadiu minha boca e se enroscou com a minha me fazendo suspirar. Seu beijo se tornou intenso enquanto levantava meu corpo para ficar na sua altura. Já estava começando a ficar sem ar quando ele afastou a boca da minha e beijou meu pescoço.

- Sua boca é deliciosa, neném. – eu corei e o apertei mais contra mim, podia sentir sua ereção entre minhas pernas e me contorci. – Está sem calçinha, neném? – corei furiosamente.

- Er... hum sim. – ele sorriu e apertou minha bunda, eu corei mais ainda e comecei a me arrepender de ter passado no banheiro antes de sair.

- Ah minha menininha travessa, adora me provocar. – eu rolei os olhos, ele sorriu e me colocou no chão e beijou meus lábios. – Por ser uma boa menina, eu trouxe um presente.

- Oh... – arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu e tirou do bolso da calça uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho cumprida. Mordi o lábio olhando a caixinha e a segurei.

- Vamos abra. – assenti e abri vendo uma linda pulseira de brilhantes.

- Edward?

- Não gostou? Podemos trocar. – ele falou sorrindo e me abraçou.

- Não, quer dizer é linda, mas não posso...

- Não Bella, eu disse que lhe daria, é um presente neném.

- Eu estava brincando Edward. – ele me soltou e tirou a caixinha da minha mão e abriu e pegou meu pulso colocando a pulseira.

- Ficou perfeito Bella. Deixa o titio Edward te dar presentinho. – ele piscou e ri.

- Você parece um pervertido quando fala titio Edward. – resmunguei e ele riu alto me abraçando.

- Eu me sinto um, afinal você é uma doce e inocente menininha. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu não sou tão inocente assim.

- É sim neném, mas não se preocupe, titio Edward vai te ensinar o lado divertido da vida. – ele piscou e beijou meus lábios, gemi contra sua boca, e antes que eu aproveitasse mais ele me soltou.

- Agora vamos.

- Aonde? – ele abriu a porta do volvo, entrei e coloquei o cinto.

- Vamos comprar um carro.

- Mais e o volvo?

- Esse é do seu pai, neném. Prefiro ter um para mim.

- Mas você não mora na Inglaterra?

- Sim. – ele fechou a porta e entrou no lado do motorista e rapidamente o carro estava na estrada, e olhei pra ele.

- E quando você voltar... – minha voz tremeu e olhei para ele triste. Eu não havia pensado em como seria quando ele voltasse. Eu sabia que ele não ficaria para sempre, mas era estranho saber que ele iria embora logo.

- Isabella? – ele chamou e olhei em seus olhos. – Não fique triste neném.

- Não estou. – menti e olhei para a estrada, ele suspirou e ficou em silencio, fingi que prestava a atenção na estrada, e quando o carro parou em um sinal senti sua mão em meu queixo me fazendo olhar para ele.

- Isabella, não minta pra mim. Antes de eu ir você já estará enjoada de mim.

- Duvido. – resmunguei afastando o queixo de sua mão, e ele se aproximou e beijou meus lábios.

- Ira sim neném. Mas de qualquer forma é bom ouvir isso. – rolei os olhos e voltamos a ficar em silencio enquanto ele dirigia. Paramos em frente a uma concessionária de carros importados. Ele desligou o carro e saiu, vindo em seguida abrir a porta pra mim.

Assim que sai ele segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, e quando olhei pra ele, vi seu sorriso torto safado e acabei sorrindo. Seguimos para dentro da concessionária e olhamos vários carros a mostra. Um mais bonito que o outro. Eu não entendia muito de carros, mas eram carros lindos.

- Eu tenho uma Mercedes em casa, que tal um Aston Martin? – ele apontou o carro preto de dois lugares, e que era lindo.

- Nossa. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

- Hmmm, sabe neném, eu consigo imaginar você nua em cima dele.

- Edward! – eu corei absurdamente e ele riu.

- Não, consigo imaginar você curvada sobre ele, meu pau em sua bundinha. – tampei o rosto muito vermelha e ele riu alto.

- Boa tarde. – uma voz desconhecida soou e tirei as mãos do rosto e vi uma mulher alta e muito bonita, o cabelo ruivo cacheado solto, usando um vestido sexy e ao mesmo tempo comportado.

- Boa tarde, queremos ver o Aston Martin.

- Ah uma ótima escolha senhor...

- Edward Masen. – ele sorriu e rolei os olhos, a mulher deu um sorriso e jogou os cabelos pra trás.

- E essa é sua irmãzinha? – fuzilei os olhos pra piranha e Edward riu.

- Graças a Deus não, essa é minha namorada Isabella. – a mulher abriu a boca em choque e sorri.

- Prazer. – ela pigarreou.

- Sou Victoria, vou mostrar o carro.

Devo admitir que gostei de ser chamada de namorada mais do que deveria. Sabia que em breve ele me deixaria, mas ainda sim era muito bom ver que ele me preferia a qualquer outra.

Edward não soltou a minha mão em nenhum segundo, e quando a mulher perguntou se ele queria ver o carro por dentro, ele me levou em vez dela. Toma vadia! Sorri internamente ao ver a cara de descontentamento dela.

Uma hora depois, saímos da concessionária, Edward havia comprado o Aston Martin, e o entregariam em alguns dias. Ele dirigia em silencio pelas ruas, e mantinha um sorrisinho no rosto. Não agüentando mais o silencio perguntei.

- Qual a graça? – ele se virou pra mim, seu sorriso se alargando.

- Você fica linda com ciúmes.

- O que?

- Não tente negar, minha menininha travessa queria pular no pescoço da pobre moça.

- Pobre moça o escambal, ela estava dando em cima de você. E que papo foi aquele de irmãzinha... – resmunguei mais me calei ao ver o seu enorme sorriso.

- Não precisa se preocupar neném, eu também tenho ciúmes de você. – rolei os olhos, mas acabei sorrindo. – Então o que quer fazer agora?

- Não vamos pra casa?

- Achei que queria passear, mas já que quer ir pra casa.

- Podemos passear. – falei apressadamente, não queria ir pra casa e encontrar Rose e a ver atacar Edward.

- Ótimo, o que quer fazer?

- Qualquer coisa. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e engoli em seco.

- Então a escolha é minha?

- Acho que sim. – ele riu e dirigiu um pouco mais rápido.

Depois de alguns minutos chegamos ao centro e ele guiou para um hotel, levou o carro direto para a garagem e estacionou, saiu do carro e depois de me ajudar pegou minha mão e seguimos para o elevador.

Imaginei que ele fosse para a recepção, mas ele acionou o vigésimo andar e sem soltar minha mão me puxou para perto, ofeguei quando nossos corpos se chocaram e abracei seu pescoço.

- Vamos nos divertir hoje neném.

- Ok. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios, sua boca subindo para minha bochecha e indo para meu pescoço onde ele lambeu a pele.

- Quero brincar com seu corpo gostoso minha menininha travessa. Você quer brincar com o meu?

- Eu... – ele afastou o rosto do meu pescoço e me olhou com intensidade e ofeguei.

- Vamos Isabella, diga.

- Que – Quero. – ele sorriu e voltou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Ótimo, hoje eu deixo você brincar até o final. – arregalei os olhos e ele riu, as portas se abriram e andamos pelo longo corredor, só haviam 4 portas, ele foi até a primeira e abriu com a chave, entrei e estranhei.

Estávamos em uma sala, era grande e espaçosa, toda decorada em detalhes preto e branco com moveis modernos, havia um sofá grande branco e parecia confortável, fui até ele e sentei, ainda olhando em volta.

Podia ver que a direita tinha uma cozinha, e havia três portas que eu não sabia aonde iriam dar. Olhei pra ele que afrouxava a gravata e ia até o bar que ficava na outra extremidade pegar uma bebida.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Meu apartamento.

- Você tem um apartamento? – ele sorriu e se serviu uma dose de uísque.

- Sim, estamos nele.

- Mais se tem um...

- Por que fiquei na sua casa? – assenti e ele sorriu. – Eu havia ido até sua casa aquele dia para dizer ao seu pai que não iria precisar ficar em sua casa. Não havia conseguido falar com ele antes, e quando eu a vi na piscina, bem achei que era mais interessante ficar. – corei e brinquei com a beirada da minha saia. Senti ele sentar ao meu lado e afastar o meu cabelo e beijar meu pescoço.

- Vai revelar meu pequeno segredo neném? – ele sussurrou contra minha pele e neguei. - Bom, agora tire a sua blusa. Quero ver seus lindos seios. – engoli em seco e comecei a tirar a camisa da escola, ele sentou confortavelmente no sofá e deu mais um gole em sua bebida. Terminei de tirar a camisa e ele sorriu.

- A saia também. – fiquei em pé e sentindo meu rosto em chamas tirei a saia, ouvi sua risada rouca.

- Venha aqui. – ele chamou e sentei em seu colo, ele deu mais um gole na bebida e abaixou o rosto e lambeu meu seio. Ofeguei sentindo meu mamilo endurecer e a língua dele rodear a aureola, e chupar em seguida.

- Adoro o gosto da sua pele. – ele falou baixo e passou a lamber o outro mamilo, repetindo o processo, ele mordiscou em seguida, sua mão já tocando minhas coxas e afastando minhas pernas, senti sua mão em minha vagina e me senti ficar úmida.

- Hmmm, sempre molhadinha neném. – suspirei ao sentir um dedo deslizando em minha entrada, sua boca em meu seio lambendo e sugando.

- Edward... – gemi agarrando seus cabelos e ele riu roucamente, levantou o rosto e tirou o dedo de mim e o lambeu.

- Adoro seu gosto neném.

- Vo – Você já disse isso. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, sua língua deslizando em minha boca e sugando a minha, gemi e ele se afastou e beijou meu queixo.

- É a verdade neném, seu gosto é doce e excitante, me faz ficar duro. – eu corei e ele riu e me tirou do seu colo.

Vi ele abrir as calças e colocar seu membro pra fora e massageá-lo, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Quer brincar comigo de novo, minha menininha travessa?

- Brincar? – meus olhos dispararam para seu membro que estava em pé e mordi os lábios. – Co – Com a mão? – ele riu roucamente e se aproximou mais e subiu os lábios para minha orelha e mordiscou.

- Não. Com a mão não, com a boca.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Nove

- Não. Com a mão não, com a boca. – meus olhos se abriram como pratos.

- Co – com a boca... – ele riu e lambeu meu pescoço.

- Sim neném, diga você não gostaria de lamber meu pau.

- Eu...

- Não minta, eu vi como você olhou pra ele. – ele afastou o rosto do meu e olhou seu membro, estava duro e mordi os lábios.

- Eu não saberia como fazer. – acabei admitindo, meu rosto estava extremamente quente e ele riu.

- Titio Edward te ensina, neném. – se possível meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda. Ele riu e me fez levantar.

- Fique de joelhos. – ele abriu as pernas e fiquei entre elas, seu membro direto na minha cara e mordi os lábios com força. – Como da ultima vez, neném, me toque.

Um pouco hesitante segurei seu pau e ele gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás. Movi minha mão pra cima e pra baixo, seu membro estava quente e tremia contra meus dedos.

- Isso neném, assim. – levantei o rosto e ele me olhava sorrindo, pegou minha mão que estava sobre sua coxa e beijou a palma. – Me aperte neném.

- Assim...? – ofeguei e ele assentiu de olhos fechados, seus lábios em meus dedos, sua língua trançou meu dedo e em seguida o colocou na boca. Parei de mover a mão observando e ele sorriu quando mordeu de leve a pontinha.

- Sua vez. – corei violentamente, ele queria que eu fizesse aquilo? No membro dele? Abaixei o rosto para seu membro e vi um liquido saindo da pontinha, lambi os lábios e abaixei a boca beijando a cabeçinha, ele gemeu rodeou meu dedo com a língua.

- Continue neném. – assenti e tentei imitá-lo lambi todo seu cumprimento, de cima a baixo e chupei a ponta, ele grunhiu e raspei os dentes na pontinha. Levantei os olhos e ele sorriu, sua língua rodeou meu dedo e fiz o mesmo em seu membro.

- Muito bem, neném. Novamente. – ele mandou e voltei a chupar a ponta, ele gemeu e abocanhou meu dedo, seus lábios subindo e descendo, um calor percorreu meu corpo se concentrando na minha entrada e esfreguei as pernas, meus lábios continuavam em volta de seu pau.

Levantei os olhos o vendo chupando meu dedo e chupei seu pau, ele gemeu e sorri, era bom ver ele tão afetado como eu ficava, me sentindo mais corajosa tentei engoli-lo mais e ele rosnou, mordiscando a ponta do meu dedo.

Comecei a mover minha cabeça, pra cima e pra baixo o engolindo ele o máximo que podia, ele gemi alto, sua mão veio para meu cabelo e o segurou em um rabo de cavalo, ele arqueava os quadris quase me fazendo engasgar.

- Porra neném, que boca quente você tem. – ele gemeu e senti seu membro crescendo em minha boca afastei os lábios confusa e ele me puxou para longe, seu pau jorrou uma gosma branca sobre sua camisa, ele gemeu satisfeito.

Ele tirou a camisa e a enrolou em uma bola e a jogou no chão, ele me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para seu colo, sentei em cima dele com as pernas abertas e corei.

- Você foi muito bem neném. – ele beijou minha garganta e gemi.

- Fui?

- Oh sim, mas você pode ficar melhor. – olhei em seu rosto e ele piscou pra mim, ri baixinho e abracei seu pescoço, suas mãos rodearam minha cintura me puxando para mais perto e gemi quando meus seios roçaram em seu peito, ele suspirou e levou uma mão a minha bunda.

- Você gosta, hum de sentir meu corpo no seu, meu pau ficando duro só de sentir o calor da sua bocetinha. – eu gemi, ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, sua boca se movendo lentamente contra a minha, sua mão grande apertou minha bunda e minha entrada se esfregou contra seu pau, ele gemeu contra minha boca, e aprofundou o beijo.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca chupando a minha, me apertei mais contra ele, seu pau esfregando contra meu clitóris e meus mamilos pressionados contra seu peito, gemi alto, ele afastou nossos lábios e desceu sua boca para meu pescoço.

- Me deixa louco neném. Quero tanto foder sua bocetinha.

- Oh... Edward... – gemi me esfregando contra ele, a boca subiu para minha orelha e mordiscou.

- Você quer neném, quer que eu enterre meu pau na sua bocetinha molhada?

- Que – quero... – ele riu roucamente e lambeu minha pele.

- Logo neném, logo. – ele gemeu contra minha pele e desceu sua mão para minha entrada e me penetrou com dois dedos.

- AAh... – gritei sentindo minha entrada dilatar e ele riu.

- Ah como adoro sentir sua bocetinha neném. Você gosta Isabella? Gosta que te foda com meus dedos? – eu gemi em resposta e ele parou de mover os dedos. – Responda Isabella.

- Sim – engasguei e ele colocou mais um dedo, e rebolei contra sua mão.

- Isso neném, siga seu instinto, deixe seu corpo te guiar, rebola pra mim.

- Oh... – fechei os olhos e rebolei em sua mão novamente, ele gemeu movendo seus dedos, minha entrada piscou e apertou seus dedos, meu corpo inteiro tremeu e gozei em sua mão.

Ele continuou esfregando seu pau em meu clitóris e gemi baixinho. Sua boca voltou a minha e nos beijamos com sofreguidão, sua língua devastava minha boca, minhas pernas bambearam, e me apertei mais contra ele que grunhiu em meus lábios.

Ele se levantou e cruzei as pernas em seu quadril, ele nos levou pelo corredor e abriu uma das portas e pareceu ser o seu quarto, ele me deitou em uma cama macia, e afastou a boca da minha, respirei ofegante.

Ele sorriu e começou a descer beijos chegando aos meus seios e lambeu os mamilos os levando na boca em seguida, chupando e mordendo os bicos, me contorci contra ele.

- Adoro seus seios neném, são primorosos. – ele gemeu alto e continuou descendo a boca pelo meu corpo, chegou a minha entra e enterrou a língua em mim.

- Oh Edward... – gritei agarrando seus cabelos e senti sua língua me devastar, gritei novamente sentindo pela segunda vez o calor consumir meu corpo, e meu centro pulsar, sua língua subiu para meu clitóris e gozei novamente, ele continuou me lambendo. O ouvi gemendo e olhei pra baixo, ele massageava seu membro e rosnou quando liberou seu gozo sobre os lençóis.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, ele beijou minha barriga e levantou, fiquei encarando seu corpo nu, enquanto ele entrava em uma porta e relaxei sobre os lençóis.

- Acorde Bella adormecida. – senti uma boca quente em meu pescoço e gemi.

- Mais tarde. – senti sua risada contra minha garganta e abri um olho.

- Vamos neném, já está tarde. – fiz um biquinho e ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, abri os olhos e ele já estava vestido, levantei e vi minha roupa da escola ao meu lado e a vesti rapidamente.

Ele saiu da cama e foi pegar uma jaqueta em seu closet e fiquei admirando, ele usava uma camisa pólo e calças jeans, ele estava tão bonito, adoraria levar ele na festa e exibi-lo. Ri do meu pensamento.

- Qual a graça neném?

- Ah só pensando.

- No que?

- Quer ir a uma festa comigo? – falei rápido e ele sorriu.

- Claro, aonde é?

- Eu preciso ver com Alice, mais é sábado. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Neném, é que a sua irmã me convidou é no sábado?

- Oh, hum... É? – ele riu e sentou ao meu lado.

- Então o que faremos?

- Vo – você vai com Rose?

- Prefiro ir com você. Mas não sei o que fazer com sua irmã. – suspirou e sentei em seu colo, ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Diz que não quer ir com ela.

- Não é tão simples Bella. Você não quer que eu fale com seu pai, mas se sua irmã nos vir juntos...

- Eu sei. – deitei a cabeça em seu peito. – Você pode fugir dela. – ele riu.

- Soa como um plano para mim. – sorri e beijei seus lábios, ele gemeu e mordiscou meu lábio inferior.

- Agora vamos neném. – assenti e levantei do seu colo, ele pegou minha mão e fomos juntos para fora.

[...]

- Não sei não Isabella.

- Por favor, papai. – fiz um biquinho e ele riu.

- Bella, aonde é?

- Alice disse que é na casa dos Newton. – falei, assim que chegamos eu liguei pra ela, confirmando o local e horário. Também tirei minha pulseira, antes que meu pai ou Rose vissem. - Pai, é a Alice vai, deixa. – pisquei os olhos e ele olhou pra Rose e Edward. Rosalie rolou os olhos e Edward ria.

- É a mesma festa que vou levar Edward. – comentou Rose lançando um sorriso malicioso para Edward, e rolei os olhos.

- Carlisle, eu e Rose vamos, posso ficar de olho em Bella. – olhei para meu pai esperançosa e ele suspirou.

- Está bem. Mas obedeça ao Edward.

- Pai! – olhei para Edward que sorria malicioso.

- Isso Bella, tem que obedecer ao tio Edward. – ele falou serio e olhei feio pra ele que escondeu o sorriso.

- Ai Edward, você não tem nada de tio.

- Obrigada Rosalie.

Passamos o resto do jantar conversando amenidades, Edward não tirava os olhos de mim, o que me deixava extremamente corada. Vi que Rosalie me lançava um olhar estranho e tentei ignorar.

Quando terminamos meu pai e Edward foram para a biblioteca e subi para meu quarto, mal cheguei ao segundo andar e senti alguém apertar o meu braço.

- O que está fazendo Rose.

- Escuta aqui Isabella, não se atreva a colocar os olhos em Edward.

- O que? – ofeguei e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Eu vi ele te olhando, não sei como papai não vê. Mas você sabe que eu quero ele pra mim, então nem pense irmãzinha.

- Pare Rose, está me machucando.

- Esteja avisada, Isabella. – mostrei a língua pra ela e corri para meu quarto. fechei a porta e encostei nela, meu coração estava disparado e sentia vontade de gritar.

Por que eu não podia querer ele pra mim? Que direitos ela tinha sobre ele? Corri para minha cama e deitei emburrada. Rosalie não tinha nenhum direito de exigir que eu me afastasse. Foi Edward quem veio atrás de mim, e agora eu não iria deixá-lo, ah não ia mesmo.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e murmurei um entre sem levantar, o quarto ficou em silencio e senti a cama afundando e um corpo forte sobre o meu.

- Vim ganhar meu beijo de boa noite. – ele sussurrou contra minha orelha e sorri virando pra ele, e abracei seu pescoço e fiz um bico, ele riu e escovou os lábios contra os meus.

- O que foi neném?

- Nada.

- Você parece triste. – dei de ombros e me apertei mais nele.

- É que pensei que não viria hoje. – ele sorriu e levou sua mão a minha coxa a apertando.

- E perder a chance de ganhar um beijo dessa boca gostosa? – eu ri baixinho.

- Hmmm, sua boca também é gostosa.

- Ah minha menininha travessa, você gosta da minha boca? – assenti e ele beijou atrás da minha orelha. – Você gosta quando a minha boca está em sua doce boceta?

- Edward! – ele riu e mordiscou minha orelha.

- Está bem, eu já vou. – cruzei minhas pernas em seu quadril e ele sorriu.

- Na – não quer ficar? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Hmmm, proposta tentadora. Mas eu preciso ser convencido neném. – mordi o lábio.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra te convencer?

- Me surpreenda, neném. – mordi os lábios e comecei a tirar minha camiseta, ele sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ainda não me convenceu. – eu ri e joguei a camisa no chão e o empurrei, ele caiu ao meu lado e tirei a bermuda que usava e fiquei nua e voltei para a cama.

- E agora? – ele gemeu e beliscou meu mamilo.

- Ah minha menininha travessa.

- Não vai tirar a sua? – ele sorriu e se livrou das roupas e foi até a porta a trancando. Voltou e deitou em atrás de mim e puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu.

- Eu vou acordar com meu pau tão duro, neném, mas vale a pena. – eu ri e rebolei contra ele, ele gemeu e colocou a mão sobre minha entrada e beijou meu ombro.

- Se comporte sua menininha travessa. – eu ri e relaxei em seus braços, ele beijou minha pele mais uma vez e não demorei a dormir.

[...]

Sábado começou como um dia normal. Acordei com Edward apertado contra mim, depois da primeira noite que eu o havia convidado, agora ele vinha sempre. Não que eu fosse reclamar, eu estava adorando.

Espreguicei-me e ele bocejou me apertando contra ele, sorri e sai dos seus braços indo para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido e sai enrolada na toalha, vi meu celular piscando em cima da cômoda e havia uma mensagem de Alice. A festa seria as duas e era para eu ir de biquíni, mas não esquecer de um vestido, pois a festa ia até altas horas.

Fiz uma careta, mas comecei a separar a roupa que usaria. Ouvi a cama se movendo, mas continuei fuçando minha gaveta de biquínis e senti as mãos de Edward em minha cintura.

- Bom dia neném.

- Bom dia.

- O que está fazendo?

- Escolhendo um biquíni pra festa.

- Você não vai com esses pedaços de pano Isabella. – suspirei.

- Edward, vai estar todo mundo de biquíni e nadando e eu vou ser a única estranha que vai estar de roupa? – ele bufou.

- Está bem, mas eu escolho. – rolei os olhos e fui atrás de um vestido e peguei um azul curto que amarrava no pescoço e deixava as costas nuas, peguei minha maquiagem e coloquei tudo em uma bolsa.

Sentei na cama olhando a bunda linda de Edward e mordi o lábio, ele demorou uma eternidade para escolher alguma coisa, mas eu estava apreciando a vista, então quem eu sou pra reclamar?!

- Este. – ele segurava um maio azul, as costas eram nuas e o decote até que era comportado, rolei os olhos e coloquei o maiô sobre a cama.

- Vamos logo seu mandão. – ele sorriu e foi vestir suas calças.

- Eu sei que você gosta neném. – eu ri e rolei os olhos.

[...]

Entrei no volvo com um bico, Edward dirigia em silencio, enquanto ouvíamos Rosalie tagarelar no banco ao lado de Edward, do meu Edward. Cruzei os braços olhando pra janela, minha vontade era estrangular minha irmã, mas me contive.

Edward me olhava através do espelho retrovisor o tempo todo e eu sorria para ele. Quando finalmente chegamos, ele saiu e abriu a porta para Rose e em seguida para mim. Como ainda era cedo eu usava uma bermuda jeans, e o maiô, Rose usava um biquíni extremamente curto era branco e quase transparente.

Edward em compensação estava lindo, usava uma bermuda jeans e uma regata que deixava seus ombros largos a mostra, estava praticamente babando nele. Ele me lançou um sorriso quando abriu aporta do carro pra mim e segurei sua mão.

- Bellinha. – ouvi o grito animado de Alice e peguei minha bolsa indo até ela.

- Oi Alice.

- Menina o seu bofe é um escândalo. – eu ri.

- Eu sei.

- Bella, eu devo estar por fora desse negocio de sair com homens mais velhos, mas desde quando se arrasta a irmã junto?

- Alice, eu não trouxe ela. Na verdade ela o convidou antes pra essa festa.

- Oh.

- É. – ela me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Venha, vamos deixar o seu bofe escândalo com um pouco de ciúmes.

- O que...? – eu nem terminei de falar Alice me puxou para uma rodinha onde estavam vários garotos.

Ela me apresentou todos e se agarrou no braço do tal Jasper, ela sorriu deslumbrada para ele. O lugar estava lotado na mansão em que a festa estava rolando, uma musica alta e vários adolescentes bebendo, havia também alguns universitários que pareciam ter a idade de Rose.

- Vai nadar? – levantei o rosto e vi um garoto loiro que me parecia familiar.

- Hmmm, não sei?

- Não sabe? Eu posso te segurar.

- Acho que não.

- Veio com namorado? – olhei em volta e vi Edward passando bronzeador nos ombros de Rosalie e bufei.

- Não. – o garoto sorriu.

- Ótimo, venha eu a levo. – ele segurou minha mão e começou a me arrastar para a piscina, passamos em frente Edward e Rose e o ignorei.

- Você é Bella, certo? – o rapaz perguntou e assenti, ele entrou na piscina e segurou minha cintura me puxando para a água, o lugar estava cheio e me segurei nas bordas.

- Certo, e você é?

- Mike.

- Isso Mike, nos conhecemos na piscina, certo?

- Isso, você estava acompanhada.

- Ah sim... Então aonde você estuda? – tentei mudar de assunto, ele se aproximou de mim e engoli em seco.

- Em uma escola particular muito chata. – resmungou e sorri.

- Ah sim, bem a minha não é lá essas coisas... – tentei me afastar, mas minhas costas bateram na borda da piscina e ele sorriu.

- Algo errado Bella?

- Não, não eu só... Eu preciso sair.

- Saia depois. – seu rosto começou a se aproximar do meu e fechei os olhos e me afastei mais, quase atravessando a parede da borda.

- Hey... – ouvi o grito de Mike e abri os olhos e o vi Edward o levantando e jogando longe e se voltou para mim com uma carranca.

- Isabella o que estava acontecendo aqui?


	11. Capítulo Dez

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Dez

- Isabella o que estava acontecendo aqui? – olhei para Edward e depois para trás dele onde Mike parecia estar quase se afogando.

- Eu... Eu...

- Isabella. – ele me olhou serio e bufei e apontei um dedo pra ele.

- Não é da sua conta o que acontece aqui. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e tive vontade de pedir desculpas, mas a imagem dele passando protetor em Rose me veio à cabeça e o olhei com raiva e bati o dedo em seu peito. – Isso mesmo, não é da sua conta.

- Eu acho que é Isabella.

- A é? Então por que estava com a minha irmã? – ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Isabella...

- Escuta aqui cara... – ele parou de falar e olhou pra trás, a mão de Mike estava em seu ombro, e o rapaz se calou ao ver Edward olhando pra ele mortalmente.

- Sim?

- Eu... – Edward o desafio com o olhar e ele bufou. – O que deu em você pra me jogar desse jeito? Quem você pensa que é...

- Escuta aqui moleque, eu penso que você estava quase agarrando a minha mulher. – Mike corou e eu também, ele olhou pra mim um pouco irritado.

- Ela disse que não tinha namorado. – ele bufou e Edward sorriu.

- Ela anda esquecida. Agora chispa moleque.

- Hei, a casa é minha... – Edward se virou totalmente e pegou Mike pelos ombros e o lançou longe novamente.

- Edward! – essa voz não era minha, era de Rose. – O que está fazendo com o rapaz?

- Dando uma lição nele. Agora eu darei uma em Isabella. – engoli em seco e encostei-me à beirada da piscina.

Ele saiu da piscina e me puxou para fora e agarrou meu pulso, varias pessoas nos olhavam, inclusive Rose que parecia meio em choque. Tive vontade de rir, mas estava um pouco preocupada com o que Edward pretendia. Ele começou a me arrastar para longe da piscina.

- Edward o que você vai fazer?

- Shii neném, eu vou te lembrar que você é só minha. – engoli em seco, ele caminhou para trás da casa e entrou por uma porta, era um tipo de sauna, ele fechou a porta e me empurrou contra a parede. Fiquei estática olhando pra ele que sorriu e colou seu corpo no meu.

- Edward... – comecei, mas ele me olhou serio e me calei na hora. Ele se colou mais ainda em mim e podia sentir sua ereção.

- Isabella, eu acho que você anda muito esquecida.

- Eu...

- Isabella, mandei você responder? – abaixei a cabeça. – Muito bem. – ele subiu a mão pelo meu braço e chegou até meu queixo o erguendo e me fazendo encará-lo.

- Isabella, você sabe que me pertence não é? – assenti rapidamente e ele sorriu. – Pode falar neném.

- Se – sei. – ele aproximou o rosto do meu e passou o nariz em minha garganta.

- Sabe que só eu posso te tocar não é?

- Si- Sim.

- Só eu posso te beijar. – ele beijou minha garganta e suspirei. – Só eu posso de dar prazer. – ele sussurrou e lambeu atrás da minha orelha e tremi.

- Humrum.

- Muito bem. Você é minha Isabella, e não gosto que toquem no que é meu. Não quer me ver bravo não é neném? – ele se afastou e olhou em meus olhos.

- Na- não. – ele sorriu e afastou minhas pernas.

- Que bom, eu não quero ficar bravo com você minha menininha travessa. – ele sussurrou com os lábios bem próximos dos meus, fechei os olhos sentindo sua respiração contra meu rosto, em seguida seus lábios tocar os meus, ao mesmo tempo em que ele afastava meu maiô e pressionava meu clitóris.

Eu gemi contra seus lábios, ele me beijou com urgência sua boca colada a minha, sua língua pedindo passagem, e seus dedos se infiltrando em mim, minhas pernas tremeram e ele encostou mais em mim, sua ereção entre as minhas coxas estava me deixando mais molhada.

- Sempre molhadinha neném. – ele afastou os lábios e começou a beijar minha garganta, seus dedos se movendo em minha boceta.

- Hmmm.

- Só pra mim neném, não é, sempre molhadinha pro titio Edward.

- Oh... – ofegava sentindo meu corpo tremer, ele movia seus dedos rápidos, sem nunca deixar de esfregar meu clitóris, eu estava no céu, à mão dele me fazia delirar.

- Edward...

- Você gosta neném, gosta de sentir meus dedos na sua bocetinha?

- Edward... Oh Deus... – ele abaixou o rosto e afastou o meu maiô e lambeu meu mamilo duro.

- Gosta neném? Diz pro titio Edward o que você gosta.

- Oh sim, não pare. – gemi sentindo, o calor aumentar e minha entrada pulsando enquanto os dedos dele se moviam com dificuldade, pois minha boceta os apertava com força.

- Ah neném, não vejo a hora de ser meu pau a ser esmagado por essa bocetinha apertada.

- Merda... – grunhi sentindo meu corpo tremer e meu gozo escorrer pela mão de Edward. Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu lambendo os dedos e gemendo.

- Que boceta gostosa neném. – ele apertou seu membro e mordi os lábios.

- Hmmm... – comecei e ele me olhou. – Vo – Você quer... – olhei para seu membro e ele sorriu safado.

- Quer chupar meu pau, neném? – eu corei absurdamente e ele riu me abraçando. – Não tenha vergonha, neném, já disse sou todo seu. Assim como meu pau.

- Eu não posso evitar. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios delicadamente.

- Me diga neném, você gostou?

- Do seu... Seu pau? – ele riu e assentiu e corando como um pimentão assenti também.

- Sim, ele é... bom? – ele riu e foi até um dos bancos de pedra e liberou seu pau da sunga e começou a massageá-lo, lambi os lábios e ele me chamou com o dedo.

- Venha aqui minha menininha travessa. – fui rapidamente e fiquei olhado seu pau grande e mordi os lábios ele estava em pé e melado. – De joelhos. – obedeci novamente e ele soltou seu pau com um gemido. – É todo seu neném.

- Ok... – sussurrei e o envolvi em minha mão, ele gemeu e afagou meus cabelos, abaixei o rosto e lambi a ponta, ele estava salgado, melado, minha entrada piscou.

- Isso neném, como da outra vez. Faça de conta que sou seu picolé. – eu ri baixinho e olhei pra ele.

- Um picolé?

- Sim, um picolé de titio Edward. – eu corei e dei uma lambida nele todo, ele jogou a cabeça pra trás gemendo.

Sorri me sentindo mais confiante e voltei a lambê-lo, deixei seu pau bem babado, e só ouvia ele dando pequenos gemidos e cantarolando de aprovação.

- Me chupe Bella. Coloque meu pau nessa boquinha gostosa. – ele pediu depois de alguns minutos e obedeci.

Chupei a cabeçinha e ele tremeu em meus lábios, o engoli um pouco mais e ele gemeu alto. Comecei a mover a cabeça com ele em minha boca, e ouvi Edward grunhir e agarrar meu cabelo e mover minha cabeça de encontro ao seu pau.

Ele era muito grande e foi um pouco incomodo, mas era muito excitante, ele estava fodendo a minha boca, eu gemia sentindo seu pau pulsar e ele gemer palavras sem sentido.

- Deus... Isso... Que boquinha gostosa... Eu vou... – não entendi uma das suas frases, mas de repente seu pau tremeu e pulsou e senti um esguicho em minha boca, engoli, e percebi que ele estava gozando, e eu estava bebendo.

Levantei os olhos e ele me olhava, mas não afastou o meu rosto, continuou movendo minha cabeça e engoli tudo, o gosto não era dos melhores, mas era de Edward, então foi muito sexy.

Ele me soltou e me puxou para seus braços, colocou a cabeça no meu pescoço e respirou ofegante.

- Desculpa neném. – ele sussurrou e o empurrei um pouco para ver seu rosto.

- Por quê? – ele sorriu.

- Não fui muito gentil. – eu corei.

- Hmmm, eu hum gostei. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Ah minha menininha travessa, adora me provocar. – eu dei uma risadinha e o abracei pelo pescoço. Ele escovou seus lábios contra os meus e suspirei.

- Não gostei de te ver com Rose. – ele suspirou e me abraçou apertado.

- Desculpe neném, eu te magôo não é? – dei de ombros e ele beijou meus lábios novamente.

- Vou resolver isso.

- Sério? – ele riu e levantou e se ajeitou.

- Sim, imaginei que sua irmã perceberia que eu não estou interessado, mas ela é mais persistente do que imaginava.

- Mas... mas você sempre sai com ela.

- Mas sempre a ignoro e nunca fico perto dela.

- Oh. – ele riu e abaixou o rosto até o meu.

- Isabella, preste atenção. Sei que você deve pensar o pior de mim, mas eu não saio com mais de uma mulher por vez.

- Eu não penso o pior de você. – falei virando de costas e sorri.

- Não?

- Não, só acho que você é muito mandão. – ele riu e me abraçou por trás.

- Bem neném, isso eu sou mesmo, e é bom você se acostumar ou lhe darei umas palmadas.

- Edward! – ele riu e beijou atrás da minha orelha.

- Vamos logo, preciso falar com sua irmã.

Sai mais animada do que pretendia, afinal ele ia dar um pé na bunda de Rose por mim. Ok eu não devia estar tão feliz, mas era inevitável. Chegamos a piscina e Rose estava sentada com um homem loiro passando protetor em suas pernas, ela ria e rolei os olhos.

- Vá brincar com sua amiga, neném.

- Edward! – bufei e ele riu.

- Vai logo neném, não me faça mandar de novo.

- Mandão. – resmunguei indo procurar Alice.

A Achei sentada em uma cadeira e fui até ela, ela acenou animadamente quando me viu.

- Bellinha onde estava?

- Com Edward. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Hmmm, você realmente está com uma carinha de quem estava se divertindo.

- Alice! – ela riu e abriu sua bolsa.

- Aqui, passe um batonzinho. – passei o batom e dei uma rápida olhada, Edward estava sentado ao lado de Rose que falava gesticulando os braços, franzi as sobrancelhas, precisava aprender a ler lábios.

- Alguém gostaria de ser uma mosquinha.

- Aãn? – Alice riu e olhou também para eles.

- O que acha que estão falando.

- Rosalie está implorando pra ele dar uma chance pra ela. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. – Eu posso sonhar, não posso.

- Você está com uma carinha de quem tem certeza.

- Ele disse que daria um fora nela. – virei para Alice animada e ela riu.

- Que bom. Por que um bofe escândalo como aquele, você tem que prender com unhas e dentes. – eu ri.

- E o que eu faço pra prendê-lo?

- Bem, existem varias coisas, sexo principalmente. Vocês já transaram.

- Não. – corei vermelho brilhante e ela riu.

- Ok, então vocês podem brincar.

- Nós já fazemos isso.

- E o que vocês fazem, exatamente?

- Hmmm, ele sabe me beija lá embaixo.

- Oh, ele é bom. – eu ri.

- Eu o beijei também.

- OMG! Mentira?

- Não, já fiz duas vezes.

- Bellinha sua safada, que orgulho de você. – eu ri alto.

- Sim, ele pareceu gostar muito. Então o que mais eu faço pra prender ele?

- Bem, você já fez espanhola?

- O que?

- Espanhola, sabe quando você masturba o homem com os seios.

- Oh, isso é possível? – ela riu.

- Ah Bellinha, tantas coisas pra te ensinar.

[...]

Quando entramos no carro Edward estava serio, e Rosalie parecia muito irritada, ela me lançava olhares furiosos, e corei abaixando os olhos. Ficamos em silencio o caminho todo.

Na verdade a minha mente estava nas coisas que Alice disse, será que eu conseguiria fazer aquilo? Edward com certeza iria adorar, mas eu teria coragem?

Quando o carro finalmente estacionou, corri para dentro de casa, precisava de um banho, estava suada e um pouco melada. Não tinha entrado na piscina e dei graças quando Edward decidiu ir pra casa.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho quente, lavei os cabelos e quando sai estava me sentindo bem melhor. Enrolei-me na toalha e fui para o quarto, vesti uma calçinha e uma blusinha de alças finas branca. Estava procurando uma saia quando ouvi uma batida na porta e fui abrir.

- Olá. – Edward me olhou de cima a baixo e corei.

- Hmmm, oi. – ele sorriu e entrou no quarto me abraçando.

- Você sempre abre a porta sem perguntar quem é?

- Bem, antes de você vir pra cá era só papai, e Rose e as empregadas são todas mulheres.

- E o motorista?

- Ele está mais interessado em Rose do que em mim. Sem contar que ele não tem motivos para entrar na casa.

- Tudo bem neném. Então seu pai ligou e disse que vai passar o dia na empresa. Quer brincar com o titio Edward? – eu ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Não sei titio, o que você tem em mente? – ele gemeu e apertou minha bunda.

- Ah minha menininha travessa, passam muitas coisas por minha mente.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, muitas mesmo. – ele acariciou minha bunda e a apertou, sua boca colou na minha orelha e sussurrou.

- Me deixa brincar com a sua bundinha?

- O que? – ele riu.

- Sim neném, me deixa brincar com seu rabinho.

- Edward! – ele suspirou.

- Mais pra frente então. Que tal um passeio?

- Ok. Aonde?

- Aonde quiser neném.

- Podemos ir ao shopping, talvez ao cinema.

- Claro. Vista algo comportado, te espero lá embaixo. – ele beijou meus lábios e saiu do quarto.

Vesti uma saia jeans curta e tirei a calçinha sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha, mas agora já era, Edward havia me corrompido de vez, e eu não podia mais negar, eu adorava isso. Continuei com a blusinha de alça e vesti uma sapatilha rosa. Peguei meu celular e desci.

Cheguei ao primeiro andar e ouvi uma discussão, vinha da sala, fui até lá, mas trombei em uma mesinha que havia um vaso, consegui evitar que o vaso caísse, mas o barulho foi alto, no segundo seguinte Rosalie saiu da sala bufando e indo em direção ao quarto dos empregados e Edward veio em seguida. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

- Isso não é nada comportado neném, mas ainda sim você está uma tentação. – corei.

- O que estava acontecendo?

- Sua irmã não está muito feliz com minha rejeição.

- Oh. – ele suspirou e colocou o braço sobre meus ombros e começamos a seguir em direção a garagem, ele abaixou o rosto aproximando a boca do meu ouvido e suspirou.

- Está sem calçinha, neném?

- Hum sim. – ele riu contra minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo.

- Você é uma menininha tão travessa. – eu sorri e paramos em frente ao volvo e ele abriu a porta pra mim.

- Quando seu carro chega? – ele sorriu e ficou me observando.

- Você também quer brincar comigo em cima dele neném?

- Edward você só pensa nisso? – ele deu de ombros.

- Na verdade eu penso em você em cima da mesa da cozinha, na minha mesa do escritório, no chuveiro... – rolei os olhos e ele riu e foi para o seu lado.

Ele dirigia em silencio e me virei pra ele mordendo os lábios.

- Você gosta de mim, né Edward?

- Claro que gosto neném.

- Sim, mas não é só sexo, né?

- Eu gosto de você Isabella, confesso que estou louco pra fodê-la, você me deixa subindo pelas paredes, mas eu gosto da sua companhia. – sorri mais calma. – E você, gosta de mim, ou só está me usando pra te dar prazer? – eu corei.

- Claro que eu gosto. Bem não no começo, e você me irrita às vezes. – ele riu alto e apertou minha coxa.

- Não se preocupe neném, logo você se acostuma. – sorri, se eu fosse me acostumar, significava que ele pretendia ficar comigo algum tempo.

Chegamos ao shopping e fomos escolher um filme. Edward queria algum filme chato de ação, eu preferia uma comedia. Ficamos acho que meia hora decidindo que filme ver, escolhemos o meu é claro, afinal ele disse que eu merecia depois da chupada que dei nele, lógico que atingi altos níveis de vermelho depois dessa.

Quando finalmente entramos na sala Edward me levou pro fundo e fiz ele me comprar um monte de porcaria, pipoca, refrigerante e doces. Ele parecia se divertir então me aproveitei mesmo dele.

Depois de um filme em que eu sai com o rosto vermelho de tanto dar risada, Edward segurou minha mão e passeamos pelo shopping, olhávamos as vitrines, eu parava para olhar algumas roupas, e Edward me seguia em silencio, paramos em frente uma joalheria e ele ficou olhando a vitrine.

- Vamos Edward? – chamei cansada de ficar ali parada e ele negou.

- Vamos entrar um momentinho.

- Ok. – ele foi até uma atendente loira e alta e fiquei olhando uns relógios, eu podia comprar um novo para o papai, será que Edward gostaria de um também.

- Eu quero com um pingente de ouro branco. – ouvi a voz de Edward e olhei pra ele.

- O que você vai comprar?

- Um presente pra minha menininha. – arregalei os olhos ao ver a mulher trazer uma corrente de ouro branco fininha e um pingente com formato de "E".

- Edward...? – gaguejei e ele riu.

- O que acha, neném? – a moça sorriu e me mostrou o pingente e toquei nele, era lindo havia pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes na diagonal.

- É bonito. – ele sorriu e pegou o colocar da mão da mulher e virou pra mim.

- Levante o cabelo. – obedeci e ele colocou o colocar. Toquei o "E" que ficava entre meus seios e sorri para Edward.

- Obrigada. – ele piscou pra mim, e foi até o caixa pagar.

Quando ele voltou segurou minha mão e sorriu e entrelaçou nossos dedos, andamos por alguns minutos e fiquei admirando meu colar, era um pouco de pretensão dele me dar um colar com um pingente com a letra do nome dele, mas ainda sim era muito lindo.

- O que acha de irmos para meu apartamento, neném? – ele surrou em meu ouvido e corei.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – ele riu roucamente.

- Ótimo, estou louco pra ver você usando nada mais além do colar. – eu ri e corei pensando, que essa era uma boa oportunidade pra seguir as dicas de Alice.

Afinal não custava nada tentar.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Onze

- Ótimo, estou louco pra ver você usando nada mais além do colar. – eu ri e corei pensando, que essa era uma boa oportunidade pra seguir as dicas de Alice.

Afinal não custava nada tentar.

Eu estava nervosa, não estava muito nervosa, eu estava uma pilha de nervos, meu coração estava disparado.

- Bella? – Edward estalou os dedos na minha cara e quase pulei de susto, olhei em seus olhos e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você está bem, neném?

- To, to ótima, nunca estive melhor. Por que, eu não pareço ótima?

- Você parece um pouco nervosa.

Eu sabia que estava nervosa. Levantei do seu sofá onde eu me instalei desde que nos chegamos, ele deu um gole em sua bebida e sorriu.

- Então está mesmo nervosa? Com o que? – ele sentou onde eu estava e olhei rapidamente para suas calças.

- Eu estou ansiosa acho... – ele sorriu e deu uma palmada em sua coxa musculosa.

- Vem aqui neném. – fui rapidamente e me sentei, ele sorriu e colocou a mão dentro da minha saia, suspirei e ele riu, colocou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro e apertou minha coxa.

- Relaxe neném, só vamos nos divertir um pouco. – eu ri nervosamente. – O que há Bella? – ele segurou meu queixo me olhando preocupado e suspirei.

- Desculpe.

- Me conte neném, tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – eu acabei sorrindo, ele era fofo todo preocupado, segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios.

Ele sorriu contra minha boca e o abracei pelo pescoço, a ponta da sua língua varreu meu lábio inferior e suspirei abrindo a boca, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e invadiu minha boca, nosso beijo se tornou urgente e rebolei em seu colo, ele gemeu e afastou nossos lábios.

- Hmmm, minha menininha travessa, está aprontando. – eu ri roucamente e beijei seu pescoço, sua pele era cheirosa e tinha um gosto bom, continuei beijando seu pescoço e comecei a abrir sua camisa enquanto beijava cada pedaço de pele nua.

- Ah que boca gostosa tem minha menininha. – eu sorri contra seu peito e beijei seu mamilo, rodei com a língua e chupei, ele gemeu e sorri mais fazendo à mesma coisa no outro.

Continuava desabotoando sua camisa cada vez mais, ele suspirava e comecei a sentir o nervosismo se afastando, me levantei e tirei a camisa pelos ombros largos, ele me ajudou e a jogou no sofá.

Ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e senti meu rosto corar. Ele ficou em silencio me observando, desabotoei a calça e puxei o zíper para baixo, mordendo os lábios olhei pra ele, e segurei nas beiradas da calça, ele sorriu e ergueu o quadril a puxei para baixo engolindo em seco, abaixei os olhos e tirei sua calça pelas pernas. Quando levantei os olhos podia ver sua cueca estufada e lambi os lábios.

- Neném, está me matando. – eu corei mais ainda e olhei pra ele através dos cílios.

- Desculpe. – ele suspirou e puxou a cueca para baixo e seu membro já ereto saltou pra fora, quando ele empurrou a cueca pelas pernas eu terminei de tirar pra ele.

- O que você pretende sua menininha travessa? – ele cantarolou e massageou seu pau, suspirei e tirei minha blusinha ele parou de tocar seu membro e me olhou serio.

- Isabella... – cheguei mais perto do seu pau e o segurei firmemente, ele gemeu e me olhou intensamente, tomando coragem lambi a cabeçinha. – Deus... – sorri e chupei com um pouco de força e vi seus olhos revirarem.

Comecei a passar a língua por todo seu cumprimento, Alice disse que ele tinha que estar molhado e corei com o pensamento, mas continuei lambendo e deixando bem babado, já saia um pouco de liquido da cabeçinha e espalhei com a ponta do dedo voltando a lambê-lo.

Tomando muita coragem, eu fiquei ereta e me aproximei mais, peguei meus seios com ambas as mãos e vi os olhos de Edward se arregalarem e sorri enquanto apertava meus seios em volta do seu pau.

- PQP. – ele gemeu travando a mandíbula e sorri, enquanto movimentava meus seios em seu pau, ele fechou os olhos por um momento e quando abriu, ele praticamente rosnou.

- Chupe. – abaixei a cabeça chupando a ponta do seu pau, ainda esfregava meus seios em seu membro, senti o calor e ele estremecer, um grunhido saiu de sua boca e seu pau pulsou com força em minha boca, movi meus seios mais rápido, subindo e descendo, sem deixar de chupá-lo, não demorou muito, senti o esguicho na minha boca.

Ele gemia ofegante e ainda esfregando meus seios em seu pau, engoli seu gozo, ele segurou meu cabelo e puxou minha boca fora dele quando ele havia acabado e um sorriso safado brincava em seus lábios.

- Ah mais que menininha travessa. – ele ronronou e me fez ficar de pé, acariciou meus seios e beliscou os mamilos. – Tire a saia neném, deixe-me ver sua bocetinha, aposto que está molhadinha.

Eu corei, pois na verdade eu estava e muito, masturbar seu pau com meus seios me deixou extremamente excitada. Desabotoei a saia e a empurrei pra baixo, ele gemeu e agarrou minha bunda a apertando, e me puxou para seu colo, sentei com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado do seu quadril, seu membro começando a ficar ereto roçando meu clitóris.

- Você está tão molhadinha neném. – ele gemeu, minha boceta molhava seu pau.

Gemi baixinho e abracei seu pescoço, ele gemeu rouco e me puxou mais de encontro a ele, apertando minha bunda no processo. Dei pequenos beijos em seu pescoço e ele suspirou.

- De onde veio isso neném? – me afastei um pouco e olhei pra ele e dei de ombros.

- Você não gostou? – ele rolou os olhos.

- Deus como eu gostei, adoro quando você é uma menininha travessa. – eu dei uma risadinha e beijei sua boca.

- Eu não sou menininha.

- Não. – ele concordou. – Você não é uma menininha, é uma mulher. – sorri e me apertei contra ele, nós dois gememos, ele começou a beijar minha garganta e passei minhas mãos por seus braços fortes.

- Edward.

- Hmmm? – ele mordiscou minha orelha e gemi.

- Quando nos vamos, hum você sabe. – ele parou de me beijar e me olhou sorrindo.

- Quer o meu pau neném?

- Edward! – corei vermelho brilhante e ele sorriu.

- Como pode corar, você está nua se esfregando em mim, que também estou nu e ainda cora.

- Não posso evitar.

- Na verdade eu gosto neném, adoro ver seu corpo corado enquanto te toco, quando provoco os seus orgasmos. – ele suspirou e apertou minha bunda e me puxou de encontro ao seu pau, meu clitóris era esfregado contra sua dureza e estava me deixando louca.

- Edward, você não respondeu. – ele suspirou e segurou meu queixo olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu queria agora mesmo Isabella.

- Então...

- Por que não. Por que você é uma menininha inocente, é muito bom brincar com seu corpo gostoso, mas sexo é mais serio Isabella.

- Mas eu quero. – falei sem pensar e minha cara ficou rubra. Ele riu e mordiscou meu queixo.

- Quer mesmo. Quer perder sua doce virgindade comigo, um cara tarado que fica se esfregando em você.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- É verdade Bella, e você sabe. – mordi o lábio e olhei pra ele.

- Mas... Mas você gosta de mim, não é? – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Gosto neném. Mas você não deseja fazer isso com alguém que você ame? – ele evitou meus olhos e corei. Era isso ele não me amava. Senti um aperto no peito, mais eu o amava? Eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes. Deitei a cabeça no peito de Edward e ele suspirou e beijou meus cabelos.

- Foi o que pensei. – ele me apertou contra seu peito e beijou meus cabelos.

[...]

Quando chegamos em casa, ele sorriu e segurou meu queixo e me beijou longamente, suspirei e sai meio zonza do carro.

Depois da nossa conversa não falamos mais nada, cada um preso em seus pensamentos. Ele foi para o banheiro e me vesti rapidamente, fomos para casa em seguida, e no caminho também ficamos em silencio. Não havia muito a se falar, meus pensamentos estavam na nossa conversa.

Edward havia dito o tempo todo que transaria comigo e agora vinha com essa de amor. Será que ele não sentia nada por mim, tipo nadinha? Meu coração voltou a apertar com a possibilidade.

Entrei em meu quarto e deitei na cama e passei o resto do dia no quarto, já era noite quando ouvi uma batida e murmurei um "entre", a porta se abriu e sorri para meu pai.

- Oi querida.

- Oi pai. – ele suspirou.

- Desculpe não passar o domingo com você.

- Tudo bem. – ele sentou ao meu lado e afagou meu cabelo.

- Edward disse que foram ao cinema.

- É, ele é bem legal.

- Que bom que estão se dando bem. Por que você não desceu para jantar.

- Não estava com fome. – ele me olhou por um momento e puxou minha cabeça para seu colo.

- O que há de errado querida? – eu suspirei.

- Eu... Pai como soube que estava amando a mamãe? – olhei para cima e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Nossa, vejamos, ela não ia muito com a minha cara pra falar a verdade.

- Oh. – ele riu.

- Sua mãe era muito temperamental, ela parece muito com Rosalie, sabe queria sempre ser a mais bonita e a popular e desfilar com um marido rico. – franzi o nariz e ele sorriu.

- Você puxou a mim é claro.

- É claro. Mas você a amava, mesmo ela sendo tão diferente?

- Sim, eu me encantei por ela assim que a vi. Fiquei louco por ela, você sabe, coração disparado, embrulho no estomago, ela me deixava nervoso com uma criança. – eu sorri.

- E ela?

- Ela nem me dava bola. Eu tive que lutar muito pra me sobressair sobre seus admiradores.

- E como você conseguiu?

- Eu comecei a ignorá-la.

- O que? – ele riu.

- Sim, assim que eu passei a ignorá-la ela começou a se interessar em mim.

- Não faz nenhum sentido.

- As mulheres nunca fazem sentido. – fiz outra careta e ele apertou a ponta do meu nariz. – É verdade querida. Sua mãe riu muito disso quando estávamos casados. – sorri novamente.

- Mas mesmo sentindo essas coisas que você falou, como se tem certeza que está apaixonado?

- É diferente pra cada um Bella.

- Como foi pra você?

- Era só alguém falar na sua mãe, ou eu pensar em Renée que eu tinha vontade de sorrir, ou esganá-la. – eu ri.

- Interessante. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Por que tantas perguntas? Minha garotinha está apaixonada?

- Eu não sei.

- Bem, quando for à hora vai descobrir.

- Eu espero. Mas... Mas e se ele não me amar?

- Ele é um idiota. Eu conheço esse idiota? – eu neguei corando e ele suspirou.

- Só tome cuidado querida, e use camisinha.

- Pai!

- O que? Você acha que eu não sei o que vocês adolescentes fazem. Rose quase me deu um susto certa vez. – eu ri.

- Bem, se um dia eu fizer vou usar. – corei absurdamente e ele riu.

- É só o que eu peço. – ele voltou a beijar minha testa, e colocou minha cabeça novamente no travesseiro e se levantou.

- Eu preciso dormir, acordar cedo amanhã.

- Boa noite pai.

- Boa noite anjo. – ele saiu do meu quarto e suspirei.

O que eu iria fazer?

Eu queria transar com Edward? Eu não fazia idéia, eu gostava dele, disso eu tinha certeza, mas ele tinha razão, eu iria querer fazer isso sem amor? Eu o amava?

Argh, minha mente estava uma confusão, minha mente era uma confusão desde que ele entrou em minha vida.

[...]

Acordei de manhã e bocejei alto, a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente foi que Edward não veio dormir comigo. Meu peito apertou, e se ele estivesse fugindo ou enjoado de mim, já que ele percebeu que eu não dormiria com ele.

Senti meus olhos arderem e corri para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e me vesti, coloquei minha calçinha e a tirei em seguida. Eu era patética.

Peguei minha mochila, e desci para o andar de baixo, ouvi vozes na sala de jantar e vi meu pai conversando com Edward e Rosalie tomando o café com uma carranca.

- Bom dia. – sorri e sentei ao lado de Edward.

- Bom dia querida.

- Bom dia Isabella. – ele falou sorrindo e sorri de volta.

- Oi Rose. – olhei pra minha irmã que nem me deu atenção.

Comecei a me servir e meu pai e Edward falavam de negócios, Rosalie me lançava olhares mortais, mas tentei ignorá-la. Eu comia, mas sem deixar de lançar olhares para Edward.

Ele era tão bonito, ele estava usando um terno azul escuro e caia perfeitamente em seus ombros perfeitos e largos, seu cabelo acobreado estava caído em sua testa e senti vontade de passar a mão ali e afastar, ele sorriu e meu coração pulou no meu peito.

Ouvi um bufar e olhei para frente, Rosalie me olhava com uma carranca ainda maior se isso fosse possível, ela só faltava rosnar pra mim. Rolei os olhos pra ela e terminei o meu suco me levantando.

- Eu já vou pai. – meu pai parou de falar com Edward e sorriu.

- Claro querida, boa aula. – fui até ele e beijei sua bochecha, vi Edward se levantar.

- Vamos Isabella? – sorri quando vi que ele me levaria, assenti rapidamente e peguei minha mochila. – Nos vemos mais tarde Carlisle. – ele se despediu do meu pai e fomos para a garagem, ficamos em silencio todo o caminho, quando chegamos, ele abriu a porta e entrei. Esse silencio todo estava começando a me preocupar até ver ele entrar e sorrir safado pra mim, corei como sempre.

- Está sem calçinha neném? – assenti rapidamente e ele sorriu mais. – Ah minha menininha travessa.

OMG eu estava apaixonada por ele!

[...]

- Eu estou apaixonada por Edward Masen.

- O que?

- Eu estou apaixonada por Edward... – repeti sentando-me na mesa na hora do almoço e ela me interrompeu.

- Eu ouvi Bella, eu só não entendi.

- O que se há pra entender? Eu percebi isso agora e o que eu faço, e se ele não em amar e se...?

- Calma, respira fundo.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.

- Quando percebeu isso?

- Hoje. – ela riu.

- Assim do nada?

- Não, estávamos no carro e ele me chamou de neném, e menininha travessa, e eu percebi que eu queria esganá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu percebi, que queria muito que ele sempre me chamasse assim, pois sei que ele está sendo carinhoso comigo.

- Ele te chama de neném? – fiz uma careta.

- Sim, e me irrita pra caramba quando ele chama. – ela riu.

- É bonitinho.

- Não tem nada de bonitinho, imagina aquele homem sussurrando no seu ouvido minha neném, ou menininha travessa.

- Nossa deu até um arrepio. Você tem muita sorte amiga.

- Mas e se ele não me amar, eu quero que ele me ame.

- Você acha que ele não te ama?

- Eu não, eu nunca sei o que pensar com Edward. Ele às vezes parece só pensar em abusar do meu corpo, mas há momentos, sabe como ontem depois de eu ter feito o que você disse, e eu perguntei se iríamos transar e ele só disse que não ia fazer isso comigo, por que eu merecia alguém que me amasse Alice.

- Oh, ele parece gostar muito de você.

- Você acha? Acha que eu devia transar com ele?

- Eu não sei Bella, você o ama, e isso é o mais importante, também acho que você deve fazer isso com alguém que ame, e se você ama Edward vai fundo, ou é melhor ele ir fundo.

- Alice! – ela riu alto.

- Me desculpe não resisti.

Continuamos conversando mais alguns minutos antes que o sinal batesse, eu na verdade queria muito ir fundo com Edward, mas eu não queria dizer que o amava, e se ele não me amasse, e se ele me afastasse por que não me ama.

Eu só precisava envolvê-lo, assim nós iríamos transar e ele iria começar a se apaixonar por mim, nem que seja um pouquinho.

Quando as aulas acabaram sai conversando com Alice quando eu vi Edward, sorri enormemente e corri até ele, Edward me abraçou levantando meu corpo até seu rosto e beijou minha boca.

- Olá neném, sentiu minha falta? – ele piscou e sorri.

- Muita. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei.

- Hmmm, você está sem calçinha? – eu assenti corando e ele gemeu. – Você é muito safada neném.

- Oh, mas se quem manda é você. – ele me colocou no chão.

- E você adora me obedecer sua menininha travessa. – eu rolei os olhos e entrei no carro.

- Você que é safado. – ele riu e entrou no quarto e beijou minha garganta.

- Você adora uma safadeza, não é neném?

- Com você sim.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu e começou a dirigir. – Hoje não posso ficar com você. – fiz um biquinho e ele suspirou. – Não me olhe assim, neném, eu tenho que tomar um drink à tarde com alguns dos meus sócios.

- Vocês vão fechar acordo com meu pai?

- Eu quero, mas meus sócios tem que concordar também. – ele fez uma careta e sorri.

- Ok, mas vai dormir comigo hoje? Você não foi ontem. – eu acusei e ele riu.

- Seu pai tinha subido para seu quarto, e acabei adormecendo na biblioteca, quando acordei já era tarde e você já devia estar dormindo.

- Você podia ter ido mesmo assim. – ele sorriu.

- Bem, já que você está convidando. – rolei os olhos e sorri. Quando chegamos em casa ele destravou a porta e me chamou com o dedo, me aproximei e ele me beijou, sua boca tomou a minha com um beijo ardente que me deixou ofegante.

Quando separou nossos lábios eu estava como sempre, meio zonza, ele riu e prometeu ir ao meu quarto à noite. Sai do carro e com a mochila nas costas comecei a entrar na casa, passei pela cozinha e peguei uma maçã e fui para a escada, Rosalie estava sentada no primeiro degrau.

- OI Rose.

- Isabella, podemos conversar?


	13. Capítulo Doze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

- OI Rose.

- Isabella, podemos conversar? – suspirei e encostei no corrimão.

- Ok, pode falar.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Hum, conversando com você? – ela bufou e se levantou.

- Isabella, o que você está fazendo com Edward?

- Oh... Não estamos fazendo nada.

- Não me faça de boba Isabella, ele praticamente me deu um fora por sua causa.

- Ele disse que era por minha causa?

- Não, mas nem precisava. Eu não sou idiota, eu vi ele te olhando, e como você olha pra ele.

- Você está exagerando Rose.

- Estou? Eu acho que não Isabella, você sabe muito bem o que ele quer.

- E o que ele quer?

- Usar você. Homens como ele, trocam de namoradas há cada dois meses. É isso que você quer Bella? Ser a próxima na lista dele.

- Rosalie, eu...

- Bella, eu conheço você, você é uma menina doce, inocente, não ira agüentar quando ele partir seu coração.

- E se ele não partir? – a desafiei e ela riu.

- Não seja ingênua Bella, homens como Edward não ficam com meninas como você.

- Por quê? Eu não tenho nada que o atraia só você atrai homens por acaso? – cruzei os braços irritada e ela suspirou.

- Você não percebe Bella, ele só está te usando.

- Você que não percebe. Você está tão irritada por que ele preferiu a mim, que não pensa que ele pode realmente gostar de mim.

- Não seja ridícula.

- Por quê? Só a Rosalie consegue homens, a irmã feia e sem graça nunca poderia ter alguém, é isso que você pensa? – voltei a acusá-la e ela bufou.

- Não, mas Edward não está ao seu alcance.

- Por quê? Eu sou capaz de ter um homem como qualquer uma.

- Não Edward. Você não pode tê-lo.

- Mas eu o quero. Vamos me diga, por que não?

- Por que eu o quero. – ela admitiu e fiquei de frente pra ela.

- Então é essa realmente a questão, ele me preferiu.

- Sim, e eu não entendo por quê?

- Bem se acostume, eu não vou desistir dele.

- Isabella, seja racional, ele é muito mais velho que você.

- Uma merda que eu ligo.

- Bella... – ela arregalou os olhos, mas eu já estava furiosa.

- Não, não, eu não vou desistir dele, não importa o que você diga.

- Eu direi ao papai. – ofeguei.

- Você não ousaria.

- Duvida?

- Se você contar, eu conto sobre Emmett. – dessa vez ela ficou em pânico.

- Ele perderia o emprego.

- E papai perderia o negocio com Edward. – nós duas nos encaramos e bufamos.

- Quando ele te chutar não venha chorar no meu ombro.

- Não se preocupe você seria a ultima pessoa pra quem eu choraria. – ela grunhiu e saiu para fora.

Suspirei e corri para meu quarto. Quem ela pensava que era só por que ela era toda bonitona e peituda os homens só podiam se interessar por nela? Eu era capaz de conquistar Edward tanto quanto ela.

Bati a porta do quarto com força, estava possessa, mas infelizmente as palavras de Rose eram como veneno e me fizeram ficar insegura.

E se ela tivesse razão, e se Edward me chutasse, deitei na cama sentindo meu coração se apertar. Mas isso fazia parte dos relacionamentos não é, ele só teria que me conhecer melhor, teria que se apaixonar por mim, ai ele nunca me deixaria.

Sorri com a idéia, e corri para o banheiro, iria ficar bem bonita pra quando ele chegasse e hoje ele não me escaparia. Ri dos meus planos, antes eu tentava evitar ele, e agora estava ansiosa por vê-lo.

O amor nos torna idiotas mesmo.

Tomei um banho demorado, lavando os cabelos, quando sai me sequei e passei meus cremes de baunilha no corpo e fui procurar algo pra vestir. Olhei minha gaveta de calçinha e fiz uma careta, não tinha nada sexy pra usar.

Continuei procurando e decidi por nada, ele prefere mesmo que eu fique sem calçinha, iria surpreendê-lo. Fui para meu closet e vesti um vestidinho curto branco, era de alcinhas finas e deixava meu corpo bem marcado. Edward iria gostar.

Olhei-me no espelho e ri, eu parecia uma menininha mesmo, rolei os olhos e comecei a pentear os cabelos, os deixei soltos com os meus cachos caindo pelas costas e desci. Uma criada me parou e avisou que papai não iria jantar em casa e que ia demorar um pouco. Perguntei de Rose, e ela disse que saiu com o motorista.

- E o Sr. Masen?

- Ele ainda não chegou senhorita.

- Ok, eu vou comer algo na cozinha mesmo, não precisa colocar a mesa. – ela assentiu e se retirou.

Fui para a biblioteca e procurei algum livro pra ler, se meu pai iria demorar talvez Edward também, suspirei frustrada e escolhi um do Sidney Sheldon, sentei em uma poltrona e li por meia hora. Não estava conseguindo me concentrar e senti meu estomago roncando.

Larguei o livro em cima da poltrona e fui para a cozinha, estava escuro já e acendi a luz fazendo um sanduíche, fiquei apoiada no balcão enquanto comia e pensando no que fazer. Podia ver um filme...

- Espero que você não planeje sair com esse pedaçinho de pano. – ouvi a voz rouca atrás da minha orelha e senti seu corpo colar ao meu e sorri.

- Está falando do meu vestido?

- Você não pode chamar essa coisa indecente de vestido. – eu ri e empinei a bunda pra trás, ele gemeu e suas mãos grandes seguraram minha cintura.

- Oh, você não gostou do meu vestido, eu coloquei pra você. – ele gemeu e sua boca encostou atrás da minha orelha e mordiscou.

- Hmmm, que menininha travessa, quer provocar o titio Edward? – eu ri e voltei a rebolar, suspirei ao sentir sua ereção na minha bunda.

- Imagina titio Edward.

- Merda neném, você quer me deixar louco. – ele me virou e sorri ao ver seus olhos escuros e sua boca gostosa.

- Claro que não titio Edward. – mordi o lábio e ele grunhiu e me beijou, gemi contra sua boca agarrando seus cabelos com as duas mãos, as mãos grandes apertaram minha cintura, ele me colocou em cima do balcão e afastou minhas pernas ficando entre elas. Ele afastou nossos lábios e apertou minha coxa.

- Diz pro titio Edward, você está sem calçinha?

- Estou sim titio. – ele gemeu e colocou a mão entre minhas pernas, gemi ao sentir o calor da sua mão tocando minha entrada e apertei seus ombros largos.

- Deus neném, está molhadinha. – ele esfregou meu clitóris e gemi.

- Estou Edward, e você está duro por mim? – corei ao dizer essas palavras, mas não vacilei e o olhei nos seus olhos, ele gemeu novamente.

- Sempre neném, é só ver você que meu pau fica duro.

- Eu quero você Edward. – suspirei e ele beijou meu decote.

- Está sem sutiã também. – ele gemeu e assenti. – Neném, já disse por que não podemos.

- Eu... – eu não iria dizer que o amava, e se ele fugisse de mim. – Eu não ligo, por favor, Edward. – ele encostou a testa em meu peito e acaricie seus cabelos.

- Você vai me deixar louco, Isabella. – ele gemeu e se afastou, achei que iria embora, mas ele somente fez minhas pernas cruzarem a sua volta e me tirou do balcão, agarrei seu pescoço e ele sorriu, e começou a sair da cozinha.

- Aonde vamos?

- Meu quarto.

- Melhor pro meu. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios enquanto subia as escadas.

Chegamos ao terceiro andar e ele nem suou trazendo-me pra cá, ele abriu a porta, com somente uma mão, e com a outra apertava minha cintura, e fechou porta trancando, me levou até a cama e me colocou sentada e começou a tirar seu terno.

- Isabella, quero que preste muita atenção. – assenti e ele sorriu enquanto se livrava da gravata e da camisa.

- Eu vou fodê-la agora. – eu ofeguei e ele sorriu malicioso. – Prometo ser carinhoso por que é sua primeira vez. – mordi os lábios assentindo. – Mas antes eu quero ter certeza. Você quer mesmo Isabella? Você quer o meu pau na sua bocetinha virgem? – eu corei violentamente.

- Edward! – ele riu e começou a desabotoar as calças.

- Estou falando sério Isabella, depois que eu começar não irei parar, mas eu quero que tenha certeza. – ele parou com os dedos enganchados na lateral da sua cueca e já podia ver seu pau que estava bem animado. Engoli em seco e olhei pra ele.

- Eu quero. – ele assentiu e abaixou a cueca, ver o membro de Edward sempre me deixava ansiosa, ele era tão grande, será que todos eram grandes como o dele?

- Tire esse pedaço de pano, neném. – eu corei e abaixei as alças e comecei a empurrar o vestido para baixo, ele gemeu e começou a massagear o seu pau que parecia ficar maior. Ele se abaixou e pegou suas calças e pegou uma coisa do bolso. Vi-o rasgar uma embalagem e depois começou a desenrolar o que tinha dentro em volta do seu pau, corei vendo ele colocar a camisinha e joguei o vestido no chão.

Ele sorriu e veio pra cima de mim e segurou minha cintura, afastou minhas pernas com seus joelhos e seu pau ficou roçando em meu clitóris, suspirei e abracei seus ombros.

- Vai doer muito? – perguntei baixinho e ele sorriu e roçou o nariz contra o meu.

- É só na primeira vez neném. Mas eu vou fazer bem gostoso. – eu corei forte e ele riu e beijou minhas bochechas, ele começou a descer beijos pela minha garganta e clavícula, lambeu meus ombros, e suspirei quando ele chegou aos meus seios.

Sua língua rodeou um mamilo e o chupou em seguida, esfreguei as pernas sentindo meu desejo por ele aumentar, ele fez o mesmo com o outro seio, e em seguida começou a chupá-los como se fosse um bebê faminto.

Eu gemi agarrando seus cabelos, meus olhos giravam com o prazer da sua língua e boca em meus seios, esfreguei as pernas sentindo ela molhada e ardendo por ele.

- Edward... – cantarolei seu nome entre suspiros e gemidos, ele afastou a boca dos meus seios e começou a descer, dando beijos molhados nas laterais do meu corpo, dando lambidas em minha pele quente, ele chegou até minha entrada e deu uma longa lambida, me contorci toda gemendo.

Ele sorriu e enfiou o rosto entre minhas pernas e começou a me lamber, sua língua estava me fazendo ver estrelas, ela entrava em saia da minha boceta, depois subia até meu clitóris e chupava com força.

- Oh... Edward... Deus... – eu ofegava, ele começou a chupar e lamber meu clitóris mais insistentemente enquanto me penetrava com dois dedos.

Meu corpo tremia e minha boceta latejava com força, seus dedos se moviam com dificuldade, ele tirou os dedos e colocou a língua novamente, eu gritei sentindo meu corpo convulsionar, e pulsar, meu corpo inteiro esquentou e tremeu e eu gozei em sua boca.

Ele subiu ficando entre minhas pernas novamente e beijou minha boca, gemi agarrando seus cabelos, ele afastou mais minhas pernas com os joelhos me deixando bem aberta para ele, seu pau encaixou na minha boceta e gemi baixinho, ele afastou os lábios e agarrou minha perna a colocando em cima do seu quadril e deslizou mais dentro de mim.

- Deus... – ele fechou os olhos e gemi, seu pau estava quente e me preenchia aos poucos, era muito bom, parecia apagar a necessidade que eu tinha. Uma necessidade que ardia, queimava e seu membro estava fazendo essa necessidade parar.

- Venha Edward... – gemi colocando a outra perna em volta dele e o puxando para baixo e ele gemeu.

- Calma neném, Deus... tão quente... – ele gemeu e levantou os olhos, nos olhamos intensamente e ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, senti sua língua invadindo minha boca, e uma pontada na minha entrada.

- Oh... – ele estava todo dentro de mim, eu podia sentir, e a dor foi incomoda e afastei nossos lábios olhando nervosa para ele.

- Calma Bella, já vai passar.

- Tem certeza? – ele riu e beijou minhas bochechas.

- Vai sim neném. – ele voltou a beijar meus lábios e relaxei, ele não se movia, seu membro era tão grande que parecia estar em toda parte, ele colocou uma mão entre nossos corpos e pressionou meu clitóris, gemi sentindo prazer e me movi, já não doía como antes.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e o agarrei pelos ombros com força, sua boca se afastou da minha e ele sorria, já ia pedir pra ele não parar quando ele voltou com uma investida profunda e gemi alto.

- Oh... – ele sorriu ofegante e repetiu o movimento, meu corpo inteiro tremeu e apertei minhas pernas com mais força em volta dele.

- Ainda dói neném?

- Não, não pare. – ele sorriu novamente e lambeu minhas bochechas.

- Não vou parar... Deus Bella tão apertada. – ele grunhiu e começou a entrar e sair lentamente.

OMG era bom, minha boceta pulsava e se apertava em volta dele, ele gemeu e continuou entrando e saindo, a necessidade dele crescia, e parecia que ele ir devagar não ajudava.

- Mais rápido... – ofeguei e ele sorriu, e começou a vir mais rápido, e mais forte, ele gemeu investindo contra mim, meu corpo pulsava e era bom, ele entrou profundamente e tocou em algo que me fez ver estrelas.

Eu gemi alto e tremi sentindo meu corpo inteiro pegar fogo, a sensação que vem antes do orgasmo me pegou e arranhei suas costas sentindo minha boceta pulsar e morder com força o pau de Edward, ele gemeu e veio em seguida.

Ficamos abraçados alguns segundos, meu corpo doía um pouco e eu estava ofegante, ele saiu de dentro de mim e ficou em pé e foi para o banheiro, voltou alguns minutos depois e me pegou no colo.

- Aonde vamos?

- Banho.

- Estou cansada. – resmunguei abraçando seu pescoço e ele sorriu e beijou meus cabelos.

- O banho vai aliviar sua dor, neném.

- Ok. – ele me colocou embaixo do chuveiro de água morna e sem que eu esperasse se ajoelhou e lavou entre minhas pernas, segurei em seus ombros sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Ele terminou e se levantou, pegou o sabonete liquido fez espuma e começou a me lavar, olhei pra ele encantada e ele sorriu beijando meu nariz.

- Como está se sentindo, Bella?

- Estou bem.

- Prometo que a próxima será bem mais prazerosa. – sorri e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, ele terminou de me lavar e se lavou. Pegou uma toalha grande e nos secou, a jogou no chão e me pegou no colo.

Voltamos pra cama e deitamos em silêncio, ele ficou atrás de mim, e seu membro começou a se animar na minha bunda. Suspirei e me esfreguei nele.

- Comporte-se neném.

- Você não quer? – ele beijou meu ombro e me puxou mais de encontro a ele.

- Muito, mas você está dolorida. – corei mais e sorri, estava dolorida por que fizemos amor, e foi perfeito.

- Obrigada Edward.

- Pelo que?

- Por ser carinhoso comigo. – ele mordiscou minha orelha.

- Você é minha neném, e eu cuido do que é meu. – rolei os olhos e bocejei. – Durma Bella.

- Ok.

Adormeci em seguida, meu corpo ainda ardendo por ele, mas estava dolorida e cansada demais, para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse fechar os olhos e relaxar contra seu corpo.

Abri os olhos e bocejei, o sol entrava pela janela e me espreguicei, e virei para o lado, mas Edward não estava, suspirei e fiquei mais uns minutinhos deitada, olhei para o relógio e teria aula em breve.

Levantei-me ainda um pouco dolorida e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho quente e me vesti para a escola, coloquei uma calçinha na mochila e sorri como idiota. Peguei meu matérial e desci para a sala, ouvi vozes vindas da sala de jantar, e parei ao ver todos na mesa.

Meu pai lia o jornal e Rosalie comia em silêncio, Edward também, entrei e dei um bom dia geral e sentei ao lado de Edward que sorriu para mim e corei brilhantemente, ele sorriu mais e evitei seu olhar.

Tomei meu café com os olhos na mesa o tempo todo, vi o celular na mesa ao lado de sua mão e começou a vibrar e uma foto de um nome de mulher "Esme" apareceu no visor e olhei pra ele, ele cancelou a ligação e negou com a cabeça.

- Então quando ela vem Edward? – ouvi a voz do meu pai e olhei pra ele confusa.

- Quem vem?

- Esme. – meu pai falou com um sorriso e olhei para Edward.

- Acho que amanhã.

- A convide para ficar conosco. – meu pai ofereceu e olhei nervosa para Edward. Ele suspirou.

- Claro Carlisle. – olhei para Rosalie que deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e meu coração se apertou, será que Esme era namorada dele?

Sentindo falta de ar, eu me levantei e murmurei um "está na minha hora", e sai apressadamente da mesa do café, cheguei à garagem e comecei a ir em direção a Emmett, mas me pararam, olhei para trás e vi Edward me olhando serio.

- Isabella. – a voz dele estava rouca e senti meu coração se apertar mais ainda, minha voz tremeu e minha vontade de chorar ficou bem evidente.

- Esme é sua namorada?


	14. Capítulo Treze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Treze

**Pov. Edward**

- Esme é sua namorada? – suspirei e segurei seu queixo a olhando profundamente.

- Neném, você acredita mesmo que eu teria feito sexo com você, se eu tivesse uma namorada? – ela ruborizou e sorri, minha menininha ficava mais linda quando corava, escovei meus lábios contra os dela e ela suspirou.

- Acho que não. – falou hesitante e rolei os olhos.

- Neném, tenha um pouco mais de confiança. Eu não sou do tipo que sai com varias mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

- Então quem é Esme?

- Uma amiga. – não sei por que não contei quem era Esme de uma vez, talvez por que era interessante ver Bella com ciúmes.

- Amiga? – assenti e ela mordeu o lábio inferior me fazendo focalizar em sua boca, essa menina era uma tentação. – Amiga como eu?

- Isabella você não é minha amiga.

- Não? – rolei os olhos e a abracei.

- Não minha menininha travessa, você é minha menininha; minha neném; minha garota; e agora minha mulher, só minha. – ela corou e beijei suas bochechas.

- Então somos como namorados? – olhei em seus lindos olhos chocolates e ela parecia tão esperançosa que sorri.

- Acredito que somos mais do que isso, mas esse é um modo de nós nos definirmos. – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

- Eu gosto que sejamos namorados. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Isso é bom neném, agora vamos, não quero que se atrase. – ela assentiu rapidamente e me soltou indo para o volvo, suspirei a seguindo, meus olhos em sua bundinha, ah como eu a queria de novo.

A arrastaria para meu apartamento hoje, sorri com o pensamento e abri a porta para ela e entrei em seguida, não dei a partida e olhei para suas coxas que a saia mal cobria e coloquei a mão apertando de leve.

- Está sem calçinha, neném? – ela corou e assentiu rapidamente, fechei os olhos gemendo por um momento, subi minha mão para dentro da sua saia, ela ofegou e sorri, cheguei a sua entrada sentindo o calor do seu sexo, meu pau deu sinal de vida na hora, deslizei um dedo por suas dobras suaves e a ouvi gemer.

- Hmmm, minha menininha travessa está molhadinha. – ela corou mais ainda e ri esfregando seu sexo.

- Edward. – ela estava ofegante e suspirei tirando minha mão de sua intimidade e lambi meu dedo, adorava o gosto dela, adorava tudo nessa menina.

- Mais tarde. – prometi colocando o carro em movimento, ela ainda estava corada e evitou meus olhos, olhando pela janela, sorri e dirigi rapidamente para a escola dela.

Quando finalmente chegamos eu tirei meu cinto, ela fez o mesmo e ficou me olhando, seus grandes olhos castanhos me faziam suspirar, essa menina acabava comigo, sorri e segurei seu queixo a puxando para perto e beijando seus lábios doces com delicadeza.

Ela suspirou e se aproximou mais de mim, sua língua lambeu meus lábios e gemi baixinho contra sua boca, ela deslizou a língua entre meus lábios e mergulhei a minha dentro de sua boca, a puxei para meu colo e senti o calor da sua boceta molhada direto no meu pau me fazendo gemer.

- Quero foder você aqui neném. – falei separando nossos lábios e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- No carro? – assenti e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele quente.

- Consegue imaginar neném, meu pau mergulhando em sua bocetinha melada, você em cima de mim, tomando seu prazer. Deus, eu posso imaginar. – ela gemeu e se esfregou contra mim.

- Eu... Eu...

- Você deixa neném, deixa eu te foder aqui, agora? – olhei pra ela que mordia o lábio muito vermelha e ri.

- Não vai doer?

- Não mais, agora é só prazer neném. – ela praticamente mastigava os lábios e sorri, desci a mão por nossos corpos e esfreguei sua bocetinha, ela gemeu alto e apertou o corpo contra o meu.

- Eu quero. – ela suspirou e sorri, minha menininha só precisava de um pequeno estimulo.

Abri minhas calças e libertei meu pau já muito duro, gemi quando o toquei, Bella estava sentada com as pernas abertas sobre minhas coxas e observava meu pau. Peguei minha carteira e tirei uma camisinha e entreguei a ela.

- Coloca pra mim neném. – ela me olhou vermelho brilhante.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – eu ri e beijei sua boca, segurei a camisinha e abri com os dentes, em seguida a mostrei como deslizar em meu pau.

- Não se preocupe neném, nós teremos muitas oportunidades para praticar. – ela corou mais ainda e ri, a ergui puxando ainda mais de encontro a mim e a fiz descer sobre meu pau, ela ofegou quando começamos a nos unir, e eu estava tão alterado como ela.

Deus era muito apertado.

- Edward... – ela suspirou, meu pau pulsou, era muito excitante ouvi-la dizendo meu nome, ainda mais quando eu lhe dava prazer, quando estava todo dentro dela ficamos parados por alguns segundos, estava deixando ela se acostumar comigo.

Agarrei sua bundinha a apertando e a fiz subir um pouco e descer em seguida, ela me olhou surpresa enquanto gemia, sorri e repeti o movimento, suas mãos agarraram meus ombros o apertando com força.

- Não é bom neném... Deus... Você é tão apertada... – ela assentiu com a respiração falha e beijei seus lábios, sua língua enroscou com a minha e continuei a fazendo subir e descer em meu pau, não demorou a sentir seu corpo tremer e sua bocetinha apertar meu pau, afastei nossos lábios sentindo que eu gozaria logo, estava tão difícil continuar a penetrando, estava muito apertado, muito quente, muito molhado.

- Isso neném, me aperta gostoso... – gemi e ela ofegou e rebolou, meus olhos reviraram nas orbitas e comecei a movê-la com um pouco mais de rapidez, ela gemeu e voltou a rebolar sobre mim.

Ouvimos o sinal da escola e praguejei sentindo que estávamos próximos, entrei com força dentro dela, Bella ofegou e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, senti ela morder minha pele quando o prazer a atingiu e sua boceta pareceu esmigalhar meu pau.

Vim junto com ela, meu corpo ficando todo dormente de prazer, dei beijos em sua bochecha e cabelos, ela suspirou e se afastou de mim me olhando corada, mas com um sorriso muito satisfeito.

- Vou chegar atrasada.

- Desculpe neném. – ela deu uma risadinha e tentou sair de cima de mim, a ajudei colocando no banco e tirei a camisinha e me vesti rapidamente, ela pegou sua mochila e tirou uma calçinha de dentro e vestiu. A olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela mordeu o lábio.

- O que? Você não quer que eu assista a aula sem calçinha, né? – eu ri e segurei seu queixo.

- Não neném, só eu posso te ver sem calçinha. – pisquei pra ela, Bella riu e me beijou rápido e saiu do carro.

A observei correr para a escola e suspirei batendo a cabeça contra o banco. Isso nunca poderia dar certo, ela era praticamente 10 anos mais nova que eu, eu me sentia um depravado completo, um titio tarado como ela ressaltou certa vez.

Era isso que eu era um tarado por essa menina, mas eu não conseguia me afastar, a cada momento eu a desejava mais, a queria mais, uma necessidade que me incomodava um pouco na verdade.

Esfreguei o rosto e comecei a dirigir para o hotel de Carlisle, ainda bem que Esme iria chegar, ela que tratava dos números e resolveria com Carlisle sobre a fusão. Desde que cheguei aqui eu não conseguia me concentrar direito. Bella dominava todos os meus pensamentos e ações.

Eu não entendia o que havia de errado comigo, minha preferência de mulheres nunca foram como ela, preferia mulheres da minha idade, mais velhas até, mulheres como Rosalie Cullen, elas eram o meu alvo.

Mulheres fúteis que adorariam que eu as presenteassem, e que fariam o que eu quisesse na cama. Bem elas gostando ou não eu gostava de estar no controle, gostava de mandar e ser obedecido.

Mas desde que eu vira Bella na piscina da casa dela, os seios deliciosos nus, a cara vermelha, perdi completamente o controle, Deus eu estava com o tipo errado de mulher, eu nunca quis tanto uma mulher como eu a queria.

A situação com Carlisle não me incomodava em nada, eu queria aquela menina, eu nunca tive escrúpulos, desejava e pegava, e por Deus eu queria Isabella, a queria em minha cama, não me incomodava em nada sua idade ou sua falta de experiência, afinal eu podia ensiná-la.

Só com o pensamento disso, meu pau dava sinais de vida, uma menininha travessa que seria obediente a mim, me daria uma obediência cega, eu podia ver nos olhos dela.

Não que isso fizesse com que eu deixasse de me sentir como um velho tarado, mas esse pensamento sumia sempre que eu a via tão disposta, tão ávida a aprender e me agradar.

Isabella tinha um ar de submissa que me excitava, não que eu tivesse jeito para dominação, mas eu podia imaginá-la presa a algemas em minha cama, meu pau voltou a se contorcer e suspirei, nem parecia que eu acabara de fodê-la, em frente a sua escola.

Eu não prestava.

Estacionei em frente ao "Hotel Cullen's", e entreguei o carro ao manobrista, várias mulheres me olharam quando entrei, mas não me preocupei em cumprimentá-las, fui direto para o elevador, e esperei o mesmo abrir, passei a mão pelo cabelo.

Carlisle era outro dos meus problemas, eu não queria que nosso negócio desse errado por causa de Bella, eu podia ver como ele era carinhoso e protetor com sua caçula, só estranhava que ele não notava os olhares que ela me dava, ou como seu rosto se avermelhava quando eu a olhava.

Ele devia ser muito distraído, ou se fingia. Esperava que fosse distraído, depois que os papéis estivessem assinados eu o avisaria do meu envolvimento com Bella, odiava fazer as coisas às escondidas, como se eu fosse a porcaria de um criminoso, nunca fui de fazer nada escondido, eu nunca precisei.

Também, normalmente não me envolvia com mulheres casadas ou adolescentes virgens, Isabella era minha primeira, e esperava que fosse a única, era muito estressante, extremamente agradável, mas definitivamente uma preocupação constante.

Mas sabia que sentiria sua falta quando voltasse a Londres, minha pequena e tímida Bella, logo perceberia que eu não sirvo para namorado, eu sempre fui mais o tipo amante, dois a três meses com uma mulher eram suficientes, logo enjoaríamos um do outro e eu partiria para casa.

Entrei no elevador com uma ruiva que não tirava os olhos e mim e suspirei ficando mais afastado dela que era possível no cubículo apertado. Ela me lançava olhares como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne e rolei os olhos.

Ela me lembrava muito a irmã de Bella, ela não conseguia entender que eu não estava interessado, infelizmente eu tive que ser descortês com ela, para minha surpresa ela sabia muito bem do meu interesse por Bella.

Na verdade depois de conversar com ela foi que havia decidido não mais tirar a virgindade da minha menininha, ela tinha razão, Bella iria perceber uma hora que eu não a amava, que eu partiria e me culparia por tirar sua virgindade.

Eu ainda não entendia o que mudou nela para querer sexo comigo sem amor, talvez os hormônios de adolescente, Deus sabe que eu os provocava, não podia resistir, ao vê-la doce, gentil, submissa, ela era minha tentação em forma de ninfetinha.

O que um cara na minha idade podia querer mais, uma ninfeta que o desejasse, era o sonho de praticamente todo homem, e eu tinha a minha. As portas se abriram e a ruiva saiu um pouco decepcionada que eu não lhe dei atenção, apertei novamente o botão do ultimo andar e segui para a cobertura onde ficava a sala de Carlisle.

Não demorou muito para chegar e sai ajeitando o terno, a secretaria dele me deu um sorriso sedutor e sorri de volta, rolei os olhos ao vê-la balançar os cílios sedutoramente.

- Carlisle está?

- Sim senhor, irei anunciá-lo.

- Obrigada. – ela falou rapidamente com Carlisle no telefone e disse que podia entrar, sorri agradecendo e entrei na sala de Carlisle.

- Bom dia Carlisle.

- Edward, que bom que veio.

- Sim, Esme já ligou?

- Sim, sua irmã, é muito...

- Chata. – ele riu.

- Não fale assim dela, eu só ia dizer muito séria talvez.

- Sim, definição perfeita para Esme. Ela já ligou mandando em você?

- Basicamente isso. – ele concordou. – E Bella?

- O que tem?

- Você a deixou na escola?

- Sim. E vim direto para cá.

- Minha princesa é muito linda não é? – eu ri.

- Sim, suas filhas são lindas.

- Sim, duas meninas bonitas, é muito trabalho para um pai solteiro.

- Por que não se casou novamente? Uma esposa ajudaria com as meninas.

- Bem eu nunca me interessei por uma mulher a ponto de casar e querer a obrigar as meninas, e bem substituir-lhes a mãe me pareceu tão errado, acabei me acomodando com a situação. – sorri e observei sobre a mesa a foto de uma mulher que parecia muito com Bella, cabelos mogno e olhos castanhos claros, não eram intensos como os de Bella, mas elas pareciam-se muito.

- É a mãe de Bella?

- Sim, elas se pareciam muito, já Rosalie puxou a mim, menos a personalidade, é tão temperamental como Renée era.

- Bella é muito cálida.

- Sim, um anjinho se comparada com à irmã.

- Você tem muita sorte Carlisle.

- Sim, e você Masen?

- O que tem eu?

- Quando vai constituir família? – sorri e me acomodei na cadeira.

- Está tentando me empurrar suas filhas?

- Longe de mim, embora Rosalie esteja interessada em você. – sorri discretamente.

- Ela é muito bonita, mas não sou um cara de mulheres temperamentais.

- Sim, precisa ter uma alma muito cálida.

- Sim, por isso você deve ter se dado bem com sua Renée.

- Verdade, talvez você se desse bem com uma mulher como Bella? – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Bella? – Carlisle suspirou.

- Devo lhe alertar Edward.

- Sobre o que?

- Bella, temo que ela esteja apaixonada por você.

- Sua Bella? – ele riu.

- Sim, minha pequena, não é boa em esconder emoções, eu posso ver os olhos de adoração dela para você.

- Oh... – me movi desconfortável, ela só sentia desejo por mim, mas não podia dizer isso a Carlisle.

- Só tome cuidado para não ferir seus sentimentos.

- O que? Quer que eu a namore?

- Não, mas Bella é muito nova. Só, bem... Não a magoe, Bella é muito frágil, temo por ela.

- Não se preocupe. – ele assentiu e começamos a falar de negócios, estava perto da hora de Bella sair da escola, quando me despedi de Carlisle.

Minha mente fervilhava com nossa estranha conversa, suspirando fui direto para a escola esperá-la. Mas agora temia que Carlisle não aceitasse muito bem meu envolvimento com ela, bem eu não estava disposto a parar de vê-la, pensaria nisso mais tarde.

Quando finalmente cheguei sai do carro como sempre e esperei encostado na porta, Bella saiu com a amiga, vi a menina Alice cutucar Bella, que levantou os olhos e me viu, ela sorriu e se despediu da amiga vindo para perto de mim, sorri e a puxei para meu peito.

- Olá, neném.

- Achei que não viria hoje.

- Por quê?

- Bem, hmmm você não disse nada. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

- A culpa é sua que me distraiu.

- Edward! – ela corou e sorri.

- Vamos para meu apartamento, quero você neném.

- Ok. – beijei seu pescoço mordiscando sua pele.

- Está sem calçinha neném?

- Estou. – eu ri e a fiz me olhar.

- Se achava que eu não vinha, por que a tirou? – ela deu de ombros.

- Você podia estar em casa me esperando. – suspirei e mordisquei seu lábio inferior o chupando em seguida.

- Vamos logo. – abri a porta para ela, e entrei rapidamente, dirigindo com um pouco de presa para meu apartamento.

Ficamos em silêncio o resto do caminho, assim que chegamos sai e abri a porta para ela e segurei sua mão, eu tinha uma estranha necessidade de tocá-la, entrelacei nossos dedos e fomos para o elevador.

Entramos no apartamento e fechei a porta, tirei o terno o jogando sobre o sofá e fui até o bar, Bella caminhou até o sofá e sentou com as mãos sobre o colo, me servi uma dose de uísque e a olhei.

- Nervosa?

- Hmmm, um pouco. – sorri e terminei a bebida e fui até ela enquanto afrouxava a gravata, sentei no sofá ao lado dela e beijei seus lábios, suas pequenas mãozinhas vieram para meu cabelo e gemi, a puxei para meu colo e abracei seu corpo.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios, sorri contra sua boca, minhas mãos já entrando na sua saia e acariciando sua bocetinha molhada, ela suspirou e afastou os lábios ofegantes, sorri e beijei seu pescoço e ombro, comecei a tirar sua roupa, ela levantou os braços me ajudando.

Beijei seus seios sobre o sutiã e já comecei a tirá-lo, suas mãos já trabalhavam me livrando da minha camisa e sorri, terminei de despi-la e beijei seu seio, lambi o mamilo duro o chupando, o corpo dela arqueou contra o meu e sorri lambendo o outro seio.

- Levante neném. – mandei e ela obedeceu, sorri e tirei sua saia, nunca me cansaria de ver Bella nua, ela era linda, tão delicada e sensual, sorri e toquei sua cintura, desci minha mão para sua bocetinha e toquei com a ponta do dedo, ela ofegou e me olhou mordendo os lábios.

- Me ajude com as calças. – pedi e ela assentiu e se ajoelhou, tirou meu cinto e abriu a calça, ergui os quadris e ela a puxou para baixo junto com a cueca, meu pau saltou em pé, ela lambeu os lábios e gemi, tirei os sapatos e meias e Bella terminou de me despir.

- Hmmm... – ela levantou os olhos e acariciei sua bochecha.

- Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, neném. – ela riu nervosa e acariciou a ponta do meu pau, gemi jogando a cabeça para trás. – Me chupa Bella. – pedi ofegante e não demorou seus lábios estarem na cabecinha do meu pau, ela o beijou e rodeou a língua sobre a glande, meus olhos reviraram.

Ela lambeu meu pau de cima a baixo mais algumas vezes e para minha surpresa chupou as bolas, Deus eu vi estrela, ela voltou a chupar e lamber, eu gozaria logo se ela não parasse.

- Chega. – ela levantou os olhos e sorri, abri a gaveta de uma mesinha que tinha ao lado do sofá e peguei uma camisinha a entregando a Bella.

Ela corou novamente e abriu, a olhei esperando e a vi respirar fundo e começou a deslizar no meu pau, coloquei a mão sobre a dela e a ajudei, quando ela terminou segurei sua mão e a levantei.

- Vem cá neném, senta no pau do titio Edward. – ela riu e subiu no sofá, seu sexo ficou na minha cara, e segurei seus quadris a impedindo de abaixar.

- Hmmm Edward... – beijei sua boceta e olhei para ela.

- Sua bocetinha é tão linda neném. – dei uma lambida chupando sua entrada meladinha. Ela gemeu e agarrou meus cabelos, chupei seu clitóris rodeando a língua em seguida, ela ofegou.

- Senta no meu pau neném. – mandei novamente e a ajudei, ela gemeu enquanto era empalada por meu membro, eu quase gozei só de sentir sua boceta apertada me rodeando.

- Deus... – gemi entre dentes.

- Hmmm... Oh... – não me movi olhando para Bella e subi a mão até seu seio e belisquei seu mamilo durinho.

- Vamos neném, rebola pra mim.

- Edward?

- Dessa vez vou deixar você comandar. – ela corou.

- O que eu faço? – sorri e beijei seus lábios rosados, coloquei as mãos dela sobre o sofá e segurei seus quadris.

- Suba e desça neném, tome o seu prazer, comande. – ela assentiu e segurando no só sofá começou a se mover, ela se movia muito lentamente, subindo com lentidão e caindo sobre meu pau.

Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás e para minha surpresa e deleite, sua língua estava em minha garganta, a olhei vendo seus olhos semi cerrados enquanto ela chupava meu pescoço, sua língua subindo e descendo, sua boceta apertada esmagava meu pau, meu corpo tremia e eu estava a ponto de gozar.

Apertei seus quadris e a fiz se mover um pouco mais rápido sobre mim, ela gemeu e começou a rebolar em meu colo, apertei seu corpo contra o meu esfregando seus seios durinhos contra meu peito, levei uma mão a sua bundinha e massageei a pele.

- Adoro foder você neném... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ela gemeu e começou a rebolar com força. – Adoro sentir sua bocetinha apertada esmagando meu pau.

- Edward...

- Meu prazer aumenta, só de estar dentro de você, sempre tão quente e molhada... Deus...

- Oh... Edward...

- Diz pra mim neném, você gosta, gosta do meu pau te fodendo?

- Sim... – lambi seu pescoço e chupei em seguida.

- Eu também gosto neném, gosto muito, mais eu gostaria mais de meter o meu pau aqui... – esfreguei seu cuzinho e ela ofegou.

Sorri e mordisquei sua garganta, passei o dedo pelo liquido que escorria por nossas pernas, e levei a seu buraquinho, ela gemeu e sorri enquanto rodeava seu cuzinho e metia o dedo, a boceta de Bella praticamente mastigou meu pau, e gozei, ela gritou meu nome e caiu sobre mim ofegante.

Tirei o dedo dela, e levantei com ela em meu colo, suas pernas cruzaram a minha volta, e a levei para o quarto.

- Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou corada e mole em meus braços.

- Banho.

- Só banho?

- Sim, só banho. – ela assentiu e beijei sua testa a levando para o banheiro.

[...]

Entramos na casa de Bella conversando, ela me contava sobre seu dia com Alice, e a ouvia com interesse. Estávamos chegando à sala quando ouvimos uns barulhos, olhei para Bella confuso.

- O que é isso? – ela me perguntou e dei de ombros. Entramos na sala e arregalei os olhos ao ver Esme e Carlisle aos beijos no sofá.

- OMG! – Bella gritou e os dois se separaram e nos olharam assustados.


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capítulo Quatorze

Estava aliviada ao saber que essa Esme era só amiga de Edward.

Sei que ele podia estar mentindo pra mim, mas eu acreditava nele, afinal eu o amava.

A nossa tarde havia sido tão intensa e maravilhosa, eu ficava com as pernas bambas só de me lembrar como Edward me tocou, como fez amor comigo, meu corpo ficava aquecido, não melhor... Pegando fogo.

Entramos em casa conversando bobagem, falava pra ele das loucuras de Alice, Edward ria e era gostoso ouvir sua risada, ouvimos uns barulhos quando estávamos chegando na sala ouvimos uns barulhos e olhei confusa para Edward, ele foi para a sala e o segui, minha boca se abriu em choque.

Meu pai estava deitando no sofá com uma mulher em cima dele, e eles estavam em um beijão desentupidor de pia, a mão do meu pai apertava a bunda da mulher.

- OMG! – gritei e os dois se separam abruptamente e nos olharam em choque, olhei meu pai com a boca aberta e ele estava com a cara muito vermelha, Edward se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho só para mim ouvir.

- Fecha a boca, neném, antes que caia baba. – fechei a boca imediatamente e ele riu.

- Olá Esme.

- Edward. – a mulher pigarreou e a olhei atentamente, ela parecia ser um pouco mais velha que Edward, tinha cabelos cor mel, e olhos verdes como os dele, ela estava um pouco vermelha e tentava ajeitar as roupas e o cabelo. Ela era muito bonita.

- Filha... Eu... – meu pai parecia muito envergonhado e eu me sentia igual, olhei para Edward que sorriu e colocou o braço no meu ombro.

- Vamos Bella, deixe os adultos conversarem, e se arrumarem. – falou divertido e se possível meu pai corou mais ainda, ah foi dele que puxei esse habito horrível.

Edward me levou para a cozinha e eu ainda estava meio atônita com tudo que vi, me encostei no balcão ainda não acreditando que meu pai estava aos beijos com a tal de Esme... Senti os lábios de Edward de repente nos meus, sua boca colou a minha e esqueci tudo, agarrei seus cabelos enroscando minha língua na dele, e ele gemeu me abraçando pela cintura, ele levou as mãos a minha bunda e apertou, o empurrei lembrando que meu pai podia entrar a qualquer momento.

Estávamos ofegantes quando nos separamos, ele sorriu e foi até a geladeira e me pegou um copo de água, e me entregou.

- Edward, e se meu pai entrasse. – ele riu.

- Você estava em choque, neném. – corei.

- Podia ter me dado um tapa. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Mas um beijo é bem melhor. – rolei os olhos, e tomei meu copo de água, não demorou muito meu pai apareceu na cozinha, ele passava a mão pelo cabelo nervoso.

- Bella podemos conversar?

- Claro pai.

- Eu vou ver Esme. – Edward saiu da cozinha e olhei para meu pai que sorria envergonhado.

- Estou envergonhado.

- Hmmm, eu também. – ele veio até mim e sentamos na pequena mesa que fica na cozinha.

- Desculpe pelo meu comportamento Bella.

- Ela é sua namorada?

- Bem... Hum...

- OMG! Vocês acabaram de se conhecer?

- Não, nós já tínhamos nos falado por telefone. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele esfregou o rosto.

- Não conte pra Rose. – eu ri.

- Não vou contar. Mas então você gosta dela?

- Acho que sim.

- Pelo beijo parecia que gostava muito.

- Bella!

- Desculpa.

- Eu não sei o que me deu Bella, não tenho nem palavras... – sorri e o interrompi.

- Tudo bem pai, não é da minha conta quem o senhor namora.

- Claro que é querida, a pessoa que eu me envolver fará parte da vida de vocês.

- Você pretende casar com essa Esme?

- Não sei nos conhecemos há somente algumas horas, quero dizer oficialmente. – segurei a mão dele.

- Papai, tudo bem. Às vezes nos deixamos levar pelo desejo, e as emoções e ações fogem do nosso controle. – ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e dei de ombros.

- Você está certa querida. Mas não conte para Rose, quero que ela conheça Esme primeiro.

- Então você gosta dela? – ele sorriu.

- Gosto, ela me faz sentir vivo.

- Isso é bom. – ele assentiu e beijou minha testa.

- Vou acomodar Esme no quarto de hospede.

- Coloque ela no quarto de Edward. – falei de repente e ele franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Assim ela chega mais fácil no seu quarto.

- Isabella. – eu ri e ele ficou estava vermelho.

- Então, posso colocar as cosias de Edward no quarto de cima?

- Não vai te incomodar? – ele me olhava atentamente e evitei olhar em seus olhos.

- Que nada, nem vou perceber que ele está lá.

- Ok. – ele deu um suspiro e beijou minha testa. – Venha querida, vou lhe apresentar Esme. – assenti, nos levantamos e ele colocou o braço sobre meus ombros e me levou para a sala.

Entramos na sala e Esme e Edward conversavam, quando nos viram pararam de falar, e nos olharam. Esme sorriu para mim e dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Bella, quero lhe apresentar Esme.

- Olá Esme.

- Bella, é um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente. – ficamos todos em um silêncio constrangedor, e olhei para Edward que parecia muito divertido com a situação toda.

- Então, você já foi instalada Esme? – perguntei tentando quebrar o clima tenso e ela sorriu agradecida.

- Na verdade não.

- Edward, tire suas coisas do quarto que Esme vai ficar lá. – ele franziu o cenho.

- E onde eu vou ficar?

- No quarto ao lado do meu. – falei como quem não quer nada e ele assentiu.

- Claro, venha Esme eu tiro minhas coisas rapidamente. – ela assentiu e ambos subiram. Fiquei olhando eles irem para cima e voltei a olhar para meu pai.

- Como será que Rose vai reagir? – ele suspirou.

- Podemos esperar qualquer coisa de Rose. – eu ri e beijei sua bochecha.

- Vou ajudá-los, nos vemos no jantar.

- Obrigada querida. – subi correndo as escadas e quando cheguei ao segundo andar Edward colocava suas coisas na mala. Parei na porta e ouvi o resto da conversa deles.

- ... por que não está em seu apartamento?

- Te faço a mesma pergunta irmãzinha. – vi ela corar e meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Irmãzinha?

- Bella. – Edward sorriu e me chamou para entrar. – Esqueci de te contar, Esme é minha irmã mais velha.

- Oh. – Esme sorriu e olhei feio para Edward. – Já terminou Edward?

- Sim, vamos... – ele fechou a mala e deu um beijo na bochecha de Esme e pegou a mala vindo para fora. – Nos vemos no jantar.

- Até logo, foi um prazer conhecê-la Bella.

- Também gostei de te conhecer Esme.

Subimos para o terceiro andar, e fui até o quarto vazio, Edward olhou em volta e colocou a mala sobre a cama, era um quarto simples, mas grande, decorado em tons claros, uma cama grande no centro, tinha um closet e um banheiro.

- Por que não me contou? – ele deu de ombros.

- Por que você estava linda com ciúmes.

- Idiota. – dei um tapa em seu ombro e ele me abraçou.

- Por que me trocou de quarto? – dei de ombros.

- Bem, fica mais fácil pra você ir pro meu quarto à noite. – falei corando, Edward riu e me apertou em seus braços, escovando os lábios nos meus.

- Sim, muito mais fácil, mais fácil para Esme ir pro quarto do seu pai também. – eu corei mais ainda o fazendo rir.

- Hmmm, bem sim. – Edward beijou minhas bochechas e em seguida meus lábios.

- Você viu neném, até o destino está a nosso favor.

- Está?

- Sim, se o seu pai casar com Esme, eu serei o seu titio Ed. – Edward moveu as sobrancelhas divertido e minha boca se escancarou, ele gargalhou e fechou a minha boca dando um beijo estalado.

- Agora vou tomar banho. Quer me fazer companhia? – olhei bem pra ele pensando nos prós e contras.

- Melhor não. – ele fez um biquinho.

- Está bem, mas a noite você não me escapa hein?. – ele piscou pra mim e começou a desabotoar a camisa indo para o banheiro. Suspirei olhando seu corpo e sai rapidamente de lá antes que eu o atacasse.

Eu virei uma pervertida, tudo culpa dele.

Fui para meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma regata justa e uma saia soltinha e sapatilhas, deixei o cabelo solto, e olhei pra minha gaveta de calçinhas na duvida.

Corando terrivelmente sai do quarto sem chegar perto da cômoda, fui para baixo e Rosalie estava conversando com papai, quando ela me viu bufou e saiu da sala.

- Vocês brigaram? – papai perguntou e suspirei.

- Mais ou menos.

- Não gosto quando brigam.

- Bem, não posso fazer nada se ela não aceita as verdades da vida. – meu pai me olhou confuso e dei de ombros. Rose voltou com uma bebida e sentou ao lado de papai ainda me olhando feio.

- O que há de errado Rose? – ela me olhou e sorriu perversamente e olhou para meu pai e abriu a boca.

- Pai Emmett está ai? – falei de repente e ela se calou e me olhou mortalmente.

- Hmmm, acho que sim, pra que quer Emmett?

- Nada só queria saber se ele estava.

- Ok. Então Rose o que há? – ela bufou.

- Nada pai, só uma revista que não me quis para uma propaganda e eu fiquei chateada. – meu pai sorriu e beijou sua testa.

- Não fique assim querida, o próximo você consegue. – ela sorriu e voltou a tentar me matar com a mente.

Como se funcionasse, sei por experiência própria, afinal eu a queria matar assim quando ela da em cima do meu Edward.

Continuamos falando sobre amenidades quando Esme e Edward desceram, meu pai fez as apresentações, ele se sentou com elas e Edward ficou ao meu lado.

- Quer uma bebida, neném? – ele sussurrou e neguei.

- Sou de menor Edward.

- Hmmm, um refrigerante então? Eu coloco em um copo com guarda-chuvinha. – eu ri e todos olharam pra mim me fazendo corar.

- OK. – ele sorriu e foi atrás da minha bebida de mentirinha, meu pai o seguiu e vi Esme e Rose cochichando, elas falavam baixinho e riam.

O que será que estão aprontando, Edward entrou na sala novamente e trazia uma taça de drink com um liquido marrom clarinho, parecia guaraná, mas tinha o tal guarda-chuvinha e uma coisa dentro, quando as duas o viram riram novamente cochichando.

- Aqui. – ele me entregou a taça e a olhei desconfiada, ainda mais para a bolinha dentro e vi que era uma azeitona?

- Isso é uma azeitona? – Edward riu.

- Sim.

- E a bebida?

- Guaraná.

- Que nojo Edward.

- Nossa Bella, eu fui atrás da sua bebida, coloquei guarda-chuvinha e tudo e você nem vai beber? – fiz uma cara e nojo e quando olhei pra ele, Edward estava com um biquinho e os olhos pidões.

- Vai ter que me compensar mais tarde. – um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios.

- Hmmm, vou adorar neném. – ele falou baixinho e sorri enquanto dava um gole na bebida, o gosto estava estranho por causa da azeitona, olhei para Edward novamente e ele tentava não rir.

- E ai, está bom?

- Por que você não prova? – estiquei o copo e ele negou mostrando o dele.

- Estou bem com meu uísque.

- Você não presta.

- Eu nunca disse que prestava. – ele piscou pra mim e corei.

- Vamos jantar? – meu pai apareceu na sala nos chamando, todos levantamos e ele olhou para meu copo. – Está bebendo, Bella? – Edward e eu rimos.

- Não. É uma bebida especial. – ofereci para ele que cheirou e depois tomou um gole com uma careta.

- O que é isso?

- Guaraná.

- Com azeitona. – completou Edward rindo.

- Vocês são estranhos. – ele riu e fomos para o jantar.

[...]

Quando o jantar acabou me despedi de todos dizendo que tinha dever pra fazer, o que não era mentira, já ia subindo quando ouvi a voz animada de Esme.

- Carlisle, que tal irmos a uma boate mais tarde.

- Boate?

- Sim, dançar um pouco. Edward você e Rose podem ir conosco. – fiquei parada nos degraus esperando a resposta de Edward mordi o nervosismo me dominando.

- É uma ótima idéia. – falou meu pai e subi correndo para cima, não queria ouvir mais nada.

Nossa era uma merda ter 17, não posso ir a lugar algum, ou beber, ou... suspirei me lembrando da minha bebida de guaraná. Odiava ser tão nova.

Tranquei a porta do meu quarto e me joguei na cama com vontade de chorar, tentei afastar os pensamentos e me concentrar nos deveres. Peguei meus cadernos e espalhei pela cama fiz meu dever e quando terminei guardei tudo e fiquei deitada na cama olhando para o teto. Edward era um idiota, foi com eles, mas também que desculpa ele daria.

Não podia, por que era meu quase namorado, ele nem gostava de mim, não como eu dele. Ele iria para Londres em breve e nunca mais o veria, sentindo meu coração se apertar, e uma vontade imensa de chorar. Ouvi uma batida na porta e fiquei quietinha.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Edward e suspirei.

- Vai pra boate se divertir Edward, me deixa. – enfiei meu rosto nos travesseiros e tampei os ouvidos, sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas odiava essa situação toda.

Ouvi ele se afastando e fiquei mais uma meia hora em meu quarto, quando não agüentava mais me levantei e fui para baixo tomar um copo de água, estava tudo escuro e a casa silenciosa.

Eles já deviam ter ido mesmo. Comecei a ir para a cozinha quando vi uma luz vir da biblioteca, fui até lá e vi Edward sentado com um copo de uísque.

- Edward? – ele levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Não está mais brava neném?

- Eu não estava brava. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

- Sim você estava.

- Talvez um pouquinho. – ele riu e me chamou, fui apressadamente para seu colo e ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura, tomou um longo gole da sua bebida e a colocou na mesa e segurou meu rosto.

- Eu quero que você me escute com atenção.

- Ok. – ele suspirou e esfregou o polegar em minha bochecha.

- Isabella, eu não sou do tipo que sai com várias mulheres, eu saiu com uma de cada vez, está certo que não me prendo a ninguém, mas nem por isso vou ser infiel a você. Eu gosto de você Bella, muito, mas você tem que entender que não é só por que sua irmã ou qualquer outra mulher de em cima de mim, que eu vou correr atrás delas. Você entendeu? – assenti e ele riu e beijou meus lábios. - Espero que sim Bella, eu não gosto de ceninhas de ciúmes.

- Eu não fiz ceninha. – fiz um bico e cruzei os braços.

- Fez sim, se trancar no quarto e me mandar embora é uma ceninha, neném.

- Que seja. – ele riu e me abraçou.

- Você da muito trabalho Isabella. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e suspirei. – Mas vale a pena. – virei para ele abraçando seu pescoço.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, mas converse comigo Bella, não aja como uma criança.

- Não posso evitar. Você já olhou para Rose, ela é linda, e loira e... – ele me beijou para me calar e o olhei brava.

- Vou te contar um segredo Isabella, eu gosto das morenas. – acabei sorrindo e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Hmmm, bem eu gosto dos ruivos só pra você saber. – Edward gargalhou, e me puxou mais de encontro ao seu peito, e sentei bem em cima do seu membro.

- Bom saber neném, eu também gosto das menininhas travessas. – rolei os olhos, e sai do seu colo.

- Oh se você gosta das travessas, é melhor subirmos, sabe eu estou sem calçinha. – pisquei pra ele que riu e levantou imediatamente já me levando para o quarto.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

- Isso é muito estranho. – murmurei preguiçosamente e ele riu.

- Mais você gosta assim mesmo, não é neném. – eu ri baixinho e joguei a cabeça para trás encostando em seu peito, ele subiu as mãos que estavam em baixo da água para meu seios e beliscou os mamilos.

- Sim, um estranho muito bom. – ofeguei, eu podia sentir seu membro em minha bunda e o calor do seu corpo contra o meu era muito excitante, ficar em uma banheira com Edward era extremamente excitante.

- Diga neném, você gostaria de fazer sexo aqui?

- Na banheira? – ele riu suavemente e mordiscou meu pescoço.

- Hmmm, sim. – as mãos dele desciam e subiam pelo meu corpo, uma mão em meu seio provocando o mamilo, a outra ficando entre minhas pernas esfregando meu clitóris.

- Nossos corpos escorregadios por causa água e sabão, meu pau molhado na sua bocetinha melada, pode imaginar neném, eu posso. – soltei um gemido alto e ele riu e mordiscou minha orelha.

- Meu pau está pulsando neném, louco pra entrar na sua bucetinha.

- Edward... – eu lamuriei o fazendo sorrir contra minha pele.

- Você só precisa erguer um pouquinho o corpo, e em breve meu pau vai estar em você, fodendo você. – ele sussurrava em meu ouvido e minha boceta parecia pegar fogo.

- Deus Edward... – ofeguei e senti suas mãos em minha cintura, ele estava erguendo meu corpo, seu pau encaixou entre minhas pernas e ambos gememos.

- Me leve para dentro de você Bella. – ele pediu rouco e abaixei o rosto e agarrei seu membro, ele grunhiu e começou a me abaixar, o levei para minha entrada e ambos gememos quando nos unimos.

- Deus eu adoro sua boceta.

- Oh sim... – eu suspirei de prazer ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, ele tinha razão, molhados era muito mais gostoso.

- Você sente neném, sente como eu estou fundo dentro de você?

- Deus sim... Oh... – gritei ao sentir ele me erguer e soltar sobre seu pau, seu membro deslizou facilmente em minha entrada, entrando e saindo, saindo lentamente para voltar com força.

Minha respiração estava ofegante, e Edward não parecia diferente, mas ele parecia ter fôlego suficiente para sussurrar palavras eróticas em meu ouvido, palavras essas que estavam me levando à loucura.

- Que bocetinha apertada neném, tão gostosa de fuder...

Eu só conseguia choramingar de prazer, meu corpo pulsando, fervendo, as mãos dele apertando com força minha cintura, enquanto sua boca sussurrava em meu ouvido, sem nunca deixar de lamber e mordiscar minha pele.

Minha boceta pulsou com força, e começou a mastigar o pau de Edward, ele gemeu e grunhiu ele agora se movia com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ao mesmo tempo, bem mais forte.

- Oh... Isso... – eu gritava sentindo cada vez mais próximo, os gemidos de Edward eram iguais aos meus.

- Isso aperta meu pau... Merda... – gozei sentindo meu corpo mole, e meu prazer molhar o pau de Edward, ele imediatamente me tirou do seu colo e massageou seu pau gozando em seguida.

- Desculpe. – ele sussurrou e ri.

- Hmmm, não da mais pra ficar na banheira. – ele riu e levantou, saiu e me pegou no colo em seguida.

- Vamos para o chuveiro então.

- Só tomar banho? – perguntei desconfiada o fazendo rir.

- Só banho neném. – ele prometeu me levando para o chuveiro e nos colocando de baixo da água quente.

[...]

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol entrando pela janela, me espreguicei e virei para o lado para ver a cama vazia, suspirei e me levantei para me arrumar para o dia.

Depois de um banho rápido e me vesti, peguei meus materiais e prendi o cabelo em um coque folgado, alguns fios soltos, e desci para o café.

Ao chegar à sala de jantar todos já estavam lá exceto Edward, o que estranhei. Será que ele não estava se sentindo bem?

- Bom dia. – falei me sentando e todos me cumprimentaram. – Cadê Edward? – perguntei para meu pai.

- Fazendo as malas.

- O que? – olhei meio em pânico para meu pai que suspirou e olhou para Esme.

- Tivemos uma ligação de Londres agora de manhã, um acordo que precisa ser assinado mais tem que ser pessoalmente.

- Oh. Hmmm, e... Ele vai agora?

- Sim.

- Ok. – abaixei a cabeça tomando meu café em silencio, levantei os olhos e Rosalie me olhava muito feliz pro meu gosto, essa despeitada ta aprontando.

Terminei de tomar meu café e abri a minha mochila, menti dizendo que esqueci meu livro de matemática e subi correndo para cima, cheguei ao quarto de Edward e empurrei a porta, ele falava ao celular parecendo irritado e arrumava uma pequena maleta de viagem.

Caminhei para o quarto e sentei em sua cama olhando a maleta, ele me viu e passou a mão pelo cabelo ficando de costas pra mim e voltou a falar no telefone, ele parecia bravo com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, mas não dei muita atenção, olhei sua maleta, vendo somente, celulares, documentos uma camisa, a carteira.

- Bella? – Edward chamou já com o celular desligado e olhei pra ele.

- Hmmm.

- Eu vou voltar.

- Ok. – ele esfregou a nuca e segurou minha mão me ajudando a ficar de pé e me abraçou.

- São só dois dias neném.

- Po – Por que não vai levar roupas?

- Eu tenho casa em Londres.

- Oh... Hmmm, eu tinha esquecido que você nem mora aqui, que um dia você... Você vai embora. – Edward segurou meu rosto e seu polegar passou por minha bochecha, fechei os olhos suspirando e ele beijou meus lábios delicadamente, suspirei contra sua boca e me apertei a ele.

- Ah minha menininha, às vezes eu não queria ir também. – uma esperança acendeu em meu coração, talvez, bem talvez ele me amasse.

- Mas você vai voltar não vai?

- Sim, são só dois dias sem o seu corpo delicioso. – ele sussurrou malicioso e minha esperança virou pó.

- Sim só dois dias. – murmurei debilmente e o abracei pelo pescoço. – Você vai me ligar? – ele riu e me ergueu, fiquei pendurada nele, Edward beijou meus lábios e caminhou para a cama sentando e me deixando em seu colo.

- Qual seu numero? – ele pegou o celular e deitei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto falava o numero, ele adicionou e foi marcar o nome.

- Nada de menininha travessa. – ele riu e mordiscou meu queixo.

- Eu não ia colocar isso.

- Oh, ainda bem.

- Vou colocar minha neném.

- Não, esse é muito pior. – ele riu alto e olhou para o relógio.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – comecei a levantar do seu colo, mas ele não deixou e segurou meu queixo com firmeza.

- Duas coisas importantes.

- O que?

- Primeiro, nada de rapazes Isabella, comporte-se.

- Edward! – ele sorriu torto, mas ficou serio.

- E não de atenção a Rosalie, eu já lhe disse Bella, eu sou fiel a você.

- OK. Então isso quer dizer, que nada de visitar ex-namoradas em Londres. – falei brava fazendo-o sorrir novamente.

- Ah essa minha menininha é muito ciumenta. – rolei os olhos.

- Não fui eu que quase cometi Mikecídio.

- O que?

- Sabe quando você quase matou o Mike.

- Você está falando do garoto da piscina?

- Esse mesmo.

- Bem, neném, ele estava tocando na minha... Hmmm namorada, eu tinha que tomar uma atitude. – eu dei uma risadinha.

- Bem, o senhor também é meu namorado, então nada de ficar olhando outras mulheres. – ele rolou os olhou e me beijou de leve.

- Não se preocupe Isabella, você é tudo que eu quero. – suspirei como boba e levantei do seu colo.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele assentiu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu te ligo a noite.

- Ok. – sai do quarto fechando a porta e suspirando, meu coração voltou a se apertar, tinha medo dele não voltar. Olhei para porta do seu quarto fechado e bufei.

Eu era muito submissa a ele mesmo, mas não podia me importar mais, e sem pensar em mais nada eu entrei correndo em seu quarto, Edward me olhou surpreso, mas nem dei tempo dele pensar, pulei em cima dele, agarrando seu corpo com minhas pernas e braços e esmaguei meus lábios contra os dele.

Edward levou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não demorou muito para corresponder o beijo, ele gemeu contra minha boca, sua língua invadindo a minha boca com urgência, sua mão desceu para minha bunda a apertando com força.

Agarrei seus cabelos devorando sua boca, me esfregando nele e já sentindo sua ereção pulsar contra a minha entrada que ardia por ele, Edward grunhiu e me prensou contra uma parede. Seus lábios se afastaram dos meus arfantes e ele me encarou serio.

- Está sem calçinha Isabella? – assenti energicamente, Edward gemeu e abriu as calças imediatamente, enquanto voltava a devorar minha boca, e me colando mais a parede me penetrou com urgência.

Não foi romântico, não foi cheio de paixão e desejo como sempre era. Foi intenso, foi animal, eu fui fodida contra a parede, fui fodida com força, gozamos em minutos, sem nos importarmos com nada.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, estávamos ofegantes, ele encostou a testa na minha e sorriu de lado. Seus dedos passearam por meu rosto suado e fechei os olhos e apertei os lábios antes que eu dissesse eu te amo, e ai ele não voltaria mais.

Sem uma palavra mais, ele me soltou e terminou de fazer sua maleta e saiu apressadamente, cai em sua cama, não acreditando no que tinha feito, eu ainda estava mole do recente orgasmo, não sei como Edward conseguia andar.

Esfreguei as pernas me sentindo mais molhada do que eu costumava ficar e de repente a constatação de um fato, Edward e eu transamos sem caminha.

Mais que merda.

[...]

- É só eu tomar uma dessa?

- Sim, mais eu aconselho você ir ao seu ginecologista, pra você começar a tomar anticoncepcional.

- Eu vou. Vou aproveitar que Edward não vem me buscar e marco uma consulta para essa tarde.

- Ok. Agora tome. – ela me entregou um copo de água e tomei a pílula do dia seguinte, não sabia se eu estava, mas nem queria ficar.

- Obrigada Alice.

- Que isso, amiga é pra essas coisas.

- Para quando você transa sem camisinha?

- Bem, também, ainda mais quando se é bem fodida contra a parede, quem lembra de camisinha. – assenti corando.

- Não sei como você ainda consegue corar Bella, depois das coisas que você diz que Edward delicia faz com você.

- Alice!

- O que? Eu amo meu Jasper, mais não podemos negar, que o seu Edward é um tesão.

- É disso que eu tenho medo.

- Por quê? Ele te traiu?

- Não, ele já deixou bem claro que é fiel a mim, mas eu não posso deixar de temer, sabe as abusadas pulando no pescoço dele.

- Não fique assim amiga, eu sinto que seu Edward, realmente gosta de você.

- Eu espero que sim, eu me sinto tão dependente dele.

- Isso não é bom, mas talvez essa viagem seja boa, quem sabe ele não percebe que gosta de você.

- Ou me esquece de vez.

- Menina, depois de te foder contra a parede, duvido que ele a esqueça. – eu ri esperando para que fosse verdade e terminamos nosso almoço.

O resto do dia foi totalmente entediante. As aulas passaram lentamente, e quando Emmett me deixou em casa, depois de eu ter passado no ginecologista, já com receita pra um anticoncepcional, não melhorou muito, a casa estava vazia e silenciosa, essas coisas nunca me incomodaram, bem agora era diferente, eu tinha Edward, e ele preenchia cada momento meu.

Suspirei cansada e fui para meu quarto fazer os deveres descendo só na hora do jantar, Rosalie e Esme continuavam de conversinhas secretas, meu pai parecia tão feliz que Esme e Rose estavam se dando bem, que nem se preocupava com o que elas tanto cochichavam.

Quando o jantar finalmente acabou e fugi para meu quarto, fui tomar um banho e vesti uma regata folgada e uma calçinha, deitei na cama pegando um livro pra ler e deixei meu celular perto, estava quase dormindo sobre o livro quando o celular finalmente tocou e atendi apressada.

- Alô.

- Com saudades neném.

- Edward, oi.

- Oi, como foi seu dia?

- Chato, e o seu?

- Estressante, queria estar ai, você poderia me fazer uma massagem.

- Quando você voltar eu faço. – prometi e ele riu baixo.

- Aonde eu quiser?

- Ok.

- Quero uma no meu pau.

- Edward! – ele voltou a rir.

- Estou carente neném, você não está com saudades do titio Edward.

- Hmmm, estou.

- Bom. Também estou com saudades minha menininha travessa. – rolei os olhos.

- Então...

- Então?

- Bem, do que vamos falar?

- Eu tenho algumas idéias.

- Mesmo? Sobre o que?

- Hmmm, o que você está vestindo? – meu rosto atingiu um intenso vermelho.

- Ve – vestindo?

- Sim, neném, fala pro titio Edward.

- Hmmm, eu... EU estou usando uma regata e calçinha.

- Tcs, tcs, tcs, o que eu falei sobre calçinhas neném.

- Quer que eu tire?

- Oh sim eu quero. – fiquei de pé e coloquei o telefone sobre a cama no viva-voz, tirei a caçinha rapidamente me deitando em seguida.

- Pronto. – ele suspirou.

- Ah neném, como eu queria estar ai, passando minha mão por seu corpo, penetrando meus dedos em sua bocetinha, você está molhadinha?

- Eu... Eu...

- Se toque neném, diga pra mim, se você está meladinha.

- Oh deus... – eu suspirei e fechei os olhos enquanto tocava minha entrada.

- Sim... – ele grunhiu.

- Deus neném, meu pau está tão duro, louco pra fuder essa sua bocetinha apertadinha.

- Edward...

- Você queria neném, quer o meu pau na sua boceta melada?

- Oh sim...

- Então se toque, imagine que seus dedos são meu pau, meu pau pulsando e quente, e que eu estou dentro de você agora. – enfiei dois dedos dentro de mim e meu corpo arqueou.

- Oh sim...

- Isso Bella, Deus... – ele gemeu no telefone.

- Vo – você está se tocando? – perguntei enquanto ainda esfregava minha boceta.

- Deus estou, estou massageando meu pau, e imaginando sua mão Bella, sua boca, seus seios lindos... – ele falava roucamente e ofeguei colocando mais dois dedos. – Sua boceta melada me rodeando... Oh merda...

- Edward, estou tão perto.

- Sim Bella, eu também. Tire a sua regata, eu quero ver os seus peitinhos. – tirei a regata e toquei meus mamilos duros e gemi.

- Belisque seus mamilos Bella, imagine que é minha boca sobre eles, enquanto te fodo com o meu pau, de fodo com força e bem gostoso.

Meus dedos iam frenéticamente em minha boceta e minha outra mão apertava os meus seios, eu gemia ofegante sentindo meu ápice cada vez mais próximo, gritei alto sentindo meu sexo pulsar e apertar meus dedos com força, gozei em seguida, meu corpo todo mole sobre a cama.

- Bella?

- Hmmm.

- Você está bem, neném?

- Humrum.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar Isabella.

- Eu também, eu... – parei de falar e mordi os lábios.

- Você o que Bella?

- Não vejo a hora de você estar aqui, sabe pra gente, pra gente...

- Foder gostoso?

- Sim. – ele riu.

- Bem, neném, eu chego amanhã, e te prometo que você não vai nem conseguir andar quando eu te pegar amanhã.

OMG!


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Abri meus olhos lentamente na manhã seguinte, a conversa de ontem a noite havia me deixado esgotada. Quem diria que eu Isabella Swan, estaria fazendo sexo por telefone! Edward me transformou em uma tarada. Única explicação aceitável.

Levantei me espreguiçando e pensando em suas palavras, tinha até medo do que aquele tarado tinha em mente, meu corpo inteiro aqueceu ao imaginar o que ele iria aprontar. Na verdade estava ansiosa para vê-lo, morrendo de saudades do meu Edward.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto levantei da cama e fui me preparar para a escola, ainda hoje ia comprar os anticoncepcionais, e começar a usar. Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti para a escola, peguei minha mochila e desci para tomar café, já estava quase chegando na sala de jantar quando ouvi vozes e fiquei atrás da porta.

- Eu não sei Rose... – era a voz de Esme, me aproximei mais para ouvir melhor. O que elas estariam falando.

- Vamos Esme, não seja estraga prazeres. Aposto que seu irmão vai gostar.

- Edward não gosta de mulheres no apartamento dele.

- Mas de mim ele vai gostar, afinal se ele tem um apartamento, por que ele ficou aqui em casa. Por mim. – rolei os olhos, mas sorri, era por mim sua idiota!

- Bem... – Esme parecia hesitante.

- Por favor, Esme, assim seremos grandes amigas. Sabe eu percebi que você tem uma quedinha pelo meu pai.

- Oh... – Rose riu.

- Sim, eu posso te ajudar com ele, mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, tenho certeza que Edward só não faz nada em respeito ao meu pai.

Que vaca.

- Ok. – ouvi um barulho de chaves e em seguida Rose dar um gritinho.

- Obrigada Esme, tenho certeza que Edward adorará a surpresa.

- Espero. – Esme parecia ansiosa e bufei, Rosalie não prestava, usando Esme para chegar a Edward.

Com certeza ela não devia imaginar o quanto meu relacionamento com Edward estava avançado. Agora era esperar e ver o que ela pretendia. Respirando fundo empurrei a porta e entrei sorrindo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Bella. – Esme me cumprimentou sorrindo e sorri de volta.

- Olá irmãzinha.

- Rose. – nos encaramos por alguns minutos, ela tinha um olhar vitorioso e temi o que ela iria aprontar. Abaixei os olhos e me sentei começando me servir e olhei para Esme.

- Que horas Edward chega?

- Hmmm, a noite. – Esme falou me olhando com curiosidade. – Por quê?

- Nada, é só que ele comprou um carro e ia me levar para uma volta.

- Ele comprou?

- Sim, um Aston Martin, lindo. – Esme sorriu.

- Edward só compra carros quando ele pretende ficar muito tempo em uma cidade. – sorri animada, isso era bom, ele queria ficar comigo, ou seu negócio iria demorar mais do que o esperado.

- Oh isso é, hum legal. – comecei a comer e as duas começaram a falar de boates e festas.

Quando terminei me despedi e fui para a garagem, vi Emmett encostado no carro lendo um jornal, mas ele parecia um pouco triste.

- Hey Emmett.

- Bellinha. – ele sorriu e abriu a porta para mim. – Achei que nunca mais ia comigo, desde que o Sr. Masen chegou, nem liga mais pra mim. – Emmett falou o nome de Edward um pouco friamente e me preocupei.

- Tudo bem, Emmett?

- Sim, sim.

- Desculpe, é que bem, eu gosto de conversar com Edward.

- E comigo não? – ele se fez de ofendido e ri.

- Bem, com você também, mas você já tem a Rose, achei que ia ficar feliz, já que não tem que me levar, ela fica com você todo para ela. – ele ficou um pouco corado e fechou minha porta.

- Que isso Bellinha, eu não tenho nada com a Srta. Cullen. – falou apressadamente enquanto se sentava atrás do volante e rolei os olhos.

- Claro, claro. Emmett eu sou adolescente, mas não burra, eu sei o que significam duas pessoas gemendo e os barulhos dos moveis arrastando.

- Bella! – ele estava ficando mais vermelho ainda e ri.

- Desculpe.

- Hmmm, bem nós...

- Não precisa explicar, eu só espero que Rose te de valor, você é um cara muito legal.

- Acho que gostei da irmã errada. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, e suspirei.

Ele não falou mais durante o trajeto, mas no caminho o fiz parar em uma farmácia e comprei meus comprimidos. Ao chegar à escola, me despedi de Emmett e disse que não precisava me buscar, iria com Alice hoje, eu tinha aulas de artes a tarde mesmo.

Entrei na minha sala e Alice acenou animadamente para mim, corri até ela sentando ao seu lado.

- O que vai fazer sábado à noite?

- Hmmm, ficar com Edward? – ela sorriu.

- Não, dispensa seu bofe e vamos a uma boate.

- Oh...

- Nada dessa carinha, eu consegui... – ela abaixou a voz e sussurrou. – Identidades falsas.

- Alice!

- Jasper conseguiu pra mim, vamos dançar a noite toda.

- Por que Edward não pode ir?

- Bem, primeiro ele pode te dedurar, e segundo, a intenção é você fingir que vai dormir em minha casa, que é pra onde você vai no final da festa. – falou como se fosse óbvio e rolei os olhos.

- Bem, primeiro Edward nunca faria isso, e segundo eu posso fingir que vou dormir na sua casa, e ir dormir com Edward no apartamento dele. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Hmmm, você está ficando muito safadinha Isabella. – minhas bochechas coraram e a empurrei.

- Pára. – nós rimos, mas paramos quando o professor entrou, olhei de canto de olho para Alice. – Então posso chamar Edward?

- Pode. Mas se ele não se comportar, ele ta expulso das nossas loucuras. – eu ri baixinho.

O resto do dia passou rápido, Alice me animou falando sobre a boate que iríamos e como seria divertido, na verdade eu estava realmente animada sobre a boate, ainda mais se Edward iria comigo. Estava quase saltitante na verdade, depois da aula de arte, saímos para fora, Alice iria me deixar em casa e nos conversávamos sobre bobagens.

- Sexo por telefone! – ela quase gritou, e a olhei feio.

- Alice!

- Desculpe, mas hum, você gostou? – eu corei vinte tons de vermelho, o que a fez rir. – Já vi que sim.

- Foi bem, hum interessante.

- Foi hot.

- Sim bastante. – ela riu mais.

- E parece que a noite de hoje vai ser mais.

- O que? – ela apontou para frente e meu coração disparou, Edward lindo de morrer estava parado em frente ao Aston Martin que ele havia comprado, usava seu terno de caimento perfeito e falava ao celular.

- Oh... – eu fiquei o olhando como boba e Alice riu e me empurrou.

- Vai logo mulher.

- Ok, até amanhã Alice.

- Até Bella, e não se esqueça de falar com ele. – assenti e corri até Edward, ele ainda falava ao telefone, mas nem liguei pulei em cima dele cruzando minhas pernas em seu quadril e meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Merda... – ele ofegou surpreso e deu um tchau rápido e beijou minha boca me virando e me prensando contra a lateral do carro, gemi em sua boca agarrando seus cabelos com força. Sua língua fazendo loucuras com a minha e eu só conseguia pensar em como eu queria estar com ele na cama.

Uma tarada, era o que eu era, mas não podia evitar, não com Edward e todas as reações que ele causava em mim, no meu corpo. Eu queria beijá-lo para sempre.

Quando respirar ficou difícil nos afastamos e nos olhamos ofegantes, ele sorriu e afastou uma mecha do meu rosto e beijou minha testa.

- Isso tudo é saudades, neném? – corei absurdamente, só agora percebendo que eu o agarrei e tentei me afastar.

- Me desculpe... – ele negou e me prensou mais contra o carro, gemi sentindo sua ereção entre minhas pernas.

- Nada disso minha menininha travessa, você provocou o titio, agora aceite as conseqüências.

- Que conseqüências? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu safado.

- A senhorita vai entrar nesse carro e sentar no meu pau até eu gozar.

- Edward! – ele riu da minha cara vermelha e beijou meus lábios demoradamente.

- Senti tantas saudades neném. – sussurrou roucamente contra minha boca e suspirei. – Aquela conversa por telefone não conseguiu conter nem metade do meu tesão por você.

- Oh... Então vamos logo.

- Aonde?

- Fazer o que você disse.

- Que era?

- Edward! – ele riu e puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Vamos neném, eu quero ouvir você dizer.

- Va – vamos, entrar no carro, e... E eu vou sentar no seu... Hum pau. – ele riu e chupou meu lábio.

- Sim neném, nós vamos. – sem me soltar ele abriu a porta e me colocou pra dentro e correu para o lado do motorista, assim que entrou e trancou o carro.

Seus lábios vieram para os meus e gemi contra sua boca, as mãos afoitas apertavam meus seios e as minhas corriam por seu peito, num movimento rápido ele me puxou para seu colo e afastou o banco.

Sua boca voltou para a minha, enquanto suas mãos afastavam a saia a subindo para minha cintura, ele tocou minha calçinha e afastou a boca da minha.

- Calçinha?

- Achei que só chegava à noite. – ele riu e afastou a calçinha deslizando os dedos em minha boceta, gemi alto me esfregando nele que riu roucamente.

- Deus Bella... Tão molhada... – ele gemeu e afastou os dedos os lambendo, e abriu sua calça rapidamente e pegou uma camisinha no bolso de trás e a colocou, fiquei admirando seu pau, e sem que eu esperasse, ele me ergueu e encaixou na portinha da minha boceta.

- Oh... – ele riu e começou a me puxar para baixo, seu pau entrando lentamente dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo, mordi os lábios para conter o grito quando ele me penetrou totalmente.

Abracei seus ombros sem deixar de olhá-lo e rebolei em seu colo, minha respiração falhou com a sensação de prazer que me causou, e repeti o movimento, Edward gemeu alto e agarrou minha bunda e começou a me mover, me fazendo subir e descer, minha boceta engolindo seu pau.

- Oh... Oh sim... – eu lamuriava sentindo ele me penetrar cada vez mais fundo, Edward começou a aumentar a velocidade, seu pau já pulsava dentro de mim, e a minha boceta o apertava com força, mas Edward continuava vindo forte e rápido.

Nossos gemidos enchiam o carro e o vidro estava embaçado, nossos corpos suados e respirações ofegantes, senti a velha sensação do orgasmo, meu corpo todo aqueceu e aquele formigamento no meu baixo ventre, meu sexo pulsando e prendendo o pau de Edward, enquanto eu gozava com força caindo sobre ele, Edward veio em seguida e me abraçou ofegante.

- UAU... – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

- Foi incrível neném, senti muita sua falta. – sorri enfiando a cabeça em seu pescoço, ele já estava gostando de mim, isso era bom.

- Eu também. – sussurrei e beijei seu pescoço me afastando em seguida. Sentei no meu banco e comecei a me ajeitar, Edward também e vi que ele me olhava serio.

- O que?

- Hmmm, você está bem?

- To.

- Não se sentiu mal.

- Quando?

- Bem... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu um riso nervoso. – Hmmm você sabe, no meu quarto antes de ir, nós fizemos sem camisinha. – Edward parecia um adolescente nervoso ao perceber que a namorada podia estar grávida, eu ri.

- Eu não to grávida, eu hmmm, tomei uma pílula.

- Oh. Ok, vamos pro meu apartamento?

- Sim, você tinha me feito uma promessa não é? – corei violentamente e ele riu.

- Oh sim neném, e eu vou cumprir. – ele piscou pra mim e dirigiu rapidamente para seu apartamento.

[...]

Meu corpo estava jogado na cama de Edward, seus dedos fazendo desenhos imaginários em minha costa e sorri. Ele traçava toda a minha pele subindo e descendo enquanto descansávamos depois de termos feito sexo loucamente em sua cama.

Corava só de lembrar de como eu fiquei em cima dele rebolando, meu rosto estava muito vermelho e ele riu apertando minha bochecha.

- Você está nua na minha cama e ainda cora.

- Não posso evitar.

- Não evite, eu gosto. – eu corei mais ainda e ele riu, seus dedos descendo pelas minhas costas e chegaram a minha bunda e ele deu uma palmada.

- Edward!

- Não resisti. – rolei os olhos.

- Você tem tara por bunda é?

- Bem, a sua é uma loucura. – ele abaixou o rosto e sussurrou contra minha boca. – Sou louco para ver sua bundinha empinadinha, engolindo meu pau.

- Edward! – ele riu alto e beijou meus lábios demoradamente.

Quando se afastou ficamos nos encarando, ele massageava minha bunda e eu estava ficando excitada de novo, ainda mais quando ele passava o dedo em meu buraquinho, merda isso era excitante.

- Então o que você fez na minha ausência?

- Nada realmente. E você?

- Nada também, fui à reunião, assinamos os contratos e fui convidado a almoçar com eles, mas disse que tinha pressa em voltar.

- Pra mim?

- Sim pra você. – lá estava meu sorriso boboca de novo, mas eu não podia evitar.

- Então, Alice quer ir a uma boate no sábado.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Isabella, eu não quero você em uma boate com vários homens se esfregando em você. – minha cara ficou roxa.

- Bem, eu queria que você fosse.

- Oh. – eu ri e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Então, nós vamos?

- Claro, será divertido, dançar com você, te agarrar no banheiro.

- OMG, você só pensa nisso? – ele riu e rolou ficando sobre mim.

- E no que mais eu deveria pensar quando você está nua em minha cama. – rolei os olhos e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Você é muito tarado.

- E você adora, não é neném. – eu dei uma risadinha e beijei seus lábios.

Adoro, amo tudo em você. Pensei e o beijei com mais urgência, eu queria tanto dizer que o amava, mas morria de medo da sua reação, e se isso o afastar de mim, e se ele me rejeitar?

- Bella? – Edward afastou nossos lábios me olhando preocupado e tentei sorrir.

- Não é nada, só está tarde.

- Tem razão. Vou tomar um banho rápido e já vamos pra casa. - assenti vendo ele sair de cima de mim e suspirei pesadamente.

Edward foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido e voltou com a toalha em volta da cintura, ele piscou pra mim e a tirou enquanto pegava uma cueca e a vestia. Comecei a me vestir e ele segurou minha mão e me puxando para seu peito.

- Você devia ter algumas roupas aqui.

- Ok. – meu sorriso era gigantesco.

- Assim, podemos tomar banho juntos. – ele piscou e o empurrei rindo.

- Tarado. – murmurei me afastando, mas ele ouviu e riu alto.

Fomos para casa e ao chegarmos Edward estacionou e já ia sair quando ele segurou meu pulso e virei para ele sorrindo.

- O que?

- Eu... – ele tocou meu rosto seu polegar esfregando minhas bochechas e ele sorriu. – Posso ir dormir com você a noite?

- Claro. – beijei seus lábios rapidamente e corri para fora do carro. Entrei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho, ainda bem que não vi ninguém no caminho, eu estava descabelada e cheirando a sexo.

Tomei um banho quente e vesti um vestido rosa curto e soltinho com uma sapatilha branca. Desci para baixo e todos estavam na sala bebendo e conversando exceto por Rosalie, me sentei no sofá ao lado de Edward, já que no outro Esme e meu pai cochichavam como dois namoradinhos e não quis atrapalhar.

- Você está uma delicia neném. – Edward sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e corei.

- Edward! – ele riu baixo.

- Quer que eu prepare outro drink.

- Eca. – ele riu alto.

- Queria tanto poder te beijar neném.

- Aqui?

- Sim, te prensar contra o sofá e devorar sua boca macia. – meu coração disparou e olhei em direção ao meu pai, ele nem prestava atenção em nós.

- Acho melhor não.

- É, melhor não... Então quais os planos para sábado?

- Hmmm, bem nós vamos à boate com Alice e o namorado dela, e depois, bem... Hum... Se der, podíamos ir para seu apartamento. – ele deu um sorriso sacana.

- Interessante o seu plano. – eu ri.

- Imagino por que. – ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Vou foder você a noite toda neném.

- Oh Deus... – eu ofeguei, ouvimos a porta bater de repente e Rosalie entrar furiosa e passar por nós sem cumprimentar ninguém, estranhei sua atitude, mas voltei a olhar para Edward.

- Então nós vamos mesmo?

- Claro, mas nada de bebidas.

- Chato.

- Talvez só uma.

- Uma com guarda-chuvinha. – falei animada e ele riu.

- Com guarda-chuvinha e tudo que você tiver direito. – eu sorri e eu estava com

vontade de beijá-lo agora.

A empregada voltou anunciando o jantar e fomos comer, Esme e meu pai foram na frente e nos o seguíamos, antes de entrar na sala de jantar, Edward me puxou e me prensou contra a parede. Ofeguei olhando pra ele que sorriu e prensou seu corpo no meu.

E me beijou, sua boca devorou a minha avidamente e agarrei seus cabelos, chupei sua língua em minha boca e enrosquei com a minha, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e me esfreguei contra ele. Quando nos afastamos estávamos ofegantes. E ele sorria.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta Isabella. – ele sussurrou e foi para a sala de jantar, fiquei parada ainda contra a parede esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Ele estava começando a gostar de mim.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo que esqueci alguma coisa, tinha certeza que era algo importante, mas por mais que eu me esforçasse, não conseguia lembrar o que era, mas a mão de Edward apertando o meu peito me fez esquecer de tudo.

Suspirei e tentei afastar sua mão, mas ele apertou com mais firmeza beliscando o mamilo em seguida, gemi baixinho e rebolei contra seu membro que já estava duro contra minha bunda.

- Que bela maneira de acordar. – ele murmurou beijando minhas costas me fazendo sorrir.

- Verdade, mas tenho aula, me solta Edward.

- Vai tomar banho?

- Vou.

- Posso ir junto? – afastei sua mão e fiquei de frente para ele.

- Vai se comportar? – Edward fez um biquinho.

- Eu sempre me comporto neném, você que não consegue tirar as mãos de mim.

- Oh... – abri a boca estupefata e ele riu se levantou em sua glória e totalmente nu, e piscou pra mim indo para o meu banheiro, um pouco tímida fui atrás dele.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e respirando fundo abri o box e Edward passava espuma no corpo, eu praticamente babava olhando pra ele.

- Vem lavar minhas costas, neném? – ele chamou e levantei os olhos do seu peito e corei, mas entrei no banheiro, Edward jogou um pouco de sabonete liquido em minhas mãos e ficou de costas.

Voltei a respirar fundo e comecei a esfregar suas costas, fortes, largas, másculas... Parei de babar e continuei lavando seus ombros e pescoço, desci mais para lavar, mas embaixo e cheguei a sua bunda. Mordi o lábio não sabendo se continuava, mas como ele estava em silencio eu passei espuma ali também, corava como uma maluca, mas a bunda de Edward era uma coisa.

- Se divertindo neném? – ele falou me olhando e corei absurdamente, se é que é possível corar mais.

- Hmmm, eu já acabei. – falei rapidamente, Edward riu e me virou me prensando contra a parede fria.

- Ótimo, pois agora é minha vez, minha menininha travessa. – ofeguei vendo-o colocar sabonete na mão e espalhar a espuma pelos meus seios, gemi quando ele beliscou os mamilos, suas mãos desceram lavando minha barriga, seu dedo rodeou meu umbigo e ri baixinho.

Edward sorriu travessamente e desceu mais a mão lavando minha virilha, e em seguida meu sexo, seus dedos deslizavam por minhas dobras, e eu estava com dificuldade para respirar.

Edward me afastou da parede me puxando para de baixo da água morna, ele me abraçou por trás suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, recostei a cabeça em seu peito e sorri, ele beijou meus lábios e pegou mais sabonete, o olhei com curiosidade enquanto ele me afastava um pouco e começou a lavar minhas costas, suspirei ofegante sentindo ele massageando meus ombros, descendo em seguida para as costas e indo mais para baixo.

Ao contrario de mim, Edward não hesitou ao passar a mão em meu bumbum, na verdade a mão dele foi mais além, e ele esfregava meu buraquinho, tentei me afastar me sentindo nervosa, mas ele não deixou me apertando contra seu corpo, seu membro ereto estava entre as minhas coxas me deixando úmida.

- Sabe neném, eu não consigo para de imaginar o meu pau bem aqui. – ele aproveitou a espuma e esfregou meu cuzinho, gemi, pois a sensação era excitante.

- Hmmm... – murmurei e ele riu roucamente contra minha garganta, sem deixar de rodear seu dedo no meu buraquinho o alargando.

- Você deixaria, deixaria neném, eu fuder seu rabinho?

- Eu... Não dói? – perguntei nervosa, Edward chupou meu pescoço.

- Eu faço bem gostoso neném. – ele aumentou a pressão e minhas pernas ficaram bambas, ele riu. – Empina a bundinha. – ele pediu e obedeci achando que ele faria agora, ele afastou o dedo e segurou em meu quadril e para minha surpresa seu pau entrou em minha boceta.

Ofeguei alto sentindo seu membro quente e duro invadindo minha carne e me tirando o ar, nós gememos alto quando ele estava todo dentro de mim. Edward agarrou meus quadris e começou a me mover, seu pau saindo e entrando da minha boceta, era muito bom, ele me preenchia tão completamente nessa posição.

- Hmmm, que buceta gostosa neném, mas não me esqueci do seu rabinho, eu vou fodê-lo, mas não hoje. – ele falava entre gemidos, da minha boca só saiam grunhidos de prazer.

Edward começou a aumentar a velocidade, seu pau pulsando e crescendo em minha entrada, eu também estava próxima, meu centro pulsava com força, eu já estava ofegante.

- Rebola essa bundinha neném. – ele grunhiu e obedeci meu centro pulsou com força espremendo o pau de Edward, ele apertou minha bunda e gozei como louca, minhas pernas bambearam e meu corpo inteiro tremia.

Edward tirou seu pau ainda duro e começou a se masturbar, fiquei de frente para ele e com uma mão puxei seu rosto pra baixo o beijando, ele gemeu em minha boca puxando seu corpo contra o meu. Levei a outra mão ao seu pau e massageei seu membro, ele grunhiu contra meus lábios me abraçando, continuei massageando seu pau e não demorou muito a ele inchar e vir em minha mão.

Nossos gemidos eram engolidos pelas nossas bocas, continuamos nos beijando mais fracamente e abraçados, suas mãos grandes passeando por todo o meu corpo e me apertei mais ainda contra ele.

- Você precisa mesmo ir a escola? – ele gemeu contra a minha boca e sorri.

- Sim.

- Falte, vamos ficar na cama o dia todo.

- Amanhã já é sábado Edward, passarei o sábado à noite toda com você e o domingo.

- Ok, mas eu escolho a programação. – sorri e me afastei dele me lavando de verdade e rapidamente, eu já devia estar atrasada.

Peguei uma toalha e sai me enrolando nela e voltei para o quarto, vesti meu uniforme rapidamente, já estava fechando a saia quando Edward entrou só de toalha e piscou pra mim.

- Vem aqui neném? – fui apressadamente e ele segurou meu queixo.

- O que? – Edward sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu não posso te levar agora, tenho uns assuntos a resolver.

- Eu vou com o motorista.

- Ok. – ele sorriu e levou a mão para baixo da minha saia e tocou minha boceta me fazendo ofegar, esfregou meu clitóris, e fiquei úmida imediatamente, ele sorriu perversamente e me penetrou com dois dedos, ofeguei alto agarrando seus braços.

Quando ele afastou os dedos ele os lambeu e foi até minha gaveta de calçinhas e me entregou uma, o olhei confusa, mas obedeci.

- Boa aula neném. – sorriu e me deu outro beijo rápido e saiu do quarto, olhei para a porta confusa e esfreguei as pernas, que merda. Fui me limpar vesti a calçinha e fui para baixo, antes que me atrasasse.

[...]

Sexta-feira passou rapidamente, eu ainda estava incucada sabendo que eu tinha esquecido algo importante, mas não lembrava o que era, lógico que é difícil lembrar quando Edward está envolvido.

Ele foi me buscar na escola, e almoçamos no shopping, depois fomos para seu apartamento onde voltamos a fazer sexo, Edward tinha um fôlego, que estava difícil acompanhar, não que eu estivesse reclamando, só comentando.

Quando chegamos a casa já era tarde e fomos direto para a cama, havíamos comido algo no apartamento de Edward, meu pai desde começou a namorar Esme, estava mais desligado que o normal, o que só me ajudava com Edward, só comentando também.

Sábado finalmente chegou e eu estava animada, Alice me entregou minha identidade falsa, e a escondi de Edward, combinamos de nos encontramos em frente à boate e confesso que estava super empolgada, seria minha primeira saída com Edward, em uma boate.

Depois de acordar tarde, Edward havia passado a noite comigo novamente e ao acordar ele estava deitado me olhando, sorri e me espreguicei.

- Bom dia.

- Dormiu bem neném?

- Sim, e você?

- Muito bem, sabia que tenho planos para hoje? – ele piscou pra mim e corei.

- Oh. Mas nós ainda vamos à boate né?

- Sim, os planos são pra mais tarde. – ele piscou e corei, Edward riu e me beijou afastando meu cabelo do rosto, sorri afastando a boca da dele e passei a mão pelo cabelo dele empurrando para trás, ele fechou os olhos sorrindo.

- Edward?

- Hmmm?

- Você já teve muitas namoradas? – ele fez uma careta e me encarou serio.

- Não tenho namoradas neném, tenho amantes.

- É isso que eu sou? – ele riu e beijou meu nariz.

- Não, você é minha namorada. – sorri como a idiota que eu era sempre que ele falava comigo assim.

- Mas você não me respondeu.

- Não?

- Não, você já teve muitas amantes?

- Algumas. Por que a curiosidade repentina?

- Por nada, só pensando.

- Em que?

- Vo – você sempre dorme com elas?

- Não.

- Não? – ele sorriu.

- Não neném, eu gosto de dormir com você.

- Hmmm, ok.

- Sem mais perguntas?

- Sim.

- Bom então vamos tomar banho. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri o seguindo para banheiro.

[...]

Estava dentro do banheiro do apartamento de Edward terminando de me arrumar, meu pai não se importou muito quando disse que ia dormir na Alice, Edward avisou que passaria a noite fora.

Como se Esme e meu pai ligassem eles iam adorar ter a casa pra eles, Rose disse que iria passar a noite fora, talvez fosse ficar com Emmett e parar de encher meu saco.

Terminei de passar o gloss brilhante de morango e ajeitei o cabelo o deixando solto e bagunçado, tentei abaixar mais a saia do vestido curto que Alice me emprestou, ele amarrava no pescoço e tinha um decote modesto na frente, sim por que atrás minhas costas estavam nuas, o vestido batia nas minhas coxas e era de um azul escuro. Respirando fundo sai do banheiro e fui para o quarto, Edward estava de costas, ele usava uma camisa social preta dobrada até os cotovelos, e calças jeans escura, ele estava muito lindo.

Fui até a cama e fingindo não notá-lo, vesti meu salto, que com certeza eu teria que me apoiar em Edward à noite toda. Quando terminei de vestir o sapato, levantei os olhos e Edward me olhava com aboca aberta, ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Isabella, venha aqui. – fui apressadamente e ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, arfei ao senti-lo duro contra minha barriga, levantei o rosto e ele segurou meu queixo.

- Você sabe que é uma menininha travessa, não sabe? – eu corei e assenti, ele sorriu e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e chupou, minha pele, gemi agarrando seus ombros, ele lambeu meu pescoço subindo os lábios até minha orelha. – Está sem calçinha neném?

- Não. – ele sorriu malicioso e se ajoelhou na minha frente, suas mãos passearam pelas minhas pernas e subiram para dentro da minha saia, ofeguei ao sentir ele apertar minha bunda, seus dedos roçando em meu centro me deixando ofegante.

- Tcs, tcs, tcs, você está sendo muito travessa neném, sabe que não pode usar calçinha. – sem que eu esperasse, ele puxou de uma vez minha calçinha para baixo, arfei corando, Edward riu e jogou minha calçinha sobre a cama e ficou de pé.

- Agora, - ele levou a mão para dentro da minha saia e pressionou meu clitóris, me segurei nele para não cair. – Muito melhor, quero poder tocar sua bocetinha melada sempre que eu quiser.

- Edward! – ele riu e me puxou para seus braços novamente e dessa vez me beijou, sua língua invadindo a minha boca e me deixando zonza, agarrei seus cabelos já me esfregando nele, ele riu contra meus lábios, mas se afastou.

- Desistiu de ir?

- Não.

- Então pare de me provocar, ou vou te jogar na cama agora mesmo.

- Ok. – ele sorriu e vestiu os sapatos fui ao banheiro passar o gloss novamente, e achei melhor colocá-lo na bolsa.

Quando voltei, ele já me esperava para sair, fomos de mãos dadas para a rua onde pegamos um taxi, e durante todo o caminho. Ao chegarmos lá não demoramos a achar Alice e Jasper, e na hora de entrar eu e ela mostramos as nossas identidades falsas e entramos, assim que estávamos lá dentro, fiquei olhando o ambiente grande e espaçoso. Tinha dois pisos, no primeiro no fundo ficava o bar e em volta algumas mesas, e no centro a pista de dança com luzes e fumaça pra todo lado, em cima parecia ter sofás e um bar também.

Senti as mãos de Edward em minha cintura e seu peito colado as minhas costas, sua boca chegou pertinho do meu ouvido.

- Identidade falsa?

- Hmmm... – ele riu e mordicou minha orelha.

- Sua menininha travessa. – eu dei uma risadinha e ele começou a andar comigo me levando até o bar, pediu uma cerveja pra si, e uma bebida pra mim, ri quando vi o guarda-chuvinha.

Alice sumiu com Jasper e fiquei com Edward bebendo, ele me arrastou para a pista de dança, mesmo eu argumentando que não sabia dançar.

- Você não pode vir a uma boate e não dançar neném. – ele piscou pra mim e uma música muito sensual tocava, todos dançavam colados, e arfei quando Edward me puxou ficando muito próximo, suas pernas entre as minhas, suas mãos no meu corpo, passeando pelas laterais, eu já estava ficando excitada, ele sorria e rebolava me movendo junto com ele, Edward abaixou o rosto e me beijou.

Agarrei seus cabelos beijando sua boca com urgência, ele gemeu contra meus lábios, suas mãos grandes apertando minha bunda, quando nos afastamos eu estava ofegante, ele não estava muito diferente.

- Está me deixando louco neném.

- Hmmm... – gemi quando Edward esfregou sua excitação em mim e começou a andar me prensando em uma parede, estava escuro e parecia que ninguém nos via, já ia perguntar por que estávamos ali, quando a mão de Edward entrou pela minha saia e esfregou meu clitóris.

- Edward! – ofeguei e ele riu enquanto levava dois dedos e me penetrava, sem deixar de esfregar meu clitóris com o polegar, meu corpo inteiro ficou quente e arquei o corpo contra sua mão, seus dedos deslizaram mais fundo me fazendo gemer, agarrei sua cabeça puxando sua boca pra minha, ele me beijou com desespero.

Sua língua parecia estar em toda parte, devastando minha boca e me deixando zonza, quando estava sem fôlego separei nossos lábios, seus dedos se moviam com rapidez dentro de mim.

- Ah neném, quero meter meu pau em você, estou tão duro. – ele gemeu contra minha garganta e grunhi.

- Vem Edward. – Deus eu estava louca.

- Você quer neném, quer ser fodida contra a parede?

- Oh sim... – ele riu e tirou seus dedos e pegou algo no bolso de trás e me entregou, corei olhando a camisinha, mas apressadamente abri sua calça e coloquei seu pau pra fora, ele afastou as pernas impedindo a calça de descer mais, massageei seu pau e coloquei a camisinha apressadamente.

Edward agarrou minha bunda me ergueu um pouco e fiquei na ponta dos pés sentindo seu pau deslizar para dentro de mim, o ar me faltou a cada milímetro dele me preenchendo, quase gozei só de tê-lo dentro de mim.

- PQP! – ele rosnou e apertou minha bunda me fazendo subir e descer em seu pau.

- Oh.. Oh Deus... – ele me preenchia tão profundamente nessa posição, agarrei seus ombros o ajudando a me içar em seu pau, meu centro pulsava com força a cada investida dele.

- Deus neném, tão fodidamente apertada... – ele falava entre dentes, sua boca tocou a minha e gemi contra seus lábios, já sentia meu orgasmo chegando e seu membro pulsando, inchando dentro de mim estava me deixando louca.

- Edward... – gritei abafado pelos seus lábios e sua boca tomou a minha com mais urgência me fazendo engolir seu grito de prazer quando gozou, o acompanhei em seguida abraçada a ele.

Ainda ofegante olhei em volta e ninguém percebeu o que fizemos mais isso não me fez ruborizar menos, senti beijos de Edward em minhas bochechas, ele me ergueu um pouco saindo de dentro de mim, e ajeitou meu vestido, já mais calma tirei a camisinha dele e ajeitei suas calças.

- Você ainda me mata neném. – ele pegou a camisinha e segurando minha mão foi até os banheiros, entrou no masculino e fui ao feminino me ajeitar.

Depois voltamos à pista e dançamos mais, bebemos e já passava da meia noite e eu estava cansada.

- Quer ir embora? – ele sussurrou quando saímos da pista em direção ao bar e sorri.

- Sim.

- Ótimo, quero brincar com você, no sofá.

- OMG! Você só pensa nisso. – acusei rindo, ele riu e mordiscou meu pescoço.

- Sim neném, eu só penso em fodê-la. – eu corei absurdamente pela milésima vez essa noite.

- Vamos logo então. – falei evitando olhar seu rosto.

Saímos da boate e Edward chamou um taxi e fomos para seu apartamento, ao chegar entramos apressadamente e já no elevador Edward me agarrou, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo e sua boca me beijando com urgência, gemi contra seus lábios, e ousadamente levei a mão ao seu membro, ele gemeu e ficou duro em minha mão, isso é mais duro.

Sem que eu esperasse Edward agarrou minha bunda e me ergueu, cruzei as pernas em sua cintura enquanto sua boca ainda devastava a minha, quando o elevador parou ele não me soltou e me levou para seu apartamento sem deixar de me beijar. Eu só conseguia gemer agarrada aos seus cabelos, seu pau se esfregava em minha entrada e eu estava tão molhada e quente.

Edward afastou nossos lábios e começou a beijar meu pescoço e ombro, uma mão se mantinha na minha bunda, já a outra esfregava minhas dobras, ele levou sua mão molhada até meu cuzinho e começou a rodeá-lo.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- Hmmm, vou foder o seu rabinho hoje neném, você deixa?

- Oh...

- Deixa neném, meu pau entrar no seu buraquinho apertado. – eu gemi sentindo seu dedo deslizar mais um pouquinho para dentro, ele continuava a meter na minha boceta e tirar os dedos molhados de mim e colocar no meu buraquinho.

Eu estava ofegante e a essa altura faria tudo que ele quisesse, Edward foi direto para o quarto, sem deixar de falar safadezas em meu ouvido me fazendo suspirar e gemer cada vez mais.

Quando entramos no quarto, Edward procurou o interruptor, e a luz banhou o quarto, Edward ficou estático, e olhei em seu rosto.

- Mas que merda... – ele ofegou e segui seu olhar e vi Rosalie nua na cama dele.

OMG! Ah era isso que eu estava tentando lembrar.

- Esme deu sua chave para Rose. – falei e Edward me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- E só agora você avisa!


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**POv. Edward**

Eu confesso, essa menina estava tirando completamente o meu juízo, minha mente não saia dela um minuto sequer, eu queria tocá-la, beijá-la, amar seu corpo a cada segundo do dia, e isso era muito frustrante.

Eu nunca fiquei tão apegado a nenhuma mulher, e não sabia o que fazer quando eu finalmente tivesse que partir, a viajem de dois dias só mostrou como eu estava dependente de Bella, de como eu senti sua falta, do seu cheiro, seus sorrisos, seus biquinhos quando eu a chamava de neném ou menininha.

Merda Edward, aonde você se meteu!

Eu estava cada vez mais fissurado em Isabella Swan, e não sabia o que fazer, ou como reagir a esses sentimentos confusos, me afastar dela seria o mais sábio, o certo, o correto.

Mas quem disse que eu sou do tipo que faz a coisa certa, a prova disso foi usar seu corpo contra uma parede em uma boate lotada, desde de quando eu tenho esse tipo de comportamento. Nunca foi de meu feitio ser tão desesperado por uma mulher.

Agora aqui estava eu convencendo uma menina de 17 anos a me deixar comer o seu rabinho, não que eu me arrependesse, mas ainda sim eu era um depravado.

Quando entramos em meu quarto, Bella quase se rendendo aos meus pedidos, qual a minha surpresa ao ver a irmã de Bella completamente nua e nos olhando com a boca aberta, seus olhos disparavam, entre meu rosto e um pouco mais a abaixo, aonde minha mão dava prazer a minha menininha.

Bella percebeu que eu estava estático e seguiu meu olhar, vi ela corar e compreensão passar por seus olhos.

- Esme deu sua chave para Rose. – falou de repente e a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- E só agora você avisa! – ela corou.

- É difícil lembrar de algo quando você mal chega e já vai me agarrando. – eu sorri.

- Como se você não gostasse neném. – Bella corou mais ainda e tentou sair do meu colo, mas não deixei.

- Não. – falei firme e tirei a mão do meu lugar favorito e olhei pra Rosalie que parecia em choque. – Rosalie, você poderia sair da minha cama? – ela piscou algumas vezes e me encarou com fúria.

- Você está fodendo a minha irmãzinha? – eu sorri.

- Bem, não é meio obvio.

- Isabella! – ela arfou em choque novamente e Bella olhou pra irmã muito vermelha.

- Rosalie, dá pra você sair, você está _nua_. – ela falou baixo a ultima parte, o que fez Rosalie piscar confusa.

- Merda. – ela se enrolou no lençol e me encarou com ódio.

- Como você pode Edward, ela é só uma menina.

- Não sou não.

- Fica quieta Isabella. Você é uma criança, e está, Oh Deus, se papai souber...

- Você não ousaria, eu conto sobre Emmett. – Rosalie ficou vermelha de ódio e começou a pegar suas roupas.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Sr. Masen. – sorri sarcasticamente.

- Com certeza não, Srta. Cullen, agora faça o favor de sair do meu apartamento e deixe a chave, eu me resolvo com Esme amanhã. – ela grunhiu e saiu para fora, olhei para Bella que mastigava os lábios, ansiosa e beijei sua testa.

- Não fique nervosa, neném.

- Mas, e se ela contar ao meu pai?

- O que tem demais? Você não quer que ele saiba de nós? – ela suspirou deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Tenho medo de ele nos afastar. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

- Não precisa temer nada neném. – ela sorriu assentindo e a coloquei no chão. – Vá tomar um banho, e logo eu lhe farei companhia. – ela sorriu corada e correu para o banheiro, respirei fundo saindo do quarto e vi Rosalie sentada no sofá me encarando, pelo menos já estava vestida.

- Rosalie? Achei que já tinha ido.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada pra falar.

- Temos sim, Isabella só tem 17.

- Eu sei a idade dela.

- Então o que você tem na cabeça em? Vocês estavam quase transando... Oh Deus, me diga que é a primeira vez?

- Não é.

- Merda Edward, por quê? Em me diz, você pode ter qualquer mulher, pode ter a mim, mas quer ela.

- Isso não é da sua canta, agora você poderia sair.

- Eu vou contar ao meu pai. – ela ameaçou e suspirei.

- Você realmente acha que eu ligo? – ela grunhiu e saiu batendo a porta com força, suspirei indo até o mini bar e me servi uma dose de uísque.

As coisas se complicariam se Rosalie, realmente contasse a Carlisle, não que eu realmente me importasse, mas meus acionistas não ficariam nada felizes, que a sociedade fosse desfeita, tão repentinamente.

- Que se dane.

Terminei de beber em um gole e fui para o quarto, tirei as roupas e fui para o banheiro, Bella lavava os cabelos, de costas pra mim, sua bundinha empinada me provocando, sorri e fui até ela a abraçando.

- Hmmm, está cheirosa neném. – ela riu e ficou de frente pra mim.

- Você ao contrário está muito sujo. – eu ri e beijei seus lábios nos empurrando para de baixo da água.

Minha menininha estava virando uma mulher.

[...]

Acordei sentindo o corpo quente dela contra o meu sorri a apertando mais contra mim, ela resmungou em seu sono e beijou meu peito. Passei minhas mãos por seu corpo nu, sentindo sua pele arrepiar e aquecer, ela resmungou em seu sono novamente e virou de costas pra mim, ficando com a bundinha pra cima. Meu sorriso se tornou maior e comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo, descendo pelas suas costas, beijei cada lado do seu quadril, em seguida sua bundinha empinada.

Ela suspirou baixo e sorri, afastei suas pernas e beijei sua bocetinha, ela ficou úmida rapidamente, lambi suas dobras macias, minha língua subindo e descendo, cheguei ao seu rabinho e lambi também, ela se contorceu, afastei mais suas pernas e continuei a lambê-la, sugando sua excitação, ela gemeu baixo e empinou a bundinha mais ainda.

- A minha menininha travessa. – mordi sua bundinha e chupei seu clitóris, ela ofegou e virou a cabeça.

- O que está fazendo?

- Não sabe? – meti dois dedos em sua boceta melada, Bella arfou e fechou os olhos mordendo os lábios com força, sorri mais e voltei a chupá-la, lambendo e chupando, minha língua babando em sua boceta e cuzinho.

Bella grunhia e gemia, eu adorava os sons que ela fazia quando estávamos na cama, quando ela se rendia aos meus desejos, entortei meus dedos dentro dela a ouvindo gritar e arfar, os tirei e rodeei seu rabinho alargando, voltei a metê-los em sua boceta, e tirando eles molhados e esfregando seu cuzinho.

- Edward... Oh Deus... – ela gemia sem sentido, o que me fazia sorrir enquanto continuava a excitando. Fiquei mais sobre ela e beijei seu pescoço e orelha.

- Hmmm, que cuzinho apertadinho neném, como eu quero socar meu pau lá dentro.

- Oh Deus...

- Você quer neném? Quer que eu arrombe esse cuzinho.

- Oh.. o que quiser... – ela gemeu e quando parecia bem largo massageei meu pau e encaixei em seu buraquinho, ela arfou.

- Empina esse rabinho neném. – ela obedeceu erguendo o máximo que podia e ri enquanto começava a forçar sua entrada, ela ofegou e pareceu tensa.

Levei meus dedos e volta a sua boceta e voltei a meter na suas dobras meladas, ela gemeu alto e rebolou me ajudando a me enterrar mais.

- Merda... tão apertado... – eu rosnei sentindo meu pau sendo esmagado pela sua carne.

- Edward... Edward... – ela suspirava gemendo meu nome e grunhi pressionando seu clitóris e me enterrando nela.

Ambos gememos quando eu estava todo dentro dela, meu pau era esmagada pelo seu cuzinho apertado que piscava.

Continuei metendo os dedos em sua boceta, devagar depois com rapidez sem deixar de esfregar seu botãozinho, Bella gemia e arfava, meu pau pulsava e eu gozaria logo.

Comecei a me mover entrando e saindo de sua entrada apertada, ela gritou rebolou me engolindo mais, arfei e comecei a meter com força e rápido.

- Isso neném, rebola esse rabinho.

- Oh sim... – ela gritava, sua boceta pulsando e mordendo meus dedos com força, ela gozou forte em minha mão e meti em sua boceta na mesma velocidade que metia no seu rabinho.

Nossos gemidos e gritos enchiam o quarto, nossas peles suadas se chocando, meu pau pulsou e inchou em sua bundinha e o tirei gozando em sua bunda. Bella gozava sem parar, voltei a meter em seu cuzinho melado tirando meu pau em seguida, caímos lado a lado arfantes, o rosto de Bella estava enterrado no travesseiro e sorri, ela respirava com dificuldade, eu não estava melhor, meu pau estava vermelho, e gostosamente dolorido, o massageei gemendo.

Quando minha respiração estava mais calma, me levantei e fui ao banheiro, liguei a água na banheira e coloquei alguns sais de banho, voltei e peguei Bella no colo e entrei com ela, lavei seu corpo, seu cuzinho e sua boceta, ela estava mole sobre mim e sorrindo.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Por que está sorrindo.

- Estou feliz. – eu ri e beijei seus lábios sorridentes, lambi sua pele úmida e cheirosa.

- Pena que está tão cansada.

- Eu estou? – eu ri e apertei seu nariz empinadinho.

- Sim neném, mas assim que você descansar vou deixar você brincar com meu pau. – ela riu e enfiou a mão embaixo da água e agarrou meu membro, grunhi sentindo o calor da sua mão.

- Posso brincar agora?

- Merda Bella, o que aconteceu com a minha menininha em? – ela riu.

- Não sou menininha.

- Não é? – ela negou e a virei de frente, Bella sentou em meu pau e o guiou para dentro dela, nós gememos e ficamos abraçados.

- Não, sou uma mulher. – eu sorri e beijei seus lábios demoradamente, ela agarrou meus cabelos e rebolou engolindo mais meu pau em sua boceta gostosa.

- Sim, você é minha mulher agora. – ela arfou e começou a subir e descer, sua boceta engolindo meu pau lentamente, agarrei sua bunda e comecei a meter com força, ela gritou agarrando meus cabelos e voltando a me beijar, apertei sua bundinha com força e meti mais forte, não demorou a sua entrada esmagar meu pau e o molhar com seu gozo.

Tirei meu membro de dentro dela, e Bella o agarrou rapidamente o masturbando para mim, fechei os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, senti suas mãozinhas subindo e descendo pelo meu cumprimento com firmeza.

Grunhi gritando seu nome sentindo meu membro inchando e jorrando meu gozo, Bella me lavou e saímos da banheira e nos jogamos na cama. Ficamos deitados o resto do dia.

Trocando caricias e brincando com nossos corpos, Bella estava se saindo uma aluna muito dedicada, sempre me provocando e excitando. Eu estava começando a ficar vidrado nessa menina, e isso estava começando a me preocupar.

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen, já passava das cinco, Bella estava ardida e ficava brava quando eu ria.

- Não vejo graça. – ela resmungou enquanto eu estacionava o carro na garagem e sorri.

- Eu vejo, ainda mais por ter sido o meu pau que fez isso. – ela rolou os olhos e a puxei para um beijo. – Mas, sabe neném, você deixou meu pau esfolado. – ela corou violentamente, adorava quando ela corava.

- Foi?

- Sim, e você vai ter que cuidar dele com carinho agora. – ela me olhou desconfiada e ri.

- Como?

- Dando uns beijinhos nele.

- Seu pervertido. – ela me empurrou, mas ria enquanto saia do carro, a segui agarrando antes que ela fugisse.

- Não seja uma menininha mal criada, me espere no seu quarto sem calçinha, vou dar uns beijinhos na sua bocetinha. – ela gemeu e sorri dando uma tapa em sua bunda e a deixando partir.

Antes eu teria que conversar seriamente com Esme.

A procurei pela casa e uma das empregadas disse que ela estava no quarto, subi para lá, e no caminho vi Rosalie descendo e me lançando um olhar irritado, sorri para ela.

- Olá Srta. Cullen.

- Vá à merda. – ela gritou e ri indo para o quarto de Esme, bati na porta e ela atendeu sorrindo, mas o sorriso sumiu ao ver minha expressão.

- Edward?

- Esme, por que deu a chave do meu apartamento para Rosalie? – ela mordeu o lábio culpada e me puxou para dentro do quarto.

- Desculpe Edward, sei que não gosta das mulheres te perseguindo.

- Sim você sabe, ainda assim...

- Me entenda, eu realmente gosto de Carlisle, e quero que Rosalie goste de mim. – suspirei passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Esme, fico feliz por você e Carlisle, mas não gosto que você me use.

- Eu sei, eu sei, é só, Bella é um amor de menina, mas Rosalie é difícil e... Elas são tudo para Carlisle.

- Eu entendo Esme, mas eu estou com alguém, e imagina minha surpresa ao chegar ao meu apartamento com minha acompanhante e dar de cara com Rosalie Cullen nua na minha cama. – ela fez uma careta.

- Oh Deus...

- Sim, não foi nada agradável.

- Desculpe Edward, não sabia que estava com alguém.

- Está tudo bem, só espero que não se repita.

- Não vai.

- Obrigada. – já ia sair do quarto quando ela me segurou. – O que?

- Edward eu devo te alertar.

- Sobre.

- Acho que Bella tem uma paixonite por você. – eu ri.

- Sério?

- Sim, você já percebeu como ela te olha e te toca?

- Com certeza sim.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Nada.

- Edward!

- Esme, sinto lhe informar, mas Isabella é problema meu, não seu.

- OMG! É ela?

- O que?

- Sua acompanhante. Edward!

- Esme!

- Ela só tem 17.

- Por que todo mundo fica me dizendo a idade dela. Eu sei quantos anos ela tem Esme.

- Edward ela é uma criança.

- Eu não vejo nada de criança nela. – comentei lembrando do seu corpo nu sobre o meu. – Nada de criança se quer saber.

- Edward! Você está...

- Sim Esme, e eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta.

- Mas...

- E não se atreva a contar a Carlisle, eu contarei quando achar a hora certa.

- Oh isso não vai prestar.

- Não, mas eu já me envolvi com ela, e vou continuar até me cansar.

- Edward, e se ela se apaixonar por você?

- Como você mesma disse é uma paixonite. Ela vai me superar.

- Espero que você tenha razão, mas eu acho que ela não vai.

- O que quer dizer? – Esme suspirou.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – nós nos olhamos assustados com o grito.

- O que diabos foi isso?

- Pareceu alguém gritando.

- ME LARGA! – meus olhos se arregalaram.

- É Bella? – corri para fora do quarto, e ouvi mais gritos vinham lá de baixo, Esme me seguia, mas não dei atenção, corri para fora de onde vinham os gritos e arregalei os olhos ao ver Bella sentada em cima de Rosalie puxando seu cabelos.

- Isabella! – ela levantou os olhos e corou violentamente.

- Edward! – ela saiu de cima da irmã e ajeitou as roupas.

- SUA PIRRALHA! – Rosalie se aproveitou da distração e derrubou Bella ficando por cima dela e tentando bater nela.

- ARG, SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SUA VADIA.

- VADIA, NÃO SOU EU QUE ESTAVA ME ESFREGANDO COM EDWARD.

- MAS BEM QUE VOCÊ QUERIA.

- CALA A BOCA...

- NÃO, É A VERDADE, MAS ELE NÃO TE QUER...

- SUA PIRRALHA ELE SÓ ESTÁ TE USANDO...

- VADIA...

- PIRANHA...

As duas gritavam se unhando e não sabia com separá-las sem machucá-las, o motorista chegou olhando a cena com olhos arregalados.

- Não vai separá-las?

- Não quero machucá-las.

- Mais do que já estão?

- Ok. Pegue Rosalie eu seguro Bella.

- Ok. – fomos para cima delas, o motorista agarrou Rosalie a segurando e pelos braços, ela se debatia e gritava. Agarrei Bella a jogando sobre o ombro que se debatia.

- Edward me solta, eu vou arrebentar essa vadia.

- Me solta Emmett, vou dar umas palmadas nessa pirralha mimada.

- Não sou pirralha, você está com inveja por que Edward me preferiu.

- Cala a boca...

- Vem calar, fique sabendo que mesmo depois que você foi ele ficou comigo, nos transamos a noite todaaa.

- Isabella! – chamei, mas ela me ignorou.

- Sim, e fique sabendo que sua tentativa fajuta de seduzi-lo não deu certo.

- Arg, sua vadiazinha.

- Rosalie! Você me traiu? – ouvi a voz do motorista murmurar, mas não ouvi o resto, pois já levava Bella para dentro.

- Chega Isabella. – falei a levando pra sala enquanto ela ainda resmungava em cima do meu ombro.

- Mas, Edward ela que começou.

- Eu sei neném, mas agora chega. – ela bufou e ficou em silencio, dei um tapa na sua bundinha e ela riu.

- Sabe você já pode me soltar.

- Daqui a pouco neném.

Chegamos à sala e Esme nos seguia, pedi a ela que pegasse alguma caixa de primeiro socorros e um pouco de água e um pano. Coloquei Bella no chão e sentei a colocando no meu colo em seguida.

- Sua irmã tem unhas bem grandes. – ela puxou.

- Ela ficou pior que eu. – eu ri e beijei sua sobrancelha arranhada.

- Com certeza, minha menininha é boa de briga. – ela sorriu satisfeita, Esme chegou e comecei a limpar os machucados, era somente alguns arranhões, mas eu gostava de ter Bella assim, de cuidar dela.

- Edward? – Esme me olhou preocupada e suspirei ajudando Bella a se levantar, não era boa idéia, Carlisle chegar e nos ver desse modo. Beijei a testa de Bella e ela sorriu.

- Eu vou subir, ainda te espero? – ela mordeu o lábio falando baixinho e sorri apertando seu nariz.

- Sim, e sem calçinha. – ela riu e subiu. Olhei para Esme e suspirei.

- O que?

- Você está apaixonado. – Esme afirmou com todas as letras e olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca.

- Quem está apaixonado? – Carlisle perguntou entrando na sala e fiz uma careta.

- Ninguém. – resmunguei olhando Esme, que sorria divertida.

Mais que merda! Aonde você se meteu Edward!


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Eu estava ardida, ok isso não era nada agradável, mas ainda sim eu mantinha um sorriso pateta no rosto.

Edward conseguia me deixar ardida e eu nem conseguia ficar brava com ele. Claro que eu gostei também, foi dolorido no começo, mas acabou sendo bom de um jeito estranho.

Acho que fazia parte de estar apaixonada.

E do jeito que as coisas iam com certeza Edward estava por mim, ou a caminho pelo menos, bem eu espero.

Antes de subir para o quarto fui à cozinha tomar água, Edward já pretendia ir ao meu quarto, e mal podia esperar para estar nos braços dele, apesar de tudo e de como ele parecia só pensar em sexo.

Quando estava nos braços de Edward eu sentia que ele realmente gostava de mim.

Suspirando entrei na cozinha e bebi um copo de água, dei uma olhada na geladeira, estava com vontade de comer um doce. Achei um chocolate e recostei no balcão enquanto comia, assim que terminei joguei a embalagem fora e fui para o quarto, iria tomar um banho e esperar por Edward.

Ou poderia esperar por ele no banho.

Já fazia planos quando meu corpo chocou com algo, alguém na verdade e esfreguei o ombro, levantei o rosto vendo Rosalie me olhando zangada e suspirei.

- Licença.

- Olha por onde anda, fedelha.

- Como é que é?

- Sai da minha frente. – ela grunhiu me empurrando e respirei fundo.

- Vadia. – murmurei e já ia sair da cozinha quando senti uma fisgada na nuca e meu cabelo sendo puxado.

- Do que me chamou? – virei pra ela irritada.

- V.A.D.I.A. – soletrei pra ela que estreitou os olhos. – Não entendeu, eu repito Vadi... – Rosalie me deu um tapa e a olhei com ódio.

- Qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema é que você é uma pirralha mimada.

- Não o seu problema é que você é uma vadia, que quer o meu homem, mas nunca vai ter.

- Arg... – ela gritou vindo pra cima de mim e fui pra cima dela.

Foi puxão de cabelo, arranhando, dei um soco nela, não sei como estávamos nos estapeando no jardim em frente a entrada. Eu consegui subir em cima de Rose agarrando seus cabelos, ela gritava se debatendo.

- Isabella! – ouvi a voz de Edward e corei quando percebi o que estava fazendo.

- Edward! – sai de cima de Rose apressadamente e ela aproveitou para me derrubar. Voltamos a brigar, ela me aranhando e enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo, ou a mordia.

Senti de repente os braços de Edward em volta de mim e me debati contra ele, ele jogou meu corpo sobre seus ombros enquanto eu continuava gritando e ameaçando aquela vadia miserável.

- Edward me solta, eu vou arrebentar essa vadia.

- Me solta Emmett, vou dar umas palmadas nessa pirralha mimada. – ela gritava sendo presa firmemente por Emmett, que parecia meio assustado, ele nunca havia visto eu e Rose brigando.

- Não sou pirralha, você está com inveja por que Edward me preferiu.

- Cala a boca...

- Vem calar, fique sabendo que mesmo depois que você foi ele ficou comigo, nos transamos a noite todaaa.

- Isabella! – Edward alertou, mas eu estava muito irritada para dar atenção pra ele, e continuei gritando com Rose, que queria voar em meu pescoço.

- Sim, e fique sabendo que sua tentativa fajuta de seduzi-lo não deu certo.

- Arg, sua vadiazinha. – assim que as palavras saíram eu me arrependi, vi dor passar pelos olhos de Emmett e tentei me soltar, para falar com ele. Mas Edward me ignorava já entrando pra dentro da casa. Ainda ouvi a voz de Emmett meio triste;

- Rosalie! Você me traiu?

- Chega Isabella. – Edward parecia bravo e suspirei.

- Mas, Edward ela que começou.

- Eu sei neném, mas agora chega. – bufei esperando ele me soltar, o que ele não fez e me levou até a sala, percebi Esme nos seguindo e corei ao pensar que ela me ouviu falando sobre transar com Edward.

Será que alguém mais ouviu?

Edward me colocou no sofá e cuidou dos meus machucados, suspirei vendo seu cuidado, Edward era tão doce às vezes. Normalmente era tarado, mais ele tinha seus momentos.

Quando ele terminou me mandou subir me prometendo ir me ver, suspirei saindo da sala, quando já estava fora ouvi a voz de Esme e estaquei.

- Você está apaixonado. – Edward ficou em silencio por um longo tempo, mordi o lábio sentindo meu coração falhar, ele diria. Mas Edward continuava em silencio, ouvi a voz do meu pai em seguida.

- Quem está apaixonado? – se possível meu coração batia mais rápido ainda que antes.

- Ninguém. – como se fosse possível meu ar faltou e corri para cima me trancando no meu quarto.

Ele não estava apaixonado por mim, ele não estava nem a caminho de ficar. Ele nunca iria estar. Joguei-me na cama sentindo lagrimas de frustração e funguei afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Fiquei ali remoendo minha dor por alguns minutos.

Edward nunca iria se apaixonar por mim, e o que eu faria quando fosse a hora dele partir? Ele acha que eu o superaria, mas eu não iria, eu realmente o amava o infeliz.

Por que ele tinha que vir pra cá e fazer eu me apaixonar por ele. Antes ele tivesse preferido Rose, seria tudo tão mais fácil, tão menos doloroso ou complicado.

Funguei tentando afastar as lagrimas quando senti braços a minha volta e beijos e meu cabelo, o corpo forte contra minhas costas.

- Não chore neném. Sua irmã vai perceber como está sendo idiota. – se possível eu chorei mais ainda, me virei ficando de frente pra ele enterrando o rosto em seu peito e chorando copiosamente.

Ele me abraçou em silencio beijando meus cabelos e dizendo palavras de carinho às vezes em meu ouvido. Deus eu era patética.

Mas não me importei, nesse momento ele estava comigo e eu iria aproveitar todos os momentos com ele, enquanto ele fosse meu.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte e suspirei alegremente, Edward estava agarrado a mim, seu corpo quente e nu grudado ao meu, sorri como boba.

Ele nunca iria me amar, mas eu iria aproveitar cada momentinho que nós tivéssemos, e quem sabe ele ficasse viciado em mim, e demoraria mais para acabar nosso tempo juntos.

Esfreguei-me contra ele, e sorri ao ouvi-lo gemer em seu sono, consegui sair do seu abraço, ele caiu de barriga pra cima, largado na cama e sorri apreciando seu corpo, mordi o lábio e subi em cima dele, sentando em suas pernas. Passei as mãos por seu peito, descendo para sua barriga e seguindo para seu membro que já estava começando a ficar ereto.

Respirando fundo acariciei seu membro o apertando de leve, olhei para seu rosto e o vi sorrir, eu ri e massageei seu membro que estava começando a ficar ereto, abaixei o rosto e lambi a pontinha, ele ficou totalmente ereto, sorri presunçosamente e o coloquei na boca, só a cabeçinha, chupando e lambendo.

Edward soltou um longo gemido, e o engoli inteiro, sem deixar de mover minha mão por seu membro, ele grunhiu e levantei os olhos, Edward me olhava com os olhos escuros e a respiração ofegante, continuei o chupando, sentindo ele pulsando e inchando contra meus lábios, o soltei para respirar e passei a língua em todo seu cumprimento.

- Vem aqui sua menininha travessa. – ele chamou e mordi os lábios.

- Não quer que eu termine? – ele sorriu e me puxou pra cima dele, sua boca tomou a minha avidamente, sua língua enroscando na minha, chupando, lambendo.

Nos separamos ofegantes e ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto e pescoço, lambendo minha pele, sua boca subiu até meu ouvido, onde ele chupou o lóbulo o mordiscando em seguida.

- Neném, senta aqui no meu rosto. – me afastei dele confusa.

- O que?

- Seja uma boa menina e obedeça o titio Edward. – eu corei e subi em cima dele, ele me virou e fiquei de costas para seu rosto. Seu membro babava ereto e lindo, lambi os lábios querendo chupá-lo mais, as mãos grandes de Edward apertaram minha bunda e me puxaram pra baixo, quase gritei ao sentir sua língua em minha entrada, eu estava ardendo por ele, toda molhada, muito excitada.

A língua de Edward foi do meu clitóris até meu cuzinho, eu gemi alto sentindo meu corpo tremer e arder por ele, a boca dele afastou e mordeu minha bunda.

- Ai. – ele riu.

- Vai neném, meu pau está te chamando. – eu corei e me inclinei ficando de cara com seu membro, respirei fundo e mordi o lábio olhando pra trás, Edward me olhava com um sorriso safado e corando me virei e abocanhei seu membro.

- Merda... – ele grunhiu movendo os quadris e se enterrando mais em minha boca, agarrei sua base e comecei a mover e chupá-lo ao mesmo tempo, a boca de Edward atacou furiosamente minha entrada.

Sua língua girando dentro da minha boceta, babando no meu cuzinho, eu gemia com seu membro na boca, só me afastando para respirar e aproveitava para chupar suas bolas, e lamber todo o seu cumprimento.

- Porra... – Edward murmurou e meteu três dedos em mim, vi estrelas gemendo baixinho e voltei a chupá-lo, já sentia minha entrada latejando e pulsando, espremendo os dedos de Edward.

Ele gemeu alto, seu grito reverberando em minha entrada que melou mais ainda, seu membro estava inchando e babando em minha boca, o chupei com mais avidez já sentindo que ele estava próximo.

Edward parou de meter os dedos e começou a beliscar meu clitóris, eu gozei na mesma hora, sentia a língua de Edward me chupando e lambendo meu gozo, gemi chupando seu pau que pulsou e tremeu contra meus lábios soltando um jato em minha boca, o chupei engolindo seu gozo.

Quando ele parou me puxou para cima e fiquei deitada de costas em cima dele, suas mãos passeavam pela minha barriga e suspirei. Senti seus lábios em meu pescoço subindo até minha orelha e sussurrando em seguida.

- Que menininha travessa. – eu ri.

- Hmmm, culpa sua.

- Minha?

- Sim, eu era muito comportada antes de você aparecer aqui. – ele riu e mordiscou meu pescoço.

- Ah minha menininha, se depender de mim você vai ficar pior. – suspirei sabendo que ele falava serio, senti meu coração se apertar, mas afastei meus medos.

Edward era meu por agora, e eu iria aproveitar dele enquanto podia.

[...]

Ele estacionou o carro em frente a escola, o sinal bateu, resmunguei estava atrasada já, tirei o cinto e virei para Edward que me deu um beijo rápido prometendo vir me buscar na saída. Sorrindo como boba, fui para a aula.

Sentei com Alice quando cheguei, mas o professor entrou atrás de mim e não tivemos chances de falar.

Como tínhamos provas no dia não tivemos chances de falar, assim que o sinal do intervalo tocou corremos para pegar algo e fomos comer em uma mesa afastada.

- Acho que bombei em tudo. – reclamou Alice se sentando e ri.

- Eu acho que fui bem.

- Não sei como você consegue. Aposto que nem estudou o fim de semana.

- Não, na verdade a escola era a ultima coisa em minha mente.

- Eu sei bem o que rondou sua mente. – ela sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou em minha direção. – Como foi com aquela gostosura toda? – eu ri e me inclinei para ela e relatei as ultimas fofocas.

Ultimamente minha vida parecia uma novela mexicana!

- Sua vida parece uma novela mexicana.

Viu!

- Bem, foi tenso, eu nunca tinha brigado com Rose antes.

- Mas ela mereceu, ela sabia que você estava com Edward, foi se exibir pra ele e pagar mico por que quis. – eu ri.

- É, mas isso não afetou em nada Edward.

- Imagino, como se uma bobagem acabasse com a animação daquele homem tesudo.

- Alice!

- Não se preocupa amiga, eu sei que ele é seu, mas não pode me culpar por apreciar aquela delicia. – nós rimos e continuamos conversando, o fim de semana de Alice foi tão animado quanto o meu, nada de brigas, mas ainda sim muito animado.

Ao terminar o almoço fomos para as aulas e o resto do dia passou rapidamente, quando finalmente as aulas acabaram corri para fora, estava animada para ver Edward. Antes que eu chegasse lá fora vi Alice que sorriu para mim e encaixou o braço no meu e conversamos sobre bobagens.

Ao sair fiquei um pouco desanimada por não ver Edward, Alice me puxou para perto do carro de Jasper que acabava de estacionar e fomos para lá, não gostei muito ao ver que ele não estava sozinho.

- Oh não. – resmunguei e Alice seguiu meu olhar.

- O que há?

- Aquele garoto com Jasper.

- O que tem? É o Mike.

- Sim, Edward o arremessou na piscina na festa.

- OMG! Foi Edward?

- Foi. – ela riu histericamente e rolei os olhos.

- Deus, Jasper vai adorar isso.

- Não conte agora, vai constranger o rapaz. – ela assentiu quando nos aproximamos e eles nos cumprimentaram.

- Vamos Alice. – Jasper chamou, e desviei os olhos ao ver o tal Mike me olhando.

- Vamos, mas e você Bella?

- Eu vou esperar Edward.

- Tem certeza? Você pode ligar pra ele.

- Eu te levo. – Mike ofereceu e neguei.

- Não obrigada, mas eu vou com meu namorado.

- E cadê ele?

- Ainda não chegou.

- Não seja assim gatinha, eu te levo. – ele colocou a mão sobre meus ombros e bufei, já ia xingar quando vi os olhos de Alice arregalado e em seguida Mike gemendo de dor.

- Ai, ai minha mão. – Edward apertava com força a mão do menino que olhava em pânico pra ele.

- Edward! – fui até ele que soltou Mike e me olhou bravo, mordi o lábio nervosa e vi ele voltar a olhar para Mike.

- Coloque essa mão suja nela outra vez, que eu arranco da próxima. – meus olhos se arregalaram e Alice olhava em pânico pra mim, Mike correu para o carro lacrimejando.

- Vamos Isabella.

- Ok, tchau Alice. – me despedi e corri atrás de Edward que andava com pressa para seu carro. Assim que nos aproximamos ele abriu a porta para mim e entrei em silencio. Ele correu para seu banco e sentou ficando quieto, olhei de esguelha pra ele que respirou fundo e quando me olhou me recostei no banco assustada.

- Está sem calçinha Isabella? – assenti freneticamente, e o vi abrir suas calças e tirar seu pau pra fora, mordi o lábio que já devia estar em carne viva a essa hora. Ele massageou seu membro que ficou ereto em sua mão e pegou uma camisinha me entregando.

A deslizei por seu membro apressadamente, vendo-o respirar com dificuldade, quando eu terminei, ele agarrou meu queixo e me olhou serio.

- Eu vou foder você neném, foder forte pra você saber a quem você pertence.

- O – ok. – ele sorriu e me beijou com força gemi apertando sua coxa, quando nos separamos ele me olhava com os olhos escuros.

- Agora senta no meu pau. – um pouco nervosa fui para cima dele, ele abriu minhas pernas e esfregou meu clitóris, ofeguei e engasguei, ele sorriu e agarrando minha bunda me puxou com força para seu pau.

- AAh – eu arfei sentindo seu pau me preenchendo por completo e agarrei seus cabelos gemendo como louca.

Ele grunhiu apertando minha bunda e me movendo freneticamente sobre seu pau, meu sexo latejava, assim como seu pau que pulsava em minha entrada. Nós dois gemíamos abafado, sua boca veio para minha em um beijo duro e urgente, eu agarrei seus cabelos o puxando mais e mais para mim.

- Isso sua putinha, rebola no meu pau... – ele afastou a boca da minha falando sujo no meu ouvido, meu sexo se contraiu e gemi alto. - Isso neném, rebola vou te fuder gostoso...

- Oh Deus..

- Você gosta minha menininha safada, gosta do meu pau...

- Oh sim, Deus... mais...

- Isso neném, rebola como uma putinha.. – ele voltou a me beijar com luxuria enquanto metia com força.

Rebolei em seu pau já sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximando, Edward bruto era excitante, ele apertava com força minha bunda nunca parando de meter o seu pau, rasgando minha carne, eu arfava e gemia.

Senti seu membro pulsando loucamente ao mesmo tempo em que minha boceta o mastigava com força, gozamos gemendo na boca um do outro, nos beijando com sofreguidão e luxuria. Quando finalmente acabamos estávamos ofegantes e abraçados com força. Edward começou a dar pequenos beijos no meu rosto e me afastou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Desculpe neném.

- Por quê?

- Eu não te machuquei? – eu corei e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Não, eu gostei. – falei abafado e senti seu corpo balançar com as risadas.

- Sua menininha safada, gosta que eu fale sujo?

- Edward! – eu gritei ainda contra seu pescoço e ele riu mais. Mas parou de repente e o olhei preocupada.

- Desculpe Bella.

- Eu já disse...

- Não, pelo garoto, não sei o que deu em mim. – eu sorri e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Foi só um pouco de ciúmes.

- Rum, não gosto de sentir isso, você é minha Isabella.

- Eu sou Edward. – eu surrei e senti beijos em meu cabelo.

Com delicadeza ele me tirou de cima dele e beijou meus cabelos, nos arrumamos rapidamente e ele saiu do estacionamento da escola com rapidez. Já na estrada ele segurou minha mão e sorriu para mim.

- Aonde quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar.

- OK, então vamos ao shopping.

- Fazer o que lá?

- Surpresa.

Rolei os olhos, mas me sentia feliz, Edward era tão estranho, mas eu o amava ainda sim.

Chegamos ao shopping e Edward caminhava segurando minha mão, ele não disse aonde ia, mas parecia saber exatamente o que iria fazer. Estranhei quando chegamos a joalheria, a mesma da outra vez e a moça sorriu quando nos viu.

- Venha neném, escolha o que quiser.

- O que? – ele sorriu e me arrastou mais para dentro e começou a olhar as peças expostas.

- Vamos neném, escolha alguma coisa, um anel, um bracelete, ou colar.

- Edward! – falei exasperada e ele me abraçou e beijou meu nariz.

- É só um presente neném.

- Ok. – comecei a olhar as peças e eu não queria nada, parecia que ele estava pagando por me ter, era estranho, suspirei e fiquei olhando um anel de brilhantes, eram desses como nos filmes que o rapaz dava pra moça em restaurantes, em taças de champanhe ou na sobremesa ao pedi-las em casamento.

- Gostou desse? – ele sussurrou me abraçando por trás e sorri.

- Não só estava olhando. Eu não quero nada Edward.

- Moça eu quero esse anel.

- Edward, é um anel de noivado.

- E o que tem.

- Que... Ora que eu teria que ser sua noiva. – ele rolou os olhos e de repente sorriu.

- Vamos querer esse mesmo moça.

- Mas... mas... – a mulher meio confusa tirou o anel e entregou a Edward, que avaliou e para minha surpresa e da mulher que colocou a mão na boca, ele ficou de joelhos e pegou minha mão.

- Isabella Swan, quer casar comigo?


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte**

- Vamos querer esse mesmo moça.

- Mas... mas... – a mulher meio confusa tirou o anel e entregou a Edward, que avaliou e para minha surpresa e da mulher que colocou a mão na boca, ele ficou de joelhos e pegou minha mão.

- Isabella Swan, quer casar comigo?

- OQUE? – eu gritei vendo Edward me olhando com expectativa, olhei para a moça que olhava a cena estática, acredite eu estava pior que ela.

- Isabella? – ele falou com aquela voz de mandão e engoli em seco.

- Ok. – ele sorriu abertamente e colocou o anel no meu dedo, beijou minha mão e ficou em pé e entregou um cartão para a moça que piscou e correu para ir passar o cartão de Edward. Eu olhava para meu dedo sem acreditar no que acabou de acontecer, de repente um sorriso se formou no meu rosto.

Edward me amava.

Bem devia amar, pra me pedir em casamento, levantei os olhos e olhei para ele que sorria e agarrei seu pescoço beijando sua boca com avidez, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e me apertou contra ele com força.

- Com licença. – a voz envergonhada da mulher nos fez separar e abaixei o rosto com a cara muito vermelha, mas ainda sorrindo como boba, Edward riu e assinou o papel e pegou o cartão de volta.

- Vamos neném. – falou segurando minha mão e saímos da loja, eu ainda estava sorrindo como idiota e olhando meu anel, ele riu e piscou pra mim.

- Quer comer aqui, ou ir pra casa?

- Podemos ir pro seu apartamento? – ele sorriu mais ainda e me puxou em direção ao estacionamento.

Ficamos em silencio todo o caminho, eu estava entre animada e ansiosa, meus olhos não saiam do meu anel. Edward realmente me pediu em casamento, no meio de uma loja, ok não foi romântico, mas foi Edward, então foi perfeito.

Quando finalmente o carro parou, nós saímos de mãos dadas e continuamos em silencio, Edward não falava nada o que eu estava estranhando, ele sempre falava algo, nem que fosse pra me deixar vermelha.

Quando entramos no apartamento eu fui para o sofá, jogando minha mochila no chão, Edward afrouxou a gravata e a tirou a jogando em uma poltrona e foi até o bar e se serviu uma dose de uísque. Fiquei em silencio sem saber o que fazer, eu estava tão feliz com o pedido, mas só agora comecei a perceber que ele não disse que me amava.

Mas então por que me pediu, olhei para Edward e vi que ele já estava sentado e me olhava atentamente, corei e mordi o lábio o olhando.

- Vem cá neném. – ele me chamou e fui até sua poltrona ficando de frente pra ele, Edward bebeu de um gole seu uísque e colocou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro.

Suas mãos foram para minhas pernas, subindo e descendo, meu corpo tremeu e ficou quente, ele sorriu suas mãos indo pra dentro da minha saia, minha garganta ficou seca e minha entrada começou a piscar.

- Será que está molhadinha neném? – assenti mordendo o lábio, ele sorriu tocando meu sexo e mergulhou dois dedos em minha entrada eu arfei.

- Sim molhadinha só pra mim não é neném.

- Só pra você. – sussurrei fechando os olhos, seus dedos entravam e saiam da minha entrada, deslizavam fácil, pois eu estava muito molhada, senti seu dedão esfregão meu clitóris e minhas pernas tremeram.

Edward sorriu afastando os dedos, eu resmunguei baixinho o fazendo sorrir mais, ele ergueu a minha saia e agarrou minha bunda e sem que eu esperasse puxou meu corpo para frente e enfiou o rosto em minha entrada.

- OMG... – eu gritei e senti sua risada contra meu sexo, meus olhos reviraram de prazer ao sentir sua língua percorrendo minhas dobras e clitóris, subindo e descendo, penetrando e chupando.

- Oh Deus... Oh... – eu gemia sem sentido, minhas mãos agarravam os ombros de Edward com medo de cair, pois mal agüentava minhas pernas, elas tremiam feito gelatina, a língua dele continuou fazendo loucuras comigo, meu sexo já pulsava, ele gemeu contra minha entrada e começou a chupar com mais força, eu não demorei muito para vir em sua boca.

Edward me lambeu chupando meu gozo, me deixando limpa e mais excitada ainda, ele afastou o rosto e lambeu os lábios com um sorriso satisfeito, eu corei ao ver seu rosto sujo do meu prazer, ele esfregou o rosto em minha barriga se afastando em seguida.

Eu mordia o lábio em expectativa para saber o que ele queria, vi ele recostar no sofá abrindo as calças e liberando seu membro, ele estava ereto e sai um pouco de pré-gozo da ponta, Edward sem tirar os olhos dos meus, espalhou a seu gozo por seu membro e começou a massagear seu pau.

- Pega uma camisinha pra mim neném. – olhei hesitante para o quarto onde ficava os preservativos e voltei a olhar pra ele.

- Podemos fazer sem? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei. – É que eu estou tomado pílula. – ele sorriu e gemeu apertando seu pau.

- Então senta no pau do titio Edward, neném. – eu corei mais sorri erguendo minha saia e indo pra cima dele, ele ainda segurava seu membro e o apontou para minha entrada.

Ambos gememos ao ficarmos unidos, cada pedaço do seu pau dentro de mim, a carne dele contra a minha, era sem duvida muito mais prazeroso, ele me preenchendo completamente, as mãos de Edward foram para minha bunda a agarrando com força, eu gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Deus... tão fodidamente bom... – ele gemeu e me moveu sobre ele, eu arfei o sentindo sair e voltar com força para dentro de mim, meu ar faltou e agarrei seus ombros com força. - Vem neném, rebola no colo do Tito Edward.

- Oh sim... – eu ofeguei começando a me mover sobre ele, rebolando enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar dentro de mim, eu me ergui devagar e desci com força, minha bunda apertando sua bola e Edward gemeu alto.

Ele largou minha bunda e subiu as mãos por dentro da minha camisa agarrando meus seios, seus dedos brincaram com os mamilos.

Meu corpo pulsava e continuei me movendo lentamente sobre ele, minha boceta latejava com força, comecei a me mover um pouco mais, sentindo seu pau latejar dentro de mim, minha respiração estava arfante, os toques de Edward me faziam ficar cada vez mais excitada.

- Isso neném, tome seu prazer... Vem gostosa. – ele abaixou o rosto e sobre a camisa chupou meus seios, eu gemi sem sentindo me movendo cada vez mais rápido, eu estava ofegante e já quase sem forças, a boca de Edward subiu para meu pescoço chupando minha pele.

Sua boca veio para minha e suas mãos voltaram para minha bunda, ele gemeu alto e começou a me mover sobre ele, dessa vez vindo forte e rápido, eu gritei arfando com os olhos fechados, seus lábios devoravam os meus engolindo meus gritos de prazer, eu ofeguei afastando minha boca da dele, meu sexo contraia e apertava seu pau com força, Edward grunhiu e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço, senti seu prazer me preenchendo e o meu deslizando por seu pau.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes em silencio, me afastei um pouco dele, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, sorri de prazer e acariciei seu rosto, ele abriu os olhos me olhando intensamente.

- Eu te amo. – eu falei o que estava guardando a tanto tempo e fiquei o olhando com carinho, Edward ficou ereto me olhando serio. Meu coração afundou de repente e baixei os olhos constrangida, já sentindo as lagrimas em meus olhos e só queria correr dali, senti seus dedos no meu queixo.

- Isabella, olhe pra mim. – engoli em seco e levantei o rosto, ele suspirou e afastou uma lagrima da minha bochecha. – Neném, eu... – o som do celular nos interrompeu.

Edward resmungou e olhou em busca do aparelho, pelo som reconheci, e sai do seu colo, ambos gememos quando nos separamos, e fui até minha mochila pegado o celular, estranhei ao ver o numero do meu pai.

- Alô. – atendi rapidamente preocupada que algo havia acontecido.

- Isabella, aonde está?

- No... no shopping.

- Venha pra casa imediatamente.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não, e venha logo Isabella. – mordi o lábio apreensiva, meu pai nunca me chamava de Isabella.

- Preciso ir pra casa. – falei correndo para o banheiro, e me limpei como pude, quando entrei de volta a sala Edward já se arrumava.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Eu não sei, mas meu pai parecia irritado. – tirei minha calçinha da mochila a vestindo, enquanto Edward foi para o banheiro se ajeitar, ele voltou e segurou minha mão e fomos apressadamente para baixo.

Durante todo o caminho não falamos nada, Edward não disse nada e eu fiquei grata, não queria ficar lembrando do meu mico de dizer que o amava e ele não me responder de volta.

Meu coração se apertou e meus olhos dispararam para a anel que ele me deu. Por que ele me deu essa porcaria de anel se não me ama? Engoli a vontade de chorar, mais tarde veria isso.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa eu corri para dentro sem esperar por Edward, sabia que ele me seguia. Entrei em casa apressada e vi Rose sentada na escada com um sorrisinho presunçoso.

- Rose está tudo bem? – ela riu.

- Está tudo ótimo, bem acho que para você não vai ficar nada bem.

- Do que está falando? – seu sorriso se tornou amargurado.

- Sabia que Emmett terminou comigo?

- Eu sinto..

- Sente nada. Mas não importa, o que importa é que sua brincadeirinha acabou.

- O que? – antes que ela falasse, meu pai apareceu com o cenho franzido.

- Isabella.

- Pai, o que...?

- Venha aqui, você também Edward. – olhei para trás e Edward estava parado atrás de mim, mordi o lábio olhando de um para o outro, eles se olhavam intensamente, engoli em seco e olhei para Rose que ainda sorria.

- Você contou. – acusei e ela sorriu mais ainda, já ia voar em cima dela, quando senti a mão de Edward em meu ombro.

- Calma neném. – ele falou baixo e me empurrou para frente, seguimos em direção ao escritório de papai que nos olhava serio. Assim que entramos fechamos a porta e ficamos todos em silencio por alguns minutos, eu não sabia o que fazer, olhei para meu pai que me olhava preocupado. Depois de algum tempo ele suspirou e olhou para Edward.

- Ela só tem 17.

- Eu sei a idade dela Carlisle.

- E o que você pretende com isso.

- Isso é problema meu e dela. – olhei para Edward que estreitou os olhos para meu pai e comecei a me desesperar.

- Pai, é minha vida eu...

- Não Isabella, você é de menor, Edward é um homem, ele só vai te magoar.

- Não pai, ele... – eu ia dizer que ele me amava, que queria casar comigo, mas nem eu sabia se isso era verdade, engoli as palavras de volta e olhei para Edward, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Podemos falar a sós, Carlisle.

- Acho melhor, suba Bella.

- Não...

- Isabella. – Edward me olhou e assenti com lagrimas nos olhos, sai correndo da sala e fui para meu quarto, me jogando na cama.

Tentei secar meu rosto, mas não adiantava elas teimavam em cair, não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas ouvi um barulho de carro e fui até a janela, arregalei os olhos ao ver Edward jogando uma mala no carro e batendo a porta com força, ele olhou para cima e esfregou o rosto, seus olhos foram para o chão e ele entrou no carro partindo.

Meu coração ficou preso na garganta, ele estava me deixando?

Apertei minha mão com o anel contra o peito me sentindo sufocar, respirando fundo e sentindo as lagrimas banharem meu rosto voltei a me jogar na cama, deixei toda a minha dor sair. Ouvi a porta abrir e mãos em meu cabelo, não olhei para quem quer que fosse.

- Ele não serve pra você Bella. – engoli a vontade de xingá-lo, mas nunca faria isso com meu pai. - Você é jovem, tem toda a vida pela frente querida, Edward é mais velho e experimente, você é só distração para ele.

Ele falou mais algumas besteiras, mas eu não dei atenção, continuei o ignorando, sentindo meu peito doer. Será que ele realmente havia me deixado? Talvez meu pai não tenha deixado ele me dizer adeus. Talvez...

Meu pai finalmente saiu do quarto e fiquei deitada mais alguns minutinhos, assim que achei que ele tinha ido, me levantei e corri para fora do quarto, ouvi barulho da cozinha de risadas e conversas e corri para fora.

Eu não dirigia muito bem, mas eu podia pegar um taxi, estava pensando no que fazer, quando vi Emmett passando para seu quarto.

- Emmett.

- Bella, o que...? – fiz sinal de silencio e fui até ele.

- Emmett, pode me levar a um lugar.

- Seu pai sabe? – eu mordi o lábio corada.

- Hmmm... – ele riu.

- Vamos logo pentelha. – eu sorri e corremos para a garagem, ele pegou o carro e entrei ao seu lado e indiquei o caminho da casa de Edward.

Quando finalmente chegamos eu olhei para Emmett que estava um pouco triste e suspirei segurando sua mão.

- Ela te ama sabe.

- Ama?

- Claro, ela só é idiota demais pra perceber. – ele riu.

- Queria que fosse.

- Ela é Emmett, ela está triste, mesmo que não demonstre, você devia dar uma chance pra ela.

- Você acha? – eu sorri.

- Sim, mas faça ela sofrer um pouquinho. – ele riu.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Pra isso serve os amigos. – ele assentiu e sai do carro.

- Quer que te espere?

- Não eu me viro. Obrigada Emmett.

- Sempre que precisar. – acenei em despedida e esperei o carro partir.

Fui para o apartamento, o porteiro já me reconhecia e me deixou subir, enquanto estava no elevador não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer.

Mas eu precisava falar com ele, nem que fosse pra ele terminar comigo de vez. O elevador parou no andar de Edward e meu coração estava na boca, engoli em seco e bati na porta.

Assim que ela abriu eu dei um sorriso tímido, ele estava usando somente uma calça de moletom e me olhou intensamente. Eu mordi o lábio e me aproximei dele, mas ele me parou.

- Eu... Escuta Isabella, eu não sou um príncipe encantado, não sou o cara que vai te trazer flores e nem fazer declarações de amor, eu sou só eu, o titio Edward. – eu ri, mesmo tendo vontade de chorar e meus olhos foram para meu anel.

- Eu ainda vou me casar com você, se você me quiser. – eu voltei a olhar para ele e afastei as lagrimas dos meus olhos. - Vo- você acha que um dia pode me amar? – ele suspirou e segurou minha mão.

- Eu não sei neném, eu... – eu tampei a boca dele.

- Eu aceito.

- Isabella...

- Eu te amo Edward, e eu aceito o que você me der. – ele sorriu e me puxou para dentro do apartamento fechando a porta em seguida.

- Bem neném, então teremos que enfrentar algumas pessoas para ficar juntos.

- Se você estiver comigo. – ele encostou a testa na minha.

- Claro que vou estar minha menininha travessa.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

**Pov. Edward**

Toquei seus longos cabelos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ela era tão bonita e inocente. Finalmente a consciência estava começando a me azucrinar.

Não que eu me arrependesse, pois eu não me arrependia nem um pouco de ter ficado com ela, de tê-la em meus braços, de usufruir dos seus beijos, ela me encantava, eu não tinha certeza do que sentia por Bella. Mas isso era o mais próximo de amor que eu conhecia, era uma paixão desenfreada que me assustava um pouco, eu não sabia que poderia me sentir assim.

Bella causava os sentimentos mais conflitantes que eu já senti, eu sentia ânsia por ela, de tê-la para mim, na verdade foi essa ânsia que me fez pedi-la em casamento. Eu precisava dela, como ar, ela era tão importante para mim. Ela resmungou em seu sono e sorri.

Quando eu via outro homem perto dela, eu sentia um desespero me tomar, essa menininha estava se tornando tão importante para mim, e quando eu a vi admirando os anéis de noivado, eu não resisti em pedir pra ela ser minha.

Eu temia o tempo todo que ela percebesse a loucura que era ficar comigo, eu era tão mais velho que ela, tão complicado, meus sentimentos confusos iriam acabar afastando ela de mim. Então fiz o pedido, e não me arrependo, eu casaria com ela se ela me quisesse.

Era uma loucura, mas desde que me envolvi com Bella, minha vida estava uma loucura completa. Levantei da cama indo para a sala e peguei uma bebida, dose de uísque e tomei de um gole. Servi-me de outra, peguei a garrafa e fui para o sofá.

Minha mente estava uma confusão, o pedido de casamento, Bella dizendo que me amava, Carlisle me colocando contra a parede. Era estressante, eu não gostava de ser mandado, eu iria me casar com Bella por que era o que nós queríamos, e não por uma exigência de Carlisle, como se eu tivesse violado sua filha.

A nossa conversinha voltou a minha mente e tomei mais uma dose, o liquido desceu amargo em minha boca

**Flash Black**

_- No que você estava pensando Edward?_

_- Eu e ela nos gostamos Carlisle, Bella já é uma mulher, ela pode decidir se me quer ou não. – minha voz era seria e ele bufou._

_- Edward, ela só tem 17 anos, não sabe o que quer._

_- Claro que sabe, não me venha com essa de 17 anos, se ela tivesse 18 ou 19, você ainda veria problema. Qual é o problema aqui, é por que eu sou mais velho, ou por que Rosalie está com o orgulho ferido._

_- Não é nada disso, confesso que não gosto de ver minha filha triste..._

_- E sua outra filha, você a magoa preterindo Rosalie._

_- Eu não estou preferindo Rose._

_- Não? Pois me parece que sua irritação é justamente por que eu estou com Bella e não com Rose._

_- Edward, veja bem Bella é uma criança, já Rose é uma mulher..._

_- Carlisle, eu vejo muito mais Isabella como uma mulher do que Rose, as atitudes delas me mostram quem tem maior maturidade aqui._

_- Chega, não importa, no final ela ainda é uma adolescente e isso que você faz é praticamente um crime._

_- Vai me denunciar?_

_- Claro que não, mas veja bem, não posso aceitar isso. Como posso deixar minha filha se envolver com um homem que tem a sua idade. – eu suspirei._

_- Carlisle, eu não estou nem ligando pra isso. Eu gosto de Bella, de verdade, e só o que me importa é a opinião dela._

_- E o que fará quando tiver que ir pra Londres. – pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que responder, Carlisle sorriu. – Sim, o que você pretende, deixar minha menina aqui sozinha e triste. Por que você pode não perceber, mas Bella te ama. – eu cocei a nuca me sentindo um idiota._

_E quando eu tivesse que voltar para Londres, eu deixaria Bella. Eu poderia deixá-la? Olhei para Carlisle que suspirou pesadamente._

_- Eu entendo que vocês têm uma paixonite, mas se você não pretende casar com ela, eu peço que isso acabe aqui._

_- Não, você não tem o direito de pedir nada. Acaba quando eu e ela conversarmos._

_- Você não vai conversar com ela novamente Edward, essa é a minha casa e eu quero que você saia imediatamente._

_- OK. Eu vou, mas só acaba quando ela quiser._

_- Ela logo vai perceber que não tem futuro com você Edward. Que futuro você daria a ela, você pelo menos a ama?_

_- E se eu amar? – ele riu tristemente._

_- Não, você não a ama, só vai fazer minha menina sofrer._

_Meu peito doeu com suas palavras e sai batendo a porta. Carlisle não sabia dos meus sentimentos, e nem enxergava os de Bella. Fui em direção a escada para pegar minhas coisas, mas elas já estavam ali, e Rosalie me olhava com um sorrisinho._

_- Já fiz suas malas._

_- Quero falar com Bella antes de ir._

_- Não será possível._

_- Por quê?_

_- Ela está trancada no quarto e disse que não quer te ver._

_- O que?_

_- Por favor, Edward, vá embora. – eu estreitei os olhos e sabia que ela estava mentindo, me doía deixar minha menininha assim, mas era o melhor, por hora._

_Eu iria na sua escola no dia seguinte e falaria com ela. Só acabaria quando ela quisesse, quando ela não me quisesse mais._

**Fim do Flash Black**

Ao ver Bella na minha porta eu sabia que tanto Rosalie quanto Carlisle estavam errados, não iria acabar, não agora. Eu sabia que seria complicado, porra eu nem conseguia dizer a menina que a amava, mesmo eu sabendo que ela me amava. Embora eu não entendia como ela podia me amar. Eu faria de tudo para não perdê-la.

Dei mais um gole em minha bebida e fechei os olhos com força. As palavras de Carlisle martelavam em minha mente. Na verdade era a minha própria consciência gritando comigo.

O que eu faria quando tivesse que voltar a Londres.

Poderia casar com Bella e arrastá-la comigo para Londres, mas eu teria que esperar ela fazer 18. Mas e se eu tivesse que ir antes, ela me esperaria? Esperaria, por um homem que nem podia dizer que a amava, mesmo que fosse só para alegrar seu coração.

Esfreguei o rosto e ouvi barulho de passos, abri os olhos e lá estava ela, usando somente minha camisa, um pequeno sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto, ela adorava me atentar.

Quando ela apareceu na minha porta implorando para que eu não a deixasse, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela era tudo que eu queria, no momento eu não podia me ver sem ela.

Mesmo indo contra o que era certo, e o certo seria eu mandá-la para casa, mas quem disse que eu fazia o certo. Eu ofereci o que eu podia dar, e meu coração pareceu explodir ao perceber que ela me aceitava como eu era.

Não fizemos sexo, nem poderíamos, ela estava tão devastada, dei uma de minhas camisas a ela, e somente deitamos abraçados, ela dormiu rapidamente e velei seu sono, mas agora ali estava ela me tentando como sempre.

- Venha aqui sua menininha travessa. – ela tentou esconder um pequeno sorriso e veio rapidamente para meu colo. Sua pele nua e quente me fez arrepiar e suspirei de prazer apertando sua coxa, ela gemeu baixinho e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Edward?

- Sim, neném?

- Por que você saiu da cama.

- Muita coisa na cabeça. – murmurei fechando os olhos, e sentia suas pequenas mãos passeando por meu peito, sorri apreciando seu toque quente.

- Não está bravo comigo, não é? – abri os olhos, e suspirei ao vê-la morder o lábio nervosamente, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios.

- Nunca ficaria bravo com você minha menininha. – ela sorriu, mas parecia nervosa. – Me conte o que te incomoda?

- Por... Por que você não se despediu de mim? – encostei a testa na dela.

- Ah eu queria Isabella, mas estavam todos contra nós, sua irmã disse que você não queria mais me ver. – ela arfou.

- E você acreditou? – eu ri.

- Lógico que não Bella, mas eu planejava te fazer uma visita amanhã na escola.

- Oh. – ela tentava esconder um grande sorriso e ri mordendo seu queixo.

- Eu não vou desistir de nós Bella, só te deixarei no dia em que você não me quiser mais. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – eu sorri, mais parei ao ver a intensidade do seu olhar.

- Eu sei neném, sei que o que você sente é verdadeiro. – ela sorriu e me beijou abracei seu corpo devorando seus lábios.

Minhas mãos já entrando por sua camisa, sentindo sua pele nua se arrepiar com meu toque, sorri ao sentir sua entrada úmida e mordisquei seu queixo.

- Está sem calçinha neném? – ela riu baixinho e se esfregou contra mim, arfei apertando sua bundinha redonda e macia, ela suspirou apertando meus ombros.

Subi meus lábios para sua boca e a beijei, sua língua rapidamente se enroscou na minha me fazendo gemer, nossas bocas se moviam em sincronia, provando o sabor um do outro. Ela se esfregava em meu colo, meus olhos já reviravam e meu membro pulsava dentro da calça, me levantei sem deixar de beijá-la, suas pernas agarrando imediatamente em volta dos meus quadris.

Fui direto para o quarto onde a coloquei sobre a cama, Bella mordia o lábio me olhando sensualmente e gemi, abaixei minhas calças a tirando apressadamente, massageei meu pau já muito duro e lambi os lábios.

- Tira a roupa pra mim, neném. – ela ficou de joelhos e começou a desabotoar a camisa lentamente, meu pau já inchava em minha mão babando por ela. Finalmente Bella terminou de tirar a camisa e a jogou no chão sorri a chamando com o dedo, ela sentou na beirada da cama, meu pau de encontro aos seus lábios suculentos.

- Me chupa minha menininha travessa. – ela sorriu e agarrou meu pau, suas pequenas mãos massageando de cima a baixo, sua língua passou pela cabeçinha, meus olhos giraram ao sentir sua língua quente e úmida.

Agarrei seus cabelos e a empurrei mais para meu pau, ela o envolveu em seus lábios e chupou com força, Deus eu vi estrelas a sentindo chupando e lambendo, suas mãos acariciavam as bolas, sua boca me engolia, um bom pedaço do meu membro entre seus lábios e eu já estava a ponto de gozar.

- Chega. – ordenei sem fôlego e fui até a mesinha do lado da cama e peguei uma camisinha, tocando meu pau lentamente eu a vesti e sorri para ela, que me olhava em expectativa.

- Fique de quatro. – vi Bella arregalar os olhos e sorri, adorava quando ela ficava surpresa com as minhas intenções. – Isabella! – ela corou e imediatamente virou de costas e empinou a bundinha pra mim, me colei nela acariciando sua bunda e apertei a carne macia, Bella ofegou alto e se empinou mais.

Afastei um pouco o corpo e comecei a massagear sua bundinha, meus dedos esfregando sua entrada molhada, melada na verdade, Bella suspirava e rebolava sua bundinha sem nem perceber. Encostei meu corpo no dela, meu pau já quase dentro da sua bocetinha.

- Você quer meu pau sua menininha travessa?

- Oh sim... por favor, Edward... – ela falou roucamente e agarrei seus quadris e me esfreguei contra ela, meu pau deslizava um pouco para dentro dela e saia rapidamente.

- Hmmm, sua bocetinha melada está me chamando neném.

- Vem Edward... – ela ofegou e ri, deslizei mais um pouco e gemi fechando os olhos, Deus sua carne macia me envolvia, tão fodidamente bom.

Estava ofegante já me preparando para sair e provocá-la, quando ela se impulsionou para trás, meu pau mergulhou em sua boceta com força, nós dois gritamos de prazer ao ficar tão unidos.

Abracei seu corpo ficando parado ou gozaria imediatamente, sua boceta pulsava apertando meu pau com força.

- Ah sua menininha travessa...

- Sou sua menininha Edward, me fode...

- PQP! – eu rosnei ao ouvi-la gemer por mim e sai de dentro dela lentamente e voltei com força, ela arfou rebolando contra mim e repeti o movimento, nós dois gememos alto.

Nossos sexos pulsando, ardendo, queimando, meu corpo parecia estar em chamas sentindo o calor da sua boceta apertada me envolvendo tão deliciosamente, eu já não tinha mais controle, agarrei seus quadris e meti com força nela.

Fodendo sua boceta, ela gemia alto, sempre rebolando e empinando a bundinha deliciosa pra mim, eu arfei sentindo meu pau pulsar, inchando de prazer, meu gozo viria logo, tirei uma das mãos da sua cintura e levei ao seu clitóris, o belisquei sentindo o sexo dela se contrair.

Bella gritou alto, meu pau foi esmagado por sua boceta e gozei sentindo meu ar faltar. Bella caiu na cama e sai de dentro dela deitando ao seu lado, ficamos em silencio alguns minutos, minha respiração ofegante assim como a dela. Tirei a camisinha, e virei para olhar pra ela que sorria com os olhos moles, toquei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios delicadamente.

- Eu te amo Edward. – sorri e a puxei de encontro ao meu peito.

- Eu sei neném. – sussurrei contra seus cabelos, me sentindo o maior idiota do mundo.

Eu sabia que estava apaixonado por Bella, mas isso era o mesmo que amor, e se acabasse, e eu tivesse dito e ela se sentiria enganada. A apertei mais contra meu peito e beijei seus cabelos.

- Eu vou te amar em breve neném, eu prometo. – jurei e a ouvi ressonar em meus braços.

Acordei com o barulho irritante de um telefone, esfreguei meus olhos e olhei em volta, meu celular estava sobre a mesinha. O peguei rapidamente para não acordar Bella.

- Alô?

- Me diz que Bella está com você?

- Esme?

- Edward, onde está?

- No meu apartamento, estava dormindo.

- Bella está ai?

- Sim.

- Ainda bem, Carlisle está em pânico.

- Imagino. – falei sarcasticamente e a ouvi suspirar.

- Eu não concordo com ele Edward, eu deixei bem claro ontem, tanto que não disse onde você estava.

- Obrigada.

- Mas, não é certo você levá-la com você...

- Esme, como é que é?

- Bem, sei que Carlisle te expulsou, mas por que você levou Bella, ela é de menor...

- Esme, para. Antes de mais nada, eu não levei ninguém, ela apareceu aqui à noite. E segundo mande Carlisle se fuder, eu levarei Bella pra escola e depois ela vai pra casa. – a ouvi suspirar.

- Ok, mas saindo do assunto "Edward adolescente apaixonado"...

- Cala a boca Esme. – resmunguei a fazendo rir.

- A culpa não é minha se você não teve adolescência.

- Esme, pode dizer aonde quer chegar, por favor.

- Claro, claro. Sobre a fusão, você ainda quer fazer?

- Por mim nós fazemos, já não sei qual a opinião do seu namoradinho.

- Edward, vamos ser profissionais por um momento. A fusão é aceitável para todos os sócios, só precisamos da sua aceitação e sua assinatura.

- Eu vou assinar Esme, mas se Carlisle vier com chatagenzinha barata pra cima de mim, que se foda a fusão.

- Como assim chantagem?

- Bem, se ele exigir que eu deixe Bella pelo negócio, isso não está negociável.

- Você acha que ele faria isso? – ouvi o receio na voz de minha irmã, eu sentia que Esme amava mesmo Carlisle, mas ela não iria aceitar esse tipo de comportamento.

- Bem, espero que não. Agora vou desligar, você pode pedir ao motorista para encontrar com Bella na entrada da escola, levar os matérias dela e uniforme.

- Sim, eu falo com Emmett.

- Obrigada Esme. Então como Carlisle reagiu ao ver que Bella não estava? – ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Ele ficou furioso, Rosalie lógico colocou mais lenha dizendo que você a levou com você. Foi complicado acalmar os ânimos.

- Sinto por você irmãzinha. – ela riu e se despediu rapidamente, fechei o telefone e olhei para o lado e vi Bella me encarando.

- Bom dia neném.

- Meu pai está muito bravo? – esfreguei o rosto e me deitei ao seu lado.

- Eu disse que teríamos que enfrentar algumas pessoas, se você quiser desis... – ela tampou minha boca.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Edward. – eu sorri e beijei sua mão, ela sorriu e sentou se espreguiçando, fiquei admirando seu corpo nu, ela me olhou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Então, que tal um banho?

- Banho em. – movi as sobrancelhas e levantei apressadamente a fazendo rir e corremos para o banheiro.

[...]

Depois de um ótimo banho, deixei Bella na escola, o motorista esperava na entrada com as coisas dela, Bella iria se trocar no banheiro, prometi ir buscá-la e levá-la para casa para falarmos com Carlisle.

Iria ser uma supressa anunciar que iríamos casar, mas era o melhor, talvez eles parem de pegar no nosso pé. Assim que me despedi de Bella fui para o escritório de Carlisle no hotel, queria assinar o contrato de uma vez e me livrar disso.

Entreguei o carro ao manobrista e fui direto para a sua sala, a secretaria me anunciou e quando entrei dei graças a Deus, por Esme estar lá.

- Olá Esme. – ela me abraçou e sentou ao meu lado, Carlisle parecia furioso.

- Edward.

- Carlisle.

- Como está Bella?

- Na escola. – ele travou o maxilar assentindo.

- Então vamos começar logo.

Depois de uma longa manhã, com advogados e o escrivão, o contrato estava assinado, a Cullen Hotéis, e a companhia de hotelaria Masen, estavam unidas. Carlisle e eu apertamos as mãos e ficamos nos encarando, como se travássemos uma briga, cada um preso ao que acreditava, eu não ia deixá-la, e ele faria de tudo para me afastar dela.

Mas eu não iria deixar.

- O que você pretende Edward?

- Sobre o que?

- Oras sobre minha filha. – suspirei soltando sua mão.

- Eu irei buscar Bella agora, e nós conversaremos, os três dessa vez. – ele bufou.

- Ok, estarei esperando. – assenti e me despedi de Esme e fui até a escola, assim que cheguei o sinal já havia tocado e Bella estava conversando com a amiga maluquinha.

Sai do carro e ela me viu, se despediu da amiga e correu para mim, a abracei apertado beijando seus cabelos.

- Olá neném.

- Oi. – eu ri, adorava quando ela mudava de afoita para tímida em questão de segundos, beijei seus lábios, descendo minha boca para seu pescoço, ela suspirou e se arrepiou quando mordisquei sua pele.

- Está sem calçinha. – ela deu uma risadinha e me olhando corada assentiu. – Hmmm, como queria foder sua bocetinha sua menininha travessa. – ela arfou, suas mãos apertando meus braços com força.

- Edward!

- Meu pau está pulsando neném, louco pra me enterrar em você. – chupei sua pele, Bella respirou lentamente.

- Eu também.

- Você o que neném? – a vi engolir em seco.

- Estou molhada pra você.

- Está minha menininha?

- Sim, estou ardendo pra ter o se pau. – ela falava baixo e ofegante, meu membro latejou em minha calça.

- Sua provocadora. – resmunguei, ela riu a soltei a levando para o carro, o estacionamento já estava vazio, mas estávamos dando muita sorte para o azar.

Ela entrou e fechei sua porta e corri para o meu lado, dirigi para longe da escola e parei em uma rua um pouco deserta, Bella me olhou animada e abriu minha calça já colocando meu pau pra fora e o massageando.

- Merda... – joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo baixo, ela abaixou o rosto e me engoliu, sua boca macia me devorando por inteiro, abri os olhos sentindo meu membro latejando e levei a mão a sua coxa e a apertei.

Ela arfou comigo ainda em sua boca, subi minha mão para sua entrada e deslizei o dedo para dentro dela. Deus ela estava muito molhada, e tão quente.

- Abra as pernas. – sem deixar de me chupar ela abriu as pernas e a penetrei com dois dedos, Bella engasgou e largou meu pau para respirar.

Esfreguei seu clitóris e a vi gemer de olhos fechados, comecei a mover meus dedos dentro dela, sentia seu centro piscando e mordendo meus dedos, acrescentei mais dois e adorei ouvi-la grunhir.

- Me chupa neném. – ele assentiu e voltou a me engolir, suas mãos massageando minhas bolas, eu viria logo, sua língua em meu pau me fazia ver estrelas, eu arfava sem deixar de meter meus dedos nela.

- Deus, eu vou... – eu rosnei e explodi em sua boca, Bella continuou me chupando, seu sexo pulsava e quando apertei sua boceta com minha mão toda ela convulsionou e veio em minha mão.

Ela levantou lambendo os lábios e tirei os dedos de sua boceta os lambendo, nos olhávamos intensamente e sorri pra ela, que corou forte e a puxei para um beijo urgente, cheio de luxuria, quando nos afastamos eu segurava sua nuca.

- Se eu não tivesse que conversar com seu pai agora, eu te levaria para o meu apartamento e te foderia com força neném. – ela ofegou.

- Oh, bem, mais tarde. – eu sorri e beijei seus lábios.

- Mais tarde com certeza.


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

Eu torcia as mãos nervosamente sobre meu colo, Edward dirigia em silencio, eu olhava pra ele a todo momento.

Sinceramente eu esperava que a qualquer momento ele olhasse pra mim e disse que era tudo loucura e que era pra mim ir pastar, mas ele parecia muito sério e muito confiante em falar com meu pai.

- O que? – ele falou de repente e me assustei, nem percebi que estávamos parados na garagem de casa e Edward me olhava com curiosidade.

- Nada. – ele suspirou e tirou seu cinto depois o meu e pegou em minha mão.

- Fale neném, o que te incomoda? – mordi os lábios, nervosa e olhei para fora em direção a casa.

- Que você se arrependa. – senti seus dedos em meu queixo, ele puxou meu rosto para ele e sorriu.

- Eu não irei me arrepender. – mordi o lábio e encarei seus olhos.

- Mas... mas você nem me ama... – ele me puxou para ele e me beijou com urgência, gemi contra seus lábios agarrando seus cabelos, torcendo os fios entre meus dedos, ele gemeu em minha boca e se afastou ofegante.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você Isabella. Não sei se pode ser considerado amor, mas é intenso e não posso me ver longe de você, não posso imaginar não ter você pra mim... – ele sorriu beijando meu rosto. – Eu vou te amar neném, do meu jeito, mas vou. – eu sorri com sua promessa.

Edward já me amava, ele só precisava perceber.

O impacto dessa certeza me fez sorrir e o abraçar apertado.

- Eu sei que vai. – ele beijou meus cabelos e me afastou.

- Vamos logo resolver isso. – assenti e saímos do carro, Edward pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos e entramos.

Caminhamos para a sala e paramos ao ver Rosalie nos olhando com raiva, a ignorei e levei Edward para o sofá e sentamos, ela arqueou a sobrancelha e sorri.

- Olá Rose.

- Isabella, o que esse homem faz aqui?

- Bem, que eu saiba essa é minha casa também. E esse homem é Edward ou você esqueceu? – ela bufou.

- Papai o proibiu de entrar aqui.

- Ele veio justamente para falar com papai.

- Por quê? – ela me olhou com curiosidade e sorri.

- Não que seja da sua conta... Na verdade não é da sua conta. – ela bufou se levantando e me levantei também.

- Isabella. – Edward chamou e o ignorei.

- O que foi Rose, está bravinha?

- Bella, eu não quero brigar com você.

- Tem certeza, pois eu acho que você quer sim. – ela se aproximou e Edward ficou de pé atrás de mim colocando as mãos em meus ombros.

- Por favor, se controlem meninas. – rolei os olhos e vi Rosalie fuzilar Edward com os olhos.

- Não sou menina, Sr. Masen.

- Age como uma Srta. Cullen.

- Ora seu...

- Rosalie. – a voz seria de meu pai soou e ela bufou se sentando. Virei-me para ele me sentindo mal por ter fugido, ele suspirou e parou a minha frente.

- Olá querida.

- Oi pai. – ele suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Não vai me dar um abraço? – sorri e fui até ele.

- Desculpe pai. – ele assentiu e beijou minha testa.

- Desculpe também, sei que você já é uma mulher, mas sempre será minha princesinha. – eu sorri e segurei sua mão.

- Pai, eu... – respirei fundo e olhei para Edward, que me encarava com um sorriso, voltei a olhar para meu pai. – Eu sei que é meio estranho, mas eu realmente gosto de Edward e ele de mim.

- Podemos falar no escritório?

- Acho melhor falar aqui mesmo. – Edward falou e meu pai bufou o encarando.

- O que tem pra falar então Edward?

- Que Bella e eu vamos casar.

- O QUE? – todos nos viramos em direção a Rosalie que nos encarava em choque.

- Isso mesmo pai, Edward me pediu e eu aceitei.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Por que não, eu amo Edward. – meu pai me olhou sério e suspirou esfregando o pescoço.

- Edward podemos nos falar a sós?

- O que? Não, é meu futuro, eu devo estar presente.

- Isabella. – Edward se aproximou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Só acaba quando você quiser, não precisa se preocupar. – assenti e ele e meu pai foram para o escritório, suspirei me sentando e quando levantei o rosto Rosalie me encarava.

- O que?

- Como você conseguiu isso?

- Isso o que?

- Que ele cassasse com você, é totalmente absurdo.

- Por quê?

- Seja realista Bella, ele só está se divertindo, aposto que até a proposta de casamento é pra te levar pra cama.

- Ele já me levou pra cama. – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Mas ele não pode se casar com você.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele não te ama, olha a loucura que está fazendo.

- Loucura, só é loucura por que não é com você. – acusei e ela sorriu.

- Verdade, se fosse comigo seria totalmente compreensível, mas você...

- O que tem eu?

- Não consigo ver o que ele viu em você, uma pirralha. – meu sangue já fervia, levantei a encarando com raiva.

- Não sou fedelha, sou mulher, mais mulher do que você, já que eu consigo segurar o meu homem.

- AAAAAh... – sem que eu esperasse ela pulou em cima de mim agarrando meus cabelos, gritei tentando arranhá-la.

- Me larga...

- Sua pirralha, mimadinha... – ela me derrubou e subiu em cima de mim e me deu um tapa, a fitei com ódio e nos virei batendo nela de volta.

- Oh Meu Deus... BELLA SAI DE CIMA DELA... – Esme começou a gritar, mas eu estava com ódio agora, essa idiota mal amada. Nós nos arranhávamos e rolávamos no chão sem parar de xingar uma a outra.

- Isabella, Rosalie... mas o que? – ouvi a voz do meu pai e em seguida era puxada de cima de Rose e fui abraçada por Edward.

- Isabella. – ele resmungou e olhei pra ele envergonhada.

- Ela que começou. – Edward rolou os olhos, eu ri baixinho e olhei para Rose que era segurada por meu pai.

- Me solta papai.

- Chega Rosalie, aja como adulta. – ela respirou fundo e ele a soltou.

- Carlisle já conversamos tudo que tínhamos pra conversar não é?

- Sim, sim.

- Venha Bella. – ele me puxou em direção a cozinha e pediu a uma das empregadas um kit de primeiro socorros, ele me sentou na bancada e começou a limpar meu rosto onde Rose tinha me arranhado.

- De novo neném. – eu dei de ombros, e fiquei quieta enquanto ele cuidava de mim, sorri sentindo ele me tocar delicadamente com receio de me machucar.

- Seu pai ficou muito surpreso com meu pedido. – ele falou de repente e o olhei curiosa.

- O que vocês falaram?

- Ele queria ter certeza do que eu estou fazendo.

- E? – ele riu e beijou minha testa onde tinha acabado de passar um remédio.

- E eu disse que tenho absoluta certeza que quero você, neném. – eu sorri e o puxei pra ficar mais entre minhas pernas e abracei seu pescoço.

- Então estamos noivos?

- Não.

- O que? – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

- Seu pai pediu para esperarmos um pouco, afinal você é muito nova.

- Mas..

- Diga Isabella.

- E se você desistir de mim? – ele me olhou sério.

- Foi só por isso que aceitou se casar comigo?

- Não, eu te amo Edward de verdade, mas... – eu mordi o lábio e evitei seus olhos.

- Isabella...

- Eu fico insegura às vezes, odeio sentir isso, mas não posso evitar. – para minha surpresa ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Eu também fico inseguro às vezes.

- Sério?

- Claro a qualquer momento você pode perceber que eu sou a pessoa errada para você, eu sou seu primeiro amor neném, você pode ter outros. – eu neguei.

- Nunca. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios novamente.

- Está bem neném, mas eu falei com seu pai e resolvi atender ao pedido dele, não nos casaremos agora.

- Ok. Mas nós vamos não é?

- Com certeza. – eu assenti e com sua ajuda desci da bancada.

- Você vai pro seu apartamento?

- Sim, mas passo pra te pegar depois da escola.

- Ok. – sorri com sua promessa e corei me lembrando de sua outra no carro, Edward já iria sair e segurei sua mão.

- O que?

- Você esqueceu algo no seu quarto.

- Esqueci? – eu corei mais ainda e o puxei para cima, não vi sinal de ninguém e sorri para mim mesma, eu estava virando uma pervertida.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, Edward olhou em volta confuso, eu sorri corando com o inferno enquanto trancava a porta e me recostava nela.

- Neném, o que eu esqueci?

- De mim. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou de mim colando seu corpo no meu, eu gemi agarrando seus cabelos.

- Hmmm, sua menininha travessa. – eu ri ofegante, as mãos dele já entravam pela minha blusa e gemi ao sentir seus dedos em meus seios, ele beliscou os mamilos e suspirei, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiando, minhas pernas trêmulas e meu sexo piscando.

- Vem Edward... – eu chamei ofegante e colei minha boca na dele, Edward me beijou com urgência, sua língua explorando cada canto da minha boca.

Cheguei as suas calças a abrindo rapidamente e liberei seu membro, Edward gemeu contra meus lábios quando o acariciei.

- Deus... mais rápido neném. – ele grunhiu beliscando meus mamilos, sua boca saiu da minha para explorar meu pescoço e orelha, chupando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele que ele alcançava.

Eu arfava pesadamente, seu membro pulsava em minha mão, ele estava quente e melado, rodeei a cabeça com o polegar e o ouvi gemendo alto, suas mãos desceram se infiltrando em minha saia em seguida, gemi ao sentir seus dedos afastando minha calçinha e pressionando meu clitóris.

- Edward... Oh...

- Você gosta neném?

- Hmmm, sim... Oh... sim... – ele riu ofegante e levou a mão a minha bunda e agarrou me erguendo.

Eu ofeguei alto ao sentir seu membro roçando na minha entrada, rebolei me empurrando mais para ele, Edward rosnou e se empurrou de encontro a mim, seu membro me invadiu em um impulso e arfei.

- Oh Deus... – Edward enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e ficamos parados, seu membro pulsando totalmente dentro de mim, eu rebolei novamente e o ouvi grunhir alto e começar se mover.

- Tão apertadinha neném, isso esmaga o meu pau... – ele falava ofegante, sem parar de me estocar, eu arfava de olhos fechados, gemendo seu nome, o sentindo inchar dentro de mim.

Eu não estava longe dele, minha boceta pulsando, esmagando o pau de Edward que vinha cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Nós dois grunhimos e voltamos a nos beijar com paixão enquanto nosso ápice nos alcançava e o prazer espalhando por nossos corpos. Ficamos parados imóveis por alguns minutos e sorri bobamente.

Quando Edward saiu de dentro de mim, eu estava meio mole ainda e ele me colocou na cama e arrumou as calças, e deitou ao meu lado em seguida.

- Você ainda vai me deixar louco neném. – eu sorri e virei para ele.

- Bem, você me deixou primeiro. – Edward riu e beijou meus lábios.

- Eu preciso ir agora. – eu assenti tristemente. – Mas vou te buscar amanhã, nada de calçinha. – eu ri enquanto ele se levantava e partia.

Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo ir, estava tão acostumada a ter Edward sempre por perto. Suspirei tristemente e fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e desci para o jantar.

Rose não jantou conosco e eu dei graças a Deus por isso, Esme estava lá e distraiu o meu pai pela maior parte do jantar, o que foi bom, eu queria ir dormir para que chegasse logo o dia seguinte e pudesse ver Edward. Mas meus planos foram frustrados quando me levantei indo para meu quarto e meu pai me chamou para conversarmos.

Entramos na biblioteca em silencio, eu estava nervosa com essa conversa, meu pai sorriu ansioso e sentou no sofá e me chamou para me juntar a ele.

- Querida precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei. – ele pegou minha mão.

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer?

- Edward? – ele assentiu e sorri. – Eu amo ele pai.

- Mas e ele?

- O que tem?

- Ele te ama?

- Ama. Ele... ele só não se deu conta ainda.

- E você está disposta a esperar?

- Estou. – falei verdadeiramente e o vi sorrir.

- Então vamos torcer para que não demore muito e para que você não sofra no caminho.

- Não se preocupe pai, eu já sou crescida. – ele riu e apertou minha mão levemente.

- Eu sei querida, mas ainda sou seu pai, faz parte de mim se preocupar.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza da minha decisão. – ele assentiu e sorriu.

- Agora sobre sua irmã.

- Pai ela que começou...

- Eu sei, eu acredito em você, mas você conhece Rosalie e seu temperamento, ela é impulsiva, você não pode dar corda pra ela. – eu corei lembrando que eu a provocara também.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu sei que sente querida, mas evite apesar de tudo ela é sua irmã. – eu assenti e me levantei.

- Eu já vou deitar pai. – ele se levantou também, e beijou minha testa e segurou meus ombros.

- Bella, por favor, não fuja mais no meio da noite, você me assustou querida. – eu corei envergonhada e o abracei.

- Desculpe pai. – ele assentiu e me soltou.

- Claro querida, se você quiser faltar à escola amanhã, tudo bem. – franzi as sobrancelhas e ele tocou um machucado na testa e corei.

- Oh, não eu vou. – ele concordou e me beijou na testa e saiu.

Subi em seguida para meu quarto pensando no dia confuso que fora hoje, mas algumas coisas já estavam resolvidas, eu espero.

[...]

- OMG, você foi atacada por um gato?

- Ta mais pra uma piranha. – resmunguei e Alice me olhou confusa.

Suspirando sentei ao seu lado na primeira aula e contei tudo que acontecera no dia anterior, ela me encarava divertida.

- Oh Deus, que confusão em.

- Eu sei.

- Então você vai mesmo casar com aquele tesão de homem? – eu ri assentindo.

- Sim Alice, mas não fale desse jeito dele.

- Precisa ter ciúmes não amiga, meu Jasper também é um tesão de homem.

- Você é doida Alice.

- Só falo a verdade, seu noivo é uma gostosura. – rolei os olhos e a ignorei prestando a atenção na aula.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, Alice e eu fofocamos bastante, e na ultima aula eu já estava eufórica, com a perspectiva de ver Edward.

Fora muito estranho vir para escola com Emmett, eu já estava acostumada com Edward me trazendo e buscando, Emmett era um bom companheiro, mas Edward sempre me provocava no carro, ou me dava beijos indecentes.

- Turma, não se esqueçam de começar a preparar suas cartas de solicitação.

- Cartas? – olhei para Alice que rolou os olhos.

- O seu noivo delicia deve ser maravilhoso, você até esquece das coisas. – rolei os olhos.

- Alice. – ela riu.

- Ok, ok, as cartas pra faculdade.

- Oh. Eu me esqueci completamente. – ela riu mais.

- Com um homem daquele eu esqueceria até onde moro, na verdade eu me mudava pra casa dele, assim ele me levava pra casa pra gente...

- Alice!

- Ok, agora eu parei. – Alice era uma pervertida, mas talvez ela pudesse me ajudar em algumas coisas, afinal Edward gostara da espanhola.

Assim que o sinal bateu fui apressadamente ao banheiro e tirei minha calçinha, assim que estava pronta eu e Alice caminhamos devagar pra fora, e aproveitei esse tempo para falar com ela.

- Então Alice, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro amiga.

- Na verdade é mais umas dicas.

- Dicas?

- Sim, sabe eu queria, bem agradar Edward. – ela sorriu maliciosa e colocou o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Isabella, Isabella, há tanto para te ensinar. – eu ri.

- Então o que você indica para deixar um homem louco.

- Hmmm, você já fez a espanhola, e aposto que o seu noivo gostosura, já fez algumas brincadeirinhas com você.

- Algumas. – admiti corando e ela riu mais.

- Bem, você já pensou em um strip tease, os caras gostam dessas coisas, ou amarrá-lo na cama.

- Gostei dessa ultima. – lógico que eu corei e Alice me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isabella Swan, quem diria, uma dominadora. – eu corei mais ainda.

- Alice!

- Não se preocupe amiga, amanhã eu lhe trago um par de algemas.

- O que?

- Eu te emprestaria as minhas, mas elas estão meio... – ela me olhou sugestivamente e há essa hora meu rosto devia estar roxo.

- Não quero saber. Mas aceito as... hum algemas. – ela riu e paramos quando vi o carro de Edward chegar, me despedi dela e fui apressada para ele.

- Oi neném.

- Oi Edward. – ele me olhou com curiosidade.

- Você está tão vermelhinha, o que minha menininha andou aprontando?

- Eu? Nada! – ele me puxou para ele e suspirei ao sentir seu corpo másculo contra o meu, sua mão desceu para minha bunda e ele a apertou com força, arfei me recostando nele.

- Edward!

- Está sem calçinha neném? – assenti sem fôlego e ele sorriu abertamente.

- Ótimo, agora me diga o que se passa nessa mente travessa.

- Nada de interessante.

- Duvido muito.

- Vamos embora. O que faremos hoje? – falei apressadamente tentando me afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido e me prensou contra o carro, sua boca encostando na minha garganta onde ele chupou a pele.

- Hmmm, eu pensei em varias coisas neném, e todas elas envolvem meu pau dentro de você.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

- Vamos embora. O que faremos hoje? – falei apressadamente tentando me afastar, mas ele foi mais rápido e me prensou contra o carro, sua boca encostando na minha garganta onde ele chupou a pele.

- Hmmm, eu pensei em varias coisas neném, e todas elas envolvem meu pau dentro de você.

- Edward! – eu ofeguei, mas acabei rindo, ele sorriu e se afastou de mim.

- Vamos neném, estou com saudade do seu corpo.

[...]

Cheguei na escola na manhã seguinte um pouco ansiosa, será que Alice falava serio quando falou das algemas? Minha amiga era meio louquinha... Não Alice era completamente louca. Mas eu a amava mesmo assim, e confesso que os apelidos que ela dava para Edward, o descreviam perfeitamente.

Ri dos meus pensamentos, e corri para a aula, Emmett havia me trazido hoje e ele estava um pouco melhor, não parecia mais tão abatido por causa de Rose. Essa era outra que eu estava evitando, desde a nossa ultima briga eu não a vi mais, na verdade ela nem estava dormindo em casa.

Assim que entrei na sala Alice acenou freneticamente para mim e corri a sentar ao seu lado. Podia ver seu sorriso malicioso e corei.

- O que foi?

- Eu trouxe. – ela sussurrou e corei.

- Oh, e onde está?

- No meu carro, eu te entrego na saída.

- Ok, mas... Como eu uso.

- Bem você o prende na cama e faz o que quiser com ele. – eu ri do pensamento eu gostaria disso.

- Hmmm, acho que posso fazer isso.

- Acha que o seu noivo delicinha vai gostar?

- Bem, Edward gosta muito de sexo, com certeza vai.

- E até onde vocês já chegaram no sexo? – eu mordi os lábios corando.

- Bem, um pouco de tudo.

- Tudo mesmo? Até bem por trás?

- Alice! – meu rosto estava muito quente.

- Pelo jeito sim. – ela riu e a professora chamou sua atenção, Alice se desculpou e adiamos nossa conversa para o final da aula, ou pelo jeito até a hora do almoço, pois Alice voltou no assunto.

- Então, aquela gostosura de homem te pegou por trás.

- Sim. – resmunguei comendo meu almoço e Alice riu alto.

- OMG! O homem é rápido em, mas eu te entendo, é difícil resistir a ele.

- Você é louca Alice. – ela sorriu.

- Sabe já que você está indo muito bem no sexo, eu vou te dar um presente de aniversario adiantado.

- Mesmo? – ela assentiu sorridente.

- Sim, um presentinho que o seu tesão de homem vai amar.

- Achei que o presente era pra mim.

- Bem você vai se divertir também. – ela moveu a sobrancelha divertida e acabei rindo.

- Então, qual esse presente?

- Surpresa. – rolei os olhos, estava com medo de ver esse presente.

Quando o sinal bateu fomos para nossa sala e o resto do dia passou rapidamente, eu estava um pouco ansiosa. Tipo eu realmente teria coragem de algemar Edward a cama? Ele gostaria disso? Com certeza eu via certo divertimento na idéia, ver ele totalmente a minha mercê parecia tão excitante.

Quando o sinal finalmente bateu corri para o banheiro e tirei minha calçinha, eu me sentia tão deprava da ao fazer isso, mas era só ver a satisfação nos olhos de Edward que eu esquecia tudo.

Sai do banheiro encontrando Alice, que me olhava com curiosidade e sai apressadamente, ela me seguiu.

- Sério, por que você sempre vai ao banheiro quando vamos sair.

- Por que eu quero fazer xixi? – ela estreitou os olhos e ri. – O que? Acha que eu faço o que?

- Não sei...

- Vamos logo pegar, antes que Edward chegue.

- Ele vem te buscar hoje?

- Ele prometeu que sim. – ela sorriu animada e me puxou para seu carro e me entregou uma caixa rosa cumprida, eu corei absurdamente ao abri-la e ver as algemas dentro e uma pequena chave.

- Cuide bem da chave hein. – eu ri assentindo.

- Ok, obrigada Alice.

- Que nada, é pra isso que serve as amigas. – sorrimos e ela me cutucou com o ombro.

- Olha quem já chegou. –virei à cabeça e vi seu carro, um sorriso bobo espalhou em meu rosto e guardei as algemas apressadamente na mochila.

- Tchau Alice, até amanhã.

- Ok, até amanhã amiga, e eu quero saber de tudo hein! – eu assenti corando e corri para o carro de Edward, ele havia acabado de sair e me olhava com curiosidade. Ele usava somente uma camisa social branca a gravata preta afrouxada em seu pescoço, e calças sociais, ele estava tão bonito.

- Continua vermelhinha, neném. – falou quando me aproximei, e ri nervosamente.

- Oh, não é nada. Vamos? – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão que essa minha menininha travessa está aprontando alguma?

- Você está imaginando coisas Edward. Vamos logo. – entrei no carro sendo seguida por ele que ainda me olhava desconfiado.

- Quer ir para meu apartamento, ou pra outro lugar?

- Seu apartamento. – falei apressadamente e ele continuava me olhando com curiosidade.

Chegamos ao apartamento, Edward entrou na garagem e não abriu as portas, olhei de esguelha pra ele que me olhava intensamente, sua mão veio para minha coxa e a apertou, arfei sentindo sua mão subir para dentro da minha saia e tocar minha entrada quente.

- Hmmm, você está aprontando alguma sua menininha travessa, está molhadinha.

- Não, eu só... – engoli em seco ao senti-lo deslizar um dedo em mim, meu corpo se arqueou contra sua mão e seu dedo foi mais fundo me fazendo arfar.

- Sim, tão molhadinha. – ele tirou o dedo e o lambeu, abriu o carro e saiu, eu respirei fundo varias vezes, quando Edward abriu a porta e me ajudou a sair, minhas pernas pareciam gelatinas. Edward me empurrou contra o carro e olhou em volta, não havia ninguém no estacionamento, ele sorriu malicioso e encostou seu corpo em mim, seu membro duro entre minhas pernas e estava difícil respirar.

- Diga neném, o que você está aprontando? – suas mãos desceram pela lateral do meu corpo, subindo e descendo, fechei os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás com um suspiro. - Vamos Isabella, me responda. – abri os olhos e mordi os lábios.

- É uma surpresa. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Surpresa? – assenti rapidamente suas mãos foram para minha bunda e a apertou com força me puxando de encontra a sua ereção, eu gemi fechando os olhos, sua boca correu por minha garganta dando beijos molhados.

- Eu adoro surpresas neném. – eu ri ofegante ele me soltou e agarrou minha mão, e pegando a minha bolsa com firmeza subimos para cima.

Chegamos ao seu apartamento e fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer, Edward como sempre foi até o seu mini bar e se serviu de uísque, ele me olhava com curiosidade e mordi o lábio. O vi tirar a gravata e a jogar sobre o sofá enquanto brincava com o gelo no copo.

- Então, neném qual a surpresa?

- Po – podemos ir pro quarto? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para seu quarto com curiosidade, o vi tomar um longo gole de sua bebida e a colocou sobre o bar e veio até mim.

- Claro. – entramos no quarto e Edward ficou parado me olhando, tomando toda a coragem que tinha em mim, fui até ele e colei meu corpo contra o seu, vi surpresa e satisfação passar por seus olhos.

- Posso tirar sua camisa? – falei baixinho e o vi sorrir.

- Sou todo seu, minha menininha travessa. – eu ri e comecei a desabotoar os botões da sua camisa rapidamente, a mão de Edward tocava minha nuca afastando os cabelos do meu pescoço, sua boca roçou em minha pele e suspirei ainda tirando sua camisa, a passei por seus ombros e o tecido caiu no chão com um farfalhar.

Passei a mão por seu peito e beijei seu mamilo, Edward ofegou apertando a minha nuca de leve, eu sorri e lambi o outro mamilo, seu corpo estremeceu e suas mãos desceram pelo meu corpo começando a erguer minha camisa, mas me afastei.

- Não. – ele franziu o cenho e sorri o empurrando para a cama, Edward caiu sentado e mordi os lábios com um pequeno sorriso escondido, ele sorriu de volta.

- Deite-se. – pedi manhosa e vi seu sorriso aumentar, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e me olhou com curiosidade.

- Feche os olhos. – pedi novamente e vi-o estreitar os olhos. – Por favor? – fiz um biquinho.

- O que essa minha menininha está aprontando. – ele cantarolou mais obedeceu.

Respirando fundo fui até a minha mochila e peguei as algemas, Edward continuava com os olhos fechados, sorri e subi na cama e sentei sobre sua barriga, minha umidade escorrendo para sua pele, ele gemeu e levou uma mão a minha coxa, mas o parei.

- Não, seja um bom menino e se comporte. – ele riu ofegante, quando baixei meu corpo contra o seu e beijei seu peito.

- Ou o que?

- Ou terei que te castigar. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e peguei sua mão que estava em mim e levei a cabeceira da cama e prendi uma algema na cama e a outra em seu pulso, ele abriu os olhos de repente e balançou o pulso, seus olhos dispararam para a algema.

- Isabella?

- Eu disse que ia te castigar.

- Isabella, me solte. – ele falou com sua voz seria e neguei já começando a descer por seu corpo, minha umidade se espalhando por sua pele, o ouvi gemer ofegante.

- Não seja chato Edward, eu só quero brincar um pouquinho.

- Vai ter volta neném. – comecei a abrir sua calça sem deixar de olhá-lo.

- Hmmm, você vai me algemar na sua cama? – ele sorriu quando eu puxei suas calças para baixo.

- Algo assim.

- Hmmm, e você vai brincar com meu corpo, como eu estou fazendo com o seu? – levei a boca ao seu pau e beijei a cabecinha, ele estava melado já e gemi baixinho.

- Deus... – ele ofegou fechando os olhos com força.

- Eu gosto do seu pau Edward. – mordi os lábios e lambi seu membro de cima a baixo e chupei as bolas.

- Merda! – ele estava ofegante agora, sim isso era muito excitante, lambi a fenda de onde saia seu gozo e o vi estremecer.

- PQP! – ele grunhia alto e ri, enquanto o agarrava com a mão e o levava em minha boca, o chupei por algum tempo, alternando entre lambidas rápidas e lentas, ele estava arfando quando afastei minha boca, já sentia ele inchando contra meus lábios.

- Vai parar?

- Bem, eu ainda não terminei.

- Não? – eu neguei com um sorrisinho e fiquei de pé sobre a cama e comecei a tirar minhas roupas. Edward gemeu ao me ver tirando minha camisa e saia, ficando nua sobre ele.

Eu toquei meus seios gemendo, rodei os mamilos e suspirei descendo a mão para minha entrada e toquei meu clitóris.

- Oh Edward, queria que fosse suas mãos, sua boca em mim.

- Me solta neném, que vai ser. – ele pediu ofegante e neguei sorrindo.

- Ainda não... – eu gemi penetrando dois dedos em mim, Edward grunhiu alto, voltei a me sentar sobre seu corpo esfregando minha boceta sobre sua barriga, ele gemeu alto levando a mão livre a minha cintura e a apertou com força.

- Me deixa chupar seus dedos neném. – ele pediu ofegante e os levei ao meu sexo me masturbando e depois os coloquei em sua boca, Edward os chupou sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Quero sentar no seu pau agora.

- Então senta neném, fode o titio Edward. – eu gemi e me posicionei sobre ele, agarrei seu membro o fazendo gemer alto e levei a minha entrada.

- PQP!

- Oh Deus... – nós dois ofegamos quando ele começou a deslizar pra dentro de mim, eu estava tão molhada, Deus tão melada por ele.

- Merda... Vem neném, rebola no meu caralho gostoso. – eu gemi alto e espalmando as mãos em seu peito comecei a me mover. Ele gemeu alto levando a mão livre ao meu seio e beliscou o mamilo.

- Edward... – eu gritei sentindo meu sexo pulsar e morder o pau de Edward, era tão bom, tão gostoso senti-lo tão dentro de mim.

- Deus Bella, que delicia, vem gostosa... – ele grunhia, e eu só gemia, nossos gemidos por todo o quarto enquanto nos movíamos juntos, ele impulsionando seu corpo pra cima e eu só rebolava sobre ele.

Soltei um grito alto quando seu membro alcançou um ponto dentro de mim e minha boceta pulsou loucamente, o membro de Edward ficou espremido dentro de mim e gritei gozando, ele urrou gozando junto comigo e cai sobre seu corpo ofegante.

Ficamos em silencio algum tempo, minha mente estava nublada pelo prazer que senti com ele, e nem queria me levantar. Senti beijos e meu pescoço e me ergui sorrindo.

- UAU. – Edward riu.

- Eu que devia dizer UAU, sabia que minha menininha travessa estava aprontando. – eu mordi os lábios.

- Você gostou, né?

- Claro, mas como eu disse vai ter volta. – eu gemi com a idéia de ser algemada na cama.

- Eu gostaria. – ele grunhiu e não sei como nos virou, seu membro pulsando e crescendo dentro de mim novamente, enrosquei minhas pernas nele o sentindo gemer alto e começar a investir dentro de mim, entrando e saindo com força.

- Oh Deus... – eu gritei sentindo meu corpo inteiro pulsando, uma eletricidade correndo por cada veia, meus olhos giraram ao sentir ele gemendo contra meu pescoço e seu pau já pulsando dentro de mim novamente, minha boceta o apertando com força.

- Vem Bella, goza pra mim, molha meu pau gostosa.

- Oh sim, sim... – eu gritei sentindo meu gozo explodir, Edward ainda metia em mim com força e não demorou ao me alcançar.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e se jogou ao meu lado, fiquei o encarando arfante e percebi que ele estava preso, um pouco zonza sai da cama e peguei a chave da algema e o soltei, seu pulso estava um pouco vermelho e fiz uma careta e beijei sua pele.

- Desculpe. – ele sorriu e me beijou com força.

- Valeu a pena. – eu ri baixinho ainda beijando seu pulso.

- Então o que acha de eu retribuir a sua brincadeira?

- Agora?

- Com certeza neném. – ele falou sorrindo malicioso e sorri bobamente.

[...]

Já era tarde quando fomos para casa, Edward parecia muito alegre e sorri, com certeza as algemas foram uma grande idéia. Ri dos meus pensamentos, mas fiz uma careta ao ver o carro de Rose na garagem.

- O que foi neném?

- Roseranha ta ai.

- Quem?

- Rosalie. – ele me olhava estranho e suspirei. – É um apelido sabe, Rosalie + piranha.

- Roseranha. – Edward começou a rir alto e o acompanhei.

- Vai ficar pra jantar?

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – suspirei tristemente.

- Ok. – Edward segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Adorei nossa tarde neném.

- Eu também foi bem divertida.

- Muito divertida, pena não podermos estendê-la para a noite toda. – eu ri e beijei seus lábios.

- Eu também gostaria. – ele sorriu e senti vontade de falar mais uma vez que o amava, eu já não esperava as palavras de Edward de volta, mas eu o amava e gostava de dizer a ele, eu sabia que ele me amava, mas era doloroso esperar para ele perceber isso.

- Boa noite neném.

- Boa noite Edward... – eu mordi os lábios e respirando fundo abri a boca pra falar.

- Eu te amo.

Minha boca ficou aberta, e lagrimas piscavam em meus olhos, ele disse! Ele mesmo? Ele havia percebido?

- Edward?

- Eu te amo neném.


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

**Pov. Edward**

Eu devia amá-la!

Merda eu a amava, eu sabia que sim.

Nunca me senti assim antes, era fodidamente assustador, mas era o que eu sentia. Eu nunca me senti assim em companhia de uma mulher.

Bella me fazia rir, me fazia sentir sua falta como nunca senti de nenhuma outra, ela fazia meu coração apertar quando via ela dizer que me amava e eu não dizia nada. Ela me levava a loucura, eu me sentia tão, merda eu a amava minha menininha travessa.

Não sabia como não percebi antes, estava na cara que eu era louco por essa menina, que eu faria tudo por ela. Pelo amor de Deus eu queria me casar com ela, queria protegê-la, cuidar a cada minuto do dia dela, isso era uma merda, mas eu realmente queria tudo com Bella.

Então quando ela me olhou e eu sabia o que ela ia dizer, mesmo sabendo que eu não diria nada em troca, ela ainda me amava o suficiente para esperar por mim, e não se importava em dizer, então eu não devia me importar também não é.

Merda eu a amava e eu precisava dizer, então eu disse, antes que eu me arrepende-se eu cuspi as palavras que fariam minha menininha feliz, e que estavam entaladas em minha garganta.

- Eu te amo. – Bella me olhava em choque, podia ver seus olhos ficando úmidos e sorri.

- Edward?

- Eu te amo neném. – repeti e ela começou a chorar. - Merda... eu disse algo errado? – perguntei meio nervoso e ela riu entre as lagrimas e pulou em cima de mim beijando todo o meu rosto.

- De verdade? – segurei seu rosto a fazendo me encarar.

- Amo sim neném, amo faz tempo, só não tinha me dado conta. – ela sorriu mais ainda e me beijou, sua língua enroscando na minha me fazendo gemer dentro da sua boca, abracei seu corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas, ela suspirou contra meus lábios e se afastou sorrindo.

- Também te amo Edward.

- Eu sei neném. – ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

– Tenho que ir. Vai me buscar depois da aula amanhã?

- Claro neném. Por que você tem mais travessuras? – ela riu corando, adorava quando suas bochechas coravam, ela parecia mais inocente e completamente deliciosa.

Depois de mais alguns beijos ela finalmente saiu do carro e fiquei parado a vendo sumir para dentro, um sorriso idiota se espalhava em meu rosto e ri. Merda agora agiria como um adolescente apaixonado era só o que faltava!

**Pov. Bella**

OMG! OMG!

Eu to surtando.

- Alô?

- Eu to surtando! – praticamente gritei.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não grita menina.

- Desculpe Alice. Mas eu precisava te ligar.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Tudo bem? Tudo bem? Ta tudo ótimo. Perfeito.

- Ok, eu já entendi. Mas o que aconteceu? Você viu o passarinho verde? Ou o pintinho do Edilícia. – eu comecei a gargalhar.

- Alice!

- O que? Vai dizer que não é bonito?

- Edward?

- Não, o pintinho dele.

- Alice!

- O que?

- Primeiro, Edward não tem nada de mínimo...

- Ah sua safada.

- Alice! – eu estava ficando vermelha já.

- O que? Se você quiser eu conto como é o do Jazz uma beleza..

- Chega. Não quero saber. – ela riu bem humorada.

- Ok, ok então me conte. Por que estava tão feliz?

- Edward disse que me ama.

- OMG!

- Eu sei, eu to surtando.

- Imagino, agora o meu presente vai ser perfeito, você vai amar e Edward também.

- O que é?

- Surpresa querida. Amanhã você saberá. – bufei impaciente e ela riu.

- Ok.

- E como vai nossa querida Roseranha? Fazendo muitas maldades a bruxa malvada do oeste. – eu ri.

- Ela está em casa, mas não a vi.

- Bem, tomara que ela finalmente se toque que Edward é seu e vá cacarejar em outro terreiro.

- Deus! Você é louca Alice.

- Só falo a verdade Bellinha. Ah você vai à festa do clube?

- Sim, falta pouco agora.

- Para o seu aniversario também.

- Sim vou fazer 18, estou animada.

- Imagino, nada como deixar a adolescência para trás.

- Alice é só um ano de diferença, não muda muita coisa.

- Claro que muda, você vai poder beber, dirigir, casar sem a permissão dos pais. Liberdade baby.

- Edward não vai querer casar agora. Estava me perguntando o que farei quando ele tiver que viajar para Londres.

- Sexo por telefone.

- Alice!

- O que? Eu já fiz, é muito bom.

- Eu sei. – murmurei e ela riu.

- Bellinha, esse homem te transformou numa safada. Só uma coisa a te dizer. Adorooo.

- Sim, agora eu me pareço mais com você.

- Exatamente. – ficamos fofocando mais alguns minutos até ficar tarde demais, afinal tínhamos aula no dia seguinte.

Assim que desliguei me preparei para dormir, estava realmente curiosa com o presente de Alice, e ainda eufórica com a declaração de Edward. Era tão surreal acreditar que meu Edward me amava. Eu sabia que amava, mas era perfeito ouvir isso dos seus lábios perfeitos.

Acordei no dia seguinte eufórica, mais ainda do que estava ontem, nem me incomodei com os olhares desagradáveis de Rose, e nem com o namorico pegajoso do meu pai com Esme. Fui para a escola conversando animadamente com Emmett.

Para minha surpresa ele estava namorando, e não era com Rose. Ele não disse quem era, e achei melhor não saber, vai que Rose começa a perseguir a pobre moça.

Assim que cheguei corri até Alice, parecia que ia ver o papai Noel de tão animada que estava. Ela sorriu travessa quando me viu e me entregou um pacote, parecia um livro pelo tamanho e o abri apressadamente.

- OMG!

- Eu recomendo.

- O Kamasutra?

- O que? Você precisa manter o seu homem interessado. – eu ri e folhei o livro rapidamente. – É ilustrado.

- Estou vendo. – li alguns detalhes interessantes corando ao me imaginar lambendo Edward.

Hmmm será que ele gostaria?

- Vai por mim, ele vai gostar. – Alice falou quando me viu olhando a mesma pagina e ri. O sinal bateu e escondi o livro na mochila e corri para a aula.

O dia passou particularmente lento, a única novidade foi as cartas para a faculdade. Já podíamos começar a fazer as nossas e enviar. Eu tinha varias escolhas, mas tinha duas em particular que eu esperava entrar, não sabia qual, o que importava era onde elas ficavam. Quando finalmente o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas, eu corri para fora, não demorei a encontrar Edward e me despedi de Alice.

- Olá neném.

- Oi. – eu o abracei como sempre e já senti sua mão atrevida em minha bunda, merda esqueci de tirar a calçinha.

- Hmmm, está de calçinha neném?

- Sim. – acabei corando e ele riu.

- Sua menininha travessa. – eu ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seu queixo.

- Desculpe titio Edward, eu me esqueci. – fiz um biquinho e ele gemeu e me apertou contra ele, já podia sentir sua ereção e suspirei.

- As sua menininha travessa, gosta de me provocar. – ele murmurou e apertou minha bunda.

- Edward!

- O que? Você que começou neném. – eu sorri e beijei seu pescoço.

- Mas é melhor continuarmos isso em outro lugar. – ele deu mais uma apertada e suspirou me soltando em seguida.

- Vou cobrar. – eu ri quando ele abriu a porta para mim e entrei sendo seguida por ele.

Assim que ele sentou no banco do motorista, sua mão veio para minha coxa, olhei de esguelha para ele que sorriu e começou a dirigir rapidamente. Durante todo o caminho sua mão permaneceu no mesmo lugar hora subindo, hora descendo, apertando.

Eu já estava ficando excitada e pedindo pra ele enfiar a mão logo, mas me contive. Será que se eu estivesse sem calçinha sua mão já estaria lá?

Acho que sim! Afinal ele chegava pertinho mais voltava para a coxa. Quando finalmente chegamos, ele saiu e abriu a porta para mim, peguei minha mochila e subimos para seu apartamento.

Assim que entramos Edward foi se servir de uísque e fiquei parada em frente o sofá, olhei para minha mochila e não sabia se mostrava o livro pra ele, ou se lia e depois praticava com ele. Edward me observava enquanto bebia, e sorriu vindo para o sofá e se sentou.

- Tira a calçinha neném.

- OK. – já ia para o banheiro, mas ele negou.

- Não neném, tire aqui. – corei, não sei como ainda conseguia isso, mas imagino que com Edward eu sempre coraria. Respirei fundo e coloquei as mãos debaixo da saia e puxei a calçinha para baixo. Ele sorriu safado e me chamou com o dedo, fui até ele.

Edward deu um ultimo gole no seu uísque e largou o copo e começou a subir suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Sua mão grande entrando por dentro da minha saia e apertando minha bunda nua. Gemi baixinho e ele sorriu, suas mãos vieram para o interior das minhas coxas e começaram uma massagem, sempre quase chegando aonde eu mais queria, mas mudando de curso para meu bumbum.

- Edward... – resmunguei e ele riu.

- O que quer neném?

- Você. – ele sorriu.

- Sou seu minha menininha.

- Então me toque. – pedi arfante ele riu baixo e rouco, e deslizou um dedo na minha entrada, eu já estava molhada e quente por ele.

- Hmmm, adoro como você fica molhadinha neném.

- Você me deixa assim. – corei e ele riu roucamente.

- Sim neném, você também me deixa assim.

- Molhado? – ele riu e apertou minha coxa.

- Se ajoelhe. – o obedeci e fiquei entre suas pernas. – Abra minhas calças. – as abri imediatamente e já podia ver o volume mesmo com a cueca, estava quase escapando para fora. – Viu neném, estou babando por você. – eu ri ofegante.

- Me toque neném. – mordi os lábios enquanto liberava seu membro, como sempre ficava muito excitada ao ver o pau de Edward, ele era tão bonito, grande e grosso. Lambi meus lábios e vi Edward gemer. – Coloca essa boquinha em mim neném. – eu sorri e lambi a cabeçinha que já estava babada, Edward ofegou e acariciou meu cabelo. - Isso neném, chupa meu pau. – ele pediu roucamente e comecei a rodear a língua em sua glande, Edward enrolou meus cabelos em sua mão e me empurrou um pouco para baixo, uma parte do seu pau entro em minha boca e o suguei.

- Merda! – ele grunhiu. – Me toque Isabella. – ele falou com a voz áspera, e segurei seu membro com uma mão e com a outra toquei suas bolas. Ele gemeu alto e começou a mover minha cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Ok eu tinha que admitir chupar um homem era muito excitante, não chupar Edward era excitante. Disparava minha língua por seu pau enquanto ele continuava movendo minha cabeça, meu gemidos eram abafados por seu membro e podia ver Edward me olhando como eu o olhava insistentemente.

Em certo momento ele jogou a cabeça para trás seu membro inchando em minha boca esperei para o sentir gozar quando ele puxou para fora respirando fundo.

- Ainda não neném. – lambi o lábio ofegante. – Tira a roupa neném. – ele ordenou e fiquei de pé me despindo, seus olhos me queimavam me deixando cada vez mais e mais excitada, eu me sentia pingando.

Fiquei olhando para baixo enquanto me livrava das roupas, o que não adiantou muito meu estado, já que meus olhos ficavam fixos no membro de Edward, o mesmo que ele massageava lentamente. Meu corpo tremia de antecipação, Edward ergueu um pouco o quadril e pegou na calça um preservativo e me entregou.

- Coloque Isabella. – mordi os lábios e já nua voltei a ficar de joelhos, acariciei seu membro com as pontas dos dedos de cima a baixo, ele respirava com dificuldade, sorri e dei um beijinho e uma chupadinha na ponta.

- Isabella, agora quero te fuder neném. – sorri e abri a camisinha e coloquei em seu membro na hora de deslizar usei a boca, Edward gemeu e me olhou com fogo nos olhos.

- Prontinho. – falei sorrindo e ele segurou minha mão e me fez sentar em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado, gemi sentindo seu membro pairando na minha entrada, roçando em meu clitóris.

Edward agarrou minha cintura, suas mãos apertavam com força a minha carne e me fazendo descer em sua direção, seu membro deslizando lentamente para dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo.

- Oh... – ofeguei sentindo cada pedaço dele entrando em mim, me senti tão completa e gemi agarrando seus ombros.

- Isso neném, me aperta gostoso. – ele gemeu se enterrando cada vez mais em mim, minha respiração estava falha e ofegante, apertei seus ombros com força, enquanto o sentia todo dentro de mim.

- Edward...

- Tão apertadinha Isabella... – sua boca veio para meu ouvido e lambeu atrás da minha orelha sussurrando em seguida. – Rebola pra mim neném. Toma seu prazer. – ele pediu arfante e gemi começando a subir e descer sobre ele, rebolando, sentindo-o subir seu quadril de encontro ao meu.

Gritei o sentindo ir cada vez mais fundo, seu pau alcançando tão profundamente que me fazia ver estrelas.

O ar parecia mais denso, nossas respirações estavam falhas, me movia sobre ele lentamente, sentindo meu sexo pulsar, ansiando uma liberação, o membro de Edward parecia pulsar contra mim.

- Vem neném, estou quase lá. – ele gemeu e tentei me mover com mais rapidez, ou mais forte, mas era difícil quando meu corpo inteiro tremia de prazer.

Edward grunhiu e sem sair de dentro de mim nos virou e ficou sobre mim, agarrou minhas pernas as colocando em seu quadril e começou a investir contra mim.

- Oh... Edward... – eu gemi seu nome sentindo ele vir forte e rápido, meu centro pulsando e apertando o pau de Edward que ia cada vez mais forte.

- Isso neném, aperta, morde meu pau com sua bocetinha.

- Edward... – eu gritei sentindo meu corpo convulsionar e o prazer abandonar meu corpo gozei sentindo Edward vindo também, ele desabou sobre mim, seu rosto enterrado em meu cabelo e mantendo seu peso com o braço para não me esmagar.

Ficamos em silencio alguns minutos, minhas mãos em suas costas subindo e descendo, Edward suspirou dando beijos em meu pescoço e sorri abrindo os olhos, que nem percebi que estavam fechados.

- Eu te amo Edward. – sussurrei sonolenta e o vi sair do meu pescoço e sorrir.

- Também te amo neném, agora descanse. – eu sorri e adormeci sentindo seus lábios na minha pele.

[...]

- Acorda neném. – ouvi ao longe um sussurro em minha pele, e beijos nas minhas costas.

- Não estou cansada.

- E eu estou duro. Acorda sua menininha safada. – abri um olho e percebi que estava na cama de Edward e ele me beijava a pele, eu ri.

- Por que safada? Não era travessa? – falei me espreguiçando, ele riu e colocou na frente dos meus olhos um livro, focalizei o titulo e meus olhos se arregalaram e minha cara inteira ficou vermelha.

- Então acho que em vez de travessa, o safadinha cai melhor em você. – peguei o livro da sua mão e escondi.

- Não era pra você ver isso. – ele riu e deitou do meu lado.

- Por que neném? Eu estava dando uma olhadinha, é ilustrado sabia.

- Hmmm, sim eu percebi.

- Não fique envergonhada neném, podemos praticar algumas posições, eu sou do tipo que adora aprender coisas novas. – eu acabei rindo e o abracei.

- Podemos ver isso então. Mas pode ser depois.

- Depois?

- Sim, eu me lembro de você ter comentado algo sobre estar... hum duro?

- Com certeza o safadinha é mais sua cara. – eu gargalhei já sentindo seu membro em minha coxa e seus lábios indo para os meus.

[...]

- O que você acha de Oxford?

- A cidade? – Edward passeava as mãos por minhas pernas, suas mãos subindo e jogando água nos meus seios, me acomodei melhor contra seu peito e seus braços me rodearam quando levantei a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar.

- Não, a faculdade, tem Cambridge também. – ele fez uma careta.

- Prefiro Oxford.

- Foi onde você estudou?

- Sim. E por que tão interessada nas faculdades da Inglaterra?

- Bem, sabe já estávamos enviando cartas e eu pensei, bem... – Edward segurou meu queixo e beijou meus lábios devagar, lentamente, sua língua explorando cada canto da minha boca, de maneira lenta e doce. Estava ofegante quando ele me soltou sorrindo.

- Eu acho que Oxford é muito melhor, você iria gostar. – sorri e me recostei em seu peito novamente, minhas mãos subindo por suas coxas.

- Acho que eu vou gostar mesmo.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

O mês seguinte passou rapidamente.

Meu tempo era divido entre escola, mandar as cartas para as faculdades, ficar com Edward, evitar Rosalie, entre outras coisas.

As cartas eram fáceis, eu as fazia junto com Alice na escola mesmo, Alice estava me dando algumas dicas com o livro que ela me dera de presente.

Edward não havia tocado mais no assunto livro e eu queria aprender algo antes de voltar nesse tópico.

Em casa as coisas eram mais complicadas, Rosalie quase não parava mais em casa, eu não ligava muito, não queria vê-la mesmo. Já meu pai e Esme estavam tão absortos em si mesmos que nem ligavam para mais nada. Talvez se casassem logo. Eu iria gostar, afinal Esme era perfeita para meu pai.

Já Edward, bem com Edward era sempre tudo perfeito, ele não dizia que me amava a cada minuto do dia, mas eu sempre podia ver, em seus olhos, em seu sorriso. Nos seus toques e beijos. Mas sempre quando ele dizia meu coração explodia de felicidade.

Mas o que mais ansiava era meu aniversario estava chegando.

Ou melhor, chegou, exatamente hoje Isabella Marie Swan faz 18 anos. Chega de ser tratada como um neném.

Ok exceto para Edward, duvido que ele pare de me chamar assim, aliás a quem eu quero enganar, eu adoro quando ele me chama assim, me deixa doida.

Bem meu aniversario até agora estava normal, eu não curtia muito festas, então meu pai não me fazia nenhuma realmente grande, só a de 15 ele dizia que minha mãe voltaria para assombrá-lo se ele não me fizesse uma festa digna.

Mas fora essa que eu não pude escapar, as outras festas eram simples. Somente minha família e alguns amigos íntimos, Alice é claro sempre vinha e às vezes trazia alguns garotos que seriam perfeitos para mim. Como se eu quisesse arrumar um namorado em uma festa em que meu pai estava ali. Alice era louca.

Tomei um banho demorado e me vesti como sempre, era sexta e teria aula como sempre, no domingo teria a festa beneficente que íamos todos os anos, e acredito que Edward vá também.

Terminei de vestir o uniforme e coloquei a calçinha na bolsa como sempre, desci as escadas para o café e encontrei todos na mesa, sim todos, meu pai, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett e Edward.

Sim o dia hoje prometia.

- Parabéns. – meu pai, Esme, Alice e Emmett gritaram animados. Já Rosalie estava com uma carranca e Edward tinha um sorriso perfeito para mim.

- Oh que surpresa. – eles sorriram e vieram me abraçar, abracei todos ganhando felicitações, e presentes que estavam todos em uma pilha em cima da mesa. Quando chegou a vez do meu pai, ganhei um abraço super apertado.

- Já é uma mulher.

- Pois é. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que vou deixar você passar a noite com Edward. – meus olhos se arregalaram e olhei para ele que conversava com Esme.

- Sério?

- Sim, ele me pediu ontem. E me lembrou que você é uma mulher, e que eu não trataria Rosalie assim. – meu pai fez uma careta e sorri.

Meu pai nunca foi do tipo de preferir ou eu ou Rose. Ele somente nos tratava como sempre agimos. Rosalie sempre foi independente, nunca precisou dele. Já eu sempre fui dependente dele. Sempre fui à filhinha do papai. Era difícil para ele me ver crescer.

- Obrigada pai. É muito importante pra mim... – ele não me deixou terminar e me abraçou apertado.

- É por isso que você está ganhando um café de aniversario. Assim não perde sua festa com seu namorado mais tarde. – o apertei em meus braços de volta sorrindo enormemente.

- Obrigada.

- Parabéns, meu anjo. – depois de me afastar dele fui até Edward que sorriu e me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

- Parabéns neném. – ele falou baixinho só para mim e fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei um selinho nele.

- Obrigada. Então aonde vamos?

- A uma boate, e você pode cair de bêbada se quiser. – eu ri e beijei seu peito largo.

- Vou adorar, mas em vez de cair de bêbada, nós podíamos ir para seu apartamento sabe...

- Ah minha menininha safadinha.

- Edward! – ele riu e mordiscou meu nariz.

- Não fique envergonhada, já falei ao seu pai, só te devolvo no dia seguinte. – eu corei de alegria.

- Vamos tomar esse café antes que eu vomite. – resmungou Rosalie e a ignorei apertando mais ainda Edward e dando outro selinho nele.

- Vamos. – fomos para a mesa e sentamos como sempre Edward de frente para mim, Rose ao lado dele, Emmett estava à mesa e podia ver os olhares tristes que Rose dava a ele.

Essa cabeça de vento pensava que Emmett continuaria com ela, mesmo se ela fisgasse Edward? Às vezes ela é muito tapada. Alice estava ao meu lado tagarelando sobre eu ser uma adulta agora.

- Edward disse que vamos a uma boate. – ela falou de repente e sorri.

- Você vai também?

- Claro, você acha mesmo que eu perderia seu primeiro pileque.

- Eu não vou ficar de pileque Alice.

- Aff, você é muito sem graça Bella. – eu ri e meus olhos cruzaram com os de

Edward, ele sorria malicioso.

Definitivamente eu não ficaria de pileque. A nossa noite seria muito interessante. Deus eu já estava ficando excitada só de imaginar, Edward me transformou em uma pervertida.

Quando o café de aniversario acabou e me cantaram parabéns com um lindo bolo todo lilás, eu fui para a escola um pouco atrasada, Alice veio em seu carro para me dar uma carona, mas Edward disse que me levaria pessoalmente, não querendo dispensar Alice, mas até ela me mandou ir com Edward e aproveitar a minha delicia de homem.

Palavras dela.

Assim que entramos no carro ele dirigiu em silencio por alguns minutos. Mordi meus lábios olhando de esguelha pra ele que sorria.

- O que passa por essa cabecinha safada?

- Nada. – mordi os lábios e ele sorriu travesso.

- Não me engana neném, sei o que passa nessa cabeçinha. – eu ri.

- É sério, eu só estou animada.

- Grande noite hoje?

- É.

- Vai ser divertido, e prometo não te deixar ficar de pileque. – ele sorriu malicioso e corei rindo.

Quando chegamos à escola, esperei ele abrir a porta, e quando ele não abriu o olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vem aqui Isabella. – ele chamou e subi em seu colo, sua mão foi para dentro da minha saia apertando minha coxa e suspirei.

- Hmmm...

- Está sem calçinha neném? – eu rolei os olhos.

- Como sempre. – ele riu e subiu mais a mão até chegar a minha entrada, seus dedos roçando em meu sexo já molhado, mordi os lábios sentindo a ponta do seu dedo subir e descer, e quando chegou ao meu clitóris suspirei.

- Eu gosto de ouvir você dizendo neném. Diz pro titio Edward, você está sem calçinha.

- Estou titio Edward. – ele riu com um sorriso safado e contornou meu clitóris me fazendo gemer.

- Sua provocadora. – ele murmurou enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço e lambendo minha pele, ofeguei agarrando seus ombros e me esfregando em seu colo, sua ereção cutucando minha bunda. – Queria fodê-la aqui mesmo, agora. – ele rosnou e se afastou me olhando com luxuria e gemi.

- Então fode. – ele grunhiu e me beijou, seus lábios tomando os meus rudemente, sua boca esmagando a minha, sua língua devastando cada canto da minha boca.

Ouvi o sinal tocando ao longe e a contra gosto o afastei, ambos estávamos ofegantes e sorridentes.

- Hora de ir.

- É.

- Eu vou te buscar a noite, ok.

- Ok.

- Use algo sexy, e sem calçinha.

- Vai me deixar usar uma roupa curta? – provoquei, Edward estreitou os olhos e beliscou meu clitóris, merda esqueci que a mão dele estava ali.

- Vai sim neném, por que vou adorar me esfregar com você. Fazer os outros homens ficarem loucos com a minha menininha. – eu suspirei.

- Seu depravado. – ele riu e deu um ultimo aperto em minha coxa.

- Com muito orgulho neném. Agora saia, antes que esqueça que você tem aula e te foda sobre o capo do carro.

- Edward! – ele somente riu e me deu mais um beijo rápido.

Sai do carro sorrindo feito uma idiota, e antes de ir para a aula corri para o banheiro e vesti minha calçinha. Hoje o dia passaria particularmente lento, tenho certeza.

[...]

- Você tem que usar isso. – Alice falou apontando para um vestido preto super curto.

- Vai da pra ver que eu estou sem calçinha. – falei olhando pra coisa minúscula. Que eu com certeza teria que usar sem sutiã, Deus eu estaria praticamente pelada.

- Então use calçinha.

- Eu não posso.

- Por quê?

- Edward... bem ele mandou.

- OMG, que delicia. Ain nem pro meu Jasper dar uma de mandão e me amarrar na cama. – eu ri e peguei o vestido e fui para o banheiro.

Só esperava não passar vergonha usando isso.

Alice me ajudou com o cabelo, e maquiagem. Olhei-me no espelho nem me reconhecendo o vestido extremamente curto, os cabelos num estilo bagunçado meio selvagem e a maquiagem sexy, um batom vermelho.

Alice estava toda sexy com uma calça justa e um top vermelho, não demorou muito para Edward chegar.

Ele usava uma calça jeans apertada e uma camisa preta com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, ele estava sexy, o vi me devorando com os olhos, eu usava um salto enorme e tive que agarrar seus ombros para não cair, serio o olhar dele estava me deixando meio zonza.

- Não sei se vou deixar você sair assim neném. – eu ri e mordi o lábio.

- Não está bom? – ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e gemi ao sentir ele já duro.

- Está mais do que bom. Na verdade tão bom que quero comer você. – ele falou beijando meu pescoço e deu uma mordidinha, eu ri mais e o empurrei.

- Comporte-se.

- Calma crianças, eu sou inocente e não quero ver as safadezas de vocês. – Alice falou se aproximando de nós e gargalhei.

- Alice Brandon, inocente?

- Ok, talvez nem tanto. – ela piscou pra mim e fomos para o carro de Edward. Alice entrou atrás e Edward abriu a porta para mim, antes que eu entrasse ele me prensou contra a porta e mordiscou meu lóbulo.

- Não vou poder tirar o olho de você à noite toda neném. – ele sussurrou contra a minha orelha e arfei.

- O – ok. – ele sorriu satisfeito por me deixar tonta e me ajudou a entrar.

O resto do caminho foi repleto de conversas sobre nada de importante, Alice sempre fazendo suas piadinhas constrangedoras, Edward ria divertido, ao contrario de mim que estava mais vermelha que o meu batom.

Quando finalmente chegamos à música alta era ouvida de longe, Edward nos colocou para dentro e Alice sumiu a procura de Jasper. Edward me puxou para a pista.

- Vamos dançar sua safadinha. – ele me levou para o meio da pista e nos moveu sensualmente ao som de uma batida animada.

Edward se movendo sensualmente e se esfregando em mim estava me deixando doida, eu gemia e arfava a cada segundo, ele somente ria e me tocava em pontos que estavam me deixando louca.

Quando eu já estava em chamas ele me arrastou para o bar e me pediu alguns drinks, bebi alguns diferentes com guarda-chuvinhas e azeitonas, rindo o tempo todo.

Edward estava tão mais leve desde que ele dissera que me amava, ele era divertido e doce, e completamente safado, mais do que antes se isso era possível. Ele me apalpava em publico e me fazia suspirar por ele cada vez mais.

- Vamos embora. – eu pedi depois de um tempo.

- Não está se divertindo?

- Estou, mas... – eu corei e ele riu e mordiscou meu queixo.

- Ah, você quer brincar com o titio Edward.

- Hmmm, sim. – ele riu e me puxou para fora.

Fomos para seu apartamento em silencio. Sua mão em minha coxa subindo e descendo por minha perna, eu suspirava e ofegava, ansiando que ele chegasse mais para cima, mas ele só me provocava.

Quando finalmente chegamos eu o ataquei no elevador, pulando em cima dele e beijando sua boca com urgência, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e esfregou sua ereção em mim, eu arfei e gemi enfiando as mãos por dentro da sua camisa e ele gemeu.

Quando o elevador chegou, ele agarrou minha bunda me erguendo, sem deixar de me beijar, saiu comigo colada nele, abraçava seu pescoço com força, enquanto devorava sua boca gostosa.

Quando nossos lábios se afastaram vi que já estávamos no seu quarto e ele sorria safado.

- Quero você neném.

- Sou sua.

- Só minha Isabella. – ele sussurrou colando seu corpo no meu.

As mãos de Edward passeavam por meu corpo, seus lábios em meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo minha pele, eu gemi apertando seus ombros. Ele mordiscou minha garganta e me livrou do meu vestido curto.

- Deus, sua safadinha, esta peladinha. – eu corei vermelho brilhante, sim eu estava mesmo, mas ele tinha que ficar me lembrando.

- Você sabe disso. – ele riu roucamente e acariciou minha entrada.

- Sabia que eu li seu livrinho. – ele começou a descer beijos pelo meu corpo e suspirei agarrando seu cabelo.

- Leu?

- Oh sim, adorei as posições, muito interessante. Você não acha neném?

- Sim, muito. – ele riu roucamente, seus lábios chegando aos meus seios onde ele brincou com sua língua em meu mamilo o deixando duro. – Edward...

- Eu quero praticar todas com você, neném.

- Ok... – eu estava sem fôlego, ele ainda descia sua boca chegando rapidamente a minha entrada, eu cheguei a ver estrelas quando sua língua tocou lá. – Oh Deus... – Edward riu assoprando seu hálito quente contra minha entrada.

- Já está molhadinha neném.

- Hmmm... – ele me penetrou com um dedo e meus olhos giraram.

- Sim, meladinha. Vamos brincar hoje neném.

- Oh... Edward... Edward... – eu murmurava seu nome, sua língua começava a brincar com meu clitóris, e seu dedo... Oh eram dedos agora, me faziam ver estrelas, minhas pernas estava bambas.

- Adoro seu gosto minha menininha safadinha, gosto de pecado. – ele riu e mordiscou meu clitóris me fazendo gritar.

Sem que eu esperasse ele afastou a boca e me fez sentar na pontinha da cama, em pé ele começou a se livrar das roupas, tirando a camisa e a calça, a cueca indo junto, seu membro já ereto saltou pra fora.

- Olha como já estou pronto pra você neném. – eu assenti esfregando as pernas. – Quer dar um beijinho nele, sua safadinha? – eu assenti e ele riu chegando mais perto, seu membro bem em frente a minha boca, beijei a cabeçinha e lambi, ele negou se afastando.

- Só um beijinho. Hoje eu quero foder você sua safadinha. – eu suspirei, vendo ele massagear seu pau e gemer.

Edward sorriu e me empurrou na cama, me apoiei nos cotovelos e fiquei o encarando, vi ele se ajoelhar e afastar minhas pernas ficando exatamente entre elas.

Oh Meu Deus.

Eu li essa posição no meu livro.

Ele sorriu malicioso e seu membro estava quase em cima da cama que não era muito alta, ele sorriu mais e agarrou minha bunda e me puxou mais para frente, meus pés quase no chão e seu membro diretamente tocando meu clitóris.

- Oh... – eu gemi fechando os olhos, Deus isso é bom.

- Abra os olhos neném, me veja foder sua boceta. – ele chamou e abri os olhos mordendo os lábios. Ele sorriu e ajeitou seu pau e me penetrou.

Meus olhos giraram sentindo ele todo alojado dentro de mim.

Minha respiração estava arfante, Edward parecia como eu, seus olhos fechados e sua boca semi aberta, quando ele abriu os olhos, a intensidade do seu olhar me fez gemer e me mover mais para ele.

Ele grunhiu e começou a me puxar de encontro ao seu corpo, seu pau entrando dentro de mim de uma maneira incrível. Eu gritei sentindo minha entrada pulsar, de sentir seu membro latejar dentro de mim.

- Oh Deus...

- Neném... Vem safadinha. – ele soltou uma mão de mim e segurou minha mão, fiquei surpresa e o olhei em expectativa, ele sorria e segurou meu dedo o levando ao meu clitóris.

- Se toque neném.

- Ok... – ofeguei obedecendo e esfregando, meu sexo pulsou e gemi sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer e meu sexo pulsar.

Edward se movia cada vez mais rápido e forte, ele grunhia arremetendo com cada vez mais vigor. Minha entrada já mastigava seu pau.

- Isso neném, vem... vêm amor... – eu gritei sentindo meu corpo convulsionar e gozei, pude senti-lo se liberar dentro de mim e ambos ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos.

Quando nos recuperamos nos encaramos com intensidade, ele saiu de dentro de mim e veio para cima e tocou meu rosto com carinho, fechei os olhos suspirando e me ergui um pouco beijando seus lábios, ele gemeu contra minha boca e agarrei seus cabelos sorrindo contra seus lábios.

Tem como esse momento ser mais perfeito?

- Quando você for para Londres iremos morar juntos. – ele falou de repente e sorri.

Com certeza tem.

**Aposição gaivota ao vento**

Na maioria das posições com o homem por cima, o pênis penetra por baixo na vagina, mas aqui o pênis e a vagina estão paralelos, por isso para ambos os parceiros as sensações são um pouco diferentes.

**Fique com as costas retas**

Ajoelhe-se entre as pernas da parceira e fique com as costas retas para manter o ângulo de penetração correto.

**Pés no chão**

Deite com as nádegas apoiadas confortavelmente na beira da cama e, se sua altura o permitir, os pés no chão.

Há algo de abandono no modo como a mulher escorrega metade do corpo para fora da cama enquanto o homem arremate vigorosamente. Mas embora seu ângulo de penetração seja diferente, o clitóris recebe ainda menos estimulação do que de costume. Para a mulher tirar o máximo de prazer possível desta posição, o clitóris deve ser estimulado pelo parceiro ou por ela.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

Quando nos recuperamos nos encaramos com intensidade, ele saiu de dentro de mim e veio para cima e tocou meu rosto com carinho, fechei os olhos suspirando e me ergui um pouco beijando seus lábios, ele gemeu contra minha boca e agarrei seus cabelos sorrindo contra seus lábios.

Tem como esse momento ser mais perfeito?

- Quando você for para Londres iremos morar juntos. – ele falou de repente e sorri.

Com certeza tem.

- Sério? – ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Claro, acha que vou deixar minha menininha ficar em um dormitório cheio de adolescentes. – eu rolei os olhos.

- Você é muito bobo.

- Bobo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

- Edward, como eu posso olhar para outro se tenho você. – ele deu um sorrisinho presunçoso e voltei a rolar os olhos. – Não fique se sentindo. – ele sorriu mais e se levantou, fiquei olhando seu corpo glorioso nu.

- Imagina, eu nunca faria isso neném.

- Claro.

- Venha, ainda não lhe dei o seu presente.

- Oh, podemos nos vestir antes? – ele deu um sorrisinho e me ajudou a levantar, minha pernas estavam moles.

- Pra que? Eu as tiraria em poucos segundos. – meu rosto corou e mordi o lábio.

- Ok. Então presente? – ele sorriu e foi até seu armário e me trouxe uma pequena caixinha cumprida.

- Espero que goste.

- Outro bracelete? – ele deu de ombros, mas podia ver seu olhar ansioso, sorrindo abri a caixinha e vi uma pulseira de prata fina, e alguns pingentes pendurados, a peguei e observei os pingentes entre os dedos, havia uma estrela, uma lua o sol, e o que acabou de se tornar meu favorito, um E & B entrelaçados.

- Oh.

- Eu posso trocar, você pode escolher outra coisa. Exceto o pingente foi feito especialmente para nós, mas se não quiser mantê-lo... – ele não parava de falar e sorri pulando em seus braços e beijando sua boca, ele riu contra meus lábios.

- Então você gostou?

- É lindo Edward.

- Eu tenho outra coisa, mas esse você só pode usar quando se mudar.

- Oh, o que é? – ele pegou algo na cômoda, ouvi o barulho e sorri ao ver uma chave com um chaveiro de coração.

- Da nossa casa.

- Temos uma casa?

- Bem, eu tenho um apartamento em Londres, e como você vai morar comigo é nosso agora.

- Sim, nossa casa. – concordei olhando a chave. – Esse chaveiro é seu? – Edward riu.

- Não seja absurda, eu comprei pra você.

- Obrigada. Tem mais algum presente escondido ai ou acabou?

- Bem, só mais um.

- E cadê?

- Está olhando pra ele.

- Você é muito metido. – ele riu.

- Bem se você não gosta é só dizer. – olhei para seu corpo nu, seu membro já se animando de novo e suspirei.

- Nem que eu fosse louca. – Edward riu mais e veio para a cama e colocou a pulseira em meu pulso o beijando em seguida.

- Eu te amo neném, e não vejo a hora de você ser só minha.

- Já sou sua.

- Minha de todas as formas possíveis. – eu me inclinei para ele o beijando novamente.

Antes que nos déssemos conta estávamos nos embolando na cama, nossas mãos passando pelo corpo um do outro, e nossas bocas explorando cada canto, não demorou muito para ele estar dentro de mim, me possuindo, me fazendo dele.

**Pov. Edward**

O corpo nu de Bella se movia sobre meu, Deus ela era uma visão, tão linda e sexy, subindo e descendo no meu pau, eu já estava perto, pronto para liberar meu prazer dentro dela.

Sem me conter mais, levei a mão ao seu centro e pressionei seu inchado clitóris, ela arfou quase caindo sobre mim.

- Vem neném, assim... – gemi sentindo sua boceta apertando meu pau, seu corpo tremendo sobre o meu, puxei seu corpo para baixo e abocanhei seu seio.

Chupando e mordiscando o mamilo duro e pontudo, ela arfava e gemia meu nome de olhos fechados. Meu pau estava cada vez mais duro, mais inchado, pronto para soltar meu prazer.

Mudei a boca para outro seio e agarrei sua bundinha empinada a fazendo subir e descer mais rápido, mais forte sobre meu pau.

Ela veio assim que estoquei fundo eu seu calor, gritando e choramingando, sua pele suada caindo sobre a minha assim que eu gozei, derramando meu prazer dentro dela.

Acariciei suas costas sentindo sua pele quente e suada, sua respiração doce fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço. Eu nunca havia me sentindo assim antes.

Sexo com ela era intenso, era o melhor que já tive. Eu já não podia imaginar minha vida sem essa menina. Essa mulher que me deixava louco de tesão, louco de amor.

Eu nem me reconhecia mais.

Quando ela comentou sobre estudar em Londres meu coração disparou, merda eu adoraria tê-la comigo lá, lógico que eu mudaria para cá se ela desejasse, mas ela querer ir comigo só fazia meu coração expandir de alegria por essa menina. Pela minha menininha.

Senti sua respiração se acalmar e ela adormecendo, beijei sua testa e nos virei saindo de dentro dela, e a aconchegando contra meu peito em seguida.

- Minha menininha travessa. Me atentou tanto até conseguir o meu coração. Agora ele é seu neném, e não o quero de volta.

Ela sorriu entre o sono, e resmungou em seguida afundando o rosto em meu peito. Sorri e beijei sua testa e deixei o cansaço me dominar adormecendo em seguida.

[...]

- Hmmm... – uma sensação maravilhosa subia pelo meu corpo, me deixando quente e excitado, na verdade essa sensação estava direto em meu membro.

Ele estava úmido e quente, merda muito quente, meu pau se agitou e grunhi abrindo os olhos de repente para dar de cara com minha menininha lambendo o meu pau.

- Deus... – ofeguei jogando a cabeça para trás e ouvi sua risadinha, voltei a olhá-la quando senti meu pau sendo envolvido por sua boca, seus lábios macios me chupando.

- Sua menininha safadinha. – ela sorriu me olhando e me levou mais em sua boca, eu rosnei arqueando meus quadris e indo mais fundo em sua boca.

Meu pau estava molhado e pelando, merda eu estava pronto para gozar em sua boca.

- Eu vou... – arfei sentindo meu membro se agitar e ela sugar mais forte, grunhi derramando meu liquido e ela me chupou tomando meu prazer.

Meu corpo caiu molemente, e já podia sentir seus beijos atrevidos subindo pelo meu corpo. Bella completamente nua se esfregando em mim, a boca safada chupando minha pele da garganta.

Levei as mãos a sua bundinha arrebitada e gemi ao me lembrar quando fudi o seu rabinho gostoso. Fui com uma mão a sua entrada já molhada e molhei o dedo e voltei para seu cuzinho e esfreguei sua entrada.

- Você fica molhadinha só de me chupar sua safadinha.

- Hmmm... – ela ronronou esfregando sua boceta molhada em minha barriga.

- Sim, você fica. Quer meu pau neném?

- Oh... – ela gemeu quando enfiei um pouco o dedo no seu rabinho.

- Então pede neném. Diz pro titio Ed que você quer ser fodida com força.

- Eu quero...

- Quer? – voltei a molhar os dedos em sua boceta e voltei para seu buraquinho rodeando o dedo e entrando um pouco.

- Sim... sim...

- O que você quer? Eu preciso ouvir neném.

- Me fode Edward, com força... – ela deu um longo gemido quando coloquei um dedo na sua boceta e um no seu cuzinho.

- Aonde neném? Na sua bocetinha ou no seu rabinho?

- Oh Deus? – agora eram dois dedos em cada buraco, ela arfava esfregando os seios excitados contra meu peito, meu pau já estava em pé de novo.

- Boceta? – coloquei três dedos e esfreguei seu clitóris. – Ou cuzinho? – tirei meus dedos molhados da sua boceta e coloquei no seu rabinho.

- Eu... Eu...

- Vamos neném, antes que eu pare.

- Não, não pare.

- Então aonde?

- Fode minha boceta. – ela quase gritou e rapidamente nos virei e enfiei meu pau na sua boceta, assim que entrei ela gozou arfando, continuei metendo com força.

- Vem neném, rebola como uma putinha... – eu gemi abaixando o rosto e chupando seus seios, ela gritou arranhando minhas costas.

Sua boceta já começando a apertar meu pau novamente, levei a mão ao seu cuzinho e voltei a penetrá-lo com meus dedos.

Ele se abri aos poucos para levar meus dedos mais fundo, meu pau já pulsando em sua boceta molhada. Estoquei com força indo mais fundo que podia e ela gozou novamente.

Tirei meu pau duro de dentro dela, e o massageei gemendo seu nome, ela me olhou arfante.

- Fica de quatro.

- Ed?

- Agora Isabella. – ela assentiu e ficou de quatro, gemi vendo sua bundinha macia, e apertei e massageei.

- Empina. – ela obedeceu e voltei a meter meus dedos no seu cuzinho, Bella gemeu alto rebolando enquanto eu molhava meus dedos na sua boceta molhada e voltava a penetrar seu cuzinho o deixando mais largo para meu pau.

Assim que ele estava largo o suficiente eu encostei meu pau no seu buraquinho. Bella gemeu arfando e empinou mais a bunda, forcei a cabeçinha e ela ficou tensa, levei a mão ao seu clitóris inchado e o contorcei o beliscando em seguida.

- Merda... – ela arfou e aproveitei para enterrar meu pau um pouco mais, com alguma dificuldade e sem deixar de usar meus dedos na sua boceta eu enterrei todo o meu pau.

Bella gemia palavras incoerentes, já vindo em meus dedos novamente, seu cuzinho piscava em volta do meu pau, eu o movia lentamente, sentindo meu gozo invadindo seu cuzinho.

Assim que meu pau amoleceu, sai de dentro dela e beijei suas costas, Bella caiu na cama respirando rápido, me levantei indo para o banheiro e enchendo a banheira com água quente e espuma de banho, e voltei ao quarto a pegando no colo.

Ela estava molinha em meus braços, beijei sua boca de leve e ela abriu os olhos sorrindo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia neném. Você sabe como acordar um cara hein. – ela corou fortemente e ri. Minha menininha ainda era inocente afinal de contas.

- Aonde vamos?

- Banho.

- Só banho né? Eu to cansada.

- Só banho safadinha. – ela deu uma risadinha e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Ok.

Eu ri e a coloquei dentro da água morna e entrei em seguida ficando atrás dela. Esfreguei seus braços e pernas, ela suspirou. Minhas mãos indo para o interior das suas coxas, indo para suas coxas e apertando sua carne, ela virou a cabeça para mim.

- Achei que só íamos tomar banho?

- E nós vamos. – ela mordeu o lábio e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu gosto quando ficamos assim.

- Na banheira?

- Em qualquer lugar, só nós dois abraçados.

- Também gosto neném.

- Às vezes parece que a gente é só sexo.

- Você sabe que é mais que isso, não sabe neném?

- Eu sei. Agora eu sei, mas antes eu sentia que você só me queria pra sexo e assim que aparecesse outra, você bem... – segurei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar e beijei seu narizinho.

- Nem antes eu queria te trocar, eu sabia que uma hora eu teria que partir, mas eu evitava pensar nisso, sabia que uma hora você perceberia que era loucura ficar com um cara da minha idade. Mas não me importei com isso também. Eu fui contra o que era certo, eu nem cogitei pensar no que era certo, eu queria você Isabella e não me importei nem um pouco em ter você pra mim.

- Eu não poderia reclamar sobre isso. – sorri e beijei seus lábios.

Eu não falava muito sobre meus sentimentos, nem me preocupava sobre isso na verdade. Mas com Isabella eu gostava, eu me importava com ela e gostava de falar com ela.

Depois de ficar mais um pouco na banheira nos saímos e encomendamos o café em uma padaria. Tomamos na cama conversando sobre nada em especial, só falando um pouco sobre Londres e que ela iria adorar morar lá.

- Então você já sabe o que vai estudar?

- Eu pensei em administração. Podia trabalhar com você e papai.

- Hmmm, você poderia ser minha secretaria enquanto estuda.

- Sério?

- Sim, adoraria fodê-la sobre minha grande mesa. – mordi sua orelha e ela riu.

- Edward!

- O que? Você não gostaria neném. Que eu te debruçasse sobre minha mesa, levantasse sua saia, colocaria meu pau pra fora...

- Hmmm... – ela gemeu e chupei seu lóbulo.

- Já imagino meu pau deslizando em sua boceta molhada... – antes que eu terminasse a campainha tocou e bufei. Bella sorriu e vesti uma calça de moletom e fui para a porta.

- Eddie... – minha boca se abriu ao ver Tania Denali me olhando sorrindo e jogando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Edward?

Merda!

Empurrei Tânia e olhei para Bella que olhava que estava usando minha camisa e olhava nervosa para Tânia.

Mais que merda!

- Eddie, quem é essa menina?

- Não me chama de Eddie, Tânia.

- Edward? O que está acontecendo?

- Sim Edward o que está acontecendo?

Merda, merda, merda...

- Tania o que está fazendo aqui?

- Você não voltava nunca.

- Eu não me lembro de ter lhe prometido nada.

- Mas, bem eu pensei. – ouvi a porta do quarto batendo e resmunguei olhando para a loira morango com quem eu transava às vezes em Londres.

- Você devia pensar melhor e voltar para Londres.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais. Vá embora agora.

Fechei a porta em sua cara e corri para o quarto abrindo a porta e Bella estava vestida.

- Bella.

- Eu vou pra casa.

- Não vai não.

- Você precisa dar atenção a sua amiga... – ela estava com um beicinho e pela primeira vez eu senti pânico. Corri até ela e segurei suas mãos.

- Isabella. – ela fez um bico quando eu falei serio e ficou me encarando.

- O que?

- Tânia não é ninguém.

- Então por que ela te chama de Eddie?

- Neném, você acha mesmo que eu posso gostar que me chamem assim. – ela sorriu, mas fechou a cara.

- Ela parecia muito intima de você. – respirei fundo e segurei seu rosto.

- Isabella, antes de você eu tive uma vida, eu já estive com outras mulheres, nós podemos acabar esbarrando nelas no decorrer da vida, você tem que se acostumar com isso.

- Mas...

- Eu te amo Isabella, você pode confiar em mim?

- Ok, mas se aquela loira aguada te abraçar de novo eu não respondo por mim. – eu sorri e beijei seus lábios vermelhos.

- Por mim tudo bem. – ela riu e beijei sua boca novamente. – Onde estávamos antes daquela pentelha nos interferir?

- Hmmm... – ela gemeu contra meus lábios. – Você me dizia o que faria comigo sobre sua mesa.

- Oh sim, me lembrei. Mas que tal eu demonstrar.

[...]

Já era quase noite quando deixei Bella em sua casa ela sorria e eu não podia estar mais feliz.

- Quer entrar?

- Não sei.

- Só um pouquinho. – ela fez um biquinho e ri.

- Tudo que você quiser minha menininha travessa. – ela deu uma risadinha e sai do carro abrindo a porta para ela.

Assim que estávamos fora Bella me abraçou pela cintura e abracei seus ombros e fomos para dentro da casa. Ouvimos conversas e seguimos o barulho, entramos na sala e paramos ao ver Carlisle abraçado a Esme, Rosalie sentada ao lado de Tânia.

- Edward, já ia ligar para você.

- Sim, achamos que tinha raptado Bella. – Carlisle falou animado e tentei sorrir.

- Hoje não. Mas não me faltará oportunidade. – pisquei para ela que sorria, mas podia ver seu olhar nada animado ao rever Tânia.

- Olá para todos. – Bella falou baixo e beijei sua testa.

- Estão tendo uma comemoração?

- Sim. Eu pedi Esme em casamento.

- Pai, isso é maravilhoso. – Bella me soltou e foi abraçar Esme e seu pai.

Sorrindo fui até eles e os cumprimentei também. Beijei Esme e apertei a mão de Carlisle.

- Parabéns.

- Obrigada Edward.

- Fico feliz por vocês. Pra quando é o casamento.

- O mais rápido o possível. – falaram animados.

Uma empregada veio com champanhe e serviu a todos, fui me sentar e Tânia sentou ao meu lado com um sorrisinho.

- Edward, Edward. Quando me contaram que você estava dormindo com uma ninfetinha eu não acreditei.

- Te contaram?

- Sim, sim. Mas agora o que está me deixando curiosa é, quando você vai chutar essa menina e voltar para casa.

- Bem, acredito que nunca já que vou me casar com ela.

- Como é que é?

- Tânia, eu não sei o que você pensa, mas nós não temos nada.

- Eu não me lembro de você terminando comigo.

- Bem, no momento em que eu parei de freqüentar sua cama, e parei de atender suas ligações devia ser uma dica.

- Só por causa daquela coisa sem importância?

- Sem importância para você Tânia. Eu não perdôo quem me trai.

Me levantei e fui a procura de Bella, e ela estava com Carlisle e Esme e me olhava mastigando os lábios, sorri para ela e fui em sua direção, mas Rosalie ficou na minha frente.

- Srta. Cullen?

- Gostou da surpresinha Edward?

- Surpresinha...? – olhei para trás e Tânia sorria.

- Esme comentou de uma ex sua, e tivemos uma conversa interessante.

- Verdade?

- Sim, muito instrutiva.

- Que bom que está fazendo novas amizades Srta. Cullen. Mas cuidado, alguns amigos podem acabar se voltando contra você. – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não vou deixar você ficar com Bella.

- Me observe Rosalie, estou pouco me importando com sua opinião. – ela grunhiu..

- Me observe você Sr. Masen. Antes que você pense Isabella estará te desprezando.

Suspirei e fui para perto da minha menininha que sorriu assim que me viu e beijei sua testa.

- Tudo bem?

- Você me ama neném? – perguntei em um sussurro e ela sorriu.

- Mais do que tudo.

- Então está tudo ótimo. – ela sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa de Esme e Carlisle sobre o casamento.

Meus olhos foram para as duas víboras e pela primeira vez eu temi o futuro. Será que Rosalie conseguiria me afastar de Bella?


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

Respira, respira. Conte até 10, não de uma voadora na lambisgóia que está dando em cima do meu noivo descaradamente.

Ele me ama, ele já disse isso, ela não é ninguém importante.

Não farei uma cena, é comemoração de noivado do meu pai, eu não farei isso.

Oh Deus eu irei arrebentar a vadia, espere ele está saindo de perto dela e vindo pra cá.

- Você está bem querida? – a voz do meu pai me tira dos meus devaneios psicóticos.

- Claro. Então pra quando vai ser? – perguntei tentando fingir entusiasmo, e os dois estavam tão alegres que nem notavam a minha aflição.

- Em dois meses.

- Nossa que rápido.

- Olha a nossa idade Bella, para que esperar.

- Ah nem vem pai, o senhor ainda da um caldo. – eu pisquei para Esme e eles sorriram, Edward se aproximou de nós e sorri animada que ele estava longe da vadia. Ele estava um pouco sério e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Tudo bem?

- Você me ama neném? – ele sussurrou e sorri.

- Mais que tudo. – jurei como sempre e ele pareceu aliviado, como se algo o incomodasse.

- Então está tudo ótimo.

- Você será meu padrinho Edward. – Esme falou alegremente e sorri olhando para ela, Edward parecia distante, e o peguei olhando várias vezes para Rose e a lambisgóia.

- Edward. – chamei baixinho e ele sorriu para mim.

- Sim? – meu pai e Esme estavam fazendo planos e nos ignorando em sua bolha particular, sem esperar para falar com eles, agarrei a mão de Edward e o levei para longe da sala.

Quando chegamos à biblioteca, eu o empurrei para uma cadeira e ele se sentou sem falar nada. Merda ele estava começando a me assustar. Peguei uma bebida para ele e sentei em seu colo, ele sorriu malicioso.

- Quer brincar neném? – ele pegou o copo da minha mão e tomou um gole.

- Você vai terminar comigo?

- O que? – ele quase engasgou com o uísque.

- Você está agindo estranho. – Edward suspirou e colocou o copo no chão, suas mãos foram para meu rosto.

- Preocupações, eu não gosto de ter Tânia por perto.

- Por quê?

- Nós não tivemos um fim de relacionamento muito agradável.

- Ela terminou com você? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que acha isso?

- Por que você é mandão? – falei como uma pergunta e ele riu.

- Não neném. As mulheres gostam de homens mandões.

- Sério?

- Eu não vejo você reclamando. – eu corei e ele beijou minha garganta, suspirei baixinho.

- Então... então por vocês terminaram?

- Ela me traiu.

- Ela é louca? – meu rosto corou mais ainda e ele riu alto.

- Me sinto lisonjeado Isabella. Mas às vezes as pessoas fazem coisas idiotas. – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

- Você nem pense em me trair.

- Hmmm, minha menininha está querendo mandar no titio Edward. – ele ronronou e mordiscou meu queixo, eu suspirei de prazer e beijei seus lábios demoradamente.

Suas mãos já entravam por meu vestido e gemi, seus dedos circulando em minha pele em espirais, ele tocou minha intimidade nua e gemi. Merda eu estava com esse vestido na frente do meu pai e sem calçinha, lógico que com a lambisgóia por perto era difícil eu me lembrar desse detalhe, a única coisa em minha mente era esganar a vadia.

- O que está pensando sua menininha safadinha. – falou contra meus lábios.

- Em esganar a lambisgóia. – ele parou de me beijar e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Quem?

- A vadia que te traiu. – ele riu e voltou a beijar meu rosto, sua boca em minha garganta e pescoço, gemi baixo, e rebolei sobre seu colo.

- Hmmm, por mim você pode fazer o que quiser neném, eu posso ser seu álibi.

- Verdade?

- Sim, posso dizer que passei a noite te fodendo.

- Edward! – ele riu e mordiscou minha orelha.

- O que? Você prefere fazer de verdade?

- Bem, sim. – ele esfregou meu clitóris, meus olhos giraram de prazer e agarrei seus cabelos beijando sua boca com paixão.

Seu dedão contornou meu clitóris e dois dedos dele me invadiram, meu corpo arqueou contra sua mão e grunhi rebolando em seu colo, sua ereção empurrando contra minha bunda, seus dedos se tornaram mais urgentes dentro de mim.

- Edward...

- Diga neném.

- Por favor... – lamuriei sentindo meu centro pulsar, oh eu viria em seus dedos.

- O que você que neném? Meus dedos... – eles os girou dentro de mim, meus olhos giraram nas orbitas. – Ou meu pau?

- Oh... Eu... eu...?

- Diga neném. – ele parou seus dedos e grunhi. – Vamos diga?

- Seu pau. – rosnei e ele riu.

- Hmmm, meu pau também quer estar na sua bocetinha melada. – ele tirou os dedos de mim e lamuriei, ele sorriu malicioso e levou os dedos a boca chupando. – Deliciosa neném, agora ajuda o titio Edward a se livrar da calça, meu pau está precisando de ar. – eu corei vermelho brilhante e me ajoelhei abrindo suas calças.

Seu membro ereto e melado saltou pra fora, o segurei e lambi a cabeçinha, Edward grunhiu jogando a cabeça para trás, sorri e chupei com força seu pau lindo e gostoso.

- Neném, eu quero foder você.

- Eu quero chupar você. – ele rosnou.

- Só mais um pouquinho então. – eu mordi os lábios e agarrei seu pau, ele grunhiu e fechou os olhos com força, o lambi de cima a baixo sem deixar de mover minha mão.

- Deus... – Edward gemeu e minha entrada se contraiu, chupá-lo era tão excitante, desci a boca e chupei suas bolas, ele rosnou e agarrou meu cabelo com força.

Levantei meus olhos pra ele e achatei a língua em sua glande, ele mordeu os lábios com força sem tirar os olhos do meu, sorri e chupei forte a cabeçinha, sem agüentar mais ele me ergueu e levantou meu vestido, sua mão tocou minha entrada e gemi.

- Deus, você está tão meladinha neném. Vem aqui senta no pau do titio Edward. – eu mordi meus lábios e sorri sentando em seu colo de frente para ele de pernas abertas.

Seu pau deslizou fácil em meu interior, gemi alto sentindo cada pedaço dele me preencher tão completamente e perfeitamente.

- Deus neném... – ele gemeu rouco e atacou minha boca, meu corpo subindo e descendo sobre o seu, seu pau entrando com força em mim.

- Edward... Oh Deus..

- Isso neném, tome seu prazer. Rebola no meu pau...

- Edward... Ed... – eu grunhia gemendo seu nome, sentindo meu corpo todo arder, e minha boceta pulsar mastigando o pau de Edward com força, ele grunhiu seu membro pulsando dentro de mim.

Ele abaixou o rosto e mordiscou meu seio sobre o vestido, eu gemi alto rebolando, meu centro pulsando e gozei sobre seu pau.

- Ahhh...

- Isso neném... – ele subiu a boca até meu ouvido e lambeu minha pele. – Agora levanta e vai chupar meu pau neném, quero que você tome meu leitinho.

Ainda um pouco mole eu fiz o que ele mandou e me ajoelhei a sua frente e agarrei seu pau e comecei a tocá-lo e chupá-lo, ele gemeu alto e agarrou meu cabelo e fodeu minha boca. Não demorou muito para vir e gozar em minha boca, o bebi olhando em seus olhos, tão verdes e intensos me deixando louca.

Quando terminei arrumei sua calça guardando seu lindo pau para dentro, ele me ajudou a levantar e ajeitou meu vestido beijando minha barriga em seguida.

Edward ficou em pé e beijou meus lábios, sua língua devastando cada canto da minha boca, agarrei seus braços fortes e gemi contra sua boca. Quando nos afastamos ele sorria.

- Adoro o nosso gosto juntos. – eu corei e ele riu e me deu mais um beijinho.

- Eu devo ir neném.

- Eu sei.

- Vamos me leve até a porta. – assenti e segurei sua mão o levando para fora da biblioteca, quando chegamos à sala não tinha mais ninguém, mas nem ligamos, levei Edward até a garagem, ele entrou no carro e sorriu.

- Te amo. – meus olhos brilharam.

- Também te amo. – ele sorriu brilhantemente para mim e me deu outro beijinho.

- Até amanhã neném.

- Vem me buscar?

- Não aqui, mas saída eu vou.

- Ok. – ele beijou minha testa e entrou no carro partindo em seguida, suspirei de prazer e fui para a casa.

Precisava de um banho, fui direto para meu quarto e agradeci aos céus por não ter encontrado ninguém, eu estava toda descabelada e com a roupa amassada, iam saber na hora que Edward e eu estávamos bem... fodendo literalmente.

Tomei um banho longo e relaxante, estava um pouco dolorida da minha noite de aniversario, mas valeu à pena, foi totalmente perfeita. Ainda suspirava me lembrando da minha pulseira que descansava em meu pulso, e a chave que acabei esquecendo na casa de Edward.

Fui para a cama sem jantar não estava com um pingo de fome, só agora que voltava a me lembrar da lambisgóia.

Deus como ela pode trair Edward, que mulher louca trairia um homem perfeito como Edward. Era completamente perturbada só pode.

Tentei afastar a vadia da minha mente e me concentrar em esperar o dia seguinte para ver meu Edward.

[...]

Eu não acredito no que estou vendo.

Sim é uma alucinação só pode.

Eu não posso estar vendo Rosalie e Tânia fazendo topless na piscina. É demais para a minha cabeça.

- Bella o que foi? – Edward chega por trás de mim e posso ver a incredulidade em seu rosto.

Sim elas estavam com os peitos de fora.

Merda, por que não fomos para o apartamento de Edward, não eu vim pra casa achando que meu pai precisava de mim, a vadia da minha irmã me disse isso ao telefone.

E com certeza era mentira ao ver as duas com os peitos de fora e meu noivo completamente em transe as olhando.

- É bom o senhor estar de olhos fechados Sr. Masen. – eu falei entre dentes e ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

- Sabe neném, isso me lembrou o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez, tão linda e deliciosa usando somente aquela minúscula calçinha azul. Deus fico duro só de lembrar, seu rosto vermelho, seus seios durinhos.

- Edward. – meu rosto estava completamente vermelho e ele riu mordiscando minha orelha.

- Que tal irmos para a piscina?

- Com elas ali?

- Você pode fazer um topless só para mim.

- Não quero você perto delas.

- Elas não me interessam Bella. – me virei para ele.

- Então vamos para seu hotel, ou meu quarto, ou...

- Eu estava brincando neném. Não vamos ficar aqui.

- Ok. – respirei aliviada e subimos para meu quarto, mas antes que chegássemos elas nos alcançaram.

- Olá Eddie.

- Tânia.

- Não quer se juntar a nós na piscina? – ela usava a parte de cima do biquíni agora e estava mais aliviada.

- Não obrigada.

- Oh que pena, Rosalie e eu adoraríamos sua companhia, seria muito agradável. – ela piscou para ele dando um sorriso malicioso e meu sangue estava começando a ferver.

- Dispenso.

- Mas por que... – ela ronronou chegando mais perto dele e colocando a mão em seu peito.

- Ele não pode agora. Vamos Edward. – peguei sua mão o puxando para fora, mas ela o segurou.

- Desculpe querida, mas a conversa ainda não chegou à creche.

- Como é que é?

- Tânia. – Edward advertiu, mas ela o ignorou. E se virou para mim com as mãos na cintura.

- Isso mesmo, aqui é uma conversa de adultos, vá brincar.

- Oh não sabia que vadias eram bem vindas nessa casa.

- Como é?

- Isabella! – Edward grunhiu e o ignorei.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, VADIA.

- A sua pirralhinha. – ela gritou e veio para cima de mim, antes que eu pudesse me defender estávamos no chão, à vadia sobre mim puxando meus cabelos.

- Ahhh, me solta sua vadia...

- Sua mimadinha, vou te mostrar do que uma mulher de verdade é capaz.

- Mulher? Ta mais pra puta. – cuspi dando um soco na cara dela, ela se desequilibrou e caiu para trás e subi sobre ela e bati em sua cara, mas antes que pudesse bater mais, fui puxada para longe dela e percebi que estava nos ombros de Edward, de novo.

- Edward!

- Chega Isabella. – bufei e cruzei os braços fiquei quieta enquanto ele me levava para a cozinha e molhava um pano e passava sobre meu rosto.

- O que eu farei com você Isabella?

- Me encher de beijos? – fiz um biquinho e ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Você merece umas palmadas sua menininha safadinha.

- Acho que posso aceitar isso. – ele gemeu e apertou minha coxa.

- Você ainda vai me deixar louco neném.

- Não vejo você reclamando. – repeti suas palavras e ele riu.

- E não estou, adoraria morrer de prazer nos seus braços. – ele piscou pra mim e me levou para cima.

Opa, parece que ele ia me dar as palmadas?


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

- Edward... – eu gemi sentindo seu membro me preenchendo completamente, ele passou as mãos por minhas costas, subindo e descendo chegando a minha bunda e estalou um tapa de leve me fazendo arfar.

- Isso neném, rebola pra mim. – ele grunhiu investindo com força contra minha entrada e gritei de prazer.

Meu centro pulsando contra seu pau, o mordendo enquanto rebolava sentindo tapas em minha bunda.

Ele apertou meu quadril e entrou profundamente dentro de mim, seu pau alcançando meu útero e me fazendo gritar, mordi os lábios com força sentindo gosto de sangue em minha boca.

- Oh Deus.. – lamuriei, minha entrada mastigando o pau de Edward que gozou com força dentro de mim.

Meu corpo caiu sobre a cama e o dele contra o meu, seu peso sobre mim era bom e reconfortante, fechei os olhos sorrindo como boba, era tão bom tê-lo só para mim.

- Tudo bem, neném? – ele sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e assenti, ele saiu de cima de mim e me puxou para seus braços, sorri de olhos fechados novamente me aconchegando em seu peito forte.

- Então estava pensando em uma coisa.

- Que coisa?

- Eu vou ter que viajar para Londres, resolver algumas coisas, estou a quase um mês ausente. – abri os olhos imediatamente.

- Mas você foi aquela vez...

- Sim, mas só para assinar um contrato, eu preciso ver alguns outros negócios que tenho em Londres. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirei.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – enterrei o rosto em seu peito, sentindo meu coração se apertar e uma vontade louca de chorar.

- Bem, eu estava pensando, sabe... em ir na sexta a tarde e quem sabe você ir comigo. – um sorriso começou a se formar em meu rosto. – Podemos voltar no domingo a noite, você não perderia aula, e acho que o fim de semana é suficiente para eu resolver.

- Isso seria bom. – murmurei contra seu peito e senti ele me apertar em seus braços.

- Podemos fazer uma visita a Oxford. – levantei o rosto sorrindo mais abertamente dessa vez.

- De verdade?

- Claro, posso te mostrar, vai ser divertido. – eu assenti e voltei a deitar em seu peito.

- Vai ser incrível.

[...]

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente, felizmente eu não vi a lambisgóia e nem a minha irmã em lugar nenhum, na verdade eu só ficava em casa para o café, passava a tarde toda com Edward, e jantávamos em seu apartamento mesmo.

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Passar cada minuto com Edward, seria mais perfeito passar as noites também, mas resolveríamos isso em breve.

Afinal eu estudaria na Inglaterra e moraríamos juntos, meu coração saltitava só de imaginar, acordar com Edward, dormir com Edward, tomar banho com Edward...

- Para de pensar no seu tesão de homem e levanta mulher. – Alice estalou os dedos na minha cara e ri.

Alice estava animada com o jantar beneficente que íamos todo ano. Ela sempre queria me arrumar e eu sempre reclamava, só que esse ano eu queria estar linda, Rose iria arrasando e possivelmente a lambisgóia também.

- Já vou. – resmunguei saindo da cama, ainda era meio dia e a festa só seria a noite o que essa safada queria.

- Vamos Bella eu marquei no salão às uma.

- Ué, não é você que vai me arrumar? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela fez uma careta.

- Ta louca mulher. Eu também preciso ficar um arraso para o meu Jazz. Sabe se eu não ficar deslumbrante eu perco o meu bofe tesão. – eu ri e fui para o banheiro.

- Ok, me arrumo rapidinho.

- Está bem, te espero lá embaixo.

Alice saiu do quarto e fiz minha higiene e me vesti rapidamente, desci, encontrei Alice na sala e para minha infelicidade ela não estava sozinha.

- Até que enfim. – Alice se levantou do sofá e as duas vadias me olharam.

- Vai sair irmãzinha?

- Vou. – resmunguei já me dirigindo a saída, mas parei e dei uma olhada melhor na lambisgóia, pois ela tinha um curativo no nariz e estava com orelhas roxas de baixo dos olhos.

- OMG! O que aconteceu com você? – acabei falando alto e ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Você sua pirralha, quebrou meu nariz.

- Mentira, eu nem soquei assim tão forte. – falei rindo e ela se levantou.

- Escuta aqui pirralha se eu ficar com alguma marquinha eu te processo.

- Quero ver. – ameacei indo em sua direção e ela veio para mais perto.

- Chega meninas, vamos nos comportar como as ladies que somos. – Alice começou a entrar no meio, mas Rose a puxou.

- Se manda nanica, a conversa não chegou no circo.

Antes de contar os próximos acontecimentos, devo contar uma coisa que poucos sabem, e poucos sabem por que não há sobreviventes, alem de mim é claro. Marie Alice Brandon tem um problema com seu tamanho, ela não gosta de apelidos diminutivos, tampinha, anã, baixinha e o pior deles nanica.

Por isso não foi surpresa para mim, mas sim para Rose quando Alice agarrou a mão que ela colocou em seu braço e torceu seu pulso.

Sim Alice era muito forte para alguém tão pequeno. Mas eu nunca diria isso a ela, eu gosto dos meus dedinhos no meu corpo.

- AAAAAAAh. – Rosalie gritou e caiu no chão em completo estado de choque enquanto Alice a fuzilava com os olhos.

- Do que me chamou sua piranha? – Alice a soltou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- .CA. – ela soletrou a palavra em voz alta e jogou o cabelo para trás, e mal chegou a virar de costas e Alice pulou em cima dela puxando seus cabelos.

- OMG! – a lambisgóia guinchou e correu para ajudar Rose, mas acidentalmente coloquei meu pé na frente e ela caiu no chão, gargalhei e levei uma rasteira caindo no chão também.

- Ouch... – resmunguei de dor, sentindo minhas costas latejarem e sem que eu esperasse a vadia estava sobre mim tentando me sufocar, ela apertava minha garganta e quando me dei conta do que acontecia, levei a mão aos seus cabelos os puxando, ela gritou e começou a puxar o meu.

Dei uma joelhada na sua costela e ela caiu no chão, aproveitei e subi em cima dela a imobilizando...

- Olha só o que o carteiro... – a voz do meu pai encheu a sala e todos olhamos pra ele, eu em cima da lambisgóia e Alice de cavalinho em Rose e puxando seus cabelos. – Mas que merda é essa?

- Pai! – eu e Rose guinchamos ao mesmo tempo, e me levantei me arrumando, Alice salto de cima de Rose, e ela se aproveitou para se arrumar.

- Pai, nós..

- Nos só estávamos...

- Brigamos como duas meninas de rua. – ele gritou e abaixous a cabeça. – O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Foi ela. – nós apontamos uma pra outra e ele rolou os olhos.

- Eu vou fingir que não vi, mas se isso se repetir vamos ter sérias conseqüências.

- Sim pai. – murmuramos em uníssono e ele esfregou os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, olha para você, nem parece que já são mulheres, adultas. Se continuarem a agindo como duas crianças eu vou tratá-las como. Entenderam?

- Sim pai. – falos juntas novamente e ele assentiu. Rosalie e a lambisgóia saíram da sala, e contive a vontade de rir, estavam tão acabadas, que eu duvidava que iriam para o jantar a noite.

- Bom. Agora Bella, carta pra você. – fui até ele timidamente e peguei o envelope grande e meus olhos arregalaram ao ver o emblema de Oxford.

- É da faculdade. – gritei e Alice veio animada para meu lado.

- O que diz?

- Espera deixa eu abrir. – abri a carta rapidamente e dei um grito, Alice começou a saltitar.

- OMG!

- OMG! – nós duas gritávamos abraçadas e meu pai tirou a carta das minhas mãos.

- Nossa, você tem certeza disso? – eu parei de pular e olhei pra ele.

- O que?

- Oxford, é bem longe.

- Oh... – eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu teria Edward, mas estaria longe da minha família, bem Rose não ia fazer falta, mas tinha meu pai e Alice.

- É bom Edward cuidar bem de você. – ele murmurou com um sorriso triste e o abracei apertado.

- Oh papai. – ele me apertou de volta e beijou meu cabelo.

- Eu sei que você vai ser feliz, não importa aonde esteja, eu te amo princesa. – eu funguei e beijei sua bochecha.

- OMG! Nós estamos atrasadas. – Alice gritou e olhei para ela.

- O que?

- O salão, por causa da nossa... – ela olhou de esguelha para meu pai e pigarreou. – Nossa pequena conversinha animada, estamos atrasadíssimas. – rolei os olhos e soltei meu pai.

- Deixa eu ir logo antes que ela surte. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Divirtam-se garotas, até mais tarde.

Alice e eu acenamos e fomos para seu carro, e eu já me sentia ansiosa para ver Edward e contar a novidade.

[...]

Quando o relógio marcou sete da noite, eu desci as escadas usando salto alto e um lindo vestido de noite azul escuro, de mangas cumpridas um decote modesto na frente, mas nada modesto nas costas que estavam nuas, meus cabelos escovados e soltos sobre os ombros e uma maquiagem suave e sensual.

E ao pé da escada estava meu lindo e glorioso noivo usando um terno azul escuro com gravata azul clara, os cabelos rebeldes e totalmente lindo.

- Essa é realmente minha menininha?

- Por que não gostou? – sorri quando cheguei a sua frente e ele beijou minha mão.

- Claro que eu gostei, mas hoje você é uma mulher, uma linda mulher e somente minha. – sussurrou a ultima parte e sorri mais ainda se isso fosse possível.

- Então, onde estão os outros?

- Seu pai foi com Esme, da sua irmã eu não sei e nem quero saber. – eu dei uma risadinha e segurei sua mão que ele estendia para mim e a colocou em seu braço.

- Obrigada.

- Pronta para a festa?

- Claro. – ele piscou para mim, e saímos.

Edward dirigiu para a festa beneficente que seria no mesmo clube onde o levei logo no seu segundo dia aqui. Deus parecia décadas, quando ele me proibia de usar biquínis e parecia que só queria meu corpo.

Agora eu sabia que ele queria meu corpo, meu coração, minha alma, e eu daria tudo a ele de bom grado.

Chegamos ao clube onde Edward entregou o carro a um manobrista, e pegou meu braço me guiando para a entrada. Havia pequenas lanternas de papeis nas arvores, e luzes no chão, velas em pequenos vasos de vidro, que levavam até onde ficava o salão de baile do clube.

Seguimos para lá, e assim que entramos admirei o local, cada ano ficava mais bonito, o salão amplo, cheio de luzes, flores, mesas aonde seriam servido o jantar, um grande lustre de cristal no teto, mais ao fundo um pequeno bar com um barman servindo bebidas, e uma pequena pista de dança.

Meu pai e Esme já estavam sentados e seguimos até eles, nos sentamos e não demorou a Alice chegar acompanhada de Jasper e seus pais, os pais de Alice, eram totalmente parecidos com ela, eles vieram nos cumprimentar.

Jasper deu um oi, e foi falar com seus pais, enquanto falávamos com os Brandon.

- Carlisle, meu querido como está?

- Muito bem, Amélia. Deixe-me apresentar minha noiva, Esme.

- Como vai Carlisle.

- Bem Thomas.

- OMG! Você conseguiu fisgar o solteirão mais cobiçado de Nova York meu bem. – ela gritou animada e ri. – Oh Meu Deus, essa é a pequena Bella.

- Oi tia.

- Menina você está uma mulher, e... – ela parou para olhar Edward que sorriu e pegou sua mão beijando gentilmente.

- Senhora.

- Oh Deus, quem é você? – Edward sorriu.

- Edward Masen, sócio de Carlisle.

- E noivo de Bella. – Alice sussurrou a sua mãe que abriu a boca em choque.

- Bellinha, você não é fraca não menina.

- Amélia, se comporte. – Thomas sussurrou e apertou a mão de Edward.

- Prazer Sr. Masen.

- Me chame Edward.

- Claro. Que tal uma bebida senhores. – ele chamou meu pai e Edward que aceitaram, Edward beijou meus lábios e saiu com os homens.

- Isabella Swan, aquela delicia de homem é seu?

- Tia! – minha cara ficou vermelha e ela riu.

- Deus, aquilo é uma gostosura. Ah se eu fosse uns 30 anos mais jovem.

- Mãe!

- O que? Eu largava seu pai por um daqueles, aquele homem deve ser uma loucura na cama.

- Tia! – eu inteira devia estar vermelha agora.

- Estou certa hein. – ela riu me cutucando com o cotovelo e ri.

- Mãe se comporte, Esme é irmã de Edward.

- Sério?

- Sim. E ela tem razão, Edward é lindo.

- Lindo? O homem é gostoso.

Alice e eu rimos, e passamos alguns minutos ouvindo tia Amélia falar da gostosura de Edward. O salão já estava mais cheio, e alguns casais dançavam na pista. Estava rindo de alguma das indiretas de Amélia que falava de Edward que sorria olhando para nós, quando alguém tocou meu ombro. Fiz uma careta ao ver... o garoto loiro, qual era o nome.

- Mike. – Alice chutou minha canela e sorriu para o garoto.

- Olá Alice. Bella.

- Oi Mike. – sorri para ele, e ele cumprimentou Esme e Amélia.

- Gostaria de dançar Bella? – abri a boca para negar, mas Amélia foi mais rápida.

- Claro que ela quer.

- Quero?

- Sim, vai deixar o rapaz bonito esperando?

- Mãe! – Alice olhou feio para a mãe que a ignorou e sorriu maliciosamente.

Deus, a mãe de Alice era mil vezes pior que Alice, nunca mais iria reclamar de Alice, ela é uma santa perto da mãe dela.

Muito a contra gosto eu levantei e aceitei a mão de Mike, ele me levou para a pista e dei uma rápida olhada para Edward, ele não parecia nada feliz, tremi imaginando o que ele faria, tentei gritar socorro, mas daria muito na vista, então o olhei insistentemente e mexi os o lábios dizendo "socorro". Tomara que ele saiba leitura labial.

Mike me levou para o centro da pista e colocou as mãos na minha cintura, coloquei as minhas em seu pescoço e balançamos desajeitadamente na pista. Eu era uma péssima dançarina, cadê Edward que não vinha me resgatar.

Será que ele entendeu meu pedido de ajuda?

Talvez ele tenha entendido errado.

Talvez ele tenha entendido, eu morro, ou cachorro, ou vou colocar fogo ou talvez esporro?...

- Você está linda. – a voz de Mike me fez sair dos meus pensamentos de por que Edward não estava aqui, e tentei sorrir.

- Obrigada.

- Você ainda está com aquele cara?

- Edward, sim. Estamos juntos, muito juntos.

- Oh, uma pena.

- O que? – ele sorriu malicioso e sua mão começou a descer quase tocando na minha bunda já iria dar um empurrão nele, quando a voz fria soou atrás de mim arrepiando os pelos da minha nuca.

- Se descer mais essa mão, vai ficar sem ela. – Mike me soltou imediatamente.

- Eu...

- Eu sei muito bem o que iria fazer pirralho, mas se não sair de perto da minha mulher eu arranco suas bolas. – Mike engoliu em seco e saiu rapidamente dali, fiquei parada sem saber se virava ou não, mas senti o corpo de Edward colado ao meu.

- Vire-se Isabella. – o obedeci imediatamente e ele me olhava com os olhos estreitados.

- Eu...

- Por que você estava dançando com ele?

- Não foi minha culpa, Amélia praticamente me jogou pra ele, e eu não soube o que fazer...

- Chega. – me calei no mesmo instante, ele agarrou meu quadril e me puxou de encontro a ele, suspirei sentindo sua ereção contra meu corpo e levantei os olhos para encará-lo.

- Desculpe.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém te tocando, neném.

- Eu...

- Espero que não se repita.

- Não vai. – falei rapidamente e ele sorriu maliciosamente e levou a mão a minha bunda e me moveu com ele no ritmo da musica.

- Bom, não quero ter que mostrar para todos que você é minha.

- O... o que você faria? Para... para mostrar? – ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça encostando os lábios na minha orelha.

- Eu te levaria para o banheiro e te foderia contra a parede, faria você gritar meu nome, e todos saberiam que você é minha. – engoli em seco o encarando.

- Oh.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu não farei isso aqui, seu pai está aqui.

- Ok.

- Agora me responda neném? Você está sem calçinha?

- Sim. – sussurrei e ele riu.

- Hmmm peladinha, só com esse vestido fino... – ele apertou minha bunda e gemi baixo.

- Edward...

- Diga neném, você quer que eu te foda no banheiro? Quer meu pau em você.

- Oh Deus... – ele riu e mordiscou meu pescoço.

- Mais tarde neném. – assenti e quando a múica parou eu estava com as pernas bambas.

Ele me levou para nossa mesa e não demorou muito para o jantar ser servido.

O resto da noite seguiu mais calma. Edward não saiu mais de perto de mim, e se alguém teve a intenção de me convidar pra dançar, mudou de idéia ao ver a cara de Edward, ele era lindo, mas podia ser assustador quando queria.

Quando finalmente o jantar acabou, e todos já estávamos saindo, eu avisei meu pai que iria para casa de Edward, ainda tinha que contar a novidade para ele. Nos despedimos de Alice e sua família e fomos embora.

Já no carro, Edward dirigia tranquilamente e sorri olhando para ele, ele me olhou com diversão.

- Do que está rindo minha menininha safadinha.

- Nada.

- Acho que você está rindo de mim?

- Não, é que tenho uma novidade.

- Então me conte.

- Melhor quando chegarmos ao apartamento.

- Não me conte agora. – eu neguei e ele estreitou os olhos. – Neném...

- Deixe de ser curioso.

- Posso obrigá-la a falar.

- Não vou dizer nada. – ele sorriu maliciosamente e colocou a mão na minha coxa.

- Hmmm, o que será que minha menininha está me escondendo? – sua mão subia e descia, ele parou no sinal, e aproveitou para colocar a mão dentro do meu vestido. - Abra as pernas Isabella. – ele falou serio e obedeci na hora, ele sorriu e subiu o mão para o interior das minhas coxas. – O que será que minha menininha safadinha está aprontando?

- Ed... – eu engasguei quando sua mão espalmou contra minha entrada e ele riu.

- Será que ela vai me contar. – ele cantarolou e me penetrou com dois dedos, eu arfei de surpresa e derreti em sua mão. – Hmmm, molhadinha neném. – ele riu e pressionou o dedão no meu clitóris.

- Oh... – me contorci, ele girou seus dedos dentro de mim e meus olhos giraram. – Edward... – engasguei sentindo minha entrada pulsar e começar a morder os dedos de Edward.

- Vai me dizer?

- N... não... – grunhi sentindo ele parar de mover os dedos.

- Que pena.

- Edward... – ele voltou a mover os dedos.

- Vai dizer agora?

- Isso não é justo. – ele parou novamente e ficou provocando minha entrada com a ponta do dedo.

- Bem, eu que decido o que é justo. Vai dizer? – ele moveu os dedos para dentro de mim e estocou fundo.

- Edward...

- Diga neném, ou eu vou parar.

- Eu fui aceita em Oxford... – eu gritei sentindo meu corpo todo pulsar e gozei em sua mão.


	30. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove **

**Pov. Edward**

Eu movia meus dedos dentro dela, sua bocetinha pulsando, ela rebolou em minha mão e seus olhos giravam, ela estava tão perto.

- Edward... – ela guinchou e empurrei os dedos mais fundo, seu centro pulsou mastigando meus dedos.

- Diga neném, ou eu vou parar. – ameacei com um sorriso.

- Eu fui aceita em Oxford... – ela gritou e seu gozo fluiu para meus dedos, olhei para ela com um pequeno sorriso, ela estava ofegante e tremula.

- Oxford? – ela movia a cabeça ainda mole sobre o banco, tirei a mão de baixo de seu vestido e lambi meus dedos, minha menininha tinha um gosto incrível. – Hmmm, então mais um motivo para a nossa viagem.

Pisquei para ela, e aumentei a velocidade, queria chegar logo em casa e me enterrar na minha menininha. Chegamos ao apartamento e desci do carro, abrindo a porta para Bella em seguida, ela ainda estava com as pernas bambas, sorri a ajudando a sair do carro.

- Hmmm, minha menininha está cansadinha? Vem que o titio Edward vai te colocar pra dormir. – pisquei para ela, e sorri ao ver seu lindo rubor.

Subimos para o apartamento de mãos dadas, queria agarrá-la ali mesmo, minha menininha iria se mudar só por minha causa, eu era um cara de sorte, devíamos admitir, Isabella era tudo que eu podia querer em uma mulher. Eu realmente estava apaixonado por ela, e já não podia me imaginar sem ela.

Assim que entramos eu a levei para o quarto, ela me seguia em silencio e antes que chegássemos a cama eu me virei a encarando, ela corou me olhando e sorri.

- Então, Oxford. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Sim, você gostou? – seus olhos chocolates brilhavam, ela era linda a abracei pela cintura colando seu corpo no meu, beijei seus lábios rosados, ela amoleceu contra meus braços.

- Imensamente feliz, neném. Vai ser ótimo, ficaremos juntos. – ela suspirou e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar, ri baixo e mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

- Edward?

- Hmmm. – eu lambia seu lábio o chupando em minha boca, ela apertou meus ombros. – Fale neném.

- Eu te amo. – sorri e a peguei no colo a levando para a cama.

- Também te amo minha menininha travessa. – ela riu baixinho e se aconchegou em meu peito.

- Podemos só dormir?

- Bem, podemos se eu for recompensado de manhã. – eu pisquei para ela a fazendo corar novamente.

- Edward! – ela riu me abraçando com força.

- Durma neném. – tirei suas roupas e a deitei na cama a cobrindo, me livrei das minhas e deitei ao seu lado. A abracei contra meu corpo beijando seu pescoço e sorrindo, ela adormeceu logo.

- Eu te amo neném. Pra sempre. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Eu realmente a amava, e só esperava que ficássemos juntos para sempre.

[...]

- Então o que acha? – perguntei nervosamente, Bella olhava com curiosidade meu apartamento no centro de Londres.

Havíamos chegado a poucos minutos. E estava um pouco ansioso, esperando que ela gostasse e se sentisse em casa.

A semana antes de virmos havia passado rapidamente, felizmente não vimos nem Tânia nem Rosalie, ainda sentia um pouco de medo de que elas aprontassem alguma e Bella se afastasse de mim.

Carlisle ficou um pouco nervoso em Bella viajar comigo, mas Esme o tinha na palma de sua mão, e acabou o convencendo.

- Eu gostei. – Bella sussurrou olhando para a sala ampla. Segurei seu rosto e beijei seus lábios levemente.

- Mas eu ainda nem mostrei a melhor parte.

- Oh e qual é? – ela sorria mordendo seu lábio macio, rocei meus lábios nos dela e sussurrei contra sua boca.

- Nosso quarto.

- Oh. Com certeza deve ser o melhor cômodo da casa. – ela murmurou fraquinho me fazendo rir e agarrar sua bunda a puxando para cima. Bella gritou e cruzou as pernas a minha volta rindo, sorri a levando para o quarto e joguei seu corpo na cama.

- Edward! – ela gritou rindo e subi em cima dela, já me livrando das suas roupas.

- Vamos estrear a cama neném, e depois todos os cômodos do apartamento. – meus lábios já estavam em seu pescoço, ela gemia agarrando meu cabelo e se esfregando contra minha ereção.

- Oh... Edward...

- Hmmm, diga neném. Você quer brincar com o pau do titio Edward.

- Oh Deus sim. – ela guinchou me fazendo rir e ficando de joelhos na cama e tirando minha camisa, Bella se livrava de seu sutiã o jogando no chão, sorri desabotoando as calças e colocando meu pau já ereto pra fora.

Bella passou as mãos em meu peito e me puxou para baixo, suas pequenas mãos empurrando o resto da minha calça para baixo, me livrei dos sapatos e meias, e já me livrava de suas calças, ela gemia esfregando sua bocetinha contra meu corpo.

- Hmmm, molhadinha neném. Quer rebolar no meu pau safadinha?

- Quero Edward. – sorri maliciosamente e levantei, ela fez um biquinho fofo, mas ignorei e me sentei acariciando meu pau, gemi eu estava tão duro.

- Vem aqui neném. – chamei sem deixar de me tocar, ela engatinhou até mim, e colocou a mão sobre a minha e a tirou substituindo pela sua e por sua boquinha rosada.

- Merda. – grunhi, sua língua molhada e quente rodeava a glande do meu pau, sugando a ponta e me engolindo em seguida.

Meus olhos giraram e agarrei seu cabelo a fazendo se levantar, ela lambeu os lábios sorrindo safada, beijei sua boca com força, sentindo meu gosto misturado com o seu, ela gemeu contra minha boca agarrando meu cabelo, e a empurrei para longe.

- Edward...

- Quero você sentadinha no meu pau neném. – Bella mordeu o lábio com as bochechas rosadinhas e ri me sentando e a guiando para cima de mim, sua bocetinha molhada pairando sobre meu pau, acariciei sua entrada a fazendo gemer e rocei meu pau em seu clitóris.

Ambos gememos, e sem demora ela sentou no meu pau, grunhi ao sentir meu pau preenchendo sua bocetinha apertada, Bella sorriu ofegante e rebolou em meu pau, agarrei sua bundinha e comecei a movê-la sobre mim.

- Assim neném, senta gostoso no meu pau.

- Oh Deus... – ela ofegava e gemia baixo, seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço, seus quadris rebolando e engolindo meu pau com cada nova estocada que eu dava dentro dela.

Não demoramos muito para chegar ao ápice, sua boceta pulsava e mordia meu pau com força, lambi sua garganta sentindo cada pedaço da sua boceta me engolindo.

- Edward, estou perto... – ela ofegou mordiscando minha garganta e puxei sua boca para minha já sentindo meu pau pulsar e jorrar dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo que ela molhava meu pau com seu gozo.

Ficamos nos beijando com calma, somente nossos lábios se tocando enquanto esperávamos o nossos corpos se acalmarem.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou contra minha boca e sorri, afastei minha boca da dela e beijei seu rosto e pescoço, minha boca subindo até sua orelha e mordisquei o lóbulo.

- Eu também neném. – sussurrei baixinho e ela sorriu e esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

- E aquele passeio que me prometeu?

- Achei que íamos batizar o apartamento. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Gosto da sua idéia, mas nós temos a noite toda pra fazer isso.

- E não vai querer dormir?

- Quem precisa dormir. – ela murmurou rindo contra meu pescoço.

- Verdade, dormir é quase desnecessário hoje em dia.

- Ainda mais com o titio Edward. – gargalhei beijando seus cabelos.

- Bem, depois dessas palavras animadoras, vamos para esse passeio.

Nos levantamos e tomamos banhos separados, por que se eu entrasse com ela no banheiro, ai é que o passeio seria esquecido de vez. Nos vestimos com roupas quentes e saímos para a rua.

Peguei meu carro, meu Aston Martin parecido com o que eu comprei em Nova York. E fomos para Oxford.

Por Bella já ter sido aceita na faculdade, fomos bem recebidos para olhar as instalações, ela iria morar comigo então não precisamos conferir os dormitórios. Olhamos as classes, refeitório, biblioteca, laboratórios entre outros.

Bella realmente estava interessada em publicidade e gestão de empresas. Já era tarde quando saímos de lá e a levei para jantar em um restaurante que sempre freqüentava.

No caminho mostrei alguns pontos turísticos para ela, mas ela os visitaria amanhã enquanto eu iria para a minha reunião e resolver alguns assuntos na cidade.

Chegamos no restaurante e fomos atendidos rapidamente, Bella estava animada e sorri olhando para ela, desde que conheci Bella eu não parava de sorrir.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou corando, ao perceber que eu não parava de encará-la.

- Só estou admirando minha noiva. – ela corou mais ainda, e arrumou uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Oh. O que há pra admirar?

- Muito, você é linda Isabella.

- Obrigada, você também. – sorri e segurei sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Você tem certeza Isabella?

- Sobre o que?

- Nós, Londres, Oxford. É bem longe da sua casa, e se você quiser, eu me mudo para Nova York. – ela sorriu enormemente.

- Faria isso por mim? – entrelacei nossos dedos.

- Eu amo você, neném. Faria tudo por você. – ela corou mais ainda e ri.

- Eu também amo você Edward. E vou aonde você for. E vai ser bom mudar, ser independente. Começar uma nova vida com você. – sorri levando seus dedos aos lábios e beijando as pontas.

- Vai ser ótimo começar uma nova vida com você Isabella.

- Não gosto quando me chama de Isabella.

- Não?

- Não, parece que eu fiz algo errado. – eu ri. – É sério, você me chamava assim quando ficava bravo.

- Chamava?

- Sim, quando começamos. – ele resmungou e sorri.

- Ok, vou chamar de neném. – pisquei pra ela a fazendo corar.

Depois do jantar voltamos ao apartamento, e fomos tomar banho juntos. Lógico que tivemos que estrear o banheiro também. E a cama mais algumas vezes, antes de dormir.

Acordei de manhã e Bella dormia largada na cama, ri e beijei suas costas nuas a cobrindo e fui tomar banho, lavei o corpo e os cabelos, fechando os olhos alguns minutos, mãos pequenas começaram a subir pelo meu peito e sorri abrindo os olhos.

- Nem me chamou. – ela fez um biquinho e o mordisquei a fazendo rir.

- Por que eu preciso trabalhar. E você estava linda dormindo. – ela sorriu e sua mão desceu até meu pau já acordado e o acariciou lentamente.

- Mas eu estou acordada agora. – piscou pra mim e apertou meu pau, grunhi e a prensei contra a parede, esfregando minha ereção contra sua barriga.

- Sim neném, e agora titio Edward quer brincar. – ela riu e voltou a me apertar novamente e a virei sua bundinha a encaixando no meu pau.

- Hmmm, queria comer essa bundinha.

- Edward... – ela lamuriou e ri agarrando seus quadris e fazendo empinar sua bundinha.

- É bom você estar pronta neném, por que eu vou fuder sua bocetinha.

- Oh sim... – ela gemeu e deslizei meu pau dentro dela, ela já estava meladinha e meu pau deslizou fácil em sua entrada.

- Deus neném, está prontinha pra mim. – grunhi e ela gemeu.

- É que eu estava sonhando com você.

- Hmmm, e sonhava o que? – pedi ofegante enquanto estocava lentamente dentro dela, sua boceta sugando meu pau, ela rebolava a bundinha e apertei com força.

- Que estávamos na cozinha... Oh...

- Fazendo o que na cozinha? – enterrei fundo meu pau e ela gritou rebolando e empurrando sua bunda querendo mais de mim.

- Estávamos... Oh deus... Em cima da mesa...

- Hmmm, eu te fudi sobre a mesa neném.

- Sim... Sim... – ela gritou quando comecei a ir mais rápido, entrando e saindo da sua entrada apertada com força.

Comecei a chupar seu pescoço, ela lamuriava ainda rebolando, suas mãos vieram para minha bunda e ela a apertou com força me puxando pra frente, meu pau enterrou fundo em sua boceta e ela gozou, sua entrada mordendo meu pau e vim em seguida grunhindo e rebolando dentro dela.

Beijei seu pescoço e ombros e sai de dentro dela, resolvemos tomar um banho de verdade. Abraçados embaixo da água quente, nos lavando e dando beijos de leve. Ela sorriu e esfregou o nariz contra o meu e sussurrou que me amava, a beijei de volta e saímos do banheiro.

Eu já estava atrasado.

[...]

Depois de horas resolvendo tudo que tinha pra resolver, e agora eu poderia ficar algum tempo em Nova York mais sossegado.

Cheguei ao apartamento e Bella estava sentada falando no telefone, dei um beijo em seu cabelo e fui tomar um banho rápido.

Sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha, uma pequena toalha secando os cabelos e sorri ao ver Bella deitada em nossa cama. Eu gostava de como ficavam as palavras quando colocava o 'nosso' no meio. Bella me olhava mordendo os lábios macios e sorri para ela.

- Curtindo a vista?

- E como.

- Vou começar a cobrar ingresso. – ela riu.

- Eu pagaria. – piscou pra mim e tirei a toalha.

- Bem como você é cliente vip, pode dar um olhada no material. – dei uma giradinha e ela deu risadinha corando miseravelmente e fui para a cama.

- Hmmm, cliente vip tem mais benefícios?

- Alguns. – peguei suas mãos e coloquei em meu pau que já estava animado e ela mordeu os lábios me acariciando.

- Vou pegar minha carteira. – eu sorri e fiquei sobre ela.

- Não precisa pagar agora neném. Você é cliente confiável, pode usar e depois paga.

Murmurei contra a sua garganta a fazendo rir e ficamos na cama pelo resto do dia.

[...]

Pegamos o avião de volta para Nova York já era noite, iríamos chegar de manhã. E ficaríamos em casa. Bella sorria deitando ao meu lado na poltrona e beijei seus cabelos sorrindo.

- Eu me diverti muito.

- Eu também, Bella.

- Sabe, vai ser ótimo morar juntos.

- Com certeza. E ainda nem estreamos os outros cômodos da casa. – pisquei pra ela a fazendo corar.

- Eu te amo Edward. – ele sussurrou baixinho se aconchegando mais em mim e fechando os olhos.

Beijei seu nariz e seus lábios e fechei os olhos também.

A vida não podia ser mais perfeita.


	31. Capítulo Trinta

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta**

Sorri para Edward enquanto ele guiava o carro em direção a minha casa, passar o fim de semana com ele em Londres havia sido perfeito.

Eu já podia nos imaginar morando lá, eu indo para a faculdade durante o dia sabendo que a noite ele estaria em casa esperando por mim. E poderíamos estrear os outros cômodos da casa.

Ele apertou minha mão na sua e sorri bobamente para ele, Edward riu levando minha mão aos lábios e beijando meu pulso.

Ele voltou a atenção para a estrada deixando nossas mãos sobre minha perna e dirigiu em silêncio pelo resto da viagem. O carro parou em frente de casa e saímos de mãos dadas.

- Só vou dar um beijo em Esme e vou pra casa, ok? – assenti me encostando nele, odiava quando ele tinha que partir.

- Ok. – ouvimos som vindo da sala e fomos para lá, Esme e meu pai riam e conversavam.

- Oi família. – cumprimentei e ambos sorriram, e se levantaram para nos cumprimentar.

- Querida, que saudades. – meu pai me abraçou apertado beijando meus cabelos, sorri o abraçando de volta.

- Só foram dois dias pai.

- Mas eu já estou me preparando para quando você me deixar. – rolei os olhos.

- Ainda faltam alguns meses.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas já estou com saudades.

- Também senti saudades papai. – ele me soltou e beijou minha testa, e foi cumprimentar Edward. Sorri para Esme a abraçando.

- Bem vinda de volta querida.

- Obrigada Esme. Senti sua falta também.

- Oh, também senti a sua querida. Como foi lá?

- Foi ótimo. Edward me levou para conhecer Oxford.

- E o que achou?

- É incrível. Já consigo me imaginar estudando lá.

- E assim que sair de lá, vai trabalhar para a família.

- Pode apostar.

- O que as mulheres da minha vida estão falando? – papai veio para nosso lado abraçando meus ombros e sorri.

- Sobre a faculdade. Edward levou Bella para conhecer Oxford.

- Que ótimo Bella. E já escolheu no que se formar?

- Estou pensando em gerenciamento de empresa, talvez advogada. Algo que eu possa ajudar, sabe nos negócios da família. – os olhos do meu pai brilharam e ele me abraçou apertado.

- Minha menininha é uma mulher já. – falou contra meu cabelo. Pigarreei corando e tentei mudar de assunto.

- E vocês o que fizeram?

- Planejando o casamento.

- Oh será logo?

- Sim, Esme e as meninas já adiantaram bastante coisa.

- Meninas?

- Rosalie e Tânia. Aquelas duas não se desgrudam. – olhei para Edward que se mantinha em silêncio enquanto bebia um pouco de uísque acho.

- Que bom. – murmurei, quando meu pai me soltou sentei ao lado de Edward, ele segurou minha mão colocando sobre sua perna, e ficamos ouvindo Esme falar sobre o casamento.

- Hora de ir. – Edward sussurrou contra meu cabelo e olhei para ele com um biquinho, ele riu e me beijou rapidamente. – Me leve até o carro.

- Ok.

- Carlisle, já está na minha hora.

- Claro, obrigada por cuidar bem da minha princesinha Edward.

- Sempre. – ele sussurrou olhando pra mim e corei mordendo os lábios.

- Esme. – ele beijou sua testa e segurou minha mão e saímos, caminhamos em silencio até a garagem, ela estava silenciosa e vazia. Olhei de esguelha para Edward e suspirei.

- Não queria que você fosse.

- Também não neném. Mas está ficando tarde, e você tem aula amanhã.

- Ok. – chegamos em frente ao seu carro, mas Edward não me soltou, ele simplesmente recostou no capo e me puxou para seus braços, soltei uma risadinha e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Sabe neném, nós nunca estreamos o meu carro.

- O que? – ele sorriu malicioso e sua boca veio para meu rosto, beijando minha bochecha e subindo até meu ouvido.

- Você lembra minha menininha travessa. Eu disse que era louco pra te foder sobre o carro. – arfei olhando em choque para Edward.

- Edward! – ele riu e voltou a sussurrar no meu ouvido enquanto sua mão já descia para minha bunda.

- O que? Você não quer neném? Não gostaria que eu te jogasse sobre o carro erguesse sua saia afastasse sua pequena calcinha a fodendo com força fazendo você rebolar no meu pau. – ele mordiscou minha orelha e eu já estava molhada, só de imaginar a cena.

- Eu gostaria. – murmurei baixinho, ele riu e apertou minha bunda.

- Hmmm, meu pau já está duro neném. Por que você não é uma boa menina e o tira pra fora.

- Ok. – minhas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas quando abri sua calça e tirei seu pau pra fora. Deus ele estava realmente muito duro e já pingando, o massageei levemente, pressionando a ponta.

- Isso neném. Meu pau é seu brinquedinho, sua menininha safada. – eu gemi já esfregando minha pernas, minha mão subindo e descendo por seu pau que pulsava contra meus dedos.

Edward gemeu e começou a beijar meu pescoço, sua mão saindo da minha bunda e se infiltrando por minha saia, subindo pela minha coxa, senti ele afastar a calcinha e tocar minhas dobras.

- Edward... – parei de tocá-lo e ele gemeu e sua mão voltou para minha coxa.

- Não neném. Só vou brincar com sua bocetinha melada, se você brincar com meu pau.

- Oh... – eu voltei a massagear seu pau e sua mão voltou a empurrar minha calcinha e tocar minhas dobras, seus dedos provocando, mas não entrando aonde eu precisava.

- Edward... – lamuriei baixinho, ele riu e mordiscou minha garganta.

- Diga neném, o que você quer que o titio Edward faça. – sua língua subiu e desceu por minha garganta e gemi novamente.

- Me foda com seus dedos.

- Hmmm, seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele ronronou e dois dedos penetraram em mim, eu mordi os lábios com força para não gritar. Edward sorriu e começou a movê-los dentro de mim, meu sexo pulsando, mordendo seus dedos com força.

Ele colocou o polegar sobre meu clitóris e começou a esfregar, minhas pernas bambearam. Ele riu e me beijou, sua língua afoita invadindo a minha boca, agarrei seus cabelos o beijando com urgência, seu pau pulsando contra minha coxa e seus dedos me deixaram.

- Acho que você não quer meus dedos. – ele falou fingindo magoa e sorri.

- Não, eu quero seu pau.

- Ah minha menininha safadinha. – eu ri e ele me virou me jogando sobre o capo do carro, afastou minha calcinha e me preencheu com seu pau delicioso. Eu grunhi mordendo os lábios sentindo ele completamente dentro de mim, pulsando dentro de mim.

- Oh Deus...

- Tão apertadinha neném, e meladinha. Meu pau se move tão gostoso dentro de você.

- Vem Edward... Por favor... – ele riu e saiu de dentro de mim voltando com força em seguida tampei a boca antes que eu começasse a gritar feito louca e ele riu agarrando minha bunda e repetindo.

Saindo lentamente e voltando com força, meu corpo inteiro tremia e queimava. Eu queria mais, muito mais. Abracei seu corpo com minhas pernas o puxando para mim, seu pau enterrou fundo em mim e gritei contra minha mão.

Edward grunhiu já sentindo minha entrada mastigando seu pau e começou a se mover mais rápido, entrando e saindo com força, ele se inclinou sobre mim afastando minha mão e sua boca estava sobre a minha.

Me beijando com urgência e força, nossas línguas brigando por espaço na boca um do outro, meu orgasmo veio com força, e o dele seguindo o meu, nossos gritos sendo engolidos por nosso beijo.

Quando estávamos mais recuperados ele saiu de cima de mim, fechou sua calça e me ajudou a se arrumar. Eu corei quando ele se abaixou arrumando minha calcinha.

- Isabella, nada de calcinhas. – eu corei mais ainda.

- Estávamos no avião.

- Não importa, se você está comigo, quero tocá-la quando eu quiser. – meus olhos se arregalaram e ele riu e em vez de arrumar a calcinha ele a tirou, segurei em seus ombros sentindo meu rosto fervendo enquanto ele tirava a peça e depois a colocava no bolso.

- Vai levar? – ele assentiu e colou seu corpo no meu.

- Sim neném. – ele se inclinou beijando minha orelha e mordiscando. – E vou pegá-la mais tarde, e alisar meu pai com ela, até gozar pensando em você.

- Depravado. – sussurrei e ele riu alto.

- Minha menininha safadinha, aposto que já está molhadinha de novo. – e pra provar seu ponto ele enfiou a mão debaixo da minha saia e colocou dois dedos na minha entrada melada.

- Oh... – ele sorriu e tirou os dedos os lambendo.

- Viu, como a calcinha é inútil. – Edward piscou pra mim e ri vermelha.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, Edward encostou a testa na minha e esfregou o nariz contra o meu.

- Te amo minha menininha travessa.

- Te amo titio Edward. – ele deu um sorriso enorme e ri. – Depravado.

- Eu sei que você gosta. – eu o abracei sorrindo, eu realmente gostava.

- Isso por que eu te amo.

- Ah então você tem uma tara por depravados em.

- Edward!

Ele riu e conversamos mais um pouquinho antes dele realmente ir.

Assim que Edward foi eu entrei um pouco triste, ficamos dois dias grudadinhos, indo dormir juntos e acordando juntos, e eu já morria de saudades dele. Mas em breve seriamos só nos dois em Londres, morando juntos.

Seria estranho deixar, meu pai e Alice, até Rose. Rose, minha irmã, era tão triste como nós tínhamos nos afastados. Antes de Edward chegar nós dávamos bem, passeávamos juntas, poxa a gente fez topless juntas.

Seria tão triste ir embora sabendo que nós não éramos mais amigas. Talvez fosse melhor tentarmos fazer as pazes. Quem sabe poderíamos ser amigas de novo. Rosálie tinha que entender que Edward e eu nos amamos, e não importava o que ela fizesse, ou quem trouxesse. Nada iria nos afastar.

Com isso em mente, em vez de ir para meu quarto eu segui para o dela, caminhei para o corredor e vi o quarto que Edward ocupou quando ficou aqui, ele era de frente para o quarto de Rose.

Suspirei e bati na porta, mas ninguém respondeu, tentei a maçaneta e a porta estava aberta, mas o quarto arrumado. Ela devia ter saído. Amanhã conversaria com ela.

Olhei em direção ao ex-quarto de Edward, e sorri, será que os travesseiros ainda tinham seu cheiro. Deus eu era muito adolescente apaixonada, mas não podia me importar menos.

Abri a porta e estava escuro, procurei o interruptor o sentindo com meus dedos, nem cheguei a ligar a luz, quando percebi movimentos na cama.

- Merda! – sussurrei já me virando para sair dali o mais rápido possível. O quarto estava sendo ocupado? Por quem?

- Oh sim Rose... está tão molhada... – parei no meio do caminho. Rose estava transando com alguém? No ex-quarto de Edward?

- Isso Tânia, mais forte... com força... – meu dedo bateu no interruptor e a luz inundou o quarto.

- OMG! – eu gritei e o lençol levantou e vi as duas sobre a cama, nuas. – OMG! – eu gritei de novo, não sabendo se entrava ou saia do quarto.

- Bella, o que faz aqui?

- Oh merda… – Tânia resmungou saindo de cima de Rose e se levantando, e gritei ao ver que ela usava um tipo de cinto com um pênis de borracha preso nele.

- AAAAAAAAh… – ainda gritando sai do quarto quase correndo e batendo a porta.

Praticamente corri até meu quarto, fechei a porta me encostando nela e respirando fundo.

- Respira Bella. Respira bem fundo. – murmurei pra mim mesma e ouve uma batida na porta.

- Bella, está ai.

- Não quero falar com você Rose.

- Bella, por favor…

- Vá embora. – gritei me sentindo estranha, a imagem não deixava minha mente.

- Bella, por favor, não conte ao papai.

- Vá embora. – gritei e pude ouvir seus passos se afastando.

Corri para minha cama e cacei meu celular ligando para Edward, ele não demorou a atender.

- Hey neném, já com saudades.

- Oi. – falei baixinho me sentindo melhor ouvindo sua voz.

- Bella, está tudo bem.

- Eu não sei.

- O que houve? Brigou com sua irmã novamente.

- Não.

- Bella está me preocupando.

- Estou bem. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz.

- O que aconteceu neném?

- Depois eu falo.

- Não pode falar agora?

- Não por telefone, eu não quero pensar nisso.

- Isabella.

- Eu estou bem Edward. Eu só vi… amanhã.

- Ok. – ele suspirou. – Preciso desligar.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite neném. – ele desligou e me abracei um pouco confusa com o que vi.

OMG! Minha irmã é gay.

Fiquei na cama alguns minutos, mas eu não conseguia dormir, acabei resolvendo tomar um banho. Fiquei acho que uma meia hora em baixo da água quente, precisava… eu nem sabia do que eu precisava. Eu só não queria lembrar a cena perturbadora. Saber que sua irmã é gay, já é estranho, mas ver?

Estremeci e me enrolei em uma toalha grande e peguei uma pequena para secar os cabelos. Caminhei de volta para o quarto, enquanto secava os cabelos, mas assim que cheguei lá parei ao ver Edward na minha cama.

- Edward? – ele sorriu e abriu os braços pra mim.

- Vem cá neném. – corri até ele e o abracei apertado.

- Estou tão feliz que está aqui.

- O que aconteceu Bella?

- Minha irmã é gay.

- Oh. Isso explica por que ela me deixou entrar. E ainda disse que era bom que você tinha a mim. – eu suspirei.

- Eu a peguei na cama com… com… Tânia.

- OH sei como se sente.

- Sabe?

- Bem eu peguei Tânia na cama com uma mulher também. – eu não consegui segurar, eu ri. – Que bom que isso te diverte. – falou sorrindo e beijei seu pescoço.

- Desculpe. É só bizarro demais.

- Eu sei.

- Desculpe fazer você vir até aqui.

- Tudo bem. Eu queria estar aqui.

- Queria?

- Claro… - ele beijou minha garganta e em seguida minha orelha. – Sabe o que eu fazia quando você ligou?

- Não.

- Eu acariciava meu pau com sua calcinha meladinha.

- Edward. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Está sem calcinha neném?

- Sim. – sua mão já entrava pela toalha tocando minha pele nua.

- Isso é bom. Vou fazer você esquecer tudo.

- Oh Deus sim.

[...]

- Bom dia Bella.

- Bom dia Emmett. – entrei no carro para ir à escola, Edward teve que ficar para conversar com meu pai e resolver alguns assuntos.

Foi uma surpresa quando descemos juntos para o café da manhã. Mas quando olhei para meu pai com um biquinho ele simplesmente suspirou e começou a falar de negócios com Edward. Felizmente Rosalie nem sua… namorada estavam à mesa.

Então o café transcorreu normalmente. Me despedi dele com um beijo rápido e fui me encontrar com Emmett na garagem. Ele estava muito animado hoje o que me fez sorrir.

- Então como vão as coisas?

- Muito bem.

- Isso é bom. E você e Rose…

- Acabou Bella. E eu… bem eu estou saindo com alguém.

- Isso é incrível Emmett. Quem é ela? – ele riu.

- Ela é... meio doidinha. Tivemos um encontro meio estranho na primeira vez.

- Estranho?

- Sim, ela me confundiu com um ator, um tal de Kilan, ou Kelan algo assim.

- OMG! Sério?

- Sim, ela ficou me perseguindo pela rua dizendo que queria meu autógrafo. Eu tive que mostrar minha carteira de motorista para ela, ai ela se convenceu, e em seguida me chamou pra sair. – eu comecei a rir.

- Que loucura.

- Sim, mas Deh é ótima. Ela incrível e divertida, e linda e…

- Já entendi. Pra quando é o casório? – ele riu corando um pouco.

- Não brinque Bells.

- Bem quero conhecê-la.

- Seu pai me convidou para o casamento. Eu trago ela.

- Vai ser ótimo. Vou adorá-la. – ele sorriu e estacionou o carro em frente a escola.

- Preciso te buscar?

- Não, Edward vem.

- Ok Bells. – acenei para ele e sai do carro. Encontrei Alice e entramos na sala juntas.

- Me conta tudo e não me esconda nada.

- O que?

- Sua viagem.

- Ah isso.

- Por que isso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem sim. Mas depois. – ela assentiu e comecei a contar sobre Londres e Oxford. Ela sorriu animada e me contou que foi visitar algumas faculdades com Jasper.

Fiquei feliz por seu namoro estar dando certo assim como o meu. Na hora da saída, eu corri para o banheiro rapidinho para me livrar da calcinha e em seguida fui para o estacionamento com Alice. Ela estava me azucrinando para contar a novidade.

- Bella você vai me fazer ter um ataque.

- Você tem que me prometer não contar pra ninguém.

- Eu juro pelo corpo gostoso do meu Jazz.

- O que?

- É pra você ver como eu vou manter a palavra.

- Você é louca.

- E você está enrolando. Fala mulher.

- Ok, depois que eu cheguei em casa eu tentei falar com Rose, sabe fazer as pazes, mas ela não tava no quarto. Então eu fui para o quarto de Edward, o ex-quarto só pra matar a saudades. Mas…

- O que? O que? – eu me aproximei dela e falei baixinho.

- Rose estava lá com Tânia.

- Fazendo o que? Tramando o próximo plano maligno contra você e Edward. Aquelas vadias…

- Não Alice. Elas estavam juntas, sabe juntaaas. – Alice franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou me olhando por alguns segundos.

- Tipo juntaaas.

- É bem juntaaas.

- Juntaaas. – ela repetiu a palavra me olhando atentamente, suspirei e falei baixo.

- Juntaaas e peladas. – sua boca se abriu em choque varias vezes, o carro de Edward chegou e ele buzinou, Alice ainda parecia em choque e lhe dei um chacoalhão.

- PQP! Sua irmã é LESBI… - tampei a boca de Alice que se sacudia, quando ela se acalmou a soltei e ela respirou fundo.

- Mais calma.

- Perfeitamente. Vá embora que seu homem tesudo ta te esperando. – falou calmamente e assenti.

Conforme eu me afastava eu podia ouvir ela começando a rir, ou melhor gargalhar histericamente. Rolei os olhos e fui para o carro onde Edward abriu a porta sorrindo lindamente para mim.

- Oi neném.

- Oi.

- Tudo bem com Alice?

- Sim, ela só está um pouco alegre hoje.

- Você contou a ela.

- Contei. – ele assentiu e começou a dirigir, não se antes colocar a mão na minha coxa e começar a subir para dentro da minha saia.

- Está sem calcinha neném? – eu sorri e sua mão entrou de vez.

Deus eu podia passar a vida assim, contanto que ele estivesse ali, me fazendo essa mesma pergunta boba, mas que sempre fazia meu corpo pulsar e sempre me deixando ansiosa por seu toque.

Me fazendo sentir como sua menininha travessa, sua neném.


	32. Capítulo Trinta e Um

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Trinta e Um**

Cheguei em casa a noite e Rosalie estava sentada na escada, pensei em dar meia volta e correr dali, mas ela se levantou.

- Por favor, Bella? Sei que eu não mereço nenhuma simpatia sua, mas podemos conversar?

- Eu... cadê sua namorada? – falei sem saber o que dizer e ela corou.

- Bem, nos não somos namoradas, nós bem... eu...

- Eu não quero saber. É sua vida, sua opção.

- Eu sei. É meio confuso sabe. Até pouco tempo eu nunca pensei nisso, e agora...

- Então sobre o que você queria falar? – tentei mudar de assunto, eu não estava pronta para ouvi-la desabafar sobre sua decisão de ser gay, bissexual, trissexual... ou seja lá o que ela tenha decidido.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. – ela murmurou baixinho e suspirei sentando na escada, ela deu um pequeno sorriso e sentou ao meu lado.

- Continue. – ela suspirou.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Bella. Eu não sei o que me deu. Bem acho que foi ciúmes, inveja. Eu sempre fui preferida a você, e ver Edward me dispensar tão facilmente me deixou louca. Realmente louca, eu nem mereço o seu perdão, mas... Eu vou pedir, e esperar que você seja uma irmã melhor do que eu fui.

- Eu não sei Rose. Sabe eu nunca liguei de você ser a preferida dos rapazes, mas Edward, bem eu realmente amo ele, e ele me notou... – olhei para minhas mãos suspirando. – Me chateou que você não ficou feliz por mim. Sempre tentando me fazer sentir... Inferior.

- Eu sei. Eu sou uma péssima irmã. Eu gostaria de começarmos novamente, mas acho que eu não me perdoaria também. E pior não foi só você que eu magoei com minha loucura. Foi Emmett também.

- Ele superou. – eu esbarrei meu ombro no dela e ela sorriu.

- Sim, eu vi.

- Viu?

- Sim, no dia em que fiquei com Tânia, bem um pouco antes eu vi ela na garagem com Emmett. Foi difícil...

- Você buscou por isso.

- Eu sei. É tudo culpa minha. Perdi Emmett, magoei minha irmã. Mas eu vou tentar melhorar. Eu... eu vou embora ou...

- Não precisa ir por minha causa Rose. Eu já estou acabando a escola. E vou pra faculdade em Londres, vou morar com Edward.

- Oh, isso é incrível.

- Eu sei. É grande, mas eu amo ele e vai ser incrível.

- Com certeza vai. – ficamos em silencio alguns minutos.

Essa situação era uma merda. Mas apesar de tudo ela era minha irmã, e com certeza minha mãe não gostaria de nos ver brigando. Afinal antes de ver Rose com Tânia, eu queria fazer as pazes mesmo.

- Então... o que você é agora? Tipo gay, bissexual, ou transsexual? – Rosalie riu.

- Eu acho que não existe o termo transsexual.

- Não?

- Bem eu sou nova nisso, mas eu acho que seria bissexual.

- Ainda gosta de homem?

- Sim. Tânia, eu acredito que só goste de mulheres.

- E vocês são namoradas ou algo assim?

- Não sei. Nós começamos agora a nos envolver. É meio confuso. Eu... – ela me olhou nervosamente.

- O que?

- Eu não queria que papai soubesse.

- Oh, eu não vou contar. É sua vida, se você quiser você conta. – ela suspirou aliviada.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Claro. Eu tenho que ir dormir.

- Ok. E desculpe mais uma vez. Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo.

- Bem, eu sinto por ter te batido. – ela riu.

- Você é bem forte pro seu tamanho. – eu corei.

- Bem, quem diria em. – ela sorriu e acenei para ela já subindo a escada, mas parei. – Hey Rose.

- O que?

- Conselho para o futuro. Tranque a porta. – ela corou novamente rindo.

- Obrigada, é um ótimo conselho.

[...]

Coloquei o brinco me olhando no espelho e sorri.

Eu estava realmente bonita.

Esme tinha um gosto excelente, meu vestido azul escuro era lindo, coloquei a presilha no cabelo tirando a franja do olho, uma batida leve chamou minha atenção.

- Entre. – murmurei sem olhar, e em seguida braços estavam a minha volta, sorri e no reflexo do espelho apareceu seu rosto, sua cabeça se apoiando em meu ombro.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada. Você também, Sr. Masen. – ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço, sua boca subindo para meu ouvido.

- Sabe neném, não vejo a hora de livrar você desse vestido. – gemi jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Mas você disse que eu estava linda.

- E está. Mas ficaria muito mais linda se não tivesse usando nada e sentada no meu pau.

- Edward! – olhei para seu rosto através do espelho e ele sorria divertido.

- O que? Você não gostaria neném? – ele esfregou o nariz em meu pescoço e derreti contra seu aperto.

- Eu...

- Você? – Edward se esfregou contra mim e sua ereção cresceu contra minha bunda.

- Sim...

- Hmmm, você está de calcinha neném?

- Não. – ele riu e mordiscou minha nuca.

- A sua menininha safadinha. Louca pelo meu pau. – eu ri e rebolei contra seu membro. Edward gemeu.

- Quero foder você Isabella.

- O que está esperando. – falei sem pensar e corei em seguida. Ele riu roucamente e começou a levantar meu vestido, ele não era cumprido, batia nos meus joelhos.

A mão de Edward serpenteou para dentro, afastando minhas pernas e massageando entre minhas coxas, eu suspirei e empinei para trás, ele riu roucamente, e empurrou sua ereção contra minha bunda.

- Hmmm, tão impaciente neném. Mas eu também estou, quero me afundar nessa bocetinha melada.

Deus eu fiquei molhada na hora, ele colocou a mão na minha entrada, minhas pernas falsearam quando seus dedos esfregaram meu clitóris, e um deslizou para dentro de mim.

- Oh meu... – eu arfei, ele gemeu e colocou mais dois dedos, meu sexo pulsou.

- Tão molhada neném. – Edward mordiscou minha orelha gemi novamente me esfregando contra sua ereção, Edward afastou um pouco e ergueu mais meu vestido.

Seus dedos me abandonaram e quando fui reclamar seu pau estava entre minhas pernas, quente e pulsando.

- Edward...

- Hmmm, tão quente neném. Sente como meu pau quer você.

- Vem Edward... – eu arfei e ele agarrou minha bunda me puxando para trás, e enterrando seu pau em mim.

- Oh Deus... – eu grunhi sentindo ele todo dentro de mim. Edward gemeu ofegante.

- Deus neném. Você é tão apertadinha... delicia... – ele gemia entrando e saindo lentamente.

Meus olhos giravam como seu pau se movia dentro de mim, pulsando, queimando por dentro.

Sua mão veio para meu seio e gemi quando ele beliscou meu mamilo, abri os olhos que nem percebi que estavam fechados e vi seu reflexo no espelho, ele mordia os lábios e me encarava, olhei em seus olhos lambendo meus lábios.

- Sua provocadora. – ele grunhiu e ri, seu pau começou a se mover mais rápido, minha entrada já pulsando e apertando seu pau.

- Oh Edward... vem amor... – eu gritei sentindo ele se agitando dentro de mim, tão bom.

- Isso neném, me aperta gostoso. – ele gemeu alto e rebolou dentro de mim tudo se agitou e apertando a penteadeira com força meu ápice explodiu. Mordi os lábios para não gritar.

Edward mordeu minha nuca e seu pau esvaziou dentro de mim. Eu arfei rebolando devagarzinho. Ele apertou minha bunda e saiu de dentro de mim.

Fiquei parada sentindo minhas pernas bambas, meu corpo mole e temi desmaiar, não demorou muito Edward estava colado em mim novamente.

- Vai se limpar neném. Esme quer sua ajuda.

- Edward! – grunhi caminhando meio cambaleante para o banheiro. – Por que você não me avisou antes. – resmunguei dentro do banheiro, limpei entre as pernas e voltei para ao quarto o olhando brava, Edward simplesmente sorriu.

- Bem, foi difícil pensar quando entrei e vi sua bundinha arrebitada. – ele piscou pra mim e corei.

- Pervertido. – ele riu se levantando e saímos do quarto.

Fui para o quarto de Esme e ela estava linda usando um vestido branco de mangas cumpridas e que batia em seus joelhos, tinha um decote comportado e alguns detalhes em bordado dourado.

- Você está linda, Esme. – uma cabeleireira terminava de arrumar seu cabelo, prendendo uma presilha de flor prata em seus cabelos.

- Obrigada Bella. – ela sorriu para mim e se virou para Edward que estava atrás de mim. – Por que demorou tanto para chamar Bella?

- Ela me distraiu. – falou dando de ombros e Esme e a cabeleireira me olharam, meu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante e olhei feio para Edward. Ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Vou me juntar aos homens. – saiu do quarto piscando pra mim e respirei fundo antes de me voltar para Esme e sorrir envergonhada.

- Não ligue para ele. – Esme riu.

- Não se preocupe Bella. Não é da minha conta o que vocês fazem. Eu só pedi para lhe chamar, para saber se quer que Angela de uma olhada no seu cabelo. - olhei para a cabeleireira, ela era morena e baixa, ela sorriu para mim.

- Eu acho que nem precisa Esme. Ela está linda.

- Obrigada. – fiquei um pouco com as duas, enquanto Angela ajudava Esme com a maquiagem. Algum tempo depois bateram na porta e fui ver quem era.

- Bellinha. – Alice entrou no quarto animada usando seu vestido pink e ri.

- Nossa, preciso de óculos escuros.

- Sério a piada tá perdendo a graça.

- Quem mais a usou?

- Meu pai, seu pai, seu namorado tesudo... – ela falava contando nos dedos e comecei a rir.

- Já entendi. Venha entre.

Ela cumprimentou Esme e em seguida Rose entrou com um vestido igual ao meu, nós duas seriamos as madrinhas. Nós sorrimos uma para outra, depois de uma meia hora, Edward voltou anunciando que estava na hora.

Ele sorriu para Esme e beijou sua testa sussurrando algo para ela, ela riu e o abraçou.

Depois descemos para o jardim aonde foi tudo preparado, um longo tapete de pétalas de flores levava até um gazebo.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQWAHdqgfmAZIu6-M2WBmWJYqJ40HG4n8N-1nHDQ9HYpieqTIq

Que eles não sei como, conseguiu que o trouxessem de outro lugar para cá, só para o casamento. Mas era lindo, ele estava todo decorado com flores e luzes, o juiz de paz esperava lá, vários convidados já sentados esperando a cerimônia começar.

Alguém começou a tocar em uma piano que estava também ao lado do gazebo, meu pai chegou apressadamente ao meu lado e Rosalie também. Nós duas demos o braço para ele, uma de cada lado e fomos ao som de Clare de Lune.

- Não fique nervoso papai. – sussurrei enquanto caminhávamos e ele assentiu um pouco nervoso. Eu e Rose rimos.

- Ela não vai fugir papai, você é o melhor partido da cidade. – Rose sussurrou e ri.

- Bem, eu espero. – ela e eu rimos

Chegamos ao gazebo e ficamos lado a lado. A música ainda soando, Esme entrou acompanhada de Edward e Emmett, um de cada lado. Ambos seriam os padrinhos.

Olhei para meu pai que olhava Esme com adoração e sorri, Rose me cutucou e rimos da cara de bobo apaixonado dele. Quando Esme chegou ele pegou suas mãos e as beijou sem tirar os olhos dela. Edward e Emmett se juntaram do lado oposto ao nosso e todos nos viramos para ouvir o juiz de paz celebrar a união deles.

[...]

Os braços de Edward me apertavam contra seu corpo, ele me balançava de um lado para o outro na pista improvisada me fazendo sorrir quando me girava e fazia meu corpo deitar um pouco.

- Feliz neném?

- Muito. Estou ansiosa na verdade.

- Ansiosa?

- Sim. Daqui a alguns meses vamos estar morando juntos. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

- Por falar nisso, eu vou ter que ir para Londres.

- O que? Quando? – comecei a ficar ansiosa e ele me beijou rapidamente.

- Calma neném. Não é agora.

- Oh. – eu ri e beijei seu peito. – Quando?

- Acho que quando faltar umas duas semanas pra você se mudar.

- Por quê?

- Tenho que resolver uns assuntos. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- O que? Se livrar da sua família, mulher e filhos? – ele riu.

- Oh sim. A velha Gertrudes e os pirralhos, Angus e Brígida. – falou piscando e ri.

- Deus, se você der esses nomes feios para nossos filhos eu te largo.

- Nossa neném, assim você me magoa. – fez beicinho e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

- Atenção pessoal. – meu pai gritou e a musica parou, todos nos viramos para ele, onde ele estava com Esme atrás da longa mesa aonde estava o bolo de três andares.

- Em primeiro, eu queria agradecer a todos que estão presente nesse maravilhoso dia, em que essa linda mulher aceitou ser minha esposa. – ele pegou a mão de Esme e beijou a ponta dos seus dedos. – E em segundo, queria dizer como eu sou um homem realizado nesse momento. Deus me deu a chance de um novo amor, e tenho duas lindas filhas que me apoiaram tanto nessa nova etapa de minha vida, obrigada queridas.

Rose e eu fomos para perto deles e os abraçamos. Depois disso ele e Esme cortaram o bolo e tiramos algumas fotos.

Edward tinha ido pegar uma bebida e estava o procurando quando vi Emmett abraçado a uma morena vindo em minha direção.

- Bellinha.

- Emmett. – o abracei e ele me apresentou a moça.

- Bella essa é a Deh.

- Olá. Emmett falou muito de você. – ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada.

- Prazer Bella, - ela olhou nervosamente para Emmett. – Imagino que não tudo. – Emmett riu alto.

- Tudo amor. – ela ficou mais envergonhada ainda e deu uma cutuvelada em Emmett.

- Não precisa espalhar pra todo mundo que eu te persegui. – ele sorriu.

- Bem, eu gostei de ser perseguido por uma garota bonita. – ele piscou para ela, que o olhou deslumbrada e ri.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

- Eu sei.

- Convencido. – Deh sussurrou e ele roubou um beijo rápido dela.

- Bella. – Edward chegou ao nosso lado e ia começar a apresentar ele para a Deh quando ela olhou para Edward com a boca aberta.

- OMG, você parece com... – Emmett se colocou na frente dela.

- Com ninguém. Chega de perseguir atores, já sou todo seu. – falou rapidamente a puxando para longe de nós e ri.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nem queira saber. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri o puxando para a pista para dançar mais.

[...]

Entrei no apartamento de Edward com um sorriso. Tínhamos deixado a casa para o casal, eles iriam viajar só na manhã seguinte, mas preferimos deixá-los mais a vontade.

- O que se passa nessa cabeçinha pervertida?

- Que eu saiba o único pervertido aqui é você, Edward. – Edward riu e me abraçou por trás.

- Hmmm, na verdade a minha mente pervertida está imaginando varias coisas neném.

- Pois esqueça todas estou cansada.

- Porra neném, vai deixar o titio Edward na vontade? – Edward beijou meu pescoço e me virei para ele que fez um biquinho e ri.

- Pobre titio Edward, o que sua menininha pode fazer pra te alegrar. – ele sorriu e começou a abrir sua camisa.

- Eu tenho algumas sugestões. – sorri e fiquei de joelhos na sua frente abrindo sua calça.

- Será que isso está entre elas? – perguntei enquanto liberava seu pau e o acariciava.

- Com certeza neném, ver meu pau sendo engolido por sua boquinha, sempre é uma ótima opção. – ele piscou pra mim e ri.

- Depravado. – sussurrei olhando pra ele, Edward somente riu seu sorriso malicioso e enrolou meu cabelo em sua mão.

- Chega de falar neném, meu pau quer sua boquinha. – ele puxou meu rosto pra frente e beijei a cabeçinha, seu pau pulsou contra meus lábios e já babava.

- Tão gostoso... – ronronei, ele grunhiu e puxando meu cabelo ergueu meu rosto.

- Abra a boca Isabella. – obedeci imediatamente, ele voltou a me puxar de encontro ao seu pau que deslizou pelos meus lábios, quente e melado. - Isso neném, chupa bem gostoso. – ele gemeu alto e começou a mover minha cabeça, praticamente fodendo minha boca.

Minhas mãos foram para suas bolas e as massageei, Edward grunhiu e empurrou os quadris com força contra meu rosto. Gemi sentindo ele pulsando contra meus lábios, arranhei os dentes contra seu cumprimento, e o ouvi rosnar e em seguida vir em minha boca, relaxei a garganta engolindo seu gozo, ele veio com força e o bebi, mas um pouco vazou pelos cantos da minha boca.

Edward largou meu cabelo, sua respiração estava pesada, mas ele sorria largamente, eu ri e lambi o canto dos meus lábios, quando fiquei em pé ele me abraçou apertado e beijou minha boca demoradamente.

Sua língua dominando cada canto da minha boca, seus lábios devorando os meus, agarrei seus cabelos me esfregando nele, seu membro já dava sinais de vida latejando contra minha barriga.

Edward rapidamente retirou as calças que estava presas em seu tornozelo e terminou de tirar a camisa, nunca separando seus lábios dos meus, exceto para respirar, mas em seguida sua boca estava na minha.

Ele agarrou a barra do meu vestido e o ergueu até minha cintura, suas mãos foram para minha bunda e me puxou contra seu corpo nu. Gemi sentindo seu pau latejando contra minha pele nua.

- Edward... – afastei a boca da dele, meu peito subindo e descendo com força, ele me agarrou pela bunda e me ergueu, cruzei as pernas a sua volta, Edward beijou meu pescoço lambendo e chupando minha pele e começou a me levar para o quarto.

- Venha neném, vamos continuar na nossa cama. – ele beijou meus lábios e sorri.

- Gostei de ouvir isso.

- O que?

- Nossa cama.

- Eu também gosto. – ele sussurrou contra meu rosto e me colocou sobre a cama.

Edward se deitou sobre mim e com sua ajuda terminei de tirar o vestido, ele olhou para meu corpo e sorriu maliciosamente, corei e tampei meus seios, ele riu e beijou suas mãos.

- Lembra do dia que nos conhecemos?

- Como poderia esquecer. – corei mais ainda ao lembrar da minha vergonha. – Aliás você não foi nada educado ficar encarando. – Edward riu safado.

- Como eu poderia evitar, olhar essas maravilhas. – ele tirou minhas mãos e tocou meus seios. – Me apaixonei por você naquele momento.

- Se apaixonou pelos meus peitos?

- Exatamente. Depois conheci você e foi só um bônus. – ele piscou e ri.

- Tarado por peitos. – sussurrei e o vi arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sou mesmo. E fiquei fascinado pelos seus, da minha menininha travessa.

- Bem, pois se acostume com eles, pois são os únicos que verá pelo resto da vida. – Edward deu um lindo sorri e tocou sua testa na minha.

- Não vejo melhor modo de passar a vida.

**Fim...**


	33. Epílogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Alguns Meses Depois**

Respirei fundo empurrando o carrinho com as malas.

Minha nova vida estava para começar.

Foi difícil dar adeus ao meu pai, mas agora ele tinha Esme, e fiquei feliz que eles estavam construindo uma família juntos. Talvez adotassem, já que Esme sempre quis ser mãe.

Até Rose foi triste deixar, mas também foi fácil, ainda era estranho, principalmente quando ela estava com Tânia.

Tremi tentando afastar o pensamento da noite em que as peguei juntas.

E a melhor parte de partir era que eu ficaria com meu Edward.

Eu estava tão ansiosa, com tantas saudades de Edward. Foram longas duas semanas.

Ele teve que vir antes, resolver alguns problemas dos hotéis que tinha na Inglaterra. Nós nos falamos por telefone todos os dias, mas eu ansiava por tocá-lo, sentir seu cheiro, seu beijo. Ter Edward ao meu lado.

Vi a multidão de pessoas no aeroporto lotado e não achei Edward, alguns parentes e amigos se encontrando e abraçando e alguns com plaquinhas. Eu ri vendo as plaquinhas, de repente teve uma que foi totalmente inapropriada, e ri imaginando como essa pessoa estaria envergonhada...

OMG!

Voltei meus olhos para o cara que colocava a plaquinha na frente do rosto, e meu rosto corou de vergonha ao ler "MENININHA TRAVESSA CULLEN".

Eu vou matá-lo!

Marchei em sua direção, mas assim que a plaquinha abaixou e seu lindo sorriso me pegou eu suspirei, larguei o carrinho pulando em cima dele.

- Você é terrível. – murmurei beijando seu rosto e ele me apertou contra ele.

- Não gostou da minha plaquinha? Preferia menininha safadinha? – eu corei, o que fez Edward rir e apertar minha bunda.

- Edward! Se controle.

- Impossível neném. Senti sua falta. – suspirei beijando seus lábios.

- Eu também, estava morrendo sem você. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

- Então vamos pra casa que vou matar sua saudades.

Edward segurou minha mão e sorri ansiosa por ir para a nossa casa.

[...]

Chegamos ao apartamento de Edward, ou melhor, nosso apartamento, meu coração tamborilava de alegria, uma nova fase da minha vida estava começando, e Edward estava comigo.

Assim que passamos pela porta minhas malas foram jogas no chão e Edward me prensou contra a porta, seu corpo pressionado no meu, sua boca devorando a minha, ambos gememos, parecia que fazia anos que não nos víamos.

Ele esfregou sua ereção em mim, e grunhi agarrando seus cabelos.

- Edward... – lamuriei e ele gemeu.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – ele gemeu mordiscando meus lábios e gemi contra sua boca.

- Te quero Edward.

- Deus, quero toda você.

- Sou sua. – Edward me soltou e me virou contra porta, agarrou meu quadril e puxou contra seu pau, minha bunda roçou em seu membro e gememos.

- Quero você de quatro na nossa cama.

- Oh Deus.. – ele riu e me virou de frente pra ele e atacou meus lábios enquanto nos livramos das nossas roupas.

Assim que ficamos nus, Edward me jogou sobre seu ombro e correu para o quarto, ri e ele apertou minha bunda. Chegamos ao quarto e ele me jogou na cama, massageou seu pau olhando pra mim e sorriu.

- Vamos neném, fica de quatro que vou foder seu rabinho. – meus olhos se arregalaram e ele riu.

- Edward... – ele subiu em cima da cama de joelhos, sem deixar de tocar seu pau, eu já estava molhada.

- Seja uma boa menina, se vire. – falou com sua voz sexy e séria, sorri.

Agarrei na cabeceira da cama, e Edward tocou minha bunda, meu corpo todo aceso pelo seu toque, Edward acariciava minha bunda e gemi baixo.

- Isso neném, rebola esse rabinho pra mim. – ele mordiscou minha bunda e em seguida sua língua estava lá. Indo desde a minha boceta até meu buraquinho.

Deus eu sempre ficava tão constrangida quando ele me tocava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo era extremamente excitante.

Edward colocou os dedos entre as minhas pernas e me penetrou, eu grunhi empinando mais a bunda e ele gemeu, seus dedos rodeando dentro de mim, eu estava tão molhada e quente, ansiando por ele.

- Isso neném, mela meus dedos... – eu gemi quando ele os tirou e levou ao meu buraquinho, e começou a rodear e penetrar bem devagar, eu arfei sentindo minha outra entrada se alargar.

- A vou foder seu cuzinho apertado neném. – Edward encostou seu corpo no meu e arfei, seu pau latejava contra minha coxa e fechei os olhos com força.

Ele continuava levando seus dedos a minha entrada, os deixando bem melados da minha excitação e voltava a colocá-los em meu buraquinho o alargando.

Eu gemia de olhos fechados, só aproveitando as sensações dos seus toques. Sua boca veio para meu pescoço dando beijos molhados e lambidas, eu já estava respirando com dificuldade sentindo seu pau tão quente entre minhas coxas.

- Empina seu rabinho pra mim, neném. – obedeci meio tremula, a cabeçinha de seu pau encaixou em minha boceta e gemi, ele me penetrou com força, três dedos dele já estavam alojados em meu cuzinho que piscava.

Deus, era bom, um pouco dolorido, mas gostoso.

Edward saiu de mim lentamente tanto seu pau, como seus dedos, e grunhi ao me sentir vazia, mas a sensação não demorou muito, arfei quando seu pau estava na entrada do meu cuzinho, ele já o encaixava em meu buraquinho que piscava.

- Deus neném... Vai acabar com meu pau... – ele gemeu e começou a deslizar dentro de mim.

Doeu, como sempre.

Mas Edward era tão carinhoso, ele ia devagar, e não deixava de tocar minha boceta, ou massagear meu clitóris, sua mão foi para meu peito, e ele começou a beliscar meus mamilos.

Meus olhos giravam, ao sentir seu corpo me dando prazer em todo lugar.

Quando ele finalmente estava todo dentro de mim, eu quase desmaiei. Era tão intenso, tão bom... Edward grunhiu e ficou parado alguns minutos, podia sentir seu pau pulsando dentro de mim, e meu corpo todo queimava ansiando por ele.

- Edward... – gemi e empinei a bunda, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele.

- Deus neném... – Edward rosnou e agarrou meus quadris com as duas mãos e começou a investir contra mim, seu membro pulsando e queimando dentro de mim.

Gritei rebolando e apertando a cabeceira com força. Meu corpo inteiro parecia levar choques, ambos gemíamos ansiando por nossa liberação, eu podia sentir que Edward estava perto, e ele também, pois levou uma mão ao meu clitóris e o esfregou com força, meu corpo inteiro convulsionou e gritei sentindo meu gozo vir com força.

Edward grunhiu e gozou dentro de mim. Foi tão forte que minhas pernas falsearam e meus braços ficaram moles e cai na cama.

O corpo de Edward sobre o meu, sorri sentindo seu peso, mas não me incomodei. Era bom saber que ele estava ali.

Quando nossas respirações se acalmaram, ele saiu de dentro de mim e se jogou ao meu lado, sem me mover, virei meu rosto e sorri para ele.

- Isso que era saudade. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios.

- Você não viu nem metade da minha saudade, neném. – suspirei e toquei em sua testa, meus dedos descendo por seu rosto até seus lábios, Edward beijou as pontas.

- Vai ser sempre assim?

- Assim como?

- Esse desespero, esse desejo. – ele sorriu.

- Isso nunca vai acabar neném. E fique sabendo que eu ainda tenho muitas coisas pra te ensinar. – ele piscou e ri.

- Meu professor do prazer. – ele sorriu torto.

- Hmmm gostei disso minha professora do amor. – eu gargalhei.

- Professora do amor? – ele se aproximou mais e tocou minha bochecha.

- Sim Bella, eu te ensinei o prazer, mas você me ensinou a amar. E me ensina mais a cada dia.

- Bem, então pode ir preparando suas aulas, pois eu sou uma aluna muito aplicada. – ele riu brilhantemente.

- Hmmm, minha menininha safadinha.

Os lábios de Edward se uniram aos meus e suspirei.

Nunca pensei que um dia eu seria o tipo de pessoa que seria tão presa ao prazer que outra pessoa poderia dar.

Mas a cada dia eu percebi que eu era exatamente assim, e não me importava de estar enredada pelo prazer que só Edward podia me dar.

**Fim**


End file.
